Mafia vs Amor
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: La mafia amenaza a Bella, donde es forzada a realizar peligroso trabajos por poca paga. Edward, el líder, toma gran interés en ella ¿Podrá Bella sobrevivir en aquel mundo, junto a los constantes acoso? ¿Podrá el amor ser mas fuerte que la mafia? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer. Y el fic está basado en un manga de la autora Haji Yoo, algunas escenas son parecidas, lo demás es mío. **

**Mafia vs Amor**

**-Capitulo 1-**

**BELLA POV**

Ya era de noche y el calor me estaba matando. Había llegado de la universidad, cansada y con el cerebro exprimido de tanto que estudiar. No alcancé a poner un pie en la puerta de la casa y una enorme maleta me estaba estorbando el paso, ni que decir que mis padres también estaban ahí.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte viendo, con una ceja alzada, la enorme maleta.

-Son tus cosas-contestó mi madre, fríamente.

-¿Y por que están aquí y no en mi habitación?

-Por que ya es hora de que te emancipes-dijo ahora mi padre con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo?-eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-Bella, ya tienes veintidós años, sigues viviendo con nosotros ¡Y no tienes empleo!- dijo mi madre exasperada.

-Al menos estudio, es mejor eso a nada.

-No entiendes, Bella-mi padre sacudió la cabeza lentamente-. Lo que tratamos de decirte es…

-Que quieren de que me valla de casa- complete, estrechando mis ojos.

-No, lo has entendido mal…

-Bien, no importa- le corte tomando la maleta y empujándola afuera- ¡Cuando encuentre algún puente en donde dormir, los llamo!-grite azotando la puerta.

Lo que esperaba era que mis padres salieran pidiendo perdón y rogándome que volviera, pero cuando ya había caminado diez cuadras y no escuchar un solo grito, suspire frustrada. Me habían echado

Creo que no debería estar sorprendida por la decisión que tomaron y mucho menos molesta, pero… ¡Al menos me hubieran dado tiempo a conseguir un lugar a donde dormir! Aunque en realidad ya lo tenía.

Mi mejor amiga estaba al tanto de las discusiones que había tenido con mis padres y me había asegurado que cuando este día llegara, que fuera directamente a su apartamento y que no me quedara vagabundeando por las calles, pero no pensaba hacerle caso.

Pague el taxi que había tomado y baje en la parte mas atestada de la cuidad, ahora empezaba mi caza, tenía que encontrar a un buen candidato para pasar la noche o unas horas.

Con la maleta a cuestas, camine sin rumbo fijo por las atestadas calles. Un pequeño y escondido bar llamo mi atención, estaba cansada, me dolían los pies y mis brazos no aguantaban más el arrastrar la maleta.

Entre y me senté en una mesa medio escondida, el lugar estaba medio oscuro y estaba lleno de hombres medios borrachos ¡Apenas pasaban de las diez!

Por un momento me sentí observada y curiosa busque al que me miraba, gire mi cabeza hasta que me tope con un par de ojos celestes. Evalué con la mirada al chico que estaba sentado a tres mesas de mí, una sonrisa picara le bailoteaba en los labios, mientras jugaba con el vaso de cerveza que tenía en su mano _¡Bingo! Encontré a mi presa_, pensé.

Levante mi mano y con un dedo lo llame, el muchacho no se hizo rogar y en medio minuto lo tenía sentado a mi lado. Se notaba que no pasaba mas de los dieciocho años, con mucha confianza paso un brazo por mis hombros y comenzó a seducirme, bastante bien.

Luego de la súper sección de sexo desenfrenado, deje al muchacho durmiendo en la cama del hotel, el cual había pagado muy gustoso. Sin hacer el menor de los sonidos, salí de puntillas de pie y me dirigí a la casa de mi amiga.

Cuando llegue esta me abrió a los pocos segundos, con la cara completamente crispada de enojo.

-¡Te dije que vinieras directamente a casa cuando esto sucediera!-me regaño.

-Ya estoy aquí, no te quejes-dije sin mirarla y pase por la puerta.

-De seguro fuiste a saciar tu apetito sexual.

-Por supuesto. El niño era muy bonito, lastima que era menor- Tire la maleta al lado del sofá y me desparrame en este- ¿Cómo sabías que me echaron de casa?

-Fácil- se sentó a mi lado-. Tus padres me llamaron a penas te marchaste- se acerco un poco más- Se le notaban preocupados.

-¡Ja! Ahora se preocupan- reí sarcástica. Mire a mi amiga, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio y me miraba con demasiado deseo-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy pensando en cobrarme la primera noche de tu estadía- sin esperar a que contestara, se abalanzo sobre mí y empezó a despojarme de mi ropa.

Bien, debo aclarar que mi relación con ella es algo… ¿fuera de lo común? ¿Extraña? Ella no siente ninguna atracción por los hombres, en pocas palabras es lesbiana. No me molesta en lo absoluto, de echo lo hicimos varias veces, es…algo extraño, por que falta algo esencial ¿Me entienden? , pero a la vez es algo completamente excitante, experimentar diferentes cosas en el ámbito sexual.

Por cierto, olvide presentarme. Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo veintidós años, no me considero una mujer atractiva, como modelo, pero conseguía buenos candidatos para la noche. Soy de estatura promedio, mi cabello es castaño, largo y ondulado, mis ojos son color chocolate, simplemente común. Estoy estudiando leyes en la universidad, no es lo que realmente quiero, pero fue algo que mis padres decidieron, ahora que me echaron y piensan que soy una completa vaga, les demostraré que seré una excelente abogada con mucho dinero.

La chica que esta arriba de mí, dejándome moretones por todo el cuerpo, se llama Ángela Weber, a diferencia de mí, ella es rica. Tiene un lujoso y enorme departamento en el centro de Phoenix, son todos los lujos que se pueden imaginar. Su madre es la presidenta de una famosa marca de ropa, por lo que cada vez que salía un nuevo producto, usaba a Ángela como maniquí de carne y hueso, para promocionarlo.

Nos conocemos desde la primaria, hemos sido mejores amigas desde siempre y amantes-cada vez que lo deseábamos- desde hace un par de años. Vamos a la misma universidad, pero no estudiamos lo mismo.

Como quien no mira el tiempo, ya dos meses habían pasado desde que me echaron de casa. Mi relación con ella, dio un giro que no me esperaba, no con un ser humano y mucho menos con una mujer…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada al ver que tosía como una desquiciada al inhalar mal el humo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunte con voz ahogada y los ojos me lloraba, me había ahogado muy feo.

-Que si te encontrabas….

-¡Eso no!- la coté- ¡Antes de eso!

-Oh…-hundió su cara en la almohada-Qué si querías que fuéramos novias-murmuro.

-Ángela yo…-comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

-La pasamos bien- dije mirándome. Eso era verdad- El sexo es genial-no voy a negarlo- Y veo que no tienes intenciones de irte-eso fue un golpe bajo, pero también era verdad- ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-Por que no te sería fiel y eso lo sabes-era una de las más duras de las verdades, no entendía por que se arriesgaba a estar conmigo, después de todas las cosas que sabe de mí.

-Lo se- se dio vuelta en la cama y se quedo mirando el techo un rato largo.

El silencio me incomodo, jamás me gusto el silencio ni la oscuridad, me hacían sentir, extrañamente, sola, por más que tuviera a un acompañante al lado.

-Pero…-murmuro de repente, mirándome a los ojos y estos brillaban con una tenue esperanza- Puedes intentarlo- no lo preguntó, más bien lo afirmó.

-Déjame pensarlo- dije inhalando una gran cantidad de nicotina-. Veamos…-puse un dedo en mi mentón, fingiendo que me debatía, mientras lo decía en voz alta- Si me quedo aquí, tengo asegurado un buen departamento, ropa y zapatos de marca y ¿Quien dice que hasta un auto? Pero para eso, debo pagar con mi libertad, aun sinfín de hombres sexys y a los penes- Ella se carcajeo y me pego juguetonamente en el hombro-. Acepto

Ella grito y se lanzo a mis bazos, besándome desesperada. Tenía el presentimiento de que me arrepentiría de esto, pero era una experiencia que no me iba a perder.

-¿Sabes que eres la mejor?-dijo mientras bañaba mi cara de pequeños besos.

-Me lo vienes repitiendo desde la primera vez que nos acostamos-sonreí- Ángela…-la llame ahora seria-. Si quieres que paremos con esto ahora, solo dímelo, por que no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada en todo esto. Realmente no quiero perderte como mi mejor amiga, este es un paso muy…

-Eso lo se- me calló con un dedo en mis labios-. Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo y siento que no nos arrepentiremos.

-No te prometo nada.

-Lo que me importa es que lo intentaras y eso me hace muy feliz-sonrió ampliamente y me beso con pasión.

Genial, una nueva ronda de sexo. Nótese el sarcasmo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**La situación espero que haya quedado aclarada, no todo el fic es mío, pero si algunas cosas. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capitulo 2-**

**BELLA POV**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Ángela y yo estábamos saliendo, pero me había dado cuenta de algo, un pequeño, gran detalle, yo _no_ la _amaba_ y de eso ella se había dado cuenta.

Los últimos días ella casi ni los pasaba en su departamento, las pocas horas que estaba, prácticamente no nos decíamos nada y nos manteníamos en nuestras cosas. Eso me hacía sentir muy mal, por que le estaba dañando.

Era sábado por la noche, Ángela me había llamado para decirme que volvería tarde a la casa, por que se quedaría ayudando a su madre a hacer no-se-que, por lo que estaba completamente sola en aquel enorme y lujoso departamento.

No soy de esas personas que les gusta estar encerradas en un solo lado y menos un sábado por la noche, me levanté de un salto del sofá y me dirigí a al cuarto a darme una ducha y vestirme para salir.

Luego de un relajante baño, busque en mi armario algo para ponerme, comencé a sacar ropa y nada me gustaba, hasta que vi un hermoso vestido color blanco con pequeños cuadros negros, tenía finos tirantes negros que se ataban atrás de mi cuello, una cinta colocada justo debajo del busto, también negra, la caía era en picos y me llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas.

Me puse unas chatitas negras, adornadas con un simple moñito blanco. Acomodé mi cabello en grandes ondas, sueltas por toda mí espalda y hombros, me maquille un poco y cuando me vi lista, busque un abrigo y salí, casi, corriendo.

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, todas vestidas elegante y vulgarmente, muchos hombres se me quedaban mirando y yo les echaba una ojeadita, no era de mi agrado, además no podía hacer nada. Llegue al club al que sabíamos ir con Ángela, no tuve que hace fila, ya que me conocían.

La música resonaba en mis oídos, las luces cegadoras bailoteaban a un ritmo inconciente con la música, las personas bailaban con sensualidad por todos lados. Deje mi abrigo en el guardarropa y me dirigí hacia la pista.

La canción _Love, sex and magic, _comenzó a sonar por todo el club y más gente se amontono a bailarla. Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la música, vi a varios hombres agruparse a donde yo me encontraba y los vi discutir entre ellos, al parecer peleaban por quien bailaría conmigo, reí entre dientes y continué con lo mío.

De pronto unas manos se posesionaron de mi cintura, un pecho firme y ancho en mi espalda, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de unos doce muchachos, entre molestos, sorprendidos y frustrados. Tome las enormes manos entre las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos y las lleve a mi abdomen.

Me pegue aun más al muchacho y refregué mi trasero contra su hombría. El muchacho acomodo su cabeza entre el hueco de mi hombro y cuello, depositando unos besos húmedos.

No lo soporte más y lo encare. Debo admitir que quede muy sorprendida por lo que tenía en frente. Era el chico, hombre, más sexy que había visto. Era alto, muy alto, moreno, su pelo era negro igual que sus ojos y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, sus dientes era muy blancos y sus labios era gruesos, se me hizo agua a la boca.

-Buenas noches-saludo con voz sexy en mi oído- ¿Me harías el honor de tomar un trago conmigo?

-Claro-conteste con el mismo tono.

Tomo mi mano y me guió por la pista de baile, hasta que llegamos a un lugar apartado donde habían unos sillones con unas pequeñas mesas ratoneras. Escogió una de las que estaban al fondo, donde estaba demasiado oscuro. No era tan tonta como para entender sus intenciones, pero no me podía echar atrás, este hombre me gustaba y despertaba en mí una terrible atracción sexual. Nos sentamos demasiado juntos y pedidos unas bebidas

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?- pregunto una vez ya teníamos las bebidas, su brazo estaba posicionado en mis hombros, atrayéndome a él.

-Bella, ¿Y tú?

-Jacob-sonrió y dejo el vaso vacío en la mesita- Me atrevo a preguntar ¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer sola?

-Estaba cansada de estar en casa _sola_-le insinué, jugando con el botón de su camisa.

-¿No tienes novio?-mas que pregunta pareció una afirmación.

-No, _exactamente_-y era la verdad, no tenía novio, tenía _novia._

-Pero que suerte tengo-murmuro para si mismo, luego me quito el vaso de mis manos, colocándolo en la mesita y paso su brazo por mis piernas.

Comprendí inmediatamente, subí mis piernas a las suyas, para estar más cómoda y acerque mi cara a la suya. Nuestros labios se encontraron rápidamente y ambos abrimos nuestras bocas para darnos acceso completo a ellas, nuestras lenguas se fundieron en una guerra que no tenía ganador. Debo admitir que el chico besa bastante bien.

Sus labios, en un principio, se movían suaves, deseosos, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso. Su mano, que estaba en mi pierna, comenzó a moverla, dándome suaves y delicadas caricias. El brazo que estaba en mis hombros, bajo hasta mi cintura y me apretó más a él.

Yo me sentía incomoda en esa posición, por lo que se senté a horcajadas sobre él, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Tiro suavemente su cabeza en el sofá y metió sus manos dentro de mi vestido, no se en que momento mi cadera comenzó a moverse en un vaivén delicioso, podía sentir a Jacob gemir en mi boca. Sus manos se posicionaron en mis nalgas y me ayudaba a moverlas, más rápido.

-Me estas volviendo loco-susurro entrecortado en mi oído, mientras yo besaba su cuello.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo?-pregunte sensualmente en su oído, mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

No dijo nada, más me agarro de la mano y me saco a las corridas del club. Me sentía un poco mareada, creo que era a causa de la bebida, pero que importaba.

Ahora me encontraba en un lugar oscuro con Jacob besándome. Sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo y por cada parte que tocaba, esta se llenaba de un fuego extraño. Me despojo del vestido de una sola sacada, dejándome casi desnuda, ya que únicamente tenía las bragas. Mis manos se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa y los desabotone torpemente, estaba muy excitada y lo quería dentro de mí en ese preciso momento.

No se en que momento nos encontrábamos en la cama y mucho menos gimiendo descontroladamente. Solo se que me trajo a la realidad un grito ahogado. Me separe bruscamente de Jacob y mire a Ángela que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Mierda!-murmure. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en el departamento, pensé que estábamos en la habitación de algún hotel-Ángela…puedo explicártelo…-ahora entendía a aquellos a los que los encontraban en este tipo de situaciones, en este momento no puedes pensar en nada lógico, por lo que terminas argumentando semejante idiotez.

-Sabía que algún día esto iba a sucedes- dijo más para si misma-¡Pero podrías haberlo llevado a otro lado!-grito histérica, rompiendo en llanto.

Me levante de un salto, tapándome con las sabanas, vi de reojo como Jacob nos miraba confundido y ¿Quién no estarlo? Estaba presenciando un engaño. Solo me limite a bajar la cabeza y sentir como la culpa se apoderaba de mí.

Sin decir nada, salí de la habitación y fui hasta la sala, en donde se encontraba mi ropa, pero al momento de llegar a los sillones me deje caer en uno. Había cometido un grave error.

-No se que es lo que esta pasando, pero…-Jacob paso sus brazos por mi pecho y me estrecho contra el suyo-. Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

Ese consuelo no debía de ser para mí, debía de ser para mi mejor amiga que estaba sufriendo en su habitación. La había traicionado, le había roto una promesa, y también el corazón.

-Gracias-mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Él me abrazo aun más fuerte, pude notar que aun estaba desnudo-. Creo…que debes vestirte-le dije secando mis lágrimas con la sabana.

-¡Oh! Es verdad- dijo separándose de mí, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

Yo aproveche para ir a la habitación de Ángela y comenzar a recoger mis cosas, no hacia falta decir que ya no me quería en su casa. Ella aun estaba llorando, ni siquiera me miro y eso me destrozó aun más, por lo que la acompañe con el llanto.

-Lo lamento mucho-dije una vez que tenía todo guardado-. Espero que puedas perdonarme, aunque no lo merezco.-realmente esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarme, pero nuestra relación ya no sería la misma de antes.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré a Jacob esperándome en la sala, ya vestido. Me sonrió y me tendió mi vestido. Lo tome con una sonrisa triste y comencé a vestirme. Espero paciente y en cuanto estuve lista me tendió su mano, que tome con mucho gusto, su mano era calida y me llenaba de paz.

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Jacob una vez que salimos del departamento.

-Soy la persona mas repulsiva que existe en este mundo-dije con total sinceridad, pues era como me sentía en ese momento.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso- ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? ¿Acaso no entendía lo que acaba de pasar?

-La acabo de hacer sufrir ¿o acaso no lo viste?

-La verdad no tengo idea de lo que paso. Por eso te lo pregunto.

-Y yo te dije que era la persona más re…

-No puedo aceptar eso sin saber el por que- este tipo si que es insistente.

-¿Realmente no entiendes lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunte y él negó con la cabeza-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Soy una persona poco perceptiva con los recién conocidos-sonrió ampliamente y estiro una mano para pedir un taxi-. Veo que no tienes a donde ir- me miro y yo asentí- Bien, entonces esta noche te quedas en mi casa y me contaras que es lo que paso.

-Jacob, no puedo…

-No me importa-me interrumpió con un dedo en mis labios.

Abrió la puerta del auto y me permitió subir primero, mientras él acomodaba la maleta en la cajuela del taxi. Aun no podía entender como era que un extraño se comportara tan amable con otra extraña, solo habíamos pasado unas horas juntos, sin embargo él me trataba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

En todo el camino no pronunciamos palabras, pero me sentía completamente bien en aquellos brazos, que me brindaban calor y caricias. La imagen de Ángela llorando llegó a mi mente, había perdido a mi mejor amiga, y todo por no saber controlar mi apetito por los hombres, suspire frustrada.

A los pocos minutos nos encontrábamos en un enorme edificio, Jacob pago el taxi y bajo mi maleta.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-pregunte atontada el departamento que tenía una muy buena pinta.

-Si, no es la gran cosa, pero a mi me gusta. Es acogedora- sonrió y me volvió a tender su mano, que la tome con mucho gusto, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y entramos al edificio.

Si por fuera era lindo, por dentro era hermoso. No era tan grande como el departamento de Ángela, pero era grande. La decoración era sencilla, por ende era hogareña, muy acogedora como había dicho él anteriormente.

-Es hermoso-comente mirando para todos lados.

-Gracias- lo vi dejar mi maleta en algún lado de la sala, luego se sentó en el sillón y palmeo a su lado, invitándome a sentarme con él.- Me tienes que explicar algunas cosas.

Suspire pesadamente, era verdad, tenía que explicarle. Camine con pasos pesados y arrastrados hacia el sillón. Me senté a su lado y me acomode para quedar frente a él.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu hospitalidad- Jacob sonrió y nuevamente suspire.

Comencé a contarle la historia, desde que mis padres me echaron de la casa, hasta que lo conocí a él. Me causo mucha gracia la cara que puso cuando le explique que Ángela y yo éramos novias, trato de recomponerla, pero aun así me miraba extrañado, y yo tenía que usar todas mis fuerzas para no largarme a reír.

-De todas formas, no es toda tu culpa- opino cuando termine de contar mi relato.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste-su semblante se volvió serio-. Ella, prácticamente, te obligo a que salieran. Sabía como eras, no es justo que toda la culpa recaiga sobre tus hombros.

-No entiendo-fruncí el ceño.

-No es algo tan difícil de comprender, Bella-suspiro.

-El que no comprende eres tú- le apunte con un dedo-. La traicione- prácticamente deletree las palabras- Jamás me perdonara, traicione nuestra amistad…

-Bella…-me corto-. Ella fue la primera en arruinar la amistad al pedirte que fueran novias.

-Es mi culpa…-susurre bajando la mirada.

-Ya te dije, toda la culpa no tiene por que recaer en ti-paso un brazos por mis hombros y me acerco a él.

-¿Acaso eres psicólogo y das sesiones de terapia para parejas?-pregunte alzando una ceja, mientras él soltaba una carcajada.

-No, no lo soy- Me sentó en su regazo-. Lo que pasa es que eres muy cabezota y no miras bien las cosas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-quizás era mucho mayor que yo y ya había pasado por este tipo de cosas.

-Veinte-sonrió- ¿Mayor o menor?

-Menor. Tengo veintidós.

-Oh, bueno…-se acerco a mi cuello-. Me gustan las mayores.

-Y a mi los bebes-sonreí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron con desesperación y urgencia, poco a poco me fue acostando en el sillón, mientras sus manos se abrían paso por debajo de mi vestido, acariciando la piel de mis piernas, hasta llegar a mi cintura y apretarla suavemente.

-Me alegro de que aun te gusten los hombres-bromeó contra mis labios.

-Créeme que pienso lo mismo.

Pase mis manos por sus musculosos brazos y su ancha espalda, arqueándome levemente para pegar más nuestros cuerpos. Jacob se puso entre mis piernas moviendo su cadera en un suave y excitante vaivén, haciendo que nuestros sexos logaran el más delicioso contacto.

Los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, pronto llenaron el ambiente, la ropa comenzó a molestar y pronto estaba tirada por el suelo. Esa noche no fue calificada como la mejor que he tenido, pero estaba cerca de ese puerto. Hacía meses que me había abstenido a los penes, por lo que ahora lo disfrute muchísimo.

Como quien no mira el tiempo, un mes paso volando. Llamaba todos los días a Ángela, pero esta nunca me contestaba, la buscaba en la Universidad, pero esta se escapaba, pero aun así no me rendí en seguir buscándola para que habláramos y arregláramos las cosas.

Aun me encontraba viviendo en la casa de Jacob, pero ya le había dicho que buscaría un trabajo y alquilaría una casa. Nuestras relación era de amigos, amigos con derechos, amigos que pasaban una buena noche de sexo. Jacob se había mostrado molesto cuando le comente mis planes, pero acepto resignado cuando le dije que no me podía reprochar nada al no estar juntos, como pareja.

Increíblemente encontré trabajo de noche en un bar, por ahora no se me complicaba, pero sabía que en un tiempo lo haría. A pesar del poco tiempo que tenía, ahorre lo suficiente como para poder alquilar un pequeño, pero cómodo departamento.

Era jueves, y mi turno en el bar había terminado, por lo que junte mis pertenencias y me dispuse a salir.

-Hasta mañana, Bella.

-Hasta mañana, señor Newton.

Salí del local saludando al dueño con la mano y camine en dirección a mi departamento. La noche era bastante linda, había gente saliendo de restaurantes o bares, me hubiera encantado ir a algún lado, pero tenía cosas que estudiar. Antes de cruzar la calle un flamante Volvo plateado llamo mi atención, aparco en la vereda de enfrente, de donde yo estaba, y bajo de ahí mi amiga.

-¡Ángela!-grite emocionada al verla, ahora si podría arreglar las cosas con ella.

Corrí al cruzar la calle, para quedar enfrente de ella.

-¿Bella?-pregunto confundida al verme. Abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero una mano se me agarro del hombro.

-¿Es ella la que te anda acosando?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola a todas! ¡Que emoción volver! ¡Por fin tengo mi compu!**_

_**Y por fin puedo actualizar, voy de a poquito, ahora que publique este cap, estoy escribiendo otro de otra historia. Realmente me gusto como quedo el cap, nada comprometedor a la vista de si a alguien no le gusta que pase algo entre Jacob y Bella. Como había dicho anteriormente, esta historia es pura y únicamente de Edward y Bella, ese es el fin, relaciones de por medio no afecta al final de que ellos estén juntos.**_

_**Respiren tranquilas muchachas, Bella dejo el lesbianismo y va a por los hombres xD.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, lamento mucho haberlas asustado, y quizás a algunas acobardado a leer mi fic, pero entiendan que si no fuera por eso, ahora no se desarrollaría la historia =) **_

_**Contesto tu pregunta MARY: no me refería a ese tipo de mucama, ya veras a que me refiero, paciencia ya lo veras en el cap siguiente o el siguiente del siguiente xD**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero sus comentarios y nos estamos viendo pronto =)**_

_**¡Las quiero muchachas!**_

_**Melo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Capitulo 3-**

**BELLA POV**

Aquel desconocido me estaba apretando demasiado fuerte el hombro. Solté un pequeño quejido e intente soltarme, pero este me arrastro hasta un callejón cercano y me tiro sin compasión al suelo.

-¡Oye!- me queje ante el acto tan bruto que ese tipo había tenido conmigo.

Me pare lo más rápido que pude para abalanzarme sobre aquel idiota, que bueno que Charlie me había enseñado defensa personal. Pero antes de buscarlo con la vista, me había agarrado del brazo estrellándome contra la pared, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para golpearme?!- mi voz sonó más histérica que a enojada. Intente golpearle con la otra mano, pero la agarro y la colocó por enzima de mi cabeza, intente con mis piernas, pero él las bloqueo con una del as suyas. Me moví con todas mis fuerzas para soltarme, pero lo único que conseguía era cansarme cada vez más.

Aquel hombre no me soltaba, es más, su agarre se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Suéltame!-grite no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Solía hacerlo cuando me enojaba.

-Oh… ¿Ahora lloras?-pregunto sarcásticamente mirándome por enzima de sus lentes negros.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?!- le escupí. En un rápido movimiento soltó mi cuerpo y aprisiono mi cuello con una de sus manos.

Poco a poco aumentaba la presión en mi cuello, me desespere y empecé a golpearlo, pero el desconocido ni se movía del lugar. El aire se estaba escaseando, mi fuerza estaba disminuyendo, tomé el cuello de la camisa del tipo y la estruje con mi mano, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ¿Acaso iba a morir?

-¡Detente, Edward!-escuche que grito Angela a lo lejos. La mano soltó mi cuello y caí al suelo, tosiendo y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que la querías muerta.

-Es verdad…-dudo unos segundos-. Pero es demasiado pronto, quiero que sufra, que sienta lo que yo sentí-sus palabras destilaban veneno hacia mi.

En ese momento levante la mirada para verlos, ambos estaban enfrentados, discutiendo que harían conmigo. Como si estuviera loca comencé a reírme histéricamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te resulta gracioso?-me cuestiono Ángela, ahora ambos me estaban mirando.

-No puedo creer que estén deliberando si matarme ahora o hacerme sufrir antes-dije cuando estuve un poco más calmada. Me levante a regañadientes, apoyándome en la pared, sentía mi cuerpo muy débil- Se que cometí un error, Ángela-dije en todo serio-. Pero eso no te derecho a decidir que hacer con mi vida.

-¡Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera!- grito encolerizada, avanzando a grandes zancadas, levanto su mano para golpearme, pero se la agarre en el aire.

-No, no lo tienes- le contradije- Veo que tus gustos cambiaron- mire a su compañero, quien no movió ni un músculo para ayudarla, ahora se había sacado los lentes.

A pesar de la situación en la que estaba, me permití escanear al tipo y debo decir que Ángela se pesco un muy buen pez. Era alto, de aspecto desgarbado, su cabello era cobrizo y estaba completamente despeinado, dándole un aspecto despreocupado pero a la vez atractivo. Estaba vestido entre casual y formal, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa azul francia, esta tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados, no dejando mucho a la imaginación, por un momento se me hizo agua la boca, pero recordé lo que me había echo. Lo que más me llamaba la atención de este hombre, era la intensa mirada que tenía, el color esmeralda de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?-la voz de Ángela me obligo a apartar la mirada del chico.

-Para nada-tire a mi amiga a los brazos de su novio.

-¡Eres una maldita!-intento tirarse a mi nuevamente, pero su acompañante no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- cuestiono la voz de un hombre mayor, todos nos giramos para ver a un señor… ¡Era el señor Newton!... y detrás de el habías dos policías.

-Bueno…yo….-tartamudee, ahora si que estaba en problemas, lo mas seguro es que perdiera mi trabajo y con ello mi departamento,

-Lamentamos haber causado un revuelo- dijo Edward parándose delante de mi-. Mi novia estaba convenciendo a su prima a que trabajara para mi- ¡¿Qué?!-. Venía días diciéndonos que este trabajo no era de su agrado y que la paga era poca- ¡¿QUE?!-. Por eso veníamos a pedir referencias.

-¡Me la debes, _perra!_- me susurro, Ángela, molesta.

-¿Eso es verdad?-pregunto un policía. Edward se corrió hacia un costado para que lo pudiera ver, era claro que me lo estaban preguntando a mí.

-Si…-¡¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?! ¡Ellos habían venido a matarme! Casi me estrangulan en media calle y me dejan tirada como si nada.

-En ese caso, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo el policía más alto. Le hizo seña a su compañero para que se marcharan-. Buenas noches.

-¿Entonces…te quieres ir por mi poca paga?-pregunto el señor Newton, una vez que los polis se marcharon.

-Si…-¡Mierda! ¿Acaso no podía decir otra cosa?

-Ustedes vinieron por referencias- dijo viendo a Edward y a Ángela.

-Si. Lamentamos mucho causarles molestias, pero como vera, mi prima no hace más que causar molestias- me fulmino con la mirada.

-Para mi ella no ha sido ninguna molestia-Me miro unos instantes y luego volvió a miara a mi ex amiga-. De echo ha sido de gran ayuda en el bar, ya sea atendiendo, limpiando, no me puedo quejar- rió con un poco de tristeza-. Lamento si la paga es poca- Volvió a mirarme con el semblante triste, eso me partió el corazón, yo sabía por que no me daba más dinero, era por que el bar no daba demasiado, pero aun así acepte el empleo.

Me sentía fatal, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Baje la mirada al suelo e intente, sin mucho éxito, contenerlas. Fui conciente de que el señor Newton dijo algo, pero no escuche bien, estaba demasiado abatida. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme estas cosas a mí? _Por que tu solitas te las buscas_, me contesto la voz de mi cabeza, haciendo que me sintiera aun peor.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la aterciopelada voz de Edward, demasiado cerca de mi.

Levante la mirada y no me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando como una condenada. Edward estaba acuclillado frente a mí, mirándome curioso. Levanto una de sus manos hacia mi cara _¡Va a golearme de nuevo!_, chillo mi mente, por acto reflejo cerré mis ojos y cubrí mi cara con mis brazos, ahogando un grito. Los segundos pasaron y yo no sentí nada, lentamente quite mis brazos para ver al tipo, aun estaba acuclillado y con la mano tendida en el aire a centímetros de mi cara.

-Tu…-mi voz se quebró, carraspee para continuar- ¿Tu me preguntas como estoy, luego de que casi me matas?-como si fuera posible mas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro-¡Dile a tu novia que ya pague por lo que le hice!- Me pare de un salto-. Me mostró cuan cerca puedo estar de la muerte- pase la manga de mi polera agresivamente por mi cara para limpiar las lagrimas.

Sin esperar a que dijera algo, salí de aquel lugar, cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba corriendo por las calles, las traicioneras lágrimas caían por mi rostro y un fuerte dolor en el pecho me impedía respirar bien. No estaba conciente de a donde me dirigía, solo sabía que mi cuerpo se movía a una, torpe, velocidad.

Salí de mi trance y mire el edificio que estaba en frente de mí, era el departamento de Jacob, subí corriendo las escaleras desesperada, no estaba en condiciones de esperar pacientemente el ascensor. Una vez que llegue a la puerta, toque el timbre y golpee con ansiedad, por varios minutos estuve haciendo lo mismo, pero nadie salio a abrirme. Me recargue en la puerta y caí en el suelo, me abrace las piernas y hundí la cara en mis rodillas.

¿Dónde estaba Jacob cuando lo necesitada?, si, lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, lo extrañaba, extrañaba estar en sus brazos donde me sentía protegida y calentita. A lo lejos escuche unos pasos acercarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mirada y cerciorarme de si realmente era él.

-¿Bella?- su voz sonaba entre sorprendida y preocupada. Tome fuerzas de donde no tenía y levante la cabeza para ver a Jake, su rostro, estaba igual como había detonado su voz, conforme me miraba su preocupación pasaba a la de horror. Tiro las cosas al suelo y me abalanzo hacia mi -¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!

Tomo mi cara entre sus enormes manos, como si fuera posible, sus ojos se abrieron más y pase delicadamente los dedos por mi cuello. Su taco me hizo doler y solté un gemido.

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!- pregunto encolerizado, más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos- ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Habla!- me suplico, pero no hice caso, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y me desmorone.

Como nunca antes en mi vida había llorado, también grite ya que estaba muy asustada, ahora me daba miedo. Jacob al principio no reacciono de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, me abrazo por la cintura y acaricio mi cabeza, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en mi oído, también besaba mi coronilla.

Desperté incomoda, sentía mis ojos pesados e hinchados, la garganta me dolía, a causa de los gritos desgarradores que soltaba en el cuello de mi amigo. Intente moverme pero sentí algo pesado en mi cintura que me impedía ir lejos. Levante la cabeza y me encontré con Jake, que estaba durmiendo. Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con la tan conocida sala del departamento de Jacob, estábamos acostados en el sofá, me moví un poco más, esto provoco que lo despertara.

Se sentó, empujándome, tan rápido que me termine mareando.

-¡Ay!-me queje tomando mi cabeza.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-grito preocupado.

-Jake, por favor. No grites-suplique.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no grite…?!-empezó de nuevo a gritar, arrugue la nariz y tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, al parecer esto hizo que dejara de gritar al instante-. Lo siento- susurro-. ¿Qué te paso?

-Tuve una pelea-suspire pesadamente al recordar lo sucedido.

Jake me abrazo por la cintura y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, yo apoye mi cabeza en la suya y acaricie sus cortos cabellos oscuros.

-¿Con quien?-su aliento rozo mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

-Con un tipo-intente restarle importancia, pero Jacob se levanto bruscamente, golpeándome con su cabeza.

-Lo siento-se disculpo sobando su cabeza-¿Cómo que te que peleaste con un tipo?

-No era un tipo cualquiera- unos penetrantes ojos verdes vinieron a mi mente-. Era el novio de Angela.

-¿El novio?-pregunto sorprendido, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

-Increíble ¿verdad?-dije con sarcasmo.

-Y…ese tipo… ¿intento ahorcarte?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-no le había dicho nada, aun.

-Sus dedos están marcados en tu cuello-dijo entre dientes, apuntando con un dedo mi cuello-. También las tienes en tus muñecas. Las vi más detenidamente cuando te quedaste dormida.

Lleve mis muñecas cerca de mis ojos para poder verlas, y, a pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver las marcas rojas tornándose moradas. Me levante de un salto y corrí hacia el baño, una vez que me vi en el espejo deje que un jadeo se escapara de mis labios. Mi cuello tenía unas líneas del mismo color que las de mi muñeca, aun podía sentir los fantasmas de esos largos dedos apretándose contra mi garganta.

Las delineé suavemente y me dolieron, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo, y yo que pensé que ya había soltado todas las lágrimas, pero no, allí estaban, escapando de nuevo por mis ojos rojos.

Jacob estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, apretando los puños mientras miraba las huellas, pero en cuanto me vio llorar, enrollo sus brazos a mí alrededor y me apretó contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo alguien pudo hacerte esto?-susurró contra mis cabellos.

-Esta bien, lo tenía merecido.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas echo, es pasado- tomo mi cara entre sus enormes manos- ¿acaso intento matarte?

-Si-me miro con sorpresa e incrédulo. Como vi que no podía continuar, seguí hablando, explicándole-. Ella tenía planeado hacerlo y bueno, me encontré en el momento justo con su novio-guardaespaldas, debo agregar que es demasiado fuerte- me apunte el cuello con el dedo, pero a Jacob no le causo gracia mi broma.

-¿Eres conciente de que esto es serio?-su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, casi se tocaban.

-Si, claro-aunque lo intente, mi respuesta sonó sarcástica.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Bella-me regaño.

-Jacob, estoy bien, de verdad-sonreí, pero ni él se lo creyó-. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-¡Pero te pudo haber matado!-su grito me sobresalto.

-Todo era cuestión de tiempo-acaricie su rostro que se estaba tornando molesto.

Solté sus manos de mi cara, para posarlas en mi cintura, mientras yo le abrazaba y hundía mi cara en su enorme pecho. Él aun estaba tenso, pero me estrecho.

-Escucha-pedí-. De alguna manera sabía que este día llegaría, ella es muy vengativa y se va de boca cuando se molesta. Su novio, al parecer, se tomó muy al pie de la letra sus palabras y bueno…me lo encontré en el momento equivocado. Pero Angela se lo impidió antes de que me matara.

-¿Se lo impidió?

-Así es. Angela se puede ir de boca, maldecir y desear la muerte a otro, como toda persona cuando esta molesta, pero se retracta a último momento- sonreí ante los recuerdos que tenía de mi amiga-. Pero al parecer su novio cuando maldice a alguien de muerte…-me estremecí de solo pensarlo-. Pero bueno, ya esta, ya se vengo y en cierto modo, me siento mas tranquila.

Me separe de él y sonreí ampliamente, Jake sacudió la cabeza y sonrió muy a su pesar.

-La verdad es que no te entiendo-Beso mi frente y su semblante de preocupación volvió-. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando te vi sentada en la puerta de mi casa. El miedo e incertidumbre cuando te vi llorar de esa manera.

-Lamento haberte preocupado de esa manera.

-Eres alguien a quien quiero mucho ¿Cómo no preocuparme?-empezó a dejar un camino de besos desde mi mejilla hasta la comisura de mis labios.

Beso mis labios con un poco de timidez, pero recargado de mucho sentimientos. Sabía que Jake me amaba, lo veía en sus ojos y en su comportamiento, lo malo de todo esto, es que yo no le correspondía. Le quería, claro que si, pero no de la forma que él a mí.

El beso se hizo mas demandante, me acorralo entre el lavado y su cuerpo, se alejo un poco de mí y ahí estaba el Jake que yo conocí. Con mirada y sonrisa picara y seductora.

-¿Quieres darte un baño?-me ronroneo y sentí mis piernas temblar.

-Solo si tú me acompañas-dije desabotonando su camisa.

Rió y me despojo de mi ropa. Me arrastro, entre besos, a la ducha y la encendió, dejando que el agua cayera sobre nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos se paseaban por su torso con maestría, y Jake me acariciaba los costados y la espalda.

Él no es ningún tonto, sabe que mis sentimientos por él no son los mismos, pero aun así sabe que no le negaría el sexo. Lo que mas me gustaba de acostarme con Jake era el sentirme amada. Jacob me acariciaba y besaba con devoción e infinito amor. Quizás este siendo egoísta por utilizarlo de este modo.

Abrí mis pesados ojos, los rayos del sol se colaban por las amplias ventanas del dormitorio de Jake, inmediatamente sonreí como tonta ante los recuerdos. Las sesiones de la ducha, fueron geniales, Jake tiene un don en esto del sexo. Pero las de la cama, fueron las mejores, esas no las cambiaría por nada. Sentí los brazos de Jake envueltos en mi cintura, me removí un poco para poder ver el reloj y salte de la cama en cuanto vi la hora.

-¡Las doce!-grite mientras corría frenética buscando mi ropa.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto somnoliento, acomodándose entre las sabanas.

-¡Jacob! ¡Levántate! ¡Tienes que ir a la universidad!-salte sobre la cama para despertarlo, me miro irritado y deje de saltar inmediatamente.

-Mis clases empiezan a las cuatro- A Jacob no le gustaba los despertares tan sobresaltados, le dejaban de malas.

-Oh…bueno-me senté en la cama-¡Pero las mías empiezan en media hora!-intente salir corriendo pero una mano me tiro nuevamente a la cama-¡Jacob, no tengo tiempo de jugar!

-No pretenderás salir de la casa con esas marcas ¿o si?-señalo mi cuello y mis muñecas-. Hace demasiado calor como para llevar una polera de cuello alto.

-¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Que te quedes en casa, juguemos un rato…hasta el anochecer y luego te llevo a tu casa-se puso sobre mí y beso mi cuello.

-¿Aun no estas saciado?-enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje hacia a mi en un apasionado beso.

Como me gustaba besarlo, se sentía tan bien…creo que podría enamorarme de él, es imposible no quererlo, menos enamorarte… ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? Me separe bruscamente de él y salte de la cama, nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-Nada, solo que…

-¿Qué?-insto.

-No creo que deba esconderme por unas marcas. Y ahora que lo recuerdo tengo exámenes dentro de poco y en estas clases nos explicaran las dudas, no creo que sea bueno perdérmelas-era mala mintiendo, pero se resultaba fácil si no lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

-¿Y como te cubrirás?-se sentó en la cama, ceñudo. Nunca le había rechazado.

-Tengo un pañuelo de ceda en mi mochila, si alguien pregunta, diré que me estoy enfermando de la garganta y listo-sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Recogí mi mochila que estaba en el suelo y busque el pañuelo, gracias a dios estaba ahí, pero antes de colocármelo unas manos tomaron las mías y un pecho se pego a mi espalda.

-No tienes que irte ahora-ronroneó en mi cuello-. Por una clase no te va a pasar nada, luego puedes pedir las notas.

-Pero…-un jadeo escapo de mis labios en cuanto mordió mi lóbulo.

-Si tú faltas, yo también lo are.

-No tienes que hacer eso…

-Si es para estar contigo, lo demás no importa.

Mande todo al diablo, mis pensamientos, mis intenciones de huir de mis sentimientos, y me gire para quedar cara a cara con Jake, quien ya sonreía por la victoria.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy temprano, hoy buscaría un nuevo trabajo. Me bañe, cepille mi indomable cabello, acomode un pañuelo en mi cuello, ocultando mis marcas y desayune. Salí corriendo por la cuidad en busca de trabajo, por tiendas de ropa, bares, cafeterías, panaderías, etc. Pero en ningún lado me convenía, todos quería tiempo completo o un horario fijo todos los días.

Suspire pesadamente al salir de un bar, mire mi reloj, me quedaba una hora para que las clases comenzaran. _Ok, basta de buscar empleo por hoy,_ pensé.

Mientras caminaba, me acorde de la discusión que tuve anoche con Jake. El muy insistente quería pasar la noche en mi casa ¡Como si no le hubiera bastado que estuviera en la suya todo el día! Le dije varias veces que no, él se molesto y salió de mi casa azotando la puerta.

Mientras cruzaba la calle, vi un volvo plateado pasar el semáforo, mis sentidos se alertaron y me quede tensa, mi respiración se agito y el corazón me amenazó con salir de mi pecho.

_¡Vamos! ¡No puede ser el único con un volvo plateado!_, grito una voz en mi cabeza y le di la razón, seguí mi camino un poco mas tranquila, hasta que escuche el suave ronroneo de un auto a mi lado, me gire y el aire, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, se escapó abruptamente de mis labios.

-Vas para la universidad ¿verdad?-su aterciopelada voz fue como una caricia y me quede callada como tonta-. Si quieres te puedo llevar.

-No, gracias-recobre mi compostura y acelere el paso.

-¿Aun estas molesta?-pregunto y pude intuir una sonrisa en su hermosa, y estúpida, cara.

-Me han enseñado a no hablar con extraños, Y menos con gente que intenta acecinarme-dije secamente.

Escuche un bufido y una ruedas que chillaron en el asfalto, doblo en la esquina y respire mas aliviada. Aunque quizás no haya sido buena idea rechazarle, ahora me buscara para matarme.

Giré en la esquina y por la sorpresa mis libros se desparramaron por el suelo. Ahí estaba él, en toda su gloria, apoyado en el Volvo con un cigarrillo en los labios, más perfecto que nunca

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? ¿Acaso Angela te mando?-pregunte y me asuste aun peor cuando lo vi acercarse, se agacho para recoger mis libros.

No podía moverme, mis pies estaban clavados en la vereda.

-Mas o menos-se paro frente a mi y me tendió los libros, con manos temblorosas se los recogí-. Aunque también es por interés personal.

-¿Disculpa?-alce la vista para mirarle a los ojos, grabe error.

-Te lo explicare con mejores detalles, si me dejar llevarte a la universidad.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Yo diría ¿Por qué no?-me corrigió.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde esto?-baje el pañuelo y mostré mi cuello con sus dedos marcados.

-No hacia falta, lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo haciendo una mueca

-Entonces, supongo, que entenderás por que no pienso aceptar tu invitación-no iba a esperar a que me contestara.

Como pude, despegue mis pies del suelo y me dispuse a esquivarlo, para largarme de ahí cuento antes.

-Espera-susurro y me agarro el brazo con una de sus manos, los recuerdos de hace unos días, junto con el miedo y el dolor, vinieron a mi mente.

Solté un pequeño grito ahogado, mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo. El golpe hubiera sido duro, de no ser por que las manos de Edward me sujetaban.

-No te haré daño, solo quiero hablar contigo de algo que quizás te beneficie- me acuclillo a mi altura, pude ver en sus ojos esmeraldas la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Sobre que?-la voz se me quebró dos veces.

-Acompáñame. Por favor-suplico.

-De acuerdo-acepte con un suspiro.

Me ayudo a levantarme, recogió mis cosas y me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto. Tanta amabilidad me estaba aturdiendo. Me entrego mis cosas y subió al auto.

-Y bien… ¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunte una vez que arranco el auto.

-De trabajo-me miro por un segundo y volvió a hablar-. Después de la noche del incidente, te quedaste sin trabajo. Angela me contó lo que hablo con tu jefe, dijo que eras buena, cocinando, limpiando y todas esas cosas del hogar…

-Al grano-le apresure.

-Quiero que trabajes para mí- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Cómo?- estaba atónica.

-Lo que escuchaste- me quede callada, aun procesando sus palabras. Al ver que no contestaba, prosiguió-. Veras, Angela aun esta molesta por lo que le hiciste, pero se siente un poco culpable por dejarte sin trabajo, así que me pidió que te contratara- sonrió-. Y como ando buscando un ama de llaves, pensé que sería una buena idea.

-¿Quieres que limpie tu mugre?- aun no salía de mi estupefacción.

-Más que nada, la de mis hombres-me guiño el ojo y casi, casi, me da un paro-. He tenido otras mujeres que limpian, pero no duran mucho, además de que irritan.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptare?-cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

-Por dos motivos-señalo frenando en frente del edificio de la facultad-. Primero ¿Cómo pagaras la renta del departamento si no tienes trabajo?

-Demonios…-susurre y él sonrió complacido.

-Segundo ¿Cómo pagaras el daño que le hiciste a Angela?

-Creo que pagado con un encuentro con la muerte y que me quedara sin empleo- espete.

-Sabes que ella es medio vengativa y lo que quiere es hacerte sufrir.

-No lo cuento como motivo-le mire ceñuda y él suspiro.

-De acuerdo….entonces…-se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensando-. ¿Qué te parece tomarlo por motivo del horario?

-No entiendo-dije claramente confundida.

-Estas buscando un trabajo que vaya acorde a los horarios de tus clases, pero todos los empleos son de horario corrido y sin excepciones.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-¿Cómo sabía él lo que yo estaba buscando?

-No me interrumpas-dijo molesto, pero le di mi mejor mirada acecina-. Esta bien, no te estoy siguiendo, pero tengo información suficiente de ti sobre lo que haces por día.

-Genial, me estas siguiendo-dije con claro sarcasmo y levantando las manos con actuación- ¿desde cuando?

-No contestare tu pregunta hasta que tú me respondas la mía- se inclino un poco hacia donde yo me encontraba, desatando todo el poder de sus bellos ojos.

-¿Aceptas o no?

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola a todas! Tanto tiempo, en esta historia, claro xD. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.**_

_**Bueno, vengo de rapidito por que es tarde y me están mirando feo. Mañana es día de semana y yo estoy muy desvelada xD**_

_**En fin, he leído sus reviews y déjenme decirles que algunas están equivocadas. Este fic es total y completamente de Edward y Bella, como dije antes, relación de por medio no afecta el final. En matemática básica: el orden de los factores no altera al producto ¿me entienden? **_

_**Esto no es un Alice/Bella/Rose, ni Edward/Jasper/Emmett, es como todos conocemos a las parejitas. Luego mucama va en el total sentido de la palabra, quizás uno que otro trabajo de…ya verán.**_

_**Pero ya pueden respirar tranquilas, el fic va en el carril correcto de la sexualidad XD**_

_**Me he dado cuenta de que los personajes están saliéndose un poco de su verdadera personalidad, pero bueno…así es como es, quizás mas adelante cambien a como son realmente, les soy sincera tengo muy muchas ideas para este fic, quizás muchos Lemnos, pero no se me da cosa escribir algo entre Jake y Bella, ustedes me dicen si lo quieren a algunos Lemnos con ellos.**_

_**Bueno, ya me voy por que mi mama me esta mirando onda Rosalie O.o.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me dicen que les pareció este cap y me dejan sus dudas yo se las aclarare acá, se las aclarare hasta cierto limite xD**_

_**Besitos, nos vemos…espero que pronto, en cuanto tenga el próximo cap =)**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capitulo 4-**

**BELLA POV**

-Aunque no debes de contestar ahora- se sentó derecho-. Puedes pensarlo mientras estas en tus clases.

Apretó un botón que hizo que la puerta se abriera, se movió hacia atrás y recogió mis cosas.

-¿Tengo alguna opción?-pregunte aturdida, sus ojos me había dejado atontada.

-Piénsalo tu misma- sus labios se estiraron hacia un costado, formando una perfecta y seductora sonrisa torcida.

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que había bajado de auto y me metí a clases. Estaba abrumada, estupefacta, por lo deslumbrante que era ese hombre, además no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en la decisión que debo tomar. Y estaba en grandes aprietos, si acepto, es como aceptar a ser la sirvienta de Angela, ella jamás me dejaría tranquila. Y si no acepto, me perseguirán de por vida, haciéndola imposible y, quizás, corta.

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, enterrando los dedos en mi cabello. Estaba teniendo una visión de lo que sería si aceptaba. Ya me imaginaba a mí con un traje de mucama, tirada en el suelo con una cubeta de agua y un sepillo, restregando los suelos, mientras Angela se reía sádicamente al lado de Edward. Sacudí frenéticamente mi cabeza, tratando de despejar esa horrible imagen.

Necesitaba el dinero, pero no quiero _ese_ trabajo. Pero si no acepto no podré vivir en paz.

-Hola, Bella- me llamo Jessica, la parlanchina.

-Hola, Jessica- salude con voz cansina.

-Oye ¿Quién es?- pregunto sumamente interesada. En esta clase había decidido sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Quién es quien?-le mire confundida.

-El tipo del Volvo plateado ¿Quién más?

-¡¿Qué?!-grite golpeando la mesa y poniéndome de pie.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Swan?-pregunto el profesor de calculo, muy molesto.

-Solo… que no entendí lo que esta explicando- me excuse sentándome de nuevo, esquivando la mirada de mis compañeros-. Estoy un poco sensible.

-Así que tienes novio nuevo- canturreo Jessica una vez que el profesor se puso a hablar de nuevo-. Al parecer este es rico.

-Primero que nada, esto no es de tu incumbencia- le mire finito-. Segundo no es mi novio, es el novio de Angela.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ella…!-comenzó a chillar pero le pise el pie para que se callara, no quería que me expulsaran de la clase- ¿no que ella era lesbiana?- dijo en cuchicheo.

-Sus gustos cambiaron- me encogí de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

-Eso es raro…-frunció el ceño, luego me miro de forma socarrona- ¿Le estas tomando prestado el novio?

-¿Acaso piensas que soy una puta que andas detrás de los novios de las demás?- alzo una ceja y me miro incrédula-. De acuerdo, lo soy, pero no se lo quitare a ella. No de nuevo- lo último me lo dije para mi misma.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacías en su auto?- al parecer lo que le había dicho no le era información suficiente.

-Cosas de trabajo, pero como te había dicho antes, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Para mi suerte, y desgracia, la última hora de mis clases se había terminado. Jessica no dijo nada más, se largo del aula como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo me tarde más tiempo de lo normal acomodando mis pertenencias. Tenía miedo de que al salir me lo encontrara esperándome en la entrada. Y aunque me escondiera, ese bastardo me encontraría y tendría que darle mi respuesta, que lamentablemente ya esta decidida.

El aliento se quedo atorado en mi garganta cuando vi a Edward apoyado en su auto, con un cigarrillo en los labios y los lentes de sol. Se veía de maravilla, como toda una estrella de cine. Suspire y camine hacia él. Edward se enderezo e hizo una leve inclinación en modo de saludo, luego tiro el cigarrillo.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto al ver que yo no decía nada.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, abrí mi boca y…

-Acepto- sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, demasiado mal. Pero no podía perder mi departamento, e ir a vivir con Jacob.

Edward sonrió ampliamente dejando a la vista su centellante dentadura. Como no sonreír si había conseguido lo que quería.

-Sabía que aceptarías- dijo con burla.

-No tenía muchas opciones- me encogí de hombros-. Si rechazaba la oferta me perseguirían de por vida.

-Eres muy inteligente- halago-. Eso me gusta.

-Como sea. También poniendo presión me ayudaba a elegir- dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Presión?-se hizo el inocente.

-¡Oh, por favor!- dije exasperada-. Estuviste aquí todo el día _presionándome._

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Y no solo eso, ahora toda la universidad anda diciendo que eres mi novio y no se que otras payasadas- demonios, necesitaba un cigarrillo.

-Me importa muy poco- metió su mano en el saco y sacó una etiqueta de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo poso en sus labios mientras lo encendía con un encendedor que parecía de oro.

Estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas ser ese cigarrillo y perderme entre sus labios, que me succionara tal y como lo hacia con ese pequeño paquete de nicotina. Este hombre había sido creado a los deseos de una mujer. Apartó la mirada de su cigarrillo y me miro, tuve que recobrar la compostura, ya que me había quedado boquiabierta y casi babeando.

-¿Fumas?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- saque el cigarrillo de sus labios y los lleve a los míos, dando una calada- mmm....-murmure mirando el cigarro entre mis dedos.

-¿Qué?

-Esto se lo considera un beso indirecto- él se rió con una fuerte carcajada. Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios y me percate de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Amistad con el enemigo_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?

-Seguro- asintió con la cabeza, aun con esa sonrisa que doblaba mis rodillas.

-Gracias- gire sobre mis talones y me dispuse a caminar hacia mi departamento. Alejándome a toda prisa de él.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-su voz sonó tan dura que me pare en seco.

-A mi casa- le dije con cierta obviedad.

-Aun no hemos terminado de hablar- sus cejas se perdían dentro de sus lentes.

-¿Sobre?

-El horario y toda esa mierda- sacudió su mano en modo de desinterés.

-Solo dime la hora, la dirección y el día y estaré allí.

-Te lo diré solo si vienes conmigo- se giro y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Ir a donde?- pregunte con recelo.

-A tu casa ¿A dónde más?-contesto con la misma obviedad que yo había empleado antes- ¿Me harías el honor?

-De acuerdo- acepte halagada y con miedo.

-Definitivamente, eres muy inteligente, Isabella- ronroneó en mi oído cuando pase por su lado para entrar en el auto.

Mis piernas se aflojaron y tuve que sostenerme del techo del auto para no caer al suelo. Me gire para decirle algo, pero él ya estaba caminando hacia su puerta, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara ¡Este hombre esta jugando conmigo! Entre al auto y cerré con, más fuerza de la necesaria, la puerta. Sin esperar un segundo, Edward puso en marcha su flamante auto.

-¿Cómo serás los horarios?- pregunte girando mi cuerpo para dejar mis cosas en el asiento de atrás.

-Mañana tienes clases a la tarde, por lo tanto entraras a trabajar a las siente de la mañana- freno en un semáforo-. Los días que tengas clases a la mañana, entraras a trabajar a penas salgas de la universidad, hasta cierta hora de la noche.

-Eso se llama explotar al empleado ¿sabes?- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Para nada. Te estoy haciendo un favor- me miro de reojo-. No encontraras ningún empleo con estos beneficios.

-Cielos, me siento sumamente afortunada- dije con sarcasmo.

-Ahora que vamos a ser empleada y jefe ahí un par de cosas que debes saber- dio la última calada al cigarrillo y lo tiro por la ventanilla.

-¿Tratarte con respeto?-murmure con picardía.

-Eso es lo primordial- me sonrió-. Pero ahí ciertas cosas que…

-Déjame adivinar-me lleve un dedo al mentón, fingiendo pensar. Le vi fruncir el ceño a la calle, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le interrumpí-. No te gusta repetir las cosas dos veces.

-Muy bien- refunfuño-. Otra cosa, es la más importante…

-Odias que te interrumpan- apretó el volante, reí por lo bajo- ¿tanto te molesta?

-Mucho-replicó entre dientes.

-No lo volveré a hacer- dije aun riendo.

-Espero que así sea- bufo-. También soy un tipo de poca paciencia y muy detallista.

Le di la última calada a mi cigarrillo y le imite tirándolo por la ventanilla. De repente el auto se sumió en silencio, las palabras sobraban _¿Por qué me sentía tan cómoda con este tipo a mi alrededor?,_ me pregunte. Si no mal recordaba él me había estrangulado y poco le faltó para matarme…Entonces ¿Por qué?

Por más que buscara respuestas en mi cabeza no encontraba nada, él solo era un extraño, que de un día para el otro se convirtió en mi jefe y chofer. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, luego la apoye en el marco de la puerta, dejando que el aire alejara todos mis pensamientos y dejara mi mente en blanco.

Cerré los ojos y deje que cada músculo mi cuerpo se relajara. La inconciencia me estaba reclamando. Últimamente no estaba durmiendo como se debía, entre Jacob y los estudios las horas de sueño se estaban reduciendo y ahora me estaban pasando factura.

El coche freno y todo mi cuerpo se puso en alerta, con un poco de pánico mire fuera del coche. Me sorprendí al ver la puerta del edificio donde vivía y suspire con alivio.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- pregunte molesta, me gire para verlo y mi me atragante cuando le vi tan cerca de mi.

-Estas despierta- susurro y su aliento choco contra mi cara, su olor era delicioso y podía estar segura de que sabría aun mejor si lo probaba- Pensé que te habías dormido.

Sus palabras me trajeron a la realidad, estaba demasiado hipnotizada con sus labios, tanto que no me percate que me había acercado, inconcientemente. Tome aire y me aleje de él.

-No contestaste mi pregunta- me removí en el asiento y tome mis libros.

-No tengo por que contestarla- se había quitado los lentes y me estaba perturbando con su mirada.

-Puedo denunciarte por acosarme- le amenacé, pero mi voz no sonó para nada amenazante.

-Inténtalo- me reto, acercándose más a mi, sus ojos viajaban de mis ojos a mis labios, hasta que se detuvo en mis labios.

Ladeó la cabeza un poco y rozo mis labios, cerré mis ojos y una imagen se planto en mi cerebro. La imagen de Angela llorando y gritándome que lo había echo de nuevo, traicionarla.

-Angela…-susurre abriendo los ojos y le vi como fruncía sus cejas-. Angela…-volví a repetir.

Se aparto de mi como si tuviera alguna peste, se inclino hacia la guantera* y sacó una pequeña tarjeta, me la entrego y con voz dura espetó.

-Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde.

Sin encontrar mi voz, asentí y me baje del auto, no alcancé a poner los dos pies en el cordón y cerrar la puerta, que el auto se había puesto en marcha saliendo a toda velocidad por las calles.

_Genial_, dijo con sarcasmo mi mente,_ Le hiciste enojar._ Suspire y mire la pequeña tarjeta que me había dado _"Corporación Cullen"_, decía en grande con letras elegantes, debajo con la misma caligrafía, un poco mas fina, decía _Jefe: Edward Cullen_.

-Así que es un Cullen- me dije en voz alta. El edificio quedaba al frente del Central Park.

Guarde la tarjetilla en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y me dirigí hacia mi departamento, fruncí el ceño cuando vi a alguien recostado en mi puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?- la pregunta salio de mis labios con un deje de frustración, no es que me molestara que él estuviera aquí, pero hoy había sido un día demasiado largo y quería estar sola.

-Suenas molesta- me envaro y me miro con recelo- ¿no quieres que este aquí?

-Lo lamento. Estoy un poco cansada, no quise descargarme contigo- me disculpe y me dirigí hacia la puerta, metí la llave en la cerradura y la abrí.

Entre al departamento y comencé a encender las luces, dejé la puerta abierta, siendo conciente de que Jacob entraría detrás de mí. Sabía para lo que había venido, a algo a lo que yo no me podía negar, pero con un poquito de voluntad lo haría.

-Escuche los rumores de hoy- ¡Genial! Antes del sexo iba a corroborar si esas estupideces eran ciertas.

-No son ciertas- aclare de inmediato-. Son unos idiotas los que lo comenzaron.

-Eso es por que todos te conocen.

-¿Qué insinúas, Jacob?- pregunte molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Vamos! No te molestes- se acerco rápidamente a mi y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos-. Es solo que me puse un poco _celoso_- la última palabra la susurro en mi oído.

-No se por que lo estas- murmure contra su pecho-. Tu y yo no somos _nada-_ eso último lo hizo tensar y yo aproveche para zafarme de sus brazos, para así huir a la cocina.

-Si que estas molesta- murmuro-. Pero no te sueles molestar por ese tipo de cosas- puso sus manos en mi cintura y me obligo a encararlo. Apoyo sus manos en la mesada, a casa lado de mi cuerpo, impidiendo que pudiera escapar- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntó serio.

-Jacob…-refregué mi cara con las manos, en modo de cansancio. Todo esto me estaba cansando, no tenía por que estar dándole explicaciones a él de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida.

-No pasa nada- dije entre dientes, aun con las manos en mi cara.

-¿Entonces por que estas tan molesta?- presionó.

-Por cosas que me pasan a mi, Jacob- le mire ceñuda-. Cosas de las cuales no te puedo contar- se alejo de mi, dándome mi espacio.

-Pensé que éramos amigos- susurro.

-Y lo somos- dije un poco más calmada-. Pero te preocupas y te pones posesivo…

-¡Me preocupo por que me importas!- golpeó la pequeña mesa y esta se partió un poco, _Genial, ahora tendré que comprar una mesa_, pensé mirando la victima, luego volví a mirar a Jacob- ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te paso?!- volvió a gritar señalando mi cuello.

-Jake, te recuerdo que estas en mi casa. Por lo tanto, no grites ni maltrates mis muebles- sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco, pero aun estaba molesto-. Lo que me paso- señale mi cuello-. Te dije que lo tenía merecido. Punto. No se discute más.

Me gire de nuevo para preparar la mi cena, aunque con todo esto, mi estomago se había cerrado. Era un gran nudo que ni siquiera me dejaba respirar.

-Ya no te gusto ¿verdad?- susurro Jake.

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, me gire y mi corazón se contrajo al verlo triste. Me acerque a él y acaricie su mejilla.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Ya ni me llamas, si yo no te busco, tu no te acuerdas de mi- me abrazo escondió su cara en mi cabello-. No recurres a mi cuando tienes un problema o quieres hablar. Me rechazas- suspiro- ¿encontraste a otro?

-Creo…-le abrace y acaricie su ancha espada-…creo que estoy cambiando- eso era verdad-. Y te equivocas, no tengo a ningún hombre en mi mente- _mentirosa-_ ni mujer- agregué haciendo que él se riera.

-Pero algún día lo estará- se puso derecho, estaba serio de repente- Y _yo_ quiero ser ese hombre- enfatizo la palabra yo mientras me miraba decidido.

-Por favor, Jacob- huí de su mirada que se estaba volviendo suplicante-. Ya hemos hablado de esto- volví a reposarme contra la mesada-. Escucha, quiero un tiempo para mí ¿si?- le mire a los ojos-. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y si seguimos con esto nos….- sacudí la cabeza, corrigiendo mis palabras-…te voy a terminar lastimando. Y es lo que menos deseo.

-De acuerdo- en su mirada de podía notar el daño que le estaba haciendo y me golpee mentalmente-. Será mejor que me vaya- camino hacia la pequeña sala.

Lo seguí con pasos lentos, viendo como recogía sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta, sin siquiera mirarme.

-Jacob- le llame, él se detuvo frente a la puerta, ahora abierta- ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

-Ahora yo también tengo cosas en las cuales pensar- se giro, tiro sus cosas y se acerco a mi, limpiando una lágrima.

Oh, genial, estaba llorando. También me dolía el pecho. Lleve mis manos a la cara ahogando mis sollozos.

-Lo siento mucho- dije con voz estrangulada- Te quiero- eso era verdad.

-Y yo a ti te amo- susurro contra mis cabellos, luego los beso y beso mis mejillas empapadas-. En menos de lo que te imagines, estaré por aquí de nuevo.

-Gracias- murmure cuando le vi salir por la puerta, me sonrió triste, antes de despedirse.

-Nos vemos- saludo y desapareció.

Camine hacia el zaparrastroso sillón y tome uno de los desgastados y deformados cojines, tome una buena bocanada de aire, hundí mi cara en el cojín y grite con todas mis fuerzas, desahogando toda mi frustración, tristeza y odio.

Un solo grito no fue suficiente, seguí gritando y gritando…hasta que mi garganta quedo destrozada y no pude siquiera gemir de dolor.

Me tire en el sillón y contemple el techo, contando las grietas y salpicaduras de la vieja pintura, hasta que Morfeo me reclamo y gustosa caí en sus brazos.

_

* * *

_

_**Guantera: así se les dice a esos pequeños compartimentos que tiene el auto al frente del copiloto. No estoy segura de si se dirá así en sus respectivos países.**_

_**Chicas, ando **__**0 imaginación y me quiero pegar un tiro. De verdad, anoche termine este capitulo, luego de dejar de lado uno de Reencarnación, no estaba saliendo como quería y me metí con este. Es penoso y frustrante, no saben lo que es tener las ganas de escribir y que nada salga de tu cabeza. Escribir una y otra vez lo mismo sin que nada te guste.**_

_**Este capitulo lo había escrito de mala gana, sin siquiera pensar en lo que escribía. Hace un par de horas lo tome de nuevo y lo reescribí, espero que les guste.**_

_**Bueno, hoy hemos visto la decisión que Bella tomo, mala por cierto xD. En fin, ahora veremos como se desarrolla su vida con el trabajo. Jake no desaparece de todo, mas adelante vuelve, para aquellas a quien aman a Jake.**_

_**Les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, se que al principio algunas quedaron medio choqueadas con esto de Bella lesbiana xD. Pero ahora nuestra heroína va por el carril correcto y o creo que vuelva a descarrilarse xD**_

_**No se si se darán cuenta, pero a mi me gusta inventar cosas fuera de lo común, con todo los personajes. Me gusta salirme de lo rutinario, de lo que se lee siempre, me gusta que sea un poco diferente, pero a la vez lo mismo.**_

_**Contestando algunas preguntas, Bella vivirá en su departamento por un tiempo, ya lo verán mas adelante. Y Edward prefiere cualquier cosa que tenga dos piernas y un sexo femenino xD, bueno lo es un mi historia. Pero mas adelante solo preferirá a Bella. Como se debe.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Intentaré ponerme a escribir más y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, me encantaron xD. Espero muchos más.**_

_**Nos vemos, mis amigas. Se cuidan mucho**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Capitulo 5****-**

**BELLA POV**

El haber dormido en el sofá tenía sus grandes y graves consecuencias. Como por ejemplo el dolor de cuello, de cabeza y de espaldas, sin mencionar el mal dormir por la incomodidad y el estrés. Estirando las extremidades de mi cuerpo, haciendo sonar algunos huesos, me levante y camine hacia la cocina para prepararme una belicosa y caliente taza de cafeína.

Si entender muy bien como, me había despertado a las seis de la mañana. Estaba atontada y lagañosa, mientras esperaba que la cafetera hiciera su trabajo, fui hacia el baño a darme una ducha rápida.

Luego del relajante baño, pase a cepillarme los dientes, pegue un pequeño grito cuando vi mis ojos en el espejo, estaban completamente hinchados. Como pude cepille mi cabello, camine hacia mi habitación, saque mi ropa interior, un pantalón Jean y una musculosa negra.

Saque del pantalón de ayer la tarjeta donde estaba la dirección del edificio de los Cullen. Tome un sorbito de café, recogí mis libros y salí del departamento a la carrera. Tome un taxi y le indique la dirección.

El chofer me miro por el espejo mientras le pagaba, luego miro el edificio y volvió a mirarme. Salí del auto y tome una bocanada de aire, apreté las correas de mi mochila y entre al lujoso edificio.

-Buenos días, señorita ¿Puedo servirle en algo?-pregunto una muchacha detrás de un enorme, lujoso y lustroso escritorio.

-Buenos días- salude un poco nerviosa, la joven me miraba de la misma manera que el conductor-. Estoy aquí para trabajar en el piso de Edward Cullen.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que eso sea posible…

-Déjala entrar, Gianna-dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de mí.

Me gire para ver a un hombre rubio de electrizantes ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cuerpo era fornido, bien trabajado y se podía apreciar los músculos por encima de la camisa y el saco.

-Buenos días, señor Hale- saludo la secretaria con una leve inclinación.

-Ella es nuestra nueva empleada, Edward la contrato ayer- poso una mano en mi hombro y me condujo hacia el ascensor. Apretó el botón y nos metió dentro.

-Emm…-dije un poco aturdida.

-Lo siento, no me presente- apretó el botón del décimo piso y se giro hacia mi-. Mi nombre es Jasper Hale- estiro su mano y yo la apreté con la mía- Tu debes ser Isabella Swan- afirmó.

-Esa misma- conteste encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Edward dijo que sería fácil reconocerte- me guiño el ojo.

El ascensor se abrió y Jasper me hizo un ademán para que pasara primero. Estos gestos caballerosos era algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero no sería difícil hacerlo.

-¿Edward no esta?-pregunte mientras caminábamos por un amplio y largo pasillo.

-No, él llega a las nueve- abrió unas puertas dobles negras.

Entramos a una oficina enorme, las paredes blancas con un enorme ventanal que daba al inmenso parque, una alfombra negra que cubría todo el piso, en un extremo de la habitación había un mini living con una pantalla plana… o por lo menos es eso lo que lograba ver.

La alfombra tenía un tono marrón oscuro con pisadas por todos lados, los muebles estaban plagados con una gruesa capa de tierra, la pequeña mesita del living estaba repleta de latas de cerveza, gaseosa y café, sin mencionar los papeles y cajas de comida que había en el suelo.

-Esto es un…-dije buscando la palabra correcta.

-¿asco, basurero, chiquero, sin palabras?-intento completar Jasper con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Un poco de todas- me adelante unos pasos a la caótica oficina, las convers se pegaban al suelo.

-Los muchachos llegaran a la misma hora que Edward- dijo Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta, recargándose-. Edward nos dio la orden para que pudieras trabajar tranquila.

-Que considerado- dije con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos, haciendo que el rubio se riera entre dientes.

-Es el jefe, recuérdalo- me aconsejo y me dejo sola en… ese lugar.

Mire a mi alrededor y suspire pesadamente, traté de recordar por que había aceptado esto…._el dinero y el horario_, me recordó una voz en mi cabeza. Asentí y comencé a buscar algún pequeño cuarto donde pudieran estar los artículos de limpieza.

Camine entre medio de la mugre hasta toparme con una puerta vaivén de madre negra. Entre en una pequeña cocina que no sabía si tenía peor estado que la otra habitación, el olor era repugnante y asfixiante. Las pequeñas ventanas de la ventilación estaban cerradas, empujando algunas bolsas de basura llegue hasta ellas y las abrí una por una.

Busque los instrumentos y gracias a dios los encontré. Comencé la limpieza en la cocina, levantando los papeles, botellas, latas y demás, tirándolo todo a la basura, luego limpiando los muebles con sus respectivos desinfectantes y desengrasantes.

Una vez que los muebles y el piso brillo, me dirigí al mayor reto. La enorme sala. Primero lévate todo lo que encontré en el suelo, luego aspire la alfombra y limpié todos los muebles. Limpié los vidrios y saque las cortinas para llevarlas a una lavandería.

Me asombre de mi misma por lo reluciente que había quedado todo. Me senté en el sofá a descansar, recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotada, en tan solo tres horas había limpiado todo aquel chiquero.

-Ha quedado perfecto-susurro una voz aterciopelada en mi oído, haciendo que me sobresaltara y pegara un grito.

-¡Demonios!- maldije- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-lleve una mano a mi corazón sintiendo como este latía fuertemente.

-Solo te estaba dando un cumplido por el buen trabajo- dijo caminando hacia el escritorio-. Así que el escritorio es negro…-dijo en broma

-Como el resto de los muebles- le seguí el juego.

-De verdad, Bella- dijo acercándose, peligrosamente, a mi-. Has hecho un trabajo…

-Jasper…creo que nos equivocamos de oficina- dijo una voz masculina con burla para luego romper en fuertes carcajadas.

-Emmett…-dijo entre dientes…mi jefe.

-Lo siento, jefe- dijo un hombre enorme, con músculos por todos lados, su cabello era rizado y muy corto-. Pero es que esto esta… reluciente, hace meses que no lo veo así- miro con asombro la habitación mientras entraba

-Todo gracias a Bella-reconocí la voz de Jasper detrás del gigante.

-¿Así que así te llamas, enana?- pregunto Emmett poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.

-Cualquiera es enano a tu lado- le dije con una sonrisa a lo que él respondió con una carcajada.

-Me agradas- su sonrisa era la de un niño y más aun con esos hoyuelos que se hacían en sus mejillas-. Espero que dures más de lo que duraron las otras.

-Emmett…-regaño Edward, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio, leyendo unos papeles.

-Relájate, hermano- le contesto Emmett sentándose en los sillones.

-Un trabajo impecable, Bella- me felicito Jasper.

-Gracias- asentí con la cabeza-. Supongo que eso es todo por hoy…entonces…

-Tu horario no termina hasta una hora antes de tus clases- murmuro Edward aun leyendo los papeles.

-¿Cómo?-arqueé una ceja, quería que repitiera lo que estaba especulando.

-Sabes muy bien que no repito las cosas dos veces- levanto la vista de los papeles-. No he desayunado, quiero un café- sonrió con malicia.

-Tú….- comencé pero me mordí la lengua, las palabras de Jasper retumbaron en mis oídos como si me las hubiera dicho en ese momento-. Le recuerdo _jefe_ que la cocina esta libre de comestibles, ya que los pocos que había estaban _podridos_.

Enfatice las palabras "jefe" y "podrido" con el mismo tono, dándole la indirecta de que ambos eran sinónimos, al menos para mí.

-Lo se, Swan-dejo los papeles a un lado y se recargo en sus codos, inclinándose un poco hacia delante- Por eso mande a mis hombres a que compraran los comestibles- la estúpida sonrisa no se iba de su cara-. Solo te estaba dando la orden por anticipado.

Sonrió torcidamente mientas volvía su atención a los papeles. Yo apreté los puños hasta el punto en que me dolieron. Emmett había comenzado a carcajearse estruendosamente, mientras que Jasper ponía una mano en mi hombro, dándome un poco de consuelo.

Luego de uno minutos, la puerta principal se abrió y ocho hombres de traje entraron a la habitación. Cada uno cargaba bolsas de supermercado…

-¡La comida llego!- exclamo un chico menor de veinte años, agitando una bolsa.

-¡Wooooooooow!-murmuraron todos en cuanto vieron la oficina.

-¿Sabían que había una mesa entre los sillones?-cuestiono un muchacho rubio apuntando el mueble.

-Se darían cuenta si fueran un poco mas ordenados-les reprendió Edward-. Ahora lleven esas bolsas a la cocina así Bella nos prepara unos deliciosos cafés.

.

-¡No lo soporto!- exclame azotando la puerta de mi departamento.

Me había estado aguantando todo el día golpear algo, para ser específicos, un hermoso rostro con unos ojos verdes. Tuve que ir corriendo a mis clases, ya que al _señor _se le había puesto que quería cigarrillos de marca rara y no encontraba en ningún lado al que iba. Cuando por fin logre comprarlos se los tire por la cabeza y salí del edificio, llegue diez minutos tarde.

Suspire y me tire al sillón, estirándome, sintiendo como algunos huesos crujían. Hoy había sido el peor día de mi vida, completamente agotador, tanto mental como físicamente, solo esperaba que mañana no fuera tan agotador como hoy.

Decidí darme un buen baño de agua caliente y acostarme a dormir, mañana entraba a limpiar a la tarde y tenía clases a la mañana. Con otro suspiro me levante y camine, arrastrando los pies, hacia el baño.

.

-¿Qué quieres que haga _que_?- inquirí con una ceja alzada.

-Que vayas a esta dirección y cobres el dinero- dijo con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada y mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Que yo sepa mi trabajo es limpiar, no ser una cobradora-me queje cruzándome de brazos.

-Que yo sepa _yo_ _soy tu jefe_-sonrió con suficiencia recargando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas.

-¡Eso no es justo!-dije enfurruñada, mientras los chicos se reían-. No hablamos de esto.

-No hace falta hablarlo- dijo sin cambiar de expresión y postura-. Soy tu jefe y te di una orden- se recargo en el sillón y saco de una chequera de unos de los cajones- ¿O acaso tienes miedo, Swan?

-No tengo miedo- se la arrebate de las manos-. Solo me quejo por lo injusto que eres, Edward.

-No te doy permiso de tutearme- volvió a sonreír burlonamente.

-Te detesto- murmure entre dientes apretados antes de salir de la oficina.

-Compartimos un sentimiento mutuo, Swan- se burlo antes de que cerrara las puertas.

Pisando fuerte y murmurando en un lenguaje in entendible algunas blasfemias, salí del edificio y me dirigí al lugar de la dirección señalada. Decir que el lugar al que llegue a una bodega oscura y maloliente seria una agradable visita, estaba completamente equivocada. Tome aire y abrí una de las grandes y oxidadas puertas, el lugar estaba solamente alumbrado por unas pequeñas lamparitas, se veía sombrío y tenebroso.

En medio de la gran bodega había un grupo de hombres jugando a las cartas en una astillada mesa de madera. Cuando entre todos dejaron de jugar y se giraron a mirarme. _Para nada agradable visita, _pensé.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, hermosa?- dijo un tipo de unos treinta años, vestido zaparrastrosamente y con un puro en la boca.

-Vengo de parte de Edward Cullen- intente sonar segura y temerosa, pero mi voz sonó temblorosa.

La cosa se puso peor cuando unos tipos de traje salieron de la oscuridad apuntándome con armas, los tipos de la mesa se pararon, algunos, sacaron navajas, y otros, pistolas. Pude notar que en la cabecera de la mesa había un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de cabello blanco y espesa barba blanca, con un traje impecablemente blanco.

-Así que vienes de parte del señor Edward Cullen- dijo sonriendo falsamente-. Es muy impropio de él mandar a una chiquilla a hacer este tipo de mandados.

-Solo vengo a cobrar el dinero que, supongo, usted debe- estaba nerviosa y sudaba en frío _¿En que mierda me había metido Edward?_

-Tan frágil y desprotegida- sacudió la cabeza, negando-. No le pienso pagar ninguna moneda y por supuesto tampoco dejaré que tu vuelvas- sonrió y miro al tipo que me había hablado antes, le indico algo con la mirada y este se volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa malévola.

-Nos vamos a divertí antes de matarte- dijo acercándose a mi, por instinto retrocedí unos pasos.

-No si te matamos primero-dijo una voz que reconocía perfectamente.

Emmett pateó la otra puerta de a bodega y se presento ante los tipos con su enorme cuerpo. Detrás de él estaban unos veinte tipos más, algunos los reconocí ya que lo había visto el día anterior en la oficina. Emmett se trono los dedos y miro fijamente al hombre de traje blanco.

-Se equivoco en especular a que Edward mandaría a un cobrador desprotegido- dijo Jasper posicionándose al lado de Emmett.

-Caballeros, podemos hacer esto sin ir a las manos- dijo el tipo de traje blanco.

-Lo sabemos Cayo, lo sabemos- Jasper me puso detrás de él antes de que un disparo rompiera mis tímpanos.

Un hombre cayó desde alguna parte del piso de arriba. Mire detrás de mi para ver quien había disparado y me sorprendí al ver que el numero de hombres se había duplicado y todos llevaban armas.

-Si no quieres que las cosas se pongan peor será mejor que pague- amenazo Emmett-. Bien sabe que mi hermano carece de paciencia.

El hombre gimió con desesperación y ordeno a unos de los de traje a que trajeran lo que pedíamos. Los cinco hombres llegaron con dos portafolios cada uno, los pusieron sobre la mesa y Jasper me arrastro con él a ver el contenido, Emmett estaba con nosotros, junto a un par de hombres mas, por supuestos armados.

Un jadeo se escapo de mis labios cuando mire dentro de las cajas negras, era dinero, una gran suma de dinero.

-Dale la chequera para que firme-me ordeno Jasper, que estaba cerrando los portafolios.

Yo aun en estado de shock entregue la chequera que Edward me había dado, y el hombre, que respondía al nombre de Cayo, firmo a regañadientes el pequeño papel lleno de ceros.

-No hubiera habido ningún herido si no se atrasara con las cuentas- se burlo Emmett cargando los diez portafolios.

-Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes- Jasper paso un brazo por mi cintura y me obligo a caminar.

Salimos por las oxidadas puertas y una camioneta negra nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Jasper me abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar primero, con movimientos mecánicos entre y me senté aun atónica. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y Emmett era el conductor.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jasper tomando mi mano.

-¿Qué aspecto tengo?- trate de sonar molesta, pero realmente estaba asustada.

-De alguien que esta a punto de desmayarse- se burlo Emmett mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Quien…?- no sabía como empezar a hablar o que decir-¿Cómo supieron que estaría en problemas?

-Te fuiste sin esperarnos- Jasper se encogió de hombros- Fuiste demasiado rápida, no llegue a alcanzarte, pero lo bueno es que estas bien.

-¿Lo bueno?- dije con ironía- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Qué clase de trabajo tiene?

-Edward no te lo dijo- Emmett sonó serio y eso me preocupo, él era el tipo menos serio que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Decirme que?- espeté molesta

-Dejemos que Edward te lo diga- Jasper se acomodó en el asiento y me ignoró en todo el viaje.

Emmett no había alcanzado a estacionar la camioneta que yo ya estaba entrando por las puertas del edificio, Gianna me saludo pero simplemente la ignore y tome el primer ascensor. Con impaciencia espere a que llegara al piso destinado. Las puertas se abrieron y volé por el pasillo. Abrí abruptamente las puertas de la oficina.

-¿Qué mierda es todo esto Cullen?-grite colérica y quede helada con la imagen que tenía en frente.

Angela estaba sobre Edward en sillón detrás del escritorio. Ambos estaban escasos de ropa y completamente sudados. Retrocedí un paso y cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme para salir del lugar.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?-dijo calmadamente Angela, abrí mis ojos y mientras ella se recargaba en el pecho de Edward.

Un extraño sentimiento de golpearla y alejarla de Edward me invadió, cerré los puños y clave mi mirada en los ojos verdes de mi jefe, que me miraba penetrantemente.

-¿Qué esperas para irte?- dijo con impaciencia mi ex amiga.

-Lo siento- dije y retrocedí para salir.

-Espera- su voz aterciopelada me hizo detener al instante-. Terminamos en otro momento, Angela.

-Pero…Edward- se quejo esta y escuche el movimiento de ropa y del cuero del sillón.

-Te veo en casa- se despidió tangente y Angela bufo.

Salió golpeándome con su hombro y me dio una mirada envenenada a la que yo respondí con otra. Cerró fuertemente la puerta y la oficina se sumergió en un molesto silencio.

-¿Venias para darme la espalda?- su voz sonaba ronca lo que provoco que me estremeciera.

Me gire para encararlo y casi, casi, me desmayo al verlo. Estaba recargado en el escritorio, con la camisa completamente desabotonada, dejando a la vista su espectacular torso, sus pantalones estaban abrochados pero su cinturón estaba suelo. Me atreví a subir la mirada lentamente por su cuerpo hasta sus ojos, grave error, estos me miraban con…deseo, lujuria.

-No era mi intención interrumpir-dije con sinceridad-. Pero no es mi culpa que uses la oficina como hotel.

-Lo que yo haga aquí es problema mío- frunció el ceño.

-Pero no puedes hacer conmigo lo que se te plazca- apreté los puños para tranquilizarme.

-Soy tu jefe- se envaro y en dos zancadas llego a donde yo estaba.

-¿Sabes? Me estoy hartando con esto de que tu eres el jefe y yo tu esclava- me pare a un paso de su impresionante cuerpo y susurre-. Renuncio.

Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir, pero una fuerte mano estrangulo mi brazo y me obligo a detenerme, me estampo contra la puerta y me acorralo con sus brazos.

-No puedes renunciar- murmuro en mi oído-. No dejare que te vallas.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- intente empujarlo por el pecho con mis manos.

Con sus manos aprisionó mis muñecas y las subió sobre mi cabeza, su rodilla abrió mis piernas y la metió entre medio de estas, haciendo que mi sexo se rozara con su muslo.

-¿Quien eres?-susurro en mi cuello, su calido aliento acarició mi piel y la erizo.

-Déjame- antes de pronunciar la palabra un jadeo me dejo sin aire, haciendo que sonara sin fuerza.

-No puedo- murmuro acariciando mi cuello con sus labios, de arriba abajo, de vez en cuando depositando un suave beso-. No puedo dejarte- sus labios subieron por mi mandíbula y me mejilla.

-Entonces dime que clase de trabajo es este- las palabras salieron con gemidos de por medio, me estaba torturando pero jamás dejaría que me besara.

-¿Trabajo?-se separo ceñudo.

-Hombres de traje, armados, dinero de por medio- calve mis ojos en los suyos-. Casi muero por tu maldito dinero.

-Nadie te mando a que te fueras sin que terminara de hablar- se burlo sin soltarme.

-Te encanta molestarme ¿verdad?- le escupí las palabras- Te encanta verme la cara de tonta y burlarte todo el tiempo- me estaba enojando y sería capaz de ir a las manos con él- ¿Quien eres, Edward Cullen?

-Un mafioso, hermosa- su sonrisa se ensancho cuando mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Mafioso?-logre decir con un hilo de voz.

-Ya sabes, esos que exportan armas, drogas…muchachas- se carcajeo cuando mi mandíbula se desencajo-. Bromeo, no es verdad.

Sentí mis mejillas arden de la pura rabia, comencé a moverme intentando zafarme, pero lo único que legre fue que él se riera un poco mas, luego beso mi mejilla, pasando su lengua, hasta llegar el lóbulo de mi oído, mordiéndolo y tirando, arrancando un gemido de mis labios.

-Si somos mafiosos- susurro roncamente-. Pero no exportamos nada de eso- lo sentí sonreír-. Mi tío es un político y tiene algunos malos contactos. Estos malos piden préstamos para cosas…sucias y luego intentan desaparecer de nuestro radar, pero para su desgracia nuestro radar es bastante grande.

-¿Hoy fui a cobrar un préstamo?-pregunte tontamente hipnotizada por sus caricias.

-Ese tipo pidió dinero para, supuestamente, hacer arreglar su viñedo- apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, escondiendo la cara en mi cuello, sus manos me soltaron y estas cayeron flácidas en su espalda-. Pero nos enteramos que tiene varios bares por todo el estado y unos cuantos prostíbulos, y todos en asqueroso estado- sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, acariciándola suavemente-. Pensó que arreglándolos podría devolver el dinero, pero los locales fueron cerrados por quien sabe las razones, sus negocios se fundieron y él entro en quiebra- sus cuerpo se sacudió un poco por la risa-. El muy idiota pensó que esconderse en una bodega le hubiera salvado. Si no hubiera tenido el dinero ahora estaría bajo tierra.

-Y yo por atrás de él-me queje subiendo mis manos por sus anchos hombros hasta llegar a su nuca.

-Yo mismo lo sacaría del infierno solo para volver a matarlo, si hubiera puesto un dedo en ti- deposito un húmedo beso en mi cuello.

No acalle el gemido y acerqué mas su cabeza a mi cuello, él abrazo mi cintura metiendo las manos dentro de mi remera, su pierna me alzo un poco mas haciendo el roce mas excitante. Enterré mis dedos en su sedoso cabello y me refregué en su muslo. Sus besos se formaron prácticamente en lamidas y mordidas, poco a poco fue subiendo por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a la comisura de mi boca. Me miro mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba.

Mi cuerpo estaba aletargado, palpitante y ansioso, quería tirarlo en el sillón de la pequeña sala y cabalgarlo hasta que no me quedaran fuerzas, sentí sus labios presionar sobre los míos, cerré los ojos ante la sensación y fue en ese momento que se me vino a la mente la imagen de hace unos minutos, de Angela sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward, su novio.

Abrí los ojos y tire su cabello haciendo que su cabeza fuera para atrás, siseo y se separo de mi, sacando sus manos de mi piel y su pierna de entre las mías.

-Esto no quita que quiera renunciar- dije molesta.

-No puedes hacerlo- contesto sobándose donde, prácticamente, le había arrancado el cabello-. Si lo haces tendremos que matarte y no es para retenerte- dijo cuando estaba a punto de protestar-. Sabes demasiado de nosotros y eso es un problema.

-No voy a andar por la calle gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que ustedes hacen- espete.

-Igual, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-pregunte molesta.

-Ambas- miro para otro lado.

-¡No soy tu juguete!- grite golpeando el suelo con mi pie -. Si estas caliente y Angela no te satisface no es problema mío, págate una prostituta y fin del problema.

-¿Cuándo cobras?-pregunto socarronamente.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso la copa, me acerque a él y le propine una cachetada de tal fuerza que le hice girar el rostro hacia un lado. Su mejilla derecha se torno de rosa a roja en cuestión de segundos. Mi mano ardía mientras en horrendo hormigueo cosquilleaba la palma. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, dejando un camino salado por mis mejillas.

-No sabes cuanto te odio- solloce.

Antes de girarme y salir de la oficina le vi posar una mano en su mejilla. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entre sin ver y me choque con un cuerpo.

-¿Bella?-la voz tranquila de Jasper me hizo llorar aun peor, sin pensarlo le abrace por la cintura y llore desconsoladamente.

-Ese…Edward- escuche decir a Emmett.

Después de eso escuche las puertas cerrarse, y las consoladoras palabras de Jasper, mientras acariciaba lentamente mi espalda.

Jamás había odiado tanto a alguien en toda mi vida. Lo odiaba mucho mas que a _él._

_

* * *

_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **_

_**Espero que la hayan pasado muy pero muy lindo y que Papá Noel les haya traído los regalos que querían. Yo pedí un Rob o Ed, no me trajo ninguno u.u. Y yo me porte bien, no entiendo u.u**_

_**En fin, acá estoy con el capítulo 5 de esta loca historia. La verdad la tenía escrita desde hace uno días, pero decidí subirla junto con otras dos historias, sacarme pesos de encima xD**_

_**Bien, hoy hemos visto que Edward le revelo en que trabajaba a Bella y un poco de mas acercamiento entre ellos y Eddie fue muy grosero con preguntarle eso a Bella u.u… ¿Quien será al que Bella odia menos que a Edward?**_

_**Les dejo para que me digan sus especulaciones y los que les pareció el cap ^^**_

_**La verdad que me han encantado sus comentarios, ustedes son el mejor regalo de navidad, unas simples palabras de "me gusto, esta genial" son para mí un enorme aliento y regalo ^^**_

_**Las quiero mis lectoras, nos veremos pronto, de eso seguro =)**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Capitulo 6-**

**BELLA POV**

La insistente lluvia caía sobre el gastado techo de mi vieja casa. Aun no entendía por que había aceptado venir a este lugar, al lugar que me traía tantos malos recuerdos…

Abrí mis ojos y los enfoque en el despintado techo de mi ex habitación. Llevaba cuatro años de no volver a acostarme en esta cama, de no ver mis viejas pertenencias y dejar que los dolorosos recuerdos se colaran por mi mente, torturándome.

Esto hacía que odiara aun más a Edward Cullen, ya que por su culpa yo me encontraba aquí, tratando de pasar el dolor del pecho. Pero por culpa de él me había tenido que alejar a un lugar donde no me pudiera encontrar…

_-Deberías de tomarte un tiempo para ti misma, Bella- dijo Jasper acariciando mi cabello-. Veo que estas muy alterada y tus emociones son muy palpables, te aconsejo que te vayas lejos de la cuidad._

_Asentí sin pensar muy bien a donde ir, pero un solo lugar se vino a mi mente._

_-¿Tienes a donde ir?- pregunto con preocupación al ver que yo no contestaba._

_-Si- dije__ sin mirarlo-. A Forks._

Y aquí es donde estaba, tomándome unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero para nada relajantes y divertidas, había sido una mala idea volver a este lugar, solo me atormentaba yo misma, además ¿quien mierda era Edward Cullen para despojarme de mi casa?

La alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar, gire mi cabeza para apagarlo, pero mi vista no se topo con los grandes números verdes, mas bien se topo con una foto vieja, que reposaba delicadamente en la mesita.

La tomé con mis manos temblorosas y la contemple tristemente. La imagen era preciosa, la mas tierna que alguna vez me haya imaginado. Éramos _nosotros _abrazados fuertemente mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos con infinito amor.

No lo soporte y tire el portarretratos al suelo, estrellándolo. Tomé mis zapatillas y salí del cuarto hacia la cocina. Me preparé una taza de café y me senté con ella en las zaparrastrosas sillas. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mi respiración se había acelerado y las manos me sudaban, síntomas de un ataque de nervios…por el pasado

_-Tienes que prometerme que serás feliz- susurro mirando hacia la ventana de mi cuarto._

_-Tu eres mi felicidad- mi voz se corto dos veces, aun no me reponía de la noticia._

_-Por favor, Bella- se giro con el rostro triste y preocupado-. No me hagas esto mas difícil, demasiado con que…._

_-Esta bien- le corte, no quería escuchar de nuevo esa palabra-. Lo intentare._

_-Esa es mi chica- me felicito abrazándome fuertemente._

Tire la taza al suelo, haciendo un gran enchastre. Tome mi abrigo y salí corriendo de la casa, los recuerdos me invadían y no podía detenerlos, no en ese pequeño pueblo que en cada rincón tenía un pequeño toque _nuestro._

Agitada y caminando rápidamente llegue al centro del pueblo, las calles estaban repletas de señoras regordetas comprando en los almacenes, de mujeres jóvenes caminando con sus pequeños de la mano, la verdad era que no estaba lloviendo y eso facilitaba muchas cosas…

_-Detesto la lluvia- me queje al ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el vidrio de la ventana._

_-¿Por qué?- dije divertido abrazándome por detrás._

_-Por que siempre esta lloviendo, no dejan ver al señor sol- fulmine con la miraba a una gota._

_-Es que no le ves el lado divertido- me giro entre sus brazos._

_-¿Y que es lo divertido?- arqueé una ceja-. Ni siquiera se puede salir afuera…sin paraguas, claro._

_-Yo te voy a mostrar que la lluvia nos puede favorecer en muchas cosas._

_Sin esperar a que yo contestara tomo mi mano y me saco fuera de la casa a volandas, al patio donde caía la fuerte y fría lluvia…._

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo trasero, provocando que me sobresaltara y pegara un gritito por el susto. Mucha gente se paro a mirarme, entre sorprendida y como si estuviera loca. Les dedique una sonrisita de disculpas y saque el celular de mi bolsillo. Antes de abrirlo mire el identificador.

-Jasper- salude con un suspiro al ver que era él.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, como siempre.

-Las cosas de siempre- conteste tratando de restarle importancia- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte caminando un poco.

-Oh, bueno….- dijo dubitativo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo si, por ahora- suspiro-. Lo que te voy a decir no te agradara pero…

-Me estas asustando- y era verdad.

-Es de temer- me aseguro-. Date la vuelta…

Extrañada le obedecí y fue muy mala idea, allí a unos doscientos metros estaba mi peor pesadilla. Sus verdes faroles me estaban mirando, penetrándome me con ellos, con expresión seria, levanto su mano y con unos de sus finos y largos dedos me llamo. Yo negué con la cabeza y retrocedí un paso, una gruesa y palpitante vena se formo en su frente.

Volvió a llamarme con el dedo y yo….simplemente corrí, lejos de él y su amenazante mirada…

-¡Bella!-le escuche gritar, pero yo ya estaba corriendo de vuelta a mi casa.

De pronto sentí unas pisadas… siguiéndome. Sentí un gélido aire en mi nuca que descendió por toda mi columna, gire mi cabeza para ver que era y lo lamente, lamente haber salido corriendo, lamente haberme escapado, lamente con todo mí ser haber engañado a Angela. Edward Cullen estaba corriendo detrás de mí, con los ojos negros desorbitados por la furia.

No se como, pero impulse a mis pies a correr mas rápido, doble una esquina y me tope con el bosque, sin pensarlo me metí, zigzagueando entre los árboles, debes en cuando me giraba para ver si me seguía y en efecto, ahí estaba mas enojado que antes, de pronto sentí una mano tomar mi antebrazo, jalarme hacia atrás y estamparme contra un árbol.

-¡Suéltame!- grite histérica.

-¿Quien mierda te crees que eres para hacerme seguirte?- pregunto con la respiración agitada.

-¡Nadie te mando a seguirme!- pataleé y golpeé con mis manos donde cayeran los golpes, pero no servía de nada.

-¿Me vas a explicar por que escapaste?

-No tengo nada que explicarte- escupí mirándolo mal.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no puedes escapar de mí?- pregunto, pero antes de que abriera la boca contesto-. No, no lo recuerdas, por que si lo hicieras no lo hubieras echo.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grite sacudiéndome.

-Deberías estar agradecida de que sea yo el que te vino a buscar y no algunos de los matones de mi tío- me soltó una mano, pero me mantuvo apretada contra el árbol.

-Sabes, no estoy para nada agradecida- le mire con furia y le apunte con un dedo- ¿Recuerdas que es por tu culpa por la que me escape?- arqueó una ceja, abrió la boca para decir algo pero le interrumpí-. No, no lo recuerdas- copie sus palabras-. Por que si lo hicieras hubieras medidos tus palabras.

-Me interrumpiste en un momento….

-Eso no justifica el que me llamaras puta- le dije seriamente-. Aunque no lo creas tus palabras me dolieron- me solté de su agarre-. Y no pienso volver a ese estúpido trabajo, me importa un carajo el dinero y los horarios.

Edward se había quedado petrificado en su lugar, me miraba extrañado, pero me importo poco, sin decir mas nada me gire y busque la salida del bosque.

-No puedes renunciar- le escuche susurrar.

-Denso- murmure negando, me gire y le mire ceñuda-. Lo puedo hacer, no eres mi dueño y si la amenaza es matarme….entonces que así sea.

-No puedo dejar que te toquen.

-¡Y yo no puedo soportarte otro segundo más!- explote y volví a mi búsqueda.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes?

Sus palabras me hicieron frenar de inmediato, las analice una por una, pero no encontraba el por que él aceptaría hacer cualquier cosa por mí, por el que yo me quedara en su trabajo.

-Podrías empezar por disculparte- se escapo de mis labios.

-Lo siento- murmuro entre diente.

-Se nota que no pides disculpas todos los días- me cruce de brazos y lo mire con superioridad.

-Ten cuidado, Swan- copio mi postura-. El que ríe al último ríe mejor.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- parpadee un par de veces con una mano en mi pecho, haciéndome la ofendida-. ¿Y así quieres que vuelva?- dije una octava mas alta como si estuviera por llorar.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y dejo caer los brazos a los costados, su mirada era de furia y advertencia.

-No me postrare de rodillas para pedirte disculpas- su voz sonó afilada lo que provoco que se me erizara el pelo de la nuca-. Estuvo mal lo que dije, pero fue tu culpa, siempre me….- se detuvo a pensar la palabra que quería usar-… me obligas a decir lo primero que se me cruza por la cabeza…

-Oh, ya veo- extendí la o y moví mi cabeza como si quisiera sonar mi cuello-. La culpa recae sobre mi ¿eh?- volví a girarme y camine lejos de él.

-No he terminado de hablar- le escuche decir, pero no me detuve, ni siquiera me gire, solo levante mi mano derecha y le hice un gesto grosero con el dedo del medio.

-Ya te pedí disculpas- ahora su voz se escuchaba mucho mas cerca.

-Métete tus disculpas en el culo- respondí enfurruñada.

-¿De quien?- contesto y pude percibir una sonrisa en su voz.

Me gire bruscamente y le apunte con un dedo. No había adivinado mal, en su, malditamente, hermosa cara, tenía unas sonrisa plasmada. Mi garganta era un completo nudo, esta rellena de insultos hacia Edward, todos se peleaban por salir, pero ninguno lograba hacerlo. Moví mi dedo de arriba abajo, luego suspire y seguí caminando.

-¿Ves que tú me das el pie a que diga lo que pienso sin pensarlo?- se burlo cuando lego a mi lado.

-Vete a la mierda- murmure y le fulmine con la mirada antes de que dijera algo.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves, realmente, sexy enojada?- dijo como quien habla del clima-. Antes de que contestes con alguna otra grosería, déjame decirte que…-me tomo por el antebrazo y me giro para quedar enfrentados-. Me pongo duro de solo verte, no, de solo escucharte así.

-Déjame adivinar- me puse un poco mas cerca de él-. También te gusta el sadomasoquismo.

-Solo si eres tu la que va a usar ropa de cuero y un látigo- paso sus manos por mi cintura y choco sus caderas con las mías- ¿Qué dices?

-Estás enfermo- sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

Él también sonrió y escondió su cara entre mi cuello. Aspiro profundamente y sus hombros de aflojaron como si hubieran estado tensos todo el tiempo. Sus brazos se cerraron en mi cintura, sentí como su cuerpo se recargaba sobre el mío, pero solo fue un poco, parecía que no quería aplastarme. Deje mis brazos enredarse en su cintura, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y aspire profundamente, su aroma era tan embriagante y relajante.

-¿Vuelves conmigo?- susurro contra la piel de mi cuello.

-No lo se….-estire la e dramáticamente- ¿Tengo opciones?

-Nop.

-Entonces supongo que si.

Se separó un poco y sonrió de modo triunfal, lo cual me molesto, solo un poco, y me encanto, demasiado. Luego volvió a su posición anterior, con su cara en mi cuello, sentí su nariz deslizarse por este, hasta debajo de la mandíbula luego la contorneo lentamente hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Quiero hacértelo. Ahora mismo. Aquí- ronroneo mientras tomaba mi lóbulo entre sus dientes y lo mordía ligeramente.

-¿Por qué siempre la cagas?- intente separarme pero me tenía bien sujeta, demonios… si esto continuaba, iba a terminar cediendo.

-Por lo general, las mujeres acceden inmediatamente- succiono el pedacito de carne sensible y paso su lengua detrás de mi oreja- ¿Por qué tu no?

-Por que…-aclare mi garganta ya que, inexplicablemente, sonó muy aguda-. Por que yo no soy como las demás.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y le empuje un poco, él había vuelto a tomar entre sus dientes a mi oreja, lo que provoco que cuando lo empuje él tirara suavemente la oreja, arrancándome un suspiro.

-¿Todo esto es por Angela?- susurro.

-En parte….

-Entonces la dejo- dictaminó con una seguridad me hizo apartarlo de un fuerte empujón.

-¿Qué has dicho?- no se por que pregunte si ya sabía la respuesta.

-Te quiero a mi lado, Isabella- se había puesto completamente serio-. Eres un capricho que no voy a dejar escapar, si el problema es Angela, entonces…

-¿Acaso no tienes corazón?- grite indignada y él enarco una ceja-. Primero me llamas capricho y luego que te desharás de Angela solo para cumplirlo.

-¿Entonces prefieres que siga con ella y que nos veamos a escondidas?- se cruzo de brazos y me miro burlonamente-. Yo creo que sería mejor que la dejara y eso nos ahorraría tener que escondernos y lastimarla, que es lo que más te preocupa a ti.

-No soy un juguete, Edward- ladre entre dientes apretados-. No vas a tenerme para cumplir tu caprichito y luego cuando te aburras de mí, me tiraras como un juguete usado.

-¿Quien dijo que me aburriré?- irradió una sonrisa ladina la cual me doblo las rodillas.

-Te haces odiar fácilmente- bufe y salí caminando, casi corriendo, fuera del bosque.

Podía sentirle caminar detrás de mí, me sorprendió que no dijera absolutamente nada, pero a la vez me pareció lo mejor ya que si decía algo iba a terminar golpeándolo. Aun no podía creer sus palabras, decirlas tan descaradamente y tan seguro de si mismo. Era como si supiera por adelantado que yo accedería a sus encantos, pero estaba equivocado yo no accedería, no sería una mas de su montón, no me usaría hasta que se le diera la gana y me dejara tirado a la primera que tuviera oportunidad, para luego estar con otra…

-¿Por qué tan callada, Isabella?- se burlo detrás de mí.

No conteste, apreté los puños y conté hasta diez…

-¿Estas pensando en lo que te dije?

El numero diez no basto, respire hondo y conté nuevamente.

-Yo creo que deberías de optar por que deje a Angela, aunque sería más emocionante vernos a escondidas ¿Qué te parece?

-Será el día en que los chanchos vuelen- murmure más para mi misma.

-Puedo hacer el experimento- paso un brazo por mi cintura cuando salimos del bosque.

No tenía sentido forcejear, por lo que me deje estar. Al ver que yo no haría nada, me apretó contra su costado y posó su mano en mi estomago, acariciándolo, sin proponerlo, cada vez que daba un paso. La verdad era que se sentía reconfortante y calido, pero a la vez me hacía sentir como si estuviera cometiendo una traición y no exactamente a Angela.

-Si, Jasper- contesto con voz cansina, no me había dado cuenta en que momento había sonado su celular-. No te preocupes, tomaremos un taxi- luego colgó.

-¿Tomaremos?

-Sip- contesto sin mirarme, es ese momento paso un taxi y Edward lo llamo.

El auto amarillo se freno y Edward me abrió la puerta caballerosamente, como lo había echo anteriormente, me indico con la cabeza que entrara, le mire confundida, pero entre. Él entro detrás de mí y cerro la puerta, le indico al chofer a donde ir y es auto se puso en marcha. No reconocí la dirección por lo que me atreví a preguntar

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa- se inclino un poco para rosar sus labios en mi mejilla.

.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo- dijo una hermosa mujer parada en el pie de las inmensas escaleras.

-Hola, mamá- saludó Edward acercándose a ella y besando su frente.

-No sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí, aunque no hayas avisado- le regaño cariñosamente, acariciando la mejilla de un ¿tierno? Edward.

-Es que tuve que venir de urgencia por unos negocios y no pensaba pasarme por este lado, pero los resolví temprano por lo que decidí visitarlos.

-Me alegra. Mucho- la mujer beso la mejilla de Edward y me miro por sobre su hombro- ¿Y quien es esta hermosa señorita?

-Yo…

-Es Isabella Swan, mi novia- su voz tapo la mía, por lo tanto corto mis palabras…

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso había escuchado bien?! ¡¿YO SU QUE?!

-¡Vaya!- exclamo la mujer con un brillo en los ojos-. Pero que maravillosa noticia.

La mujer se acerco rápidamente a mí y me envolvió en sus pequeños y delgados brazos, me apretó contra ella y yo tarde un poco en reaccionar.

-_¿Qué estas haciendo?_-gesticule con la boca.

-_Me estoy riendo de ti, al último, en pocas palabras ganándote_-sonrió ampliamente en lo que mi cabeza se quedaba en blanco…

-Mucho gusto, Isabella- dijo cuando se separo-. Mi nombre es Esme, aunque Edward ya me debe haber presentado anteriormente.

-No es lo mismo personalmente- intente sonreír pero no se que habrá salido-. Por favor, dígame Bella.

-No estés nerviosa, cariño. Y no me trates de usted- acarició mi cabeza.

-Bella es muy vergonzosa- intervino Edward pasando un brazo por mis hombros-. Me costo mucho convencerla de que viniera conmigo.

-Ahora mismo iré a buscar a tu padre y a tu hermana- anunció subiendo las escaleras-. Vayan a la sala- me freno en un escalón y se giro para ver a Edward- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

-No será mucho, solo esta noche. Nos iremos mañana a la mañana.

-Oh- dijo con la mirada triste, parecía desilusionada-. Bien.- se agarro de la baranda y siguió subiendo las grandes escaleras.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- quite bruscamente su mano de mi cuerpo.

-¿Crees que me daré así como así por vencido y no conseguir lo que quiero?- enarco una ceja-. Pues estas muy equivocada- me tomo de la mano y me condujo por la casa.

-Yo no quiero esto, Edward- no sabía si alguien nos estaba viendo, por lo que deje que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los míos-. Si tú vas a pensar en ti y tu estúpido capricho, entonces yo pensaré en mí y en mantenerme alejada de ti.

Soltó una risita al momento en que entramos en una enorme sala. Era redonda toda la pared del frente había sido sustituida por un enorme ventanal, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra negra, en el centro de la sala había un enorme hueco redondo donde estaba el sillón de un solo cuerpo, al frente una pantalla plana, acompañada de un súper aparato de sonido, junto con un DVD y películas. Junto al ventanal había un hermoso y lustrado piano de cola negro, que por supuesto hacía juego con los demás muebles.

Estaba completamente anonadada con todo el lujo y la forma en que estaba decorada la habitación, me pregunte si sería lo mismo con el resto de la casa. Edward me guió por los pocos escalones para bajar al otro piso, donde estaba el gran sillón. Se sentó y tiro mi mano hacia abajo para que me sentara también.

-¿Si te pido una oportunidad?- acomodo su cuerpo de modo que quedara frente a frente conmigo.

-No se trata de oportunidades, Edward- solté sus manos y las cruce debajo de mis brazos para que él no pudiera alcanzarlas.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?

-De que no….

-Quieres que te trate como un juguete- rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia-. ¿Sabes con quien juego?- negué con la cabeza-. No te gustará, pero es con Angela- abrí mi boca para insultarlo a todo pulmón, pero me tapo la boca con la mano-. A ella la conocí completamente ebria y lo nuestro solo se basa en sexo…

-En lo que se basaría lo nuestro, si se llega a dar cosa que no creo- conteste quitando su mano de mi boca.

-Contigo sería diferente- se acerco peligrosamente a mí, tomando mi mejilla con una de sus manos-. No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí.

-¿Qué provoco?

-Me tienes completamente a tu merced, no abuses- sonrió y miro mis labios-. Jamás he sentido este tipo de cosas, con nadie ni con nada- paso el pulgar suave y lentamente por el labio inferior-. Tu rechazo me mata y me impulsa a querer conquistarte y se que una vez que te tenga no podré soltarme, jamás.

-¿A cuantas les has dicho lo mismo?- susurre mirando sus labios que se acercaban a los míos.

-Solamente a una- sus labios cosquillearon los míos y una corriente eléctrica, placentera, sacudió mi cuerpo-. A nadie más que a ti.

Nuestros labios se chocaron con suavidad y se movieron con lentitud. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, encajaban perfectamente con los míos, tomó mi labio inferior y lo succiono con maestría, primero jadeé y luego tome su labio superior entre los míos e hice los mismo. Lo sentí sonreír, luego paso una mano por mi nuca y me atrajo más a él.

-Abre tu boca para mí, Bella- ronroneo y yo obedecí como una perrita.

Su lengua penetro mi boca de una sola estocada, paseándose por los rincones de mi cavidad y amaestrando la mía. Tome las solapas de su camisa entre mis manos y atraje su pecho al mío. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas e intentaron acercarme a él….pero un carraspeo y una aniñada voz nos saco de la burbuja.

-¿Por qué no esperas hasta la noche, Edward?- dijo una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro y peinado rebelde.

-Siempre tan inoportuna, hermanita- Edward se puso en pie y palmeo la cabeza de la pequeña hada.

-No lo sería si usaras las habitaciones como se deben- quito la mano de su hermano-. Pero tu mente no da para más que chica más algo cómodo igual a un lindo lugar para fornicar…

-¡Alice!- regaño Esme desde una de las puertas del living, llevaba en las manos una bandeja con tazas y bocadillos.

-¡Edward fue el que empezó!- grito la enanita corriendo donde estaba su madre para ayudarle con la bandeja.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada tras otra, la verdad era que esos dos eran realmente divertidos y yo no había visto a Edward en estado de hermano mayor molestando al menor.

-Alice, te presento a Bella- dijo mi jefe con una sonrisa-. Bella, te presento a mi hermana, Alice.

Me levante y extendí la mano a la pequeña chica, esta tomo mi mano con una enorme sonrisa, luego le dio un tirón y me envolvió en sus delicados y finos brazos.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Bella- dijo casi chillando.

-Igual yo, Alice- aun no entendía por que mentía por el estúpido de Edward.

-Tu padre esta hablando por teléfono en unos minutos bajara- dijo Esme acercándole a Edward una taza de te.

-Que se tome su tiempo, no vine molestarle…

-Tus visitas no son una molestia, hijo- dijo una hermosa voz desde la primera entrada de la sala.

Nos giramos para verlo, quede atontada con lo que estaba viendo, era un hermoso y atractivo hombre de unos cuarenta años, lo mire fijamente y me resultó conocido de algún lado. No podía creer que fueran los padres de Edward, la hermana. Todos eran condenadamente amables, humildes y agradables ¡Todo lo contrario a Edward!

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto la pequeña, que debía de tener mi edad.

-Solo por esta noche, mañana tengo trabajo y Bella la universidad- se adelanto a contestar mi nuevo _novio._

-¿Y que estudias Bella?- pregunto Esme.

-Bueno…estoy estudiando Leyes- sentí mis mejillas arder por lo que baje la cabeza a mi taza.

-Yo que tu no la haría enojar, Edward. Podrías terminar en la cárcel- se burlo Alice y yo me trague el _"No sabes cuanto deseo hacerlo"_

-Bella me ama tanto que no se atrevería a hacerme eso- tomo mi cintura y me pellizcó un costado, yo pegue un salto y sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos mientras las ganas de gritar me invadían- ¿Verdad?

-Claro- conteste con voz ahogada-. Pero estoy esperando a que vivamos juntos y nos casemos así me quedo con tus bienes.

Todos en la sala estallaron en risas y yo aproveche para apoyar mi mano en su rodilla y apretarla con todas mis fuerzas. Él se inclino hacia delante y quito mi mano con otro apretón.

-Me agradas, Bella- dijo Alice con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tu también, todos- los mire a los señores y estos me sonrieron de vuelta.

-¿Y donde esta Emmett?- pregunto Esme a Edward.

-Se quedo haciendo unos trámites, pero les manda saludos.

-¿Y Jasper?- la voz de Alice, apenas fue un murmullo, parecía apenada en preguntar.

-Le deje haciendo un pequeño trabajo, él nos trajo aquí. No tardara en llegar- miro a Alice con una ceja alzada, su hermana huyo de su mirada y todos entendimos en el momento.

-¿De donde vienes, Bella?- pregunto, para cambiar de tema, Carlisle.

-De aquí. Forks- conteste y una oleada de dolor se instalo en mi pecho.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Alice emocionada-. Entonces nos debemos de conocer….

-Me mude con mi familia hace unos 5 años- baje la cabeza, no por el bochorno, mas bien por la agonía de los recuerdos.

-Nosotros llevamos 6 años, debemos de conocernos- hablo dulcemente Esme.

-Es verdad, yo he asistido a los dos últimos años de instituto…- de repente Alice enmudeció y me miro sorprendida-. En fin, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos- me tomo la mano y la apretó suavemente.

-¿Por qué se mudaron, cariño?- pregunto Esme, curiosa.

-Mi madre se estaba cansando del frío y la lluvia, es mas amante del sol y el calor, por lo que decidió llevarnos a todos a Nueva York- intente sonreír.

Esa mentira la había dicho cada vez que alguien nos preguntaba el porque de nuestra mudanza.

-Pero se esta cansando de esa cuidad y quiere arrastrar a mi padre a Jacksonville- esa era una verdad.

-No quiero cortar esto, pero debo irme al hospital- dijo Carlisle besando a su esposa y luego la cabeza de Alice-. Un placer conocerte, Bella- tendió su mano y yo la apreté….

_-Lo lamento mucho- dijo el doctor Cullen apenado-. Pero no podemos hacer nada, ya esta demasiado avanzado. __Tampoco podemos operarlo ya que eso sería un riesgo para él._

_Las lágrimas ya estaban empapando mis mejillas. El doctor pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me hundió en su pecho…_

_-Realmente lo lamento, señorita Swan._

-Me alegra verte, Bella- susurro en mi oído, luego se giro hacia Edward-. Nos vemos en la cena, hijo.

-Que tengas un buen día, padre.

Luego de eso yo deje de estar en esa sala, en esa casa. Mi cuerpo habrá estado ahí, pero estaba vacío, ya que yo me encontraba completamente sumergida en los recuerdos.

Que extraño que era el mundo, ahora mismo me encontraba en la casa del doctor que había intentado salvarle la vida a él. Su hijo era mi jefe y esta fingiendo que era su novia. Alice había sido compañera de instituto, pero no de la misma clase…todo era tan extraño.

Carlisle me reconoció al instante, lo cual le diría a Esme y Alice también me había reconocido, ya que yo era una especie de pena andante por la enfermedad de mi ex…

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que piensas?- la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Nada- dije con simpleza, pero era obvio que a él no le convenció.

-¿De verdad? Por que sinceramente has estado abstraída de todo y de todos en estas últimas horas- se acerco a mí y me tomo por los hombros-. Ni siquiera has hecho escándalo al traerte a mi habitación.

-Oh, bueno…

-¿Qué tienes?- pasó una mano por mi mejilla, sus ojos se veían igual de fríos todo lo contrario a los de él.

-Sácame de aquí- rogué con lágrimas en los ojos-. Por favor, Edward. Sácame de aquí.

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo por este lado también.**_

_**Para aquellas que no sepan, estuve sin Inter por un mes, una tortura, pero ya estoy de vuelta y no tengo pensado irme de nuevo.**_

_**Vamos a lo que nos interesa y se que es este cap xD. Bueno, vimos un poquito del pasado de Bella, uno que la atormente mucho. También vimos que Edward esta interesado en ella y que la quiere a toda costa.**_

_**Quiero dejar algo en claro, Bella no es la única con pasado oscuro, Edward también lo tiene, que en su futuro tendrán las consecuencias.**_

_**Ahora, ustedes me dicen que les pareció. En lo particular a mi me esta gustando como se esta desarrollando esto. Y tengo en mente muchas cosas, de verdad.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por los anteriores que han sido muchos ^^. Espero que sean más igual que los alertas y favoritos, son la mejores chicas ^^**_

_**Nos vemos, dependiendo de cuantos comentarios dejen XD**_

_**Besos, Melo. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**BELLA POV**

Me aferré a la camisa de Edward como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero lo que en realidad dependía era de la poca cordura que tenía y que si no salía de ese lugar la perdería por un par de días…quizás meses.

-Bella, tranquila- tomo mis manos y me condujo a la cama de satén negro que no había notado-. Respira despacio- aconsejo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tan agitada como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro, pero en realidad sentía que me estaba ahogando y no encontraba el aire

Intente calmarme, pero solo lograba sentirme peor, como si me estuviera volviendo loca, sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, la boca seca, las manos me sudaban. Sentía que me estaba volviendo loca y eso solo significaba una cosa… estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-Por favor, Edward- volví a rogar-. Sácame de aquí, ya no lo soporto- me abrace a mi misma de repente sentía mucho, mucho frío. Cerré mis ojos cuando unas incontrolables arcadas me amenazaban con hacerme devolver hasta mi primer comida.

De pronto sentí unas manos tomar mi cintura, me eleve un poco y me volví a sentar en un par de piernas. Una de esas manos se apoyo en mi cabeza, obligándola suavemente a recostarse sobre un hombro, mientras que la otra mano me acariciaba la espalda con deliberada lentitud. Escondí mi cara en su hombro y respire su esencia.

-Respira conmigo- susurro y me obligue a mi misma a concentrarme para igualar mi respiración a la suya.

Cerré mis ojos y seguí las silenciosas instrucciones. Sorprendentemente me calme a los pocos minutos, cuando solía hacerlo a las horas y gracias a medicamentos.

-Gracias- dije con sinceridad.

-Si dispusiera de un auto, créeme que ya te habría sacado de este lugar- sus dedos aun recorrían el camino de mi columna haciendo que me relajara cada vez más.-. Jasper tuvo que volver a la oficina, pero estará aquí a primera hora mañana ¿Podrás aguantar hasta entonces?- ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder mirarme.

-No lo se- conteste insegura.

-¿Te ayudan las distracciones?

Me incorpore para mirarlo confundida por lo que me había preguntado, en su rostro estaba pintada una sonrisa ladina que destilaba picardía. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra sus labios chocaron con los míos, una de sus manos se poso detrás de mi cabeza aferrándose con fuerza a mis cabellos mientras que la otra se posaba en mi espalda baja y presionaba con fuerza apegándome a su cuerpo, claramente estaba impidiéndome escapar. Extrañamente no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo por lo que simplemente acepte su propuesta de distraerme.

Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y respondí el beso con desesperación, ansiedad y urgencia. Edward estaba complacido de mi reacción y de saber que no me escaparía, por lo que soltó su fuerte agarre de mi cabello y bajo ambas manos a mis caderas. Sin romper el beso coloque mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas, para estar más cómoda y de paso incitarlo un poco más, ya que me senté justo sobre su hinchada entrepierna, apoye mis manos en su pecho y con lentitud lo recosté en las almohadas.

Su lengua, caricias y cuerpo estaban logrando su cometido, no solo distraerme del pasado si no que también excitarme de sobremanera No sabía si era por la abstinencia o Edward sabía tocar a una mujer, pero sentía mi cuerpo completamente ardiendo. De repente Edward levanto sus caderas de modo que nuestros sexos se tocaran en la más deliciosa caricia provocando que soltara un vergonzoso gemido que jamás me había escuchado decir.

Lo mire con desaprobación a lo que el respondió con otra pequeña embestida, sonrió con satisfacción y arrogancia al escucharme gemir nuevamente, lo fulmine con la mirada antes de hablar roncamente.

-¿Sabes? A este juego lo podemos jugar los dos.

-¿Me estas amenazando, Swan?- arqueo una ceja sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa.

Iba a responder cuando sentí sus manos en mi estomago, luego las subió hasta mis senos, donde los acarició suavemente sobre la tela del sostén. Mi cabeza cayo hacia atrás mientras mi espalda se arqueaba, pegando mi pecho aun más a las manos de Edward. Él se sentó y saco sus manos para poder sacarme la polera y la remera que traía, las tiro por alguna parte de la habitación. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el repentino cambio de temperatura, pero Edward pronto me calentó con sus caricias, aun sentado tomo mi cuello y lo lleno de besos húmedos.

Separé un poco mi cuerpo para poder arrancar la camisa de Edward, busque con frenesí sus labios para besarlo mientras sentía su piel contra la mía. Con mis dedos repasé cada uno de sus músculos, los cuales me gritaban que los besara y lamiera. Subí mis manos hasta sus hombros, aun maravillándome de su suavidad y hombría, lo sentí estremecerse.

-Esto era para ti- susurro en mí oído al tiempo que me tiraba a la cama y se posicionaba sobre mí.

Volvió a besarme mientras sus manos recorrían cada rincón de mi cuerpo, las deslizo por mi espalda hasta toparse con el broche de mi sostén, lo soltó y con sus dientes le corrió de mis pechos, dejándolos a la vista. Los miro por unos segundos, sus ojos brillaban y daba la sensación de que se los estaba comiendo sin siquiera tocarlos. Luego de unos segundos de observarlos se lanzo a ellos haciendo que soltara un pequeño gritito de éxtasis.

Una vez que termino de jugar con ellos volvió a mi boca, bajando las manos a donde estaba los botones de mi pantalón. Uno a uno los fue desabotonando, metió los dedos pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón y de u dolo tirón los bajo. Con brusquedad separo mis piernas y se acomodo entre ellas, pegando su hinchado miembro en mi centro húmedo, me miro con picardía y comenzó a frotarse arrancándome gemidos. No me quede atrás me moví con él para dar mayor placer a lo que estábamos haciendo. Sonreí complaciente al escucharlo llamarme.

Estaba a punto de llegar a un hermoso y muy bien complacido orgasmo, cuando se detuvo por completo.

-Hasta aquí llega la previa- gruño en mi oído mientras bajaba su mano en mi lugar mas intimo-. Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Metió la mano dentro de mis bragas mientras sus dedos llegaban a mi centro.

-Mmm… estas bien mojada- ronroneo y sin previo aviso metió un dedo dentro.

Edward silenció mi grito con su boca.

-Recuerda que no estamos solos- me recordó pero yo a este punto no sabía ni en donde estábamos.

-Más- gemí refregándome en su dedo.

-Lo que quieras- murmuro y metió otro dedo moviendo ambos a un ritmo lento pero profundo.

A medida que se lo pedía el aumentaba el ritmo haciendo que me volviera loca, sin previo aviso llegue a un orgasmo al que no pude acallar el grito que solté, tanto Edward como yo reímos por lo pasado y nos preguntamos si su familia estaba tan dormida como para escucharme. Se reincorporo un poco para sacar sus dedos, se los llevo a la boca y los saboreo con morbosidad y sensualidad.

-Sabes bien- menciono como si nada, sentí mi cara arder por vergüenza a estar tan expuesta a él-. Quiero probarte con mi boca- susurro y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Fue bajando de a poco por mi cuerpo dejando un húmedo camino hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi vientre, levante un poco la cabeza para mirarle, él movió sus cejas de manera perversa haciendo que soltara una risita. Siguió besando hasta que lo sentí en mi centro, se separó un poco y subió mis piernas a sus hombros, para tener mayor comodidad, volvió a bajar separando los labios superiores con los dedos. Lo siguiente fue el detonante de un segundo orgasmo, subió su miraba a la mía mientras acercaba su lengua a mi clítoris, lleve una mano a mi boca para ahogar el grito de éxtasis y esperando a que mi cuerpo se calmara de los espasmos del places.

-Guau… eso fue rápido- se burlo Edward.

-Es la abstinencia- mentí jadeante.

-Seguro- rodó los ojos-. Me pregunto cuantas veces te are venir.

-Pruébame- gemí y sonreí cuando el gruño.

-En todos los sentidos, cariño- volvió su cabeza a mi centro y sin esperar a que me recuperara comenzó a besar mi interior con maestría.

Su lengua subía y baja, se metía y salía de mi interior haciendo que gimiera con intensidad y locura, a estas alturas tenía un almohadón en mi rostro para al menos disminuir el volumen de lo que Edward estaba provocando. Metió un dedo y lo movió al igual que su lengua, que estaba jugando con mi botón sensible. De repente Edward me quito el almohadón y metió en mi boca uno de sus dedos el cual chupe y mordí perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-Edward…-gemí quitando su dedo-. No aguanto…

-Por mi esta bien- su aliento choco contra mi humedad haciendo que me estremeciera mientras que su dedo aun salía y entraba.

Cerré los ojos y tome sus cabellos entre mis manos cuando el tercer orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza, intensidad y placer. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba desesperado con las lamidas finales de Edward.

-Por favor…ya… no… más- intente decir, pero ni se que salía de mis labios. Ya que Edward no se detenía.

De nueva cuenta Edward volvió a tomarme con su boca llevándome a un cuarto orgasmo, ya no sentía las piernas, mucho menos el corazón que latía a la velocidad de las alas de un colibrí, me había dejado completamente agotada y seca. Subió arrastrándose hasta llegar a mi boca, donde me beso con lentitud y suavidad…casi con cariño. Era algo raro sentir mi propio sabor en su boca, pero era sensual y podría llegar a ser excitante si no fuera por que ya no tenía jugos para crear.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-Seca- ¿esa era mi vos? ¿La que parecía de un hombre? Edward se rió de mi comentario.

-¿Rompí tu record?

-Definitivamente- sonreí, pues era verdad, nadie me había echo pasar del primer orgasmo.

Me levanto un poco para poder sacar las colchas de la cama, se acostó a mi lado mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que él no se había echo nada.

-Edward, déjame…

-No- respondió tangente-. Esto era para ti, no para mí.

-Pero…- intente volver a hablar pero me lo impidió.

-Ya duérmete, Bella- beso mi cabeza-. Mañana partiremos temprano.

-Si no estuviera tan cansada te bajaría eso- susurre contra su pecho, sintiendo como el sueño me vencía.

-Es un trato- le escuche decir a lo lejos.

.

Unos delicados besos me despertaron, abrí un ojo y me tope con los verdes de Edward, sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, mirándome con cierta extrañeza.

-Buenos días- saludo.

-Buenos días- le mire un tanto extrañada, realmente estaba raro.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto delineando con el dedo índice mis labios.

-De maravilla- no era mentira, realmente había dormido bien, sin pesadillas- ¿Y tu?

-Mejor- se encogió de hombros y se levanto de la cama, no sin antes darme un pequeño beso- Desayunaremos con mis padres mientras Jasper viene.

Le mire colocase la camisa y abotonarla mirando por el enorme ventanal de su habitación, gire para quedas de espaldas al colchón para apreciar el cuarto de Edward. Debía aceptar que estaba muy bien decorado, muebles negros, paredes blancas y electrodomésticos plateados, tenía una biblioteca que cubría toda una pared donde había una gran colección de libros y música.

-¿Bella?- me llamo y yo salí del trance.

-¿Si?- arqueo una ceja-. Lo siento, estaba distraída.

Se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban sin prender aun, por lo que me dejaba ver su firme pecho. Trague en seco cuando recordé lo que habíamos…me había echo él.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas que te desconecta de la realidad?-susurro acariciando mi mejilla con gesto apesadumbrado. Es más, creo que esa pregunta se la hizo a si mismo.

-Nada, solo estaba admirando tu habitación- intente salirme del tema, pues sabía que era lo que quería saber.

-¿Y que pensabas anoche que no la apreciaste?- sondeo.

-Por favor- me senté en la cama y deje que la sabana cayera dejando la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo-. Anoche me hiciste olvidar lo que me atormenta de este pueblo, por favor Edward- me acerque a él abrazándolo-. No quiero volver a recordarlo, no quiero sentir más dolor del que ya me causo.

Sentí mis ojos humedecer y los recuerdos aflorar en mi mente, de repente me sentía sucia, por… traicionarlo. Use el cuerpo de otro para obligarme a olvidarlo, para huir de sus recuerdos que a pesar de ser hermosos me eran causaban el efecto contrario…_No lo has traicionado solo una vez_, me recrimino una voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Me dirás algún día que es lo que pasa?- sus manos recorrieron mi espalda con delicadeza, algo extraño viniendo de Edward.

-No prometo nada- levante mi cabeza para perderme en sus bellos ojos, delineé su mandíbula con uno de mis dedos, luego me acerque y lo bese.

Me respondió con dulzura y amabilidad lo que me hizo sentir peor, utilizar a Edward para mi bienestar mental era… vergonzoso y asqueroso, pero esos sentimientos eran volcados hacia mi.

-_Hijo, el desayuno esta servido-_ dijo su madre al otro lado de la puerta-_. Oh y Jasper ya llego-_ informo y se escucho como caminaba por el pasillo.

-¿Desayunamos o nos vamos?-cuestiono contra mis labios.

Mi estomago gruño y Edward se rió quedamente.

-Puedo soportar unos minutos más- asegure y me puse a buscar mi ropa para poder vestirme e ir a desayunar.

Había encontrado todo, menos mis bragas, no las encontraba por ningún lado, desarme la cama pensado que podría estar entre medio de las sabanas, pero no encontré nada.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- escuche que pregunto desde el ventanal, me gire para mirarlo y lo encontré revoleando mi braga en un de sus largos dedos.

- Devuélvemela- extendí mi mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-Quítamelas- me reto y se las guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Debo recordarte que tu madre nos esta esperando para desayunar?- entrecerré los ojos de forma amenazadora.

-No es mi culpa que pierdas tu ropa interior- se encogió de hombros y camino a la puerta.

-¡Edward!- grite escandalizada por su niñería.

-Te la daré con una condición- se giro y sonrió con suficiencia, tenía mal espina a lo que diría-. Debes dejarme que yo te la ponga- soltó una risita por el doble sentido de las palabras.

-Vaya, pensé que ibas a pedirme algo peor- suspire aliviada.

-Ven- me llamo con un dedo y yo obedecí ya que quería mi ropa.

Me acuclillo y acerco las bragas a mis pies, donde me obligue a poner cada pie dentro de ellas. Una vez que esa tarea estuvo terminada, la fue subiendo lentamente, sus dedos se deslizaban en mi piel haciendo que se pusiera de gallina. Me miro desde abajo cuando las dejo en mis caderas, rozo con sus dedos mi centro. Se levanto y tomo el sostén de mis manos.

-Permiso- sonrió de costado mientras metía mis brazos en las tiras de sostén.

Luego acomodó las copas en mis pechos no sin antes besar sus sumas por sobre la tela, beso mi cuello mientras prendía el broche en mi espalda.

-Listo- se alejo y me miro de arriba abajo me pareció ver que sus verdes esmeraldas se oscurecieron un poco.

Me gire y procedí a cambiarme, sin importarme que él me mirara, me había echo sufrir y sabía que podría hacerlo yo también tentándolo, por lo que me puse la ropa con deliberada lentitud y con provocación.

-Listo- murmure pasando por su lado.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con la familia desayunando alegremente. Esme y Carlisle hablaban con Jasper muy animadamente, mientras que Alice miraba su plato de comida jugando con ella. Edward Saludo a las mujeres con un beso en la cabeza y a los hombres con una palmeada en el hombro.

Me alegre de ver a Jasper, en cierto modo tenerlo a mi lado era reconfortante, lo salude con mas efusividad que los demás, ganándome una mirada de celos de Alice, quise reír pero eso sería demostrarle algo que no era.

-¿Volverás al trabajo, Bella?- pregunto Jasper bajito, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Si- suspire-. No veo otra salida, además de los horarios y el pago- volví a suspirar y tome un bocado de huevos revueltos.

-No te preocupes- apretó mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa-. Emmett y yo estaremos ahí para que Edward se comporte- me guiño un ojo comiendo.

-No veo que puedan hacer mucho si él es su jefe- le vi encogerse de hombros.

-Emmett es el mayor, así que quiera o no deberá hacerle caso.

Me atragante con la comida y comencé a toser sin poder respirar. Las manos de Edward y Jasper me golpearon con suavidad y Alice me entrego un baso con agua. Sentía mi cara roja cuando logre respirar mejor.

-¿No lo sabias?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Si, es solo que me gusta fingir ahogarme cuando finjo sorpresa- le conteste con sarcasmo y le fulmine con la mirada.

-Tú tampoco le dijiste nada- miro a Edward.

-Nunca pregunto- encogió los hombros mientras tomaba en sorbo de café.

Luego del desayuno nos despedimos de la familia de Edward, prometiendo que pronto volveríamos, aunque sabía que yo no volvería más a aquella casa, donde no pertenecía y mucho menos al pueblo, que tanto dolor me traía. Tanto Edward como Jasper me preguntaron si quería ir a casa a buscar mis pertenencias, puse cara de horror y rogué que no me llevaran ahí.

Un nuevo ataque de pánico me sacudió el cuerpo, pero Edward me sentó sobre sus piernas y me calmo como la noche pasada. De vez en cuando me preguntaba sobre el por que de mis ataques, yo solo le pedía que lo dejara pasar, que una vez que estuviéramos fuera del pueblo yo estaría mejor.

Y así fue, de vuelta a mi apartamento encontré una terrible calma que me parecía haber abandonado años. Mi refugio estaba como siempre, acogedor, un poco sucio por los días ausentes pero acogedor de todos modos. En solo una semana me puse al día con la casa y la universidad. Tuve que pedirle a Edward que me hiciera un certificado falso que acusara una enfermedad para que me dejaran hacer los exámenes que me había perdido.

Paso un mes donde las cosas habían vuelto a ser normales, y en cierto modo me frustraba. La universidad me daba cada vez mas tareas y trabajos los cuales me hacia permanecer despierta hasta altas horas de la noche. El trabajo se estaba volviendo intenso, en este mes los chicos de la oficina tenían mucho trabajo, entraban, salían y ensuciaban….pero eso no era en realidad lo que me ponía… celosa.

Edward estaba todos los días con Angela, en la maldita oficina, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, metiéndose manos hasta por los ojos y lo que más, más molestaba….era la indiferencia de Edward hacia mi persona. Me trataba como si fuera… ¡aire! No me miraba y escasamente me hablaba.

-_Menos mal que me querías a tu lado, pedazo de mierda-_ pensé mientras preparaba unas cervezas a Emmett, Mike y Seth. Mientras esperaba que el café se hiciera para Jasper y Sam.

Estaba acomodando las tazas y botellas en una bandeja, enfurruñada por el bipolar de Edward Cullen, cuando este entro a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto seriamente.

-Juego a las muñecas- dije con sarcasmo.

-Estas grande ya para eso, Isabella- sonrió con burla-. Déjalo. Nos vamos.

-¿Entonces me puedo ir a casa?- dije con esperanza hoy por fin podría dormir.

-¿Irte? Claro que no- espetó como si estuviera loca-. Vendrás con nosotros.

-Edward te había dicho que no quiero involucrarme de nuevo en ese trabajo que haces…- comencé a atajarme pero me interrumpió.

-Serás idiota-negó con la cabeza-. Iremos al bar de la oficina que esta en el subsuelo de este edificio- dijo con obviedad-. Emmett y Jasper…bueno todos, me rogaron que te llevara con nosotros. Vamos- me tomo por el ante brazo y me arrastro al ascensor.

Al salir los mire a todos buscando una explicación para que me invitaran, todos me miraron con suplica y murmuraron un "lo siento". Los mire con mas confusión pero ellos solo negaron con la cabeza. Nosotros dos tomamos el primer ascensor que estaba abierto.

-No quiero ir, si no voy a trabajar al menos déjame ir a mi casa- refunfuñe mirándolo con enojo.

-Te están invitando, no deberías de negarte- saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

-¿Y desde cuando el jefe hace caso al empleado?- me cruce de brazos.

-¿Por qué tan enojada, Isabella?- pregunto ignorando mi pregunta mientras exhalaba el humo que me golpeo de lleno la cara.

-Por nada- me gire y mire las puertas, que sentido tenía ponerme a discutir con un idiota que dice una cosa y luego termina haciendo otra.

De repente sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y su pecho en mi espalda.

-Las personas no se enojas por que si- susurro en mi oído mordiéndolo suavemente.

-Tampoco ignoran a los demás así por que si y luego pretenden volver a las andadas como si nada pasara- saque sus manos y prácticamente corrí hacia el otro lado del pequeño ascensor.

-Así que es por eso- sonrió y se giro a mirarme-. Pensé que no querías nada de mí.

-Pensé que querías que estuviera contigo costara lo que te costara- le recrimine.

Se rió a fuertes carcajadas y se acerco a mí acorralándome en la esquina del ascensor, que por cierto estaba demasiado lento. Hundió su cara en mi cuello e inhalo profundamente.

-Mi interés por ti esta en pie, Bella- repaso mi cuello con su nariz-. Lo que has visto han sido… una especie de pantalla o puesta en escena- su aliento pego de lleno en mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera.

-¿Puesta en escena?-inquirí sin entender. Él se enderezó un poco

-Me dijiste que no tenía corazón al dejar a Angela por ti- rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza-. Así que me estoy haciendo el papel de de buen novio- nos miramos unos segundos y él rompió en fuertes carcajadas-. Lo hago para no romperle el corazón que es lo que a ti te preocupa, ya que a mi me importa un bledo. Por cierto no debería de importarte si ella esta conmigo solo para poder hacerte la vida imposible a _ti_….

Edward siguió hablando, pero yo no escuche nada más, aun estaba repitiendo sus palabras anteriores en mi cabeza, sin entender aun como un hombre como él se podía fijar en una mujer como yo, que claramente no tiene nada de especial, que es una más del montón. Por lo menos Angela es hija de una diseñadora de modas, ella tiene su _algo_ especial…

-¿Por qué yo?- la pregunta se escapo de mis labios sin que yo lo quisiera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que te atrae?- mi vista se clavo en el suelo mientras una fuerte impotencia me invadía- ¿De tantas a quien puedes elegir…?

-Isabella…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron (ya era hora) y me escabullí de sus brazos, lo escuche llamarme pero le ignore mientras mis piernas se movían a una rapidez increíble. Sin proponérmelo un recuerdo acudió a mi cerebro….

_-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- estaba molesta, este chico solo me molestaba, desde que había entrado en el instituto de Forks, y de eso hacía sus buenos cuatro años, lo único que hacía era burlarse._

_-Hey, tranquila- levanto las manos en señal de rendición, pero no se lo veía en modo burlón-. Solo quería hablar contigo._

_-¿Tu? ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Seriamente?- no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada._

_Cerré mi casillero y camine hacia el estacionamientos, lo escuche llamarme, pero seguí como si nada. La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el pueblito de Forks, no veía la hora de convencer a mis padres de irnos de aquí. Llegué a mi auto y me dispuse a abrirlo cuando una mano se interpuso y cerró la puerta._

_-¿Solo puedes escucharme?- su aliento choco contra mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera._

_-¿Qué?- me gire y me cruce de brazos._

_-Bueno…yo…- se paso una mano por el cabello que de a poco se estaba empapando-. Pues, veras…tu…_

_-¿Yo que?- su vacilación me estaba aburriendo, quizás me estaba reteniendo para que algunos de sus compañeros me jugara alguna broma-. Mira, si estas intentando jugarme una broma, no es tu día de suerte…_

_-No es una broma- negó mirándome con seriedad-. Isabella, tú… me gustas mucho._

_Las palabras salieron a borbotones de sus labios, su cara se había sonrojado un poco, sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y miraba el suelo como si por primera vez se percatara de el. No pude evitarlo, comencé a reírme, histéricamente. Tanto que tuve que sostenerme de mi camioneta._

_-¡Oye! Acabo de decirte lo que siento ¡Y tu te ríes!- me recrimino muy molesto._

_-Lo siento…pero es…realmente gracioso…- le conteste entre carcajadas._

_Lo próximo me tomo por desprevenida, jamás me imagine que algo así me pasara alguna vez, a mí. Me había tomado del brazo y me había jalado hacia él, para luego chocar sus labios con los míos en el beso más dulce que alguien me pudo dar y que jamás nadie le ganaría._

_El capitán del equipo del colegio no solo estaba besando a una simplona estudiante si no que también estaba interesado en ella._

-¿Bella?- la voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ey, gracias por invitarme- dije un poco cabizbaja, pero intente sonar lo más normal que pude.

-Buenos…veras- se lo escuchaba un poco tenso, pero luego me miro y su tono se volvió preocupado- ¿Por qué lloras?- tomo mi rostro en sus manos, para obligarme a mirarlo.

No me había percatado que estaba llorando, sentía mis mejillas frías y mojadas. No entendía por que lo hacía, quizás era por el haberme permitido recordarlo a él o por que realmente me dolía las palabras y acciones de Edward.

-¿Qué te dijo Edward?- sonaba serio y molesto, limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Nada, sigue ignorándome- mentí mientras susurraba, no quería que nadie me escuchara lo que estábamos hablando, en especial Emmett.

-¿y por eso lloras?- pregunto receloso y medio sorprendido.

-No lo se- me encogí de hombros-. Estoy próxima a mis días de periodo, quizás sea eso.

Jasper escruto mi rostro unos momentos tratando de descubrir mi mentira, al parecer se rindió ya que soltó un pausado suspiro. En ese momento se acerco Emmett…

-¿Interrumpo algo?- inquirió con burla intercalando mirandas entres Jasper y yo-. Si están por besarse no se detengan por mí.

Fue cuando me percate de que ambos estábamos muy cerca, prácticamente a punto de besarnos.

Me aleje un poco y mire el suelo, topándome con un par de lustrosos mocasines. Levante la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de mi jefe. Quien me miraba enojado, muy enojado.

-Hey, Jasper ¿Por qué las caras largas?- volvió a burlarse Emmett- ¿Bella te rechazo?

Sin despegar mi vista de Edward, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, él desvió su vista a Jasper y los entrecerró. Me sorprendió que Jasper le sostuviera la mirada. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, tanto que todos dejaron de hablar para mirarnos. Ambos estaban levemente inclinados hacia delante como esperando a que uno hiciera el primer movimiento para magullarse a golpes.

-¡Hey!- Emmett los golpeo en la espalda a ambos y les sonrió ampliamente-. No me harán hacer que mi linda Rose me espere ¿verdad?

Lo segundos se hicieron eternos, podía sentir mi frente empapada de un sudor frío y el corazón me palpitaba muy fuerte, tanto que hasta podía jurar que mi ropa se movía en ese lugar.

-No te preocupes, Emmett- Jasper fue el primero en hablar y enderezarse-. No los aremos esperar.

Miro por última vez a Edward y entro en las puertas negras seguido de los demás muchachos. Emmett se quedo mirando a Edward muy seriamente, luego me tomo por el brazo y me obligo a entrar a ese bar escondido.

-¡Bienvenidos!-chillaron un grupo de mujeres con unos trajes de camareras (demasiados cortos, debo añadir).

Cada una se abalanzo a un hombre diferente, como si ya se conocieran o algo así. Emmett prácticamente corrió y brinco a una despampanante rubia que parecía sacada de una revista Playboy antes que de un bar. Me quede parada en medio viendo como todos se sentaban en unos sillones de cuero negro, rodeando una mesa de vidrio, donde había bebidas y bocadillos.

Mi estomago rugió y me fue imposible contener el impulso de saltar a la mesa, por lo que tome rápidamente asiento al lado de alguien y me puse a comer, por el rabillo del ojo observe como Edward se sentaba en otro lugar y sacaba un cigarrillo. Decidí que era mejor ignorarlo y saciar mi apetito.

-Tú te sientas aquí, enana- murmuro Emmett mientras me cargaba en su hombro y me sentaba al lado de un muy despreocupado Edward.

Estuve a punto de rechistar, pero Emmett había desaparecido…junto a la rubia. Que coincidencia.

-¿Te gustaría probar algo diferente al menú?- susurro una joven al lado de Edward, mientras le prendía el cigarrillo.

Su voz era tan mocosa que hasta me dieron arcadas, por no decir que casi vomito hasta mi primer comida.

-No, gracias- contesto con palpable apatía.

La morena de piernas largas y esbeltas, cerró el encendedor con un fuerte estruendo y se alejo en busca de otro macho que si le prestara atención. Casi sentí lastima por ella, casi.

-¿Piensas comer hasta reventar?- murmuro soltando el humo.

-Es mi cuerpo- dije con simpleza.

-Terminaras redonda y nadie te querrá- el maldito comentario dolió, pero me importo una mierda.

-Al menos así me desharé de ti- sonreí ampliamente mientras engullía tres bocadillos de queso con un poco de salsa.

Los minutos pasaron y yo me sentía satisfecha, había comido y bebido hasta hartarme, claro que moderando el alcohol. Total todo iba a cuenta de Edward y él me había invitado. Mire a mí alrededor para ver que hacían los muchachos, todos, incluyendo a las camareras, se veían tensos y algunos temblaban.

-Edward esta borracho-susurro con cierto pánico una chica que estaba en las piernas de Sam.

Estaba por preguntar que era lo que sucedía cuando Edward se removió a mi lado y susurro…

-Me pican los colmillos- las palabras salieron arrastradas y pesadas.

De repente sus manos me agarraron de la cintura y me acercaron a él. Una de sus manos se fue a mi nuca y con sus dedos torció mi cabeza para un costado, sus ojos me miraban de manera perdida- _Dah, esta borracho, idiota-_. Sin previo aviso clavo sus dientes en mi cuello, y succiono con su boca como si quisiera chuparme la sangre.

Reaccioné y comencé a patalear para que me soltara, me esta mordiendo fuerte y estaba comenzando a dolerme. Edward ni se inmutaba a mis golpes, era como si su cuerpo estuviera anestesiado. Lamió donde había mordido y luego fue a otro punto. Mire a mis compañeros en busca de ayuda, pero todos miraban para otro lado…

¡Esos bastardos me habían vendido a propósito!

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper bien ^^**_

_**Es tarde y tengo sueño, así que les dejo este cap y una cortita nota mía xD**_

_**Me han preguntado quien es el ex novio de Bella, pero lo sabrán mas adelante =). También una chica me pregunto si Jacob vuelve. Y si, vuelve, no se si pronto, pero vuelve. Y donde estaba Rosalie, bueno, la acaban de leer ella se perdió co Emmett por algún lado xD**_

_**Quiero agradecer por los comentarios, muchas gracias por todos ellos ^^**_

_**Las quiero mucho, y espero volver pronto.**_

_**Se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea para otro fic y ando un poco descolgada.**_

_**Nos vemos ¡Y dejen comentarios de lo que les pareció este cap!**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**BELLA POV**

Edward me estaba mordiendo muy fuerte, demasiado. Me dolía, intenté quitármelo de encima pero no podía, el muy bastardo me tenía apretada a su cuerpo. De la nada su boca se alejó y subió a mis labios, donde los beso y mordió con brutalidad, su lengua se metía en mi boca y exploraba hasta mi garganta. Los bastardos de mis compañeros de trabajo ni siquiera miraban la escena, seguían bebiendo y se miraban entre ellos en silencio y con culpabilidad.

-¡Detente!- exclamé golpeando su pecho, pero él seguía mordiendo y besándome.

De repente se quedo quieto y se desplomó en mis brazos, Edward se había quedado dormido…

-¿Qué mierda?- murmure para mí misma.

-El jefe ya se durmió- habló Jasper y todos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!- grite tirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Edward al sillón.

-Primero cálmate- Jasper se levantó y se acercó con cuidado hacia mí.

-Calmarme las pelotas- le gruñí haciendo de que dejara de caminar-. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Digamos que cuando Edward se emborracha tiende a morder lo primero que tenga cerca- explicó mirando detrás de mí.

-¿Y no pudieron decirme eso cuando llegamos aquí?- pregunte molesta-. ¡No!- conteste cuando vi que estaba a punto de responderme-¡Dejaron que este demente con complejo de vampiro me mordiera!- grite escandalizada provocando que Emmett se largara a reír.

-Deberías de calmarte- me aconsejó Jasper acercándose con gesto preocupado-. Y limpiarte el cuello.

Instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello y siseé cuando mis dedos rozaron el lugar donde Edward había mordido con tanto esmero. Mire mis dedos y contuve el aliento cuando los vi manchados con sangre, no mucha, pero sangre al fin. Pero antes de que el olor me mareara y terminara rendida en el suelo, me gire donde estaba mi inconsciente y borracho jefe para estrangularlo hasta que sus ojos se salieran de sus cuencas.

Lamentablemente Jasper me detuvo antes de que cometiera un asesinato.

-Ve a curarte eso. Yo llevaré a Edward al auto.

Suspire frustrada y salí del bar hacia el baño de mujeres. Mientras caminaba maldecía a Edward por ser tan… idiota y a mis compañeros por haberme engañado.

Pateé la puerta del baño, caminé directamente hacia los espejos, me miré y pegué un grito al ver mi cuello. Tenía una horrible marca de dientes y dos chupones, mis labios estaba rojos, el labio inferior estaba partido y salía un poco de sangre. Definitivamente esta noche iba a castrar a Edward Cullen. Saqué una toallita de papel y la moje, con suma delicadeza la pasé por la zona lastimada, el agua y jabón dolían pero no sería nada comparado con lo que tenía en mente para mi jefe.

Una vez que terminé de limpiarme salí del baño y me fui directamente a la salida, pero unos murmullos llamaron mi atención…

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás prestarme el dinero?- cuestionó una voz femenina, demasiado chillona a pesar de hablar bajito.

-Ya te dije que si, Jessica- esa era la voz de Mike-. Lo tengo todo listo, tú debes esperar.

-¡Eres un amor, Mike!- chilló una rubia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Mike.

Le dio un beso, que por cierto fue asqueroso, y luego camino hacia una puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Mike confundido.

-Aun tengo que trabajar, pero nos juntaremos cuando me des el dinero- le guiñó un ojo-. Todo a su tiempo, amorcito- le sopló un beso y se marcho de la habitación donde estaba.

-Realmente es linda, pero creo que está jugando contigo- dije en voz alta sobresaltándolo.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- preguntó preocupado.

-En realidad no fue mi intención, recién vengo del baño y los escuché por casualidad- me encogí de hombros.

-Ella no me usa, nos amamos, se fue por qué tiene que trabajar- la defendió pero ni él mismo se creyó lo que estaba diciendo.

-De todas maneras no me interesa. Nos vemos- comencé a caminar para alejarme de un problema que no era mío, pero lamentablemente este día no iba a ser como todos los demás.

-¡Espera!- gritó Mike alcanzándome-. Necesito pedirte algo.

-No- negué sin escuchar, por algún motivo intuía lo que quería.

-Aun no sabes que quiero…

-La respuesta es no- demandé sin detenerme.

-Si no me ayudas le diré a Angela que la engañas con Edward- murmuró agarrando mi antebrazo.

-No te atreverías- le miré encolerizada, pero cuando sonrió malévolamente supe que no tenía otra opción-. No tienes pruebas.

-¿Crees que no las tengo?- arqueó una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa-. No trabajo para Edward por nada…

-¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres, Mike?

-Que me des la chequera del jefe- susurró mirando para todos lados.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- grité soltándome de su brazo-. Como si Edward no se diera cuenta de que le robaste dinero.

-Ahí está el error. No voy a robarlo, solo tomarlo prestado por unos días- me explicó como si fuera una retrasada-. Cuando lo tenga listo lo devolveré y no se dará cuenta. Además tu estas a cargo de la chequera de Edward… ¿Qué dices?

-Seguro, estoy dispuesta a ser despedida y enterrada viva- dije con demasiado sarcasmo. Mike bufó y rodó los ojos

-No seas dramática, solo serán por tres días. Lo prometo-me miró con ojos de cachorrito-. Si no me ayudas te hundo con Angela…

-Solo tres días- acepte… valoraba mi vida y no quería otro enfrentamiento con Angela-. Te conste que lo cumplas Newton.

Mike saltó unos tres metros del suelo de felicidad, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla, doble asqueroso. En cuanto tuve oportunidad salí corriendo antes de meterme en otro problema y ser amenazada con lo mismo. En realidad no hacía falta tener miedo por Angela, pero ya había intentado matarme, no quería que ahora realmente me matara… pero aun así estaba metida en un buen lío, si Mike no devolvía el dinero en tres días… Edward iba a matarme…

.

-¿Por qué debo llevar al 'vampiro' a su departamento?- le inquirí a Jasper que estaba en el asiento trasero con un Edward completamente borracho.

-Por que Emmett se fue no sé donde con Rosalie.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- volví a cuestionar.

-Que debes de manejar el auto y llevarnos a la casa de Edward.

-Sigo insistiendo, no es problema mío- me crucé de brazos-. Además estoy demasiado enfadad con él- señalé al cuerpo inconsciente.

-Entonces hazlo por mí- me miró por sobre sus pestañas y su labio inferior sobresalió temblando levemente-. Somos amigos ¿no?- yo asentí-. Y como amigos no nos gustaría ver a nuestro amigo despedido por qué no quisimos ayudarnos.

-Como somos amigos debes de apoyarme en la decisión de no ayudarte a cargar con el 'vampiro'- le mostré la marca de dientes y chupetones que tenía en mi garganta.

-Una herida se cura un empleo se pierde para siempre- pestañeó rápidamente.

-Eres un tramposo- suspiré rindiéndome.

-Gracias, Bella. Te compensaré- me miró con alegría tirándome las llaves del Volvo, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

Caminé hacia la puerta pisando fuerte, no quería saber nada con tener que estar en un mismo lugar que Edward sin poder hacerle daño. Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Jasper me regañó que debería de pagar los gastos si dañaba el auto. Con un bufido arranqué el auto, en punto muerto con una sonrisa. Jasper se agarró la cabeza y me maldijo.

Conduje por las calles de la ciudad, maravillándome de las luces y los edificios. Realmente New York era el mejor sitio donde vivir. Jasper me indicó la dirección de Edward y no me sorprendí al notar que era en el mejor sitio de la ciudad, en donde residían los edificios más caros. Aparqué en un edificio luminoso, el frente era de todos ventanales y balcones con vidrios gruesos negros.

-Ayúdame a subirlo- pidió Jasper mientras abría la puerta.

Salí del auto y lo ayudé a sacar al inconsciente 'vampiro' de su flameante ataúd plateado. Cerré la puerta y puse su alarma correspondiente. Pasé uno de los brazos de Edward por mi cuello, sosteniéndolo y el condenado pesaba mucho. Tenerlo cargando en todo el ascensor por unos cinco minutos que era el tiempo en que llegaba el condenado aparato al piso catorce, me estaba cansando. Jasper sacó las llaves de la chaqueta de Edward y abrió la elegante puerta.

-Mierda, vive con todos los lujos- gruñí haciendo los últimos esfuerzos.

-No por nada es el jefe- se rió Jasper.

En cuanto entramos a la sala nos encontramos con un viejo de cabello blanco sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones, con una taza en sus manos. Nos miraba con diversión. Aparentaba tener unos cincuenta años, tenía un porte elegante y ojos sabios.

-¿Nos equivocamos de apartamento?- miró a Jasper por sobre la cabeza colgada de Edward.

-J-j-j-jefe- tartamudeó Jasper de repente pálido como una hoja de papel.

-¿Jefe?- miré al viejo que dejaba la taza en la mesita y se levantaba.

-Que gusto verte, Jasper- se acercó el viejo y palmeó la cabeza de Edward-. Otra vez dando problemas- susurró con una gentil mirada.

Arqueé una ceja sin comprender nada. Jasper parecía haber perdido el habla. Edward se removió y acostó su cabeza en mi hombro, tirándose más para mi lado. El viejo me miró con una ceja alzada y sus ojos me escrutaron de arriba abajo.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó sin dejar de escanearme.

-Bella Swan- contesté con la barbilla en alto-. ¿Y usted?

-¡Llevaré al jefe a su cama!- exclamó Jasper cargando a Edward y saliendo de nuestra vista.

-Bella Swan…- el viejo caminó a mí alrededor golpeando su barbilla con un dedo-. ¿De dónde conoces a Edward?

-Trabajo para él- contesté un poco abrumada.

-Ya veo, no eres esa molesta muchachita con la que se acuesta- murmuró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Aun no ha respondido mi pregunta- comenté ácidamente viendo como el tipo se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

-Yo soy el tío de Edward, y el jefe mayor de donde estas trabajando- sonrió ampliamente y a mí se me cayó la cara.

No podía creer que estuviera conociendo al tío de Edward, a mi jefe supremo. Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando la mano de Jasper se puso en mi cintura. Le miré con pánico y este asintió.

-Ya dejé a Edward cómodo, jefe- anunció inclinando la cabeza-. Nos retiramos.

-Gracias, Jasper- sonrió el viejo, que aún no sabía su nombre-. Un placer conocerte, Bella.

-Igual para mi, señor…

-Aro

-Señor Aro- asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aro se despidió con la mano y salimos del apartamento un tanto extrañados por las cosas sucedidas esa noche. Al entrar en el ascensor me puse a pensar en que no sabía que había alguien más sobre Edward. Tampoco sabía que tenía un tío y que este le visitara.

Recodé que Esme le pedía que fuera a la casa en Forks más seguido ¿Acaso no venían ellos a visitarlo? ¿Y que había de Alice? Ella era su hermana y no venía tampoco.

-¿Cómo es que su tío viene a visitarlo y sus padres no?- cuestioné sin mirar a Jasper.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de eso- se excusó.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es algo de lo que me interesa- y era la verdad, tampoco como para andar pendiente de los problemas familiares de mi jefe.

Al salir del edificio nos topamos con una limusina de la cual bajaba una hermosa mujer, cuerpo esbelto, bien proporcionada, piernas largas, ojos azules y cabellera rubia rojiza. Nos miró un segundo y siguió caminando hacia la puerta del edificio.

-Que linda- murmure, sin apatía, simplemente sorprendida por la belleza que destilaba la mujer.

-Es verdad- sonrió Jasper-. Vive en uno de los edificios, la mayoría del tiempo me la cruzo cuando vengo por algún mandado de Edward.

-Oye ¿Quieres ir a casa a tomar algo?- pregunte animada, quería estar con un amigo esta noche, charlar y esas cosas.

-Claro- asintió de buena gana, mientras nos pedía un taxi para los dos.

.

Me dolía la cabeza, demasiado, la sentía pesada y aun con los ojos cerrados sentía que giraba. Por eso no es bueno tomar demasiado si después se sabe cuáles son las consecuencias. Con pesadez obligué a mi cuerpo a que se sentara, mala idea sentía que iba a vomitar. Restregué mis ojos y una vez que la habitación dejó de moverse me puse de pié.

Sentí frío por todas partes, mire hacia abajo y me encontré… ¡desnuda! Tomé la sábana y me tapé con ella, pero en cuanto dejó la cama un cuerpo desnudo salió a luz…

_¡Demonios, Bella! ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho?!_

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola! Jojojo, lamento la demora. Lo que no lamento es en donde lo dejé al cap xD.**_

_**Si están pensando lo que creo, no están tan erradas, en las dos cosas xD**_

_**Hoy no voy a dejar mucho escrito, porque estoy ansiosa por escribir otro fic que voy a publicar en cuanto termine otro de los fic que están publicados. Ya una amiga leyó el primer cap y dice que le gusto, mucho. Espero que a ustedes también ^^**_

_**En fin, me retiro, a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por todo, a todas, el apoyo, la paciencia, los comentarios, los alertas, TODO.**_

_**Las quiero, se cuidan, besos.**_

_**Melo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

**BELLA POV**

Forzaba mi mente a que recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero solo recordaba haber abandonado el departamento de Edward, luego le pedí a Jasper que tomáramos algo en casa y… oh… los recuerdos se terminaban ahí. Había estado tan ebria que ni me acordaba lo que había hecho, pero era claro que el cuerpo desnudo de Jasper en mi cama era la clara señal de que no nos habíamos puesto a jugar al ajedrez.

Jasper gimió y se removió en la cama, me quedé paralizada mirando como despertaba, y no solo él, debía de admitir que el tipo estaba bien empaquetado. Con una de sus manos buscaba algo en la cama, y ese algo era lo que yo estaba usando para cubrirme. Con un bufido Jasper se sentó en la cama y vagó con la mirada todo el cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuró desconcertado, estaba empezando a sudar en frío cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos-¿Bella?

-Jasper yo…- intenté explicar algo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Nosotros… bebimos…y- murmuré incoherentemente.

-Tuvimos sexo ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo él tranquilamente.

-¡¿Y por qué lo dices tan tranquilo?!- grité exasperada por la tranquilidad que despedía por los poros de este tipo.

-Solo tuvimos sexo, no cometimos ningún crimen- se talló los ojos y bostezó abiertamente- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez de la mañana…. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Claro que cometimos un crimen!- grité mientras caminaba histérica por toda la habitación.

-¿Siempre te levantas de esta manera cuando bebes y te acuestas con cualquiera?- preguntó mirándome.

-No- dije más calmada mientras lo pensaba.

-¿Estas en pareja con alguien?- cuestionó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí.

-No- mis ojos bajaron y se clavaron en su hombría

-¿Entonces qué problema hay?- quitó las sabanas de mis manos que se habían quedado flácidas.

Se estaba acercando a mi cara cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con un suspiro se alejó y comenzó a buscar su pantalón. Yo por algún motivo me había quedado petrificada, desnuda, en mi lugar.

-¿Hola?-contestó una vez que lo encontró-. Me quede dormido, lo siento- se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tan buen amigo eres?- se rió cuando del otro lado hablaron-. Me conoces bastante bien- silencio de nuevo-. Solo un par de horas- sus ojos mi miraron de arriba abajo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se calentara-. Eres grande, Edward- ¡Oh, mierda!-. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Cerró el teléfono y lo tiró encima de la mesita de noche. Volvió hacia donde estaba, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que hacer, decir o sentir.

-Solo relájate, esto los disfrutaremos los dos- susurró contra mi cuello haciendo que el bello se erizara-. Además no lo volveremos a hacer.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?- pregunté sintiendo como mi cuerpo se aflojaba.

-Digamos que estoy interesado en otra persona- se separó y me sonrió-. Desde que te vi por primera vez aquel día en el edificio me hechizaste- sus ojos eran penetrantes y hacían que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiera-. Solo quería probarte, aunque fuera una vez, mi corazón está con otra mujer.

-Esto se llama infidelidad- le recordé rindiéndome a él. ¡Era tan débil con los hombres!

-Sería así si estuviera con ella y contigo a la vez- sus labios rozaron los míos, incitándome-. Así que no cuenta.

Luego de eso pasé una de las mejores mañanas de mi vida. Jasper era un excepcional amante, uno muy bueno, creativo y apasionado. Quien quiera que fuera la mujer de la que estuviera enamorado, sería afortunada de tenerlo.

No solo nos habíamos tardado un par de horas, había sido unas muy bien usadas cuatro horas. A causa de ello había faltado a mis clases de la mañana y ahora nos estábamos dirigiendo a donde trabajábamos. Al principio pensé que esto sería incomodo, sobre todo para mí, pero me había equivocado. Como que ahora todo era más fácil. Como que ambos nos habíamos quitado un gusto.

-¿Y quién es la mujer que te tiene cautivado?-pregunté acomodándome en el asiento para verlo.

-No te gustaría saberlo, créeme- sonrió y me miro de manera enigmática.

-Si quiero saberlo porque ya lo dijiste y ahora más por hacerte el interesante-golpeé su hombro juguetonamente.

-Solo no grites- advirtió y tomó aire-. Alice.

Mi mandíbula cayó y mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Él solo se sonrojó un poco y su mirada se suavizo. Jasper realmente estaba enamorado de Alice.

-Edward va a matarte- le recordé sabiendo que él más que nadie sabía de lo que Edward era capaz.

-Lo sé- asintió-. De hecho estoy advertido por él y Emmett.

-¿Te amenazaron?- inquirí asustada.

-Ambos- se rió-. Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Alice y digamos que fue como amor a primera vista- se reclinó en el asiento apoyado su cabeza en el respaldo-. Ella mostro interés por mí y tanto Emmett como Edward me acorralaron y me amenazaron que no me atreviera a tocar a su dulce e inocente hermana, que para aquel entonces tenía dieciséis años.

-Ella aún sigue mostrando interés- recordé cuando la vi derretirse en presencia de Jasper.

-Hemos tenido unos cuanto encuentros durante todo este tiempo, a escondidas, claro- sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa viendo como sus ojos brillaban.

-Se supone que si estas tan enamorado no debes de acostarte con otras- le reproché juguetonamente.

-Lo nuestro solo fue… sexo casual- se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea- le reste importancia-. Supongo que Alice ya no es tan inocente como sus hermanos creen… ¿verdad?

-Algo así- me miró con picardía y se reclinaba en el asiento para pagarle al chofer-. Yo quería que tuviéramos una relación a escondidas pero ella se negó alegando que no quería estar escondida, que quería que todos aceptaran que estábamos sintiendo algo.

-Y por supuesto tú aceptaste- bajé del coche y caminamos hacia el elegante edificio.

-Obvio, aunque nos seguimos encontrando a escondidas.

-¿Tienen pensado decírselo algún día?

-Esa es la idea, pero no sabemos cuándo es el tiempo adecuado- suspiró cansadamente.

Saludamos a Gianna y caminamos hacia el ascensor, decidimos cambiar de tema e inventar algo para que nadie sospechara del porque llegábamos juntos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminamos hacia la oficina. Entramos y todos estaban muy tranquilos, algunos jugando a las cartas, otros jugando con la Play. Jasper entró y se acomodó con los chicos de las cartas, yo solté un suspiro y fui al escritorio de Edward, quien estaba con unos papeles.

Su cabeza estaba recargada en una mano, con expresión aburrida. Cuando me acerqué levantó la mirada me sonrió y luego se levantó bruscamente, todos se quedaron callados mirando con atención a su jefe. Pegué un salto hacia atrás por su reacción y caminé hacia atrás mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Tomó mi brazo y me zarandeó bruscamente.

-Tú…maldita- dijo entre dientes-. Te niegas a estar conmigo pero te acuestas con el primero que se te cruce.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- mi brazo dolía y mucho- ¡Suéltame me haces daño!

En ese momento saltaron Emmett y Jasper, separándome de Edward, quien estaba realmente enojado, me miraba dolido y con rabia.

-Al menos trata de ocultar los chupones- vociferó forcejeando con Emmett.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que chupones hablaba y no era precisamente de quien tenía a mi lado, ahora la ira bullía dentro mí. No me iba a olvidar así sin más de lo que me había hecho.

-Para empezar, esto- señalé mi cuello-… ¡lo hiciste tú, borracho con complejo de vampiro!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó completamente confundido-. Yo nunca hice algo así, no lo recuerdo.

-¡Eso es por que estabas jodidamente borracho!- exclamé.

-Mientes- me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿verdad?- miró a su hermano y este estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír.

-De verdad lo hiciste tú, Edward- confirmó Jasper con la cabeza gacha-. Ya has mordido a varios de nosotros.

-Eso no es…- miró a los demás quienes bajaban la cabeza, hasta que su hermano rompió a carcajadas, tan potentes que cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estomago.

Jasper a mi lado también se comenzó a reír, pero intentaba ocultarlo, todos los miramos a ambos como si estuvieran locos. En especial Edward quien tenía una muy cómica cara de confusión, que de no ser porque estaba enojada y confundida también me estaría riendo.

-¿Qué me hiciste, Emmett?- gruñó Edward ahora con el semblante más clamado.

-Sabía que eso algún día serviría- dijo entrecortadamente mientras se levantaba del piso y limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos-. Cuando tenías trece años nos quedamos solos en casa por todo un fin de semana y yo tuve la fantástica idea de alquilar películas de terror, vampiros…

Edward comenzó a recordar ya que entrecerraba los ojos buscando en su memoria. De la confusión pasó a la ira en cuestión de segundos.

-También decidiste que era tiempo de que aprendiera a beber- dijo entre dientes apretados-. Juro que te castraré y te obligaré a comerte tú…

-Oh, vamos, Eddie- Emmett lo miró asustado y retrocedió hasta chocar con el escritorio-. Éramos niños, nunca imaginé que te quedaría una secuela.

-Lo juro, Emmett- su voz era sombría-. Sera mejor que duermas con un ojo abierto.

Emmett salió de la habitación corriendo mientras gritaba que le perdonara, Jasper le siguió ya que tenían un nuevo trabajo que hacer. Los demás chicos le siguieron conteniendo la risa, pero el único que estaba serio, aparte de Edward, era Mike quien antes de salir me miró significativamente.

-Hasta el día de hoy no sabía que tenía ese tipo de… complejo- murmuró Edward sentándose en la mesa del escritorio.

-Asustas tanto a tus propios empleados que no se atrevían a decírtelo, incluyendo a Jasper- me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-Me siento un idiota- pasó una mano entre sus cabellos despeinándolo más de lo que era costumbre.

-Error. Eres un idiota- le corregí haciendo que soltara una risita.

Se bajó del escritorio y se paró frente mío. Con una de sus manos corrió mi cabello para dejar descubierto mi cuello. Sus largos dedos acariciaron los moretones que me había dejado.

-Es la segunda vez que te marco de manera brusca- dijo sin despegar los ojos de mi cuello.

-Bueno…- no logré decir nada coherente ya que sus caricias eran tan delicadas que me robaban el aliento

-Lo siento- susurró y beso delicadamente mi piel haciendo que se erizara al instante.

-¿Por qué estas tan amable?- no pude evitar preguntar, él nunca se comportaba de este modo conmigo.

-Primero te quejas por que te ignoro y ahora que me preocupo te quejas- su nariz acariciaba mi cuello mientras inhalaba.

-Es que nunca sé lo que piensas- mis manos viajaron a su cabeza, que la acercaron aun más a mí.

-Supongo que te juzgue mal- sus labios rozaron hasta oído-. Tu no me engañarías- su aliento pegó dulcemente y su voz era un ronroneo delicioso, provocó que un pequeño gemido escapara de mis labios.

-No somos pareja ni nada- le recordé con voz entrecortada.

-Sabes que palabras decir para que estemos juntos- se separó un poco mientras su mano subía y acariciaba mi mejilla.

-No saldré contigo, Cullen- sonreí y lo besé.

Saboreé su boca que cada día me hacía más adicta a ella. Su lengua bailando con la mía era la mejor sensación que pudiera sentir. Sus besos hacían que me trasportara a otro mundo donde solo éramos nosotros dos, me mareaban… me hacían recordar a los besos de él.

Bruscamente me separé de Edward, pero solo rompí el beso ya que me aferré a él controlando que las lágrimas salieran. Últimamente lo estaba recordando con más frecuencia que antes y aún no era su aniversario, siempre había estado en mi mente y corazón, pero sus recuerdos no me afectaban, ahora ellos estaban lastimándome. Hacían que en mi pecho se instalara un enorme dolor… como si lo estuviera traicionando.

-¿Para algo?-preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

-Nada- mentí enterrando mi cara en su pecho, aspirando su masculino olor.

-Algún día te obligaré a decirme que es lo que te pasa- susurró en mi oído-. Y a que te acuestes conmigo y aceptes ser mi novia.

-Sigue soñando- reí ante su manera de animarme.

Permanecimos abrazados unos minutos más, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriendo. Me separé de él de un empujón, saltando del escritorio y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Hola, amor- saludo Angela.

-Hola- dijo Edward mirándome y luego acercándose a ella.

No soporté tener que ver como ella enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y luego besarlo, cuando segundos antes yo lo estaba besando. Con un bufido atravesé las puertas de la cocina y me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Los celos me invadían terriblemente, tenía deseos de salir agarrarla de los pelos y alejarla de él. Reclamarlo como mío.

Pero él no era mío, era de ella y yo era la otra… o eso me creía. Edward podría estar encaprichado conmigo, me tendría igual que Angela pero… ¿Cómo sabría yo que él no me estaría engañando con otra a mis espaldas? Él se acostaba con ella todas las noches, o casi todas y sin embargo me besaba y abrazaba a mí, me decía que la dejaría si yo aceptaba estar con él…

-¿Por qué lloras?- su voz me sobresaltó, salté de la banqueta y enfoqué mis nublados ojos a la cara de mi ex amiga que a pesar de mirarme con desinterés su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Nada de lo que te importe- repuse con voz entrecortada.

Soltó un bufido y camino hacia la heladera, sacó una lata de coca cola y me miró mientras la abría. Yo por otro lado desvié su inquisidora mirada, tomó un trago de su refresco, pude notar como sus ojos se suavizaron.

-Aun piensas en él- dijo con voz tranquila.

-No eres mi amiga, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que me pase- espeté apretando mis manos, en realidad no lloraba por él.

-Te conozco, Bella- dijo con obviedad-. Se cuando mientes y lo que piensas.

-Piensa lo que quieras- sequé mis lágrimas con brusquedad y salí de la cocina, chocando con Edward que entraba a la habitación.

-¿Estas llorando?- preguntó preocupado-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada- me alejé de él y salí del lugar tratando de tragar el nudo que estaba formando en mi garganta.

Me sentía sucia, repugnante y sobre todo una traidora de primera mano. Yo tenía alguien quien me cuidaba el corazón desde alguna parte del cielo, no necesitaba de nadie más para que me cuidara. Sin embargo yo estaba llorando por un hombre que estaba ocupado, que nunca sería mío y si lo fuera jamás lo sabría porque él era un estafador. El robaba corazones y no los devolvía, y si lo hacía eran pedazos de ellos que nadie iba a poder armar de nuevo.

Me sentía una traidora porque jure que jamás volvería a sentir nada por nadie, nadie que no fuera él. Quien lamentablemente y a causa del puto destino, no estaba más en este mundo.

Corrí lejos del edificio y me metí en el parque que estaba en frente, el sol pegaba en mi cara con fuerza y me impedía ver con claridad. Estaba cegada y corría sin rumbo fijo. Me tropecé y caí con alguien.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó y yo abrí mis ojos ampliamente para ver aquella persona que tanto había extrañado.

-Jacob…

_

* * *

_

_**Buenas, muchachas. Aquí estoy de nuevo, no me tarde tanto, supongo xD, intentaré actualizar más seguido aun xD. No prometo nada porque si no luego desaparezco sin siquiera proponérmelo.**_

_**Me preguntaban si Jacob aparecería, y si, acá volvió, con su porte de… chico esteroides xD. Jacob es primordial en este fic, juega un papel importante, ya verán, junto con otro personaje, que mas adelante echará todo a perder. No doy más detalles porque si no me pegan xD**_

_**Vemos como Bella se va enamorando de Edward, pero no sabemos si él de ella. Tampoco sabemos el nombre del ex, difunto, novio de Bells, lo sabrán, antes de que termine esta primera parte. Angela lo sabe, como toda buena amiga, o al menos cuando lo era,**_

_**En fin, gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas, TODO. No se que me dirán con esto de que Jasper y Bella ya compartieron cama xD. Ustedes me dicen.**_

_**Gracias chicas, espero comentarios, solo tienen que apretar el botoncito de debajo de color verde.**_

_**Nos vemos, besitos,**_

_**Melo,**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**BELLA POV**

No podía creer lo que tenía delante de mis ojos, y debajo de mi cuerpo. Estaba Jacob, mi amigo. No pude detenerme a pensarlo, me lacé a sus brazos y lo apreté fuertemente.

-Bella- susurró él atrapándome en esos brazos que tanto había extrañado.

-No puedo creer que estés de vuelta- lloriqueé en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- me separó un poco para verme a los ojos, intenté esquivarlo, pero él tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Oh, Jake- sollocé-. Esto apesta- bufé llorando peor que antes.

Lo sentí suspirar, luego el suelo desapareció y todo se volvió negro.

_-Eres tan importante para mí- me susurró al oído, luego besó mi mejilla._

_-Yo no sé qué haría sin ti-confesé sonrojada._

_-Jamás te dejaré sola, nunca voy a dejarte- me prometió antes de volver a hacerme el amor._

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, la luz me cegó por completo, por lo que solté un quejido y los tapé con mi brazo.

-¿Así que no tienes idea de lo que le paso?-bufó… ¿Edward?

-Sí, estaba corriendo, llorando y se desmayó- le gruño Jacob.

Me senté de golpe en el sillón, me arrepentí ya que la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Caí de nuevo al las almohadas del sillón.

-Quédate quieta- me aconsejó la voz de Jasper- Solo hasta que pase el mareo.

Sentí algo húmedo y frío en mi frente, suspire solo de alivio. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el par azulado de Jasper, quien me sonreía tiernamente. A su lado se encontraba Emmett quien revolvió mi cabello, parecía aliviado.

-Que susto nos llevaste enana- sonrió y me tendió una mano para que me sentara.

Jasper se acercó y me ayudó también, el mareo aun no se iba del todo. No entendía que me había pasado. Me sentía como de gelatina, no estaba segura de si iba a poder caminar, si lo intentaba le daría una rápida visita al suelo.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Jacob acercándose a mí- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué paso?...-y así siguió con un millón de preguntas.

Solté una risita y tapé su boca con una de mis manos.

-Estoy bien, solo me descompense- le tranquilice, pero ni siquiera yo estaba segura del porque de mi desmayo.

-Aun estamos a tiempo de ir a un medico- me sugirió.

-Es verdad, no es normal que una persona se desmaye porque si- asintió Jasper.

-No es mala idea, Isabella- dijo fríamente mi jefe, quien se había acercado a nosotros, pero manteniéndose lejos.

-En verdad, ya estoy bien y no fue nada- les aseguré a todos.

-Sigue siendo así de testaruda y te cargo en mi hombro obligándote a ir a un hospital- me amenazó Emmett-. Tú elijes.

-Solo fue un desmayo, no es para tanto- se metió Angela-. Lo más probable es que haya sufrido una baja de presión, no sean tan dramáticos.

-Cierto- asentí con el ceño fruncido-. Por cierto, eres la menos indicada para hablar de dramatismo.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión- me escupió.

-Lo mismo digo- le sonreí con burla.

-Lo siento, amor. Pero no soporto estar en la misma habitación que ella- se acercó a Edward y le planto un beso en los labios, que él no correspondió, solo me miraba a mí.

-Antes no te quejabas, ni me dejabas salir de la cama ¿recuerdas?- me burlé viendo como ella se volvía colorada y salía volando de la oficina.

-Ok, no entendí nada- dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Lesbiana?- preguntó Jasper con sorpresa.

No pude evitar reírme, era gracioso las caras que ellos dos ponían. No se me había cruzado por la cabeza que ellos no sabían nada de mi relación con Angela, antes de esta.

-Solo me gusta probar cosas nuevas- me encogí de hombros e intenté ponerme de pié, pero mis piernas fallaron y volví al sillón de inmediato.

-Realmente pienso que tienes que ir a un medico- dijo Jacob preocupado.

-¿Cómo sabías que trabajo aquí?-pregunte intentando cambiar el tema. No quería ir a ningún médico.

No quería saber nada de hospitales, ni salas blancas con pasillos lustrosos y blancos, con habitaciones en donde había gente que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Para nada quería volver a uno de esos infiernos.

-Te alcé para llevarte a algún lado, pero entonces me encontré con él- señalo a Jasper- Y te metimos aquí dentro.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

-Me asustaste- acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… no sabíamos que la pequeña tuviera novio- la voz de Emmett resonó en el silencio que se había generado.

-No somos novios- me apresuré a decir viendo como Edward se daba la vuelta-. Solo somos amigos.

-Te puedes ir, Swan- dijo Edward sentándose en su escritorio-. No te necesito en esas condiciones.

-Estoy perfectamente bien- afirmé no muy convencida porque realmente no me sentía muy bien.

-Vuelve cuando te sientas mejor, mientras tanto tus días serán descontados.

-¡Eso es injusto!-gritó Jacob, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo soy su jefe, así que yo decido que hacer- demandó Edward sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Eres un maldito explotador- bramó apretando los puños.

-Pueden irse, tenemos trabajo que hacer- me miró y me estremecí, sus ojos eran fríos y molestos.

No entendía por qué, si íbamos al caso yo era quien debía de estar molesta, por todas las que me hacía pasar. Y estaba segura que mi desmayo había sido por su culpa, porque había estado pensando en él y en sus arrogantes pedidos, sus malditos juegos.

-Gracias- me levanté con lentitud, pero antes de caer Jacob me sostuvo.

Sin decir una palabra más, salí de esa asquerosa habitación.

.

-No logro entender cómo es que trabajas ahí- dijo Jake desde la cocina.

Hacía unos minutos que habíamos llegado a mi departamento, y él amablemente se había quedado a ayudarme, ya que decía que no me veía en condiciones de estar sola.

-La paga y el horario son buenos- aclare sentada en mi sillón.

En realidad la paga era una mierda, y el horario también, no tenía descanso a menos que no fuera a la noche. En ese momento Jacob salía de la cocina con dos tasas humeantes, de inmediato la pequeña sala se inundó de olor a café negro.

-Gracias-le sonreí cuando me entregó una taza. Junté mis piernas para dejarle sentar al otro lado del sillón.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, saboreando la cafeína y pensando en nuestros asuntos. Ahora que lo pensaba y miraba, hacía tiempo que no veía a Jacob, ni siquiera en la universidad. Era raro volver a tenerlo tan cerca y lo más raro es que ya no sentía nada de atracción física por él…

-Extrañaba este lugar- dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Te extrañaba a ti.

-Yo también te extrañé- le confesé, pues era verdad, últimamente me hacía mucha falta alguien como él.

-Pero estoy seguro que no de la manera en que yo lo hice- me miró con ojos tristes.

Suspiré y dejé la taza en la mesita ratona, me acerqué a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Él también dejó la taza y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, apretándome a él.

-Realmente desearía poder enamorarme de ti- comencé con los ojos cerrados-. Pero no puedo enamorarme, ya no.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó intrigado.

-Yo… hice una promesa a alguien- escondí mi cara en su cuello, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Esta era la primera vez que hablaba de él con otra persona que no fuera mi familia o mi, ex, amiga. Era un tema del que quería dejar en el pasado, pero que a la vez no podía, ya que todos los días algo me hacía recordarlo. Y por más que intentara olvidarlo o ignorarlo, siempre, cualquier cosa me hacía tenerlo presente.

-¿A quién?- acarició mi hombro.

-A mi ex, él…-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, me costaba respirar y ya podía sentir mi rostro mojado-. Él murió hace mucho tiempo- sollocé.

-Oh, Bella- me alzó, sentándome en su regazo.

Mientras yo lloraba, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía por él, Jacob acariciaba mi cabello con infinita ternura.

-Lo siento mucho, pequeña- susurró contra mi cabello.

-Yo de verdad que le amaba y él a mí- lloriqueé sin despegarme de mi amigo-. Sin embargo me lo quitaron y de la peor manera, yo…-mi voz se cortó por el hipo-… no he podido olvidarlo, me siento que soy una asquerosa traidora.

-No te digas eso- me regañó dulcemente.

-Claro que lo soy, Jake- me enderecé y le miré a los ojos-. No eres el primero con el que he estado, ha habido muchos otros, pero… nada de amor.

-Bella, el pasado es pasado, no pueden avanzar hacia un futuro si te sigues lamentado de esa manera- secó mis lagrimas con sus dedos-. Algo me dice que no está para nada feliz de verte en este estado.

-Pero yo prometí solo amarlo a él, Jake- le dije con desesperación-. Sin embargo yo…voy y tengo sentimientos por otro.

-Bella, al corazón no lo puedes mandar, él hace lo que se plazca- sonrió de forma triste-. Sin embargo tu novio ya no está aquí…

-Él siempre está aquí- puse una mano en mi pecho, donde estaba mi corazón, dándole a entender lo que quería decir.

-Sé, Bella- suspiro-. Pero no de manera física, lo que quedan son recuerdos, y eso lo tienes que atesorar… pero debes seguir adelante.

Parpadeé sin entender muy bien sus palabras. Era verdad que solo quedaban lindos, y dolorosos, recuerdos….

-Estas son cosas que pasan- acarició mi mejilla-. Y todos pasamos por momentos tristes, dolorosos y peores de los que te pasan a ti, pero a la larga o a la corta esa tristeza es recompensada por una alegría tremenda.

No pude evitar soltar una risita, Jake tenía razón, las cosas se compensaban al final, en algún momento, lamentablemente el mío no había llegado aún. Pero Jacob era el adelanto de que sus palabras eran ciertas. Yo sin él seguiría siendo una cualquiera, que se acuesta con el primero que se le cruza.

-Gracias, Jake- volví a abrazarlo-. De verdad, de verdad quiero amarte más que como un amigo.

-Y yo realmente quiero que lo hagas, pero son cosas que no se pueden forzar- me abrazó y pude notar en el tono de su voz la angustia que sentía.

-Eres muy especial, Jake- me alejé y besé su mejilla.

-Lo sé- se pavoneó haciéndome soltar una carcajada-. Dime una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué se traen tu y ese jefe tuyo?- me miró con ojos calculadores.

-Nada- mentí torpemente, podía sentir mis mejillas calientes.

-Son muy malos mentirosos, los dos- me acusó sentándome en el sofá-. Ese tipo no quitaba la mirada de ti cuando te llevé y la preocupación era muy notoria, a pesar de querer ocultársela a su novia.

-De todos modos, sea lo que sea, ya no lo haré más- aseguré no muy convencida.

-¿Perdón?- inquirió sin entender.

-Para Edward no soy más que un juego, capricho- de solo recordarlo me molestaba-. Además no pienso volver a lastimar a Angela, aunque ya no seamos amigas, no puedo… quitarle o mirarle al novio.

Jacob me miró con una ceja alzada. A pesar de que aparentaba estar normal, sin afectarle nada, podía ver en sus ojos que le dolían mis palabras. Le dolía que yo me fijara en otro que no fuera a él, cuando yo lo había conocido primero y había compartido varias noches.

Pero era hora de admitir que Edward Cullen se había calado hondo en mi corazón, no solo por su aspecto, también por su consuelo. En aquel momento en que estaba sufriendo, Edward me mostro un lado de él que estaba seguro que nadie conocía. Pero creo que nunca más volvería a ve a ese Edward, ahora se había convertido en un completo idiota.

-De todos modos…- se rasco la cabeza con cierta incomodo-, no quiero saber lo que tienes planeado hacer con otro hombre.

-Lo siento- me disculpe.

-¿Realmente sientes algo por ese tipo?- me miró con cierta repugnancia-. Es un estirado- criticó y yo no puede hacer más que soltarme a reír como loca.

No era de todo mentira lo que decía de Edward, pero en cierto modo algo me decía que él no era de esa manera.

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con dolor de cabeza y los ojos me pesaban, eso de llorar me pasaba la factura. Hoy me tocaba trabajar a la mañana, por lo que había puesto el despertador. Me giré y moví el cuerpo de Jake, era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos sin tener nada de sexo, aunque el pobre parecía que lo quería.

-Jake…- lo moví-. Es hora de levantarnos.

-Déjame- gruñó metiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Tienes clases- le dije con obviedad, sabía que era difícil de levantar.

-No me importa- su voz sonó amortiguada por la almohada.

Yo me reí y me metí al baño, me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Jake aun seguía acostado en la cama. Preparé unos cafés, más unas tostadas con mermelada. Mientras esperaba que el café terminara de hacerse, yo acomodaba la mesa, Jake apareció frotando sus ojos con un gruñido.

-Buenos días- saludé dejando una taza en la mesa.

-Aun es de noche- se quejó sentándose, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Eres perezoso- me reí ante lo gruñón que era durante las mañanas.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre levantarte tan temprano- gruñó sorbiendo su café.

-Yo tengo que trabajar y tú tienes que ir a la universidad- me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que pediré cambio de horario- comentó completamente serio, arrancándome una carcajada.

Una vez que termináramos de desayunar, cada uno tomo sus cosas y se fue por su lado. Jake prometió pasarme a buscar a la salida de mi trabajo para llevarme a mis horas de estudio y luego cenaríamos juntos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Realmente había extrañado a Jacob todo este tiempo. Había extrañado su compañía, su amistad y su cariño hacia mí. Suspiré abatida por aquello. Realmente quería amarlo, él se lo merecía, totalmente, se merecía que lo amara, sin embargo no podía forzar mis sentimientos. No ahora que parecían tener dueño. Un idiota egocéntrico que solo pensaba en mi como si fuera un juguete, uno con el que jugaría hasta que se cansara y luego, cuando estuviera maltrecho, me tiraría por otro juguete mas nuevo.

Edward Cullen eran la peor persona que pudiera haber conocido, sin embargo, me sentía atraída hacia él. En muchos sentidos. Era estúpido e irracional, pero lo sentía. Sentía cosas que me había prometido no sentir, no cuando yo ya tenía a alguien que ocuparía mi corazón para siempre. No era justo. No para James.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan- me saludó Giana desde su escritorio, con una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Giana- salude devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Admiraba a Giana en cierto modo, por trabajar en esta compañía sin haberse vuelto loca, por lo que me habían contado ella llevaba sus buenos diez años trabando sin un día de falta. Completamente eficiente. Yo llevaba apenas unos meses y tenía ganas de arrojarme por la ventaba del piso donde trabajaba. Sin contar que ya estaba loca por los descaros que tenía mi jefe.

Entre a la oficina y todo estaba a oscuras, al parecer nadie había llegado aún. Era común que tanto Edward como los demás empelados llegaran más tarde que yo. Ya que yo era quien tenía que limpiar el desorden que ellos dejaban para que al día siguiente ellos pudieran seguir ensuciando.

Cerré la puerta de tras de mí y encendí las luces, gire hacia los sillones y casi, casi, grito al ver un cuerpo desparramado en el sillón más grande. Me acerqué a pasos vacilantes hacia la persona. Estaba de espaldas a mí y la cabeza tapada por unos de los almohadones, por lo que no podía saber quién era. La pequeña mesa estaba abarrotada de botellas de cerveza, licores, vinos…y demás. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, tome una botella y saqué el almohadón. Suspiré aliviada al notar que era Edward quien estaba inconsciente.

-Edward- le moví.

Él murmuró algo antes de darse la vuelta y acostarse sobre su espalda. Volví a llamarlo y moverlo, solo que ahora me tomó de la mano y me tiró sobre él. Pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y apretarme contra su cuerpo. No podía negarlo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca, que me abrazara tan posesivamente, que me hiciera creer que sentía algo por mi mas que si fuera un capricho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Yo debería de preguntar eso- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos ante las delicadas caricias que proporcionaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Estas mejor?- susurró en mi oído ¡Dios!

-Sí, ya estoy mejor- intenté apartarme, había recordado que me desmayara el día anterior había sido a causa de él.

El hombre que estaba debajo de mí me había besado esa misma mañana de una forma que me había derretido en sus brazos, para que luego me dejara de lado y se fuera con su novia, y la besara de la misma forma, delante de mí, sin importarle nada. Había estado maldiciéndolo tolo el día y ahora estaba lo más pancha acostada con él como si nada hubiera pasado…

Pero no pude siquiera levantarme, ya que en un movimiento rápido nos cambio de posición, dejándome a mí abajo. Acorralada entre su cuerpo y los mullidos almohadones del sillón. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por un segundo. Un segundo que me quemó por completo, antes que de su boca se posara en la mía y me besara tiernamente. Mis manos se movieron solas hacia su cuello, donde los enredé y lo atraje aun más hacia mí.

Su aroma era intoxicante, y sus labios adictivos. Una vez que los probaba me era imposible alejarme. Su húmeda lengua se metió en mi boca buscando la mía, para así poder enredarse y tentarse juntas. Este hombre sabía cómo besar, sabía que era lo que una mujer quería y como lo quería. _Obviamente por la amplia experiencia que tiene. Y que debe practicar con Angela._ Mi conciencia era mala, muy mala. Pero tenía razón.

A duras penas corrí mi cara y alejé mis manos de su cabello.

-Ahora entiendo por qué poner tan reacia conmigo- bufó y se apartó de mí-. Debes de querer mucho a tu noviecito, por eso no aceptas estar conmigo.

-Jake no es mi novio- aclaré sentándome.

-¿Seguro?- dijo con sarcasmo-. Porque estoy seguro de que los novios se miran y preocupan como él lo hiso contigo.

Lo miré perpleja, no podía creer que estaba escuchando y viendo. A pesar de su tono arrogante y sarcástico, había un deje de celos. Y por más que no me mirara a los ojos podía notar como estos brillaban de ira. ¿Acaso estaba…?

-Celoso- dije en voz alta.

Edward me miró con ojos bien abiertos, luego se puso de pie, pero antes de que se marchara tomé su mano y le detuve.

-Estás celoso- afirmé. Podía sentir un extraño calor extenderse por mi pecho.

-No estoy celoso- retiró su mano con brusquedad, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y sacaba su cajilla de cigarrillos.

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan enojado?- pregunté presionándolo, aunque ya sabía la verdad.

Inhaló la nicotina y luego la soltó fulminándome con la mirada. De no ser porque estaban tan anonadada por el descubrimiento, me habría puesto a sudar y a retroceder por el miedo. Sin embargo no importara que hiciera, sabía que él estaba celoso y por alguna extraña razón, eso me ponía muy contenta. Edward se puso de pie y tiró el cigarrillo, se acercó lentamente hacia mí, como si fuera un depredador y yo su presa. Debía de sentirme asustada, pero estaba lejos de estarlo. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de mí, tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos, demasiado fuerte, y acercó mi cara a la suya. Casi podíamos tocarnos.

-Escúchame bien, Bella- dijo lentamente-. Estar celoso implica dos cosas- señalo con sus dedos-. Primero, que me sienta menos que ese chucho apestoso- sus dedos se apretaron aun más fuerte-. Y segundo, que me sienta atraído hacia ti. Y no me siento de ninguna de esas maneras.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió y dolió bastante. Sus palabras eran duras, me habían lastimado.

-¿Entonces por qué me dijiste todas aquellas cosas?- mi voz salió temblorosa a causa de las emociones y me odie por ello- ¿Por qué quieres que este a tu lado si no sientes nada por mí?- quité su mano y lo empujé lejos de mí-. Si son así las cosas, entonces no te vuelvas a acercar a mi- mis ojos picaban gracias a las lágrimas que se habían acumulado.

Nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos a los ojos. Él no me quería, él solo sentía por mi atracción, lujuria, nada más. Solo eso, un capricho. Y yo había comenzado a sentir cosas por él, por una basura como lo era. Este hombre, parado frente a mí, que me miraba tan fríamente, se había colado en mi corazón, desplazando a mi James. Lo había cambiado por el idiota más grande.

Sin poder detenerlo las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Pero no lloraba por tristeza, estaba llorando de la rabia que tenía. Me sentía tan utilizada, tan humillada, tan estúpida. Tan traidora. Esto no me lo iba a poder perdonar nunca.

En ningún momento baje mi cabeza, lo miré a los ojos, esperando tontamente a ver un indicio de arrepentimiento o compasión por sus duras y crueles palabras. Pero lo único que veía era hielo. Indiferencia. Bien, si así iban a ser las cosas, que así fueran. Podría morirse y yo lo miraría de la misma manera.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Esa mañana transcurrió de manera normal, al menos con mis compañeros de trabajo, ya que no le había dirigido palabra ni miradas a Edward. Ni él tampoco a mí y muy poco me importaba. Yo también podía ser fría y cruel, y tenía pensado serlo sin importarme nada. Tanto Emmett como Jasper me habían preguntado si todo estaba bien. Les mentí, no era necesario decirles que su jefe me había pisoteado y escupido mi corazón. Cuando llegaron dijeron que nosotros estábamos demasiado tensos.

-¿De verdad?- había preguntado inocentemente-. Pues está todo bien- mentí.

Y al parecer ellos me creyeron, o al menos eso quiero creer yo. No quería que nadie supiera que había tenido algo con Edward, aunque haya sido unos roces. Los únicos que parecían saber algo, ya que lo intuían, eran mis dos amigos. Emmett y Jasper. Pero no por ello les estaría contando mi vida privada. Además de que Edward no nos permitía hablar ni siquiera un minuto. Él los había regañado a ambos por preguntarme sobre mi nuevo novio.

Suspirando dejé de jugar con la comida de mi almuerzo. Me encontraba sentada en un restaurante cerca de la universidad. Jacob me había traído, pero se tuvo que marchar luego de recibir un llamado importante. Por lo que me encontraba sola con una ensalada y un jugo de naranja mirando las atestadas calles.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo alguien que se sentó delante de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mike?- ni siquiera le mire.

-Parece que tu y el jefe han discutido- aunque no lo estuviera mirando podía sentir que se estaba riendo.

-Eso no es algo de lo que a ti te incumba- le miré un segundo antes de tomar mis cosas.

-Aun no puedes marcharte- dijo con tono autoritario.

-Tú no me dices que puedo o no hacer- le estreché la mirada y seguí juntando mis pertenencias.

-Tenemos cosas pendientes entre nosotros.

-Déjate de ir por las ramas y dime qué quieres- ya me estaba cansando.

-La chequera del jefe- dijo como quien comenta el clima.

Me sorprendía que este joven, quien trabajaba para el odioso de Edward, fuera tan frío y despreocupado a la hora de pedirme algo sumamente importante. El dinero era algo con lo que no se podía jugar, mucho menos en el trabajo de Edward, el valoraba demasiado el dinero y para él, quien quiera que le robara le arrancaría la vida sin vacilación. Y yo estaba por meter las manos en el fuego por un idiota enamorado. Si Mike y yo no devolvíamos el dinero en su debido tiempo, ambos estaríamos muertos antes de que terminara la semana.

-¿Cómo se que devolverás el dinero antes de que Edward lo note?- pregunté dejando mis cosas de lado.

-Fácil. Edward tiene que cobrar dentro de tres días una gran cantidad de dinero que le fue robado por el jefe de policía de esta ciudad. En esos tres días te dará la chequera a ti para que compruebes los números en caso de que se esté cobrando de nuevo.

-Ya lo tienes todo planeado- admiré lo bien, y estúpidamente, que trabajaba la mente de Mike.

-Por supuesto- se inclinó sobre la mesa-. Por eso me darás la chequera y yo te la devolveré antes de que tengas que cobrar el dinero y así Edward no se dará cuenta de nada.

-Aja, aunque aun no contestas mi pregunta.

-Eres demasiado curiosa, Isabella- bufó y se recostó en la silla.

-Solo por que de esto depende mi vida.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, dame la chequera y espera hasta que te la devuelva, el dinero estará ahí, como si nunca hubiera salido nada- estiró su mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Yo me debatí si darle o no el dinero de Edward a este chico. Realmente apreciaba mi vida y sabia que me estaba metiendo en un terrible problema. Sin embargo quería vengarme de Edward, de todo lo que me había hecho pasar. De todo el daño que me había causado. Pero vengarme con el dinero no serviría de nada, él me mataría no cabía duda, pero no me importo en absoluto cuando dejé la chequera en la mano de Mike. Él la miró con ojos brillantes, desquiciados. Parecía un drogadicto con un poco de cocaína en las manos.

El me sonrió y me agradeció antes de marcharse. Dejándome a mi sola, como había estaba antes. Con mi comida y jugo intactos. Alejé el plato de mí, el apetito se había ido y las nauseas me invadieron.

Había cometido un terrible error. Uno grandísimo. Y estaba completamente arrepentida.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Ufff, tenia muchas telas arañas este fic. En fin ya las limpie y estoy de vuelta y por mas xD. Lamento mucho la demora, la excusa voy a ponerla en el perfil por que no da la gana andar de fic en fic poniéndola. Así que la que quiera saber vaya a mi perfil y allí estará la información temporamente.**

**Retomamos la historia y ahora se viene el drama…. Si, señoras. He vuelto con mucho, muchas ganas de ganarme lectoras nuevas y reconquistar a las viejas XD**

**Gracias por todo, espero que les guste el cap, me dicen si les gusto o me dedico a seguir leyendo y borrar la cuenta xD**

**Besitos, se cuidan y nos vemos en 5 dias…**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Los días fueron transcurriendo con calma y tranquilidad. O al menos así estaba a mí alrededor. Desde que le había dado la chequera a Mike, este no había vuelto al trabajo, Edward no se había preocupado de ello y los demás no parecían extrañarse por su ausencia. Sin embargo yo me sentía a punto de darme un paro cardiaco. Todo me sobresaltada, escuchaba cosas que no eran y sentía que todos sabían lo que estaba haciendo y que en cualquier momento saltaría hacia mí para acecinarme.

Pero como había dicho anteriormente, las cosas estaban normales. Como si fuera cualquier día en ese trabajo, como si nadie supiera que dos de sus empleados había traicionado el jefe. Y para lo mejor de mis nervios habían pasado ya cinco días desde aquello. Edward me había pedido que hiciera las cuentas para ir al cobrarle el dinero al jefe de policía, quien también se había escabullido de la cuidad.

Hasta el día de hoy me había excusado con Edward diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo en la universidad como para hacerme cargo de aquello, que lo haría en cuanto pudiera. Pero este me miraba con irritación y suspiraba diciendo que el policía no había aparecido así que estaba de suerte como para no ir detrás de él.

¡Oh! Y otra buena noticia. Mike Newton no respondía el maldito teléfono.

Completamente abatida me tiré sobre mi sillón y lloriqueé patéticamente, mi vida se estaba acabando. Me quedaban días u horas ¿Quién me había mandado a mí a darle a ese mentiroso semejante cantidad de dinero? Oh, sí, yo misma. Había enterrado la pata ¡completamente!

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, sin siquiera levantarme tantee la mesita de mi sala y lo levante sin mirar el identificador. No tenía idea de quién me estaba llamando a media noche.

-¿Si?- gruñí.

-Isabella, quiero tu culo en mi oficina ahora- me senté de inmediato al sentir el tono molesto de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué…?

-Ahora- me interrumpió antes de colgar la llamada.

Me quede petrificada en mi lugar, sudando en frío. Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, golpeando fuertemente mi pecho.

-¡Dios!- gemí saltando del sofá- ¡Me descubrieron!

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Apenas abrí las puertas de la oficina todos se giraron a mirarme. Estaban todos allí. Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil… todos, y todos me miraban con cierta acusación en sus ojos. Iba a morir y no había tenido el tiempo de despedirme de nadie, ni de mis padres, ni de Jake. Oh, Jacob se iba a poner furioso e iba a llorar demasiado…

-Isabella- me llamó Edward con su característico tono frío y potente- ¿Dónde está la chequera?- preguntó lentamente.

-Yo…- me encogí en mi lugar ante todas las miradas expectantes-. No lo sé…

-¡Miente!- gruñó Paul comenzando a caminar por la oficina.

-No estoy mintiendo- mi voz sonó débil, claramente estaba mintiendo. No era mi habilidad.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó con sarcasmo antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas hacia mí-. Eras tú quien tenía la chequera, que ahora mismo está en manos del mugroso de Newton- tomó mi brazo y lo apretó fuertemente-. Que coincidencia que no sepas donde está y que él la tenga ¿No se la habrás dado tu?- me sacudió fuertemente. Zarandeándome con violencia.

-¡Basta!- rugió Emmett empujando a Paul y poniéndome detrás de su cuerpo-. Bella no tendría por qué darle la chequera a Mike.

-¡¿Entonces como explicas que la tenga él?- gritó Paul.

-Bella ¿Cómo es que no sabes donde esta?- me preguntó calmadamente Jasper quien se acercó a mí y acarició mi brazo magullado.

No podía decir la verdad, no me atrevía. No sabiendo lo que ellos podían hacerme. No quería morir. Lo único que me quedaba era mentir…

-Yo…la perdí- mentí mirando a Edward, quien no decía una sola palabra, solo se limitaba a observar-. En realidad pensé que estaba en mi casa, metida entre todos mis libros y apuntes- seguí mintiendo, sin apartar la mirada de Edward-. Por eso había dicho que no había hecho la cuenta. Cuando tú me la pediste ese mismo día la busque y no la encontré y sigo sin encontrarla…

-Eres una maldita mentirosa…- gruñó Paul apretando los dientes.

Edward me observaba con ojos calculadores, sabía que estaba buscando indicios de mentira por mi parte. Y rogaba a los dioses que no la encontrara. Ni siquiera sabía cómo pude haber mentido de aquella manera, mi voz temblaba a cada palabra a causa del miedo, que creo que se malinterpretó por el miedo que Paul me habría infringido. Edward tomó aire y se levantó del sillón.

-¿Encontraron a Newton?- preguntó con una calma que me congelo los huesos.

-Si- asintió Jasper a mi lado-. Está en su casa, aun no ha salido hacia el aeropuerto…

-Bien- abrió un cajón y sacó unos guantes de cuero negros-. Vayan yendo antes de que se escape.

Todos en la sala asintieron y desfilaron hacia la puerta. Paul me dirigió una mirada envenenada antes de pasar por la puerta. Emmett palmeo mi cabeza y Jasper me sonrió cálidamente antes de marcharse. Mis piernas se sentían débiles por lo que no soportaron mi peso y terminé cayendo de rodillas sobre la mullida alfombra. Mi antebrazo ardía, Paul había sido muy brusco y me había lastimado. Unos fríos dedos se deslizaron por mi mejilla, sobresaltándome.

Edward estaba acuclillado a mi altura y me miraba con esos ojos verdes, parecía que quería ver mi alma. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por mi rostro, para luego levantarlos y mostrarme que estaban mojados. Inmediatamente llevé mis dedos a mis mejillas, estaban mojadas. Estaba llorando. No me había dado cuenta de ello. Limpié frenéticamente mis lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de mis ojos. Al poco tiempo me encontraba soltando pequeños alaridos. Sin decir una sola palabra, Edward me abrazó fuertemente y me meció con él, esperando a que me calmara.

Demonios, esto no tenía que estar pasando. Edward tendría que estar preparando mi tumba y la de Mike. No consolándome por un error que yo misma había cometido. Un error que me costaría la vida. Había mentido tan patéticamente, había quedado como la víctima, mientras todos ellos me creían y salían a destruir a Mike. Él también era responsable, el primero de todos, el me había incitado a esto…

-Tienes que irte- dije empujándolo, aun no estaba calmada. Me sentía a punto de desfallecer.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó con esa voz dulce que pocas veces había usado conmigo.

-No, pero tienes que irte. No es tu responsabilidad el consolarme- me aparté de él limpiando mi cara.

-Bella, quiero hablarte de algo…- su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Con un suspiro se levantó y se dispuso a contestar. Yo me había quedado petrificada en mi lugar. Edward había vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre, como a mí me gustaba. Después de tanta frivolidad. De tantas palabras que me habían destrozado el corazón como nunca antes había pasado. Ahora el volvía a tratarme como antes, como cuando estábamos solos. Cuando no había nadie más que lo mirara que no fuera yo.

-Vamos- me levantó delicadamente.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté temerosa.

-A romperle la cara a Newton- sonrió diabólicamente mientras me conducía fuera de la oficina.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa de Mike. Gracias a la velocidad con la que Edward manejaba. Conducía como un enfermo, a una velocidad vertiginosa. En ningún momento me había soltado del asiento. Había clavado mis dedos en el, mientras mi cuerpo se hundía y rezaba a que sobreviviéramos.

En cuanto llegamos bajó del auto, sin abrir mi puerta, y camino por la elegante entrada colocándose los guantes de cuero. La casa estaba en completa calma, un silencio que aturdía. Camine detrás de Edward maravillada por la casa de Mike. Era blanca y moderna, con grandes ventanales y escaleras de vidrio. Mesas de vidrio y muebles de madera negra. La casa era hermosa, pero un poco exagerada ante tanto vidrio. No había intimidad en aquellas paredes.

Edward entró a la casa como si fuera suya y caminó directamente hacia unas escaleras de madera que conducían al sótano de la casa. Lo seguí y poco a poco pude escuchar murmullos y golpes. Edward siguió bajando las escaleras mientras yo quedaba parada a unos pocos escalones del suelo, perpleja por la imagen que tenía delante.

Mike estaba tirado en medio del suelo, completamente magullado a golpes y sangrando por las heridas. Mientras Paul le pateaba sin compasión en el suelo. La imagen era horrorosa, escalofriante. Devastadora. Edward camino a paso tranquilo hacia donde el muchacho estaba tendido. Se agachó para levantarlo con una sola mano.

-Tanto tiempo trabajando para mí ¿Y piensas que puedes escaparte con mi dinero sin salir lastimado?- le preguntó. Mike abrió la magullada e hinchada boca para contestar, pero antes de decir siquiera una palabra. Edward estampó su puño en medio de la cara del chico.

Llevé las manos a mi boca tratando de ahogar el grito que casi se escapa.

-Sosténganlo- le ordenó a Paul y Sam, quienes lo levantaron y lo sostuvieron delante de Edward- ¿Puedo preguntar para que quieres el dinero? Yo que sepa, te he pagado bastante bien, lo suficiente para que pudieras pagar esta casa.

Mike abrió nuevamente su boca, pero Edward no lo dejó hablar, el estalló su puño enguantado en la mejilla. Luego no preguntó nada mas, se dedicó a golpear sin parar el rostro de Mike, abriendo nuevas heridas que sangraban descontroladas. Pronto el olor a sangre me invadió, el olor al oxido y sal comenzaron a marearme. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, busqué de agarrarme de la barandilla de las escaleras, pero estaba demasiado mareada y le calculé mal a la distancia. Estuve a punto de caer si no fuera por Jasper quien me sujetó.

-Mierda- masculló en voz baja- ¿Para qué te hace presenciar esto?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Bueno…- escuché que suspiraba Edward-. Creo que ya te he desfigurado el rostro de tan modo que no podrán saber quién eres a menos que te hagan un ADN.

Intenté enfocar mi vista hacia donde estaban los demás. Podía ver a Edward quitándose los guantes y levantando la palma hacia Emmett. Este depositó un arma en su mano.

-Esta es una de mis partes favoritas de mi trabajo- dijo él mientras cargaba el arma y quitaba el seguro. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el pánico se abrió paso en mi cuerpo.

_No_. Dijo mi mente al tiempo que Edward levantaba el arma y la apuntaba justo sobre la cabeza de Mike. Vi que acomodaba su dedo en el gatillo y antes de presionarlo aparté su mano, colgándome de su brazo.

-¡No!- grité entre llantos- ¡Yo le di la chequera a Mike! ¡Yo lo hice!- el mareo aumentó quitándome las fuerzas-. Por favor, Edward. No le mates- rogué llorando en el suelo ensangrentado.

No podía escuchar nada, mis oídos estaban tapados y mi mente giraba las imágenes de Mike siendo golpeado brutalmente. Abrí mis ojos asustada cuando me levantaron en brazos. Era Edward.

-Limpien todo esto- ordenó y subió las escaleras. Estaba sudado, pero su respiración era regular, parecía que no notaba mi peso.

Me llevó hasta el auto, me sentó en el asiento y cerró la puerta. El golpe de la puerta resonó en mi cabeza. Me encogí en mí lugar, pegando mis rodillas al pecho y abrazando mis piernas. No fui consciente de nada más. Sabía que ahora era mi turno de ser torturada.

No me atrevía a levantar el rostro y mirar hacia la cara de Edward, no quería ver esa determinación a la hora de matar a alguien. No quería ver esos ojos serios y desalmados que estaban a punto de volarle la cabeza a otra persona. Sin remordimiento, sin compasión… Apreté aun más mis piernas con mis brazos y contuve las ganas de ponerme a gritar por el pánico que me estaba embargando. Tenía mucho miedo. No quería morir, no así, a causa de un descuido mío…

La puerta se abrió y Edward volvió a tomarme en brazos. No sin antes luchar. Mis instintos se estaban activando en contra de mi voluntad. Pelee con él, dando patadas y manotazos para todos lados. Pero fueron inútiles, él me cargó y me llevó dentro de un edificio. No quería abrir los ojos, no podía.

Él en ningún momento me dijo nada, solo se mantuvo callado y me cargó no se adonde. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración y sus pasos en los pisos. Entramos a un ascensor y el miedo aumentó aun más, si eso era posible. Mi corazón martilleaba dentro de mi pecho y mi respiración se hacía cada vez más acelerada. Mi pecho dolía, un dolor tan incómodo y frío que helaba hasta los huesos. Escuché la campanilla del ascensor sonar, me fue muy familiar pero no me detuve a pensar en donde lo había escuchado, luego el ruido amortiguado de los zapatos de Edward pisar una alfombra. Cuando el silencio se hiso aún peor, Edward me tiró a un mullido sillón.

Abrí mis ojos asustada sin comprender donde estaba y que me parecía. La habitación estaba a oscuras, débilmente iluminado por las luces de afuera. Las sombras de los muebles me eran conocidos, al igual que el paisaje de afuera. Estaba en la oficina de Edward. Asustada lo busqué con la mirada, él estaba donde su escritorio mirando su teléfono móvil. Su rostro se veía aun más macabro con la luz del móvil. Dejó el aparato en la mesa y se acercó a mí lentamente.

Inmediatamente retrocedí en mi lugar, sin lugar a donde ir. ¿Acaso él me mataría aquí?

-Quiero preguntarte algo, Bella- murmuró entre la oscuridad, antes de encender una lámpara en una mesita al lado del enorme sillón.

Yo me le quedé mirando, se había desabrochado la camisa por completo, dejando su torso al descubierto. El cinto de su pantalón también estaba suelto. Tragué en seco al saber que él me violaría antes de matarme.

-¿Realmente pensaste que yo soy tan idiota como para no saber que hacen con mi dinero?- preguntó lentamente mientras se sentaba al otro extremo del sillón.

Sin poder encontrar mi voz, negué lentamente con mi cabeza.

-Yo sabía de los movimientos de Newton antes que nadie- habló con es calma terrorífica-. El banco me llama al instante en que alguien va a sacar dinero en mi nombre y me preguntan directamente si soy yo quien los mando. Cuando una contadora me llamó para informar que uno de mis socios estaba en el banco esperando a sacar una gran suma de dinero, supe que tú estabas detrás de esto. No le dejo a nadie la chequera- se encogió de hombros-. Sin embargo autorice a que Newton sacara el dinero y te pedí que hicieras la cuenta, sabiendo que no tenías la chequera.

-Si lo sabías ¿Para qué llegaste a estos extremos?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Quería saber que era lo que estaban tramando ustedes dos- sonrió ampliamente-. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una fuga entre ustedes- negó con la cabeza-. Pero cuando me enteré de que él se estaba yendo sin ti tuve que intervenir- se acercó a mí, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y pegando su cuerpo con el mío-. Ahora, quiero saber ¿Para qué ayudaste a ese idiota si no ibas a tener ninguna recompensa?

-Mike me amenazó a que revelaría a Angela lo que tú y yo estábamos haciendo a sus espaldas- dije muy segura de repente. Por alguna razón el miedo se estaba disipando-. Para serte sincera, no tenía deseos de volver a discutir con ella y mucho menos lastimarla con quitarle a su novio.

-¿Solo por eso accediste?- preguntó sorprendido e incrédulo.

-También quería fastidiarte- admití avergonzada.

-¿Por qué?- susurró cerca de mi oído.

-¡Por esto!- exclamé levantándome y alejándome de él-. Porque me trataste como quisiste la última vez. Me tratas como si fuera un maldito juguete, un objeto sin sentimientos. Una puta que te abrirá las piernas sin importarle una mierda.

Edward arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, parecía que no comprendía mis palabras. Luego sonrió ampliamente y se recostó en el sillón.

-¿Sabes? Aun debo de castigarte por esto- mi cuerpo se tensó al recordar que yo también era la culpable-. Ven aquí, muñequita. Ábreme tus piernas para mi- dijo con voz picara mientras levantaba sus manos y me llamaba.

-Antes muerta- apreté los dientes y dejé que la impotencia me invadiera.

-¿De verdad?- arqueó sus cejas sin borrar su sonrisa.

No, no era verdad. Apreciaba mi vida como para perderla por no tener sexo a cambio. Y no solo por ello. También por que moría por tener un poco de sexo con Edward. Quería tenerlo en mis brazos, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos. Quería sentir como sería pensar que él correspondía en parte mis sentimientos. Quería llegar a imaginar que él sentía algo por mí, aunque fuera pequeño.

No lo pensé dos veces, mi cuerpo se movió solo. Pronto me encontré a mi misma sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Pasando mis manos por su cuello, hasta llegar a su cabello, enredando mis dedos en esas suaves hebras cobrizas. Para luego empujar sus labios hacia los míos y unirnos en un beso desesperado. Mi boca se movía con urgencia, deseo, hambre. Me sentía dichosa al ver que él me correspondía con la misma ferocidad que yo.

Sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda baja y la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, apretándome fuertemente. Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y hurgó mi cavidad con urgencia. Daba la sensación de que quería comerme, igual que yo. Quería comerlo, devorarlo hasta no dejar nada de él. Mis manos descendieron hacia su pecho acariciando cada curva y músculo. Edward metió sus manos dentro de mí remera y me la sacó por la cabeza, tirándola por algún lugar de la oficina. Luego arrancó mi sostén y se abalanzó a mis pechos. Lamiendo y mordisqueando mis pezones. Acuné su cabeza entre mis brazos, derritiéndome por sus salvajes caricias.

En un momento me encontraba debajo de él, besándonos de nuevo. Y frotándome contra él, sofocada por el calor que habitaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Ya no soportaba más previa, quería tenerlo dentro de mí. Lo quería ahora. Quería que me embistiera duramente y me hiciera llegar a mi tan deseada liberación. Al parecer pareció leer mi mente, ya que sus manos bajaron hacia los botones de mis vaqueros y, prácticamente, los arrancó, al igual que mis bragas. En tiempo record el bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y liberó su hinchada erección y antes de que pudiera mirarla la metió dentro de mí de una sola vez. Arrancándome un grito de placer.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Congelados giramos para ver quién era el que nos había interrumpido. Mi cuerpo se enfrió al instante en que vi a Angela parada en el umbral de la puerta con expresión sorprendida. Experimente un terrible _deja vou_ ante la escena. No era exactamente como había sido la noche en que dejamos de ser amigas. Pero su rostro era el mismo. Primero la sorpresa, después el reconocimiento y por último el dolor.

Ella nos dedicó una mirada de asco, luego se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Aparté a Edward a empujones e intenté ir tras Angela. Pero los brazos de Edward me detuvieron, manteniéndome en mi lugar. Él me miró con expresión seria.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- preguntó.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa?- le contesté con otra pregunta. No podía creer que él hubiera hecho todo para lastimarla.

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿recuerdas?- escondió su rostro en mi cuello, susurrando las palabras en mis oídos-. Te quiero a mi lado y Angela era un estorbo para los dos- sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura-. En algún momento iba a enterarse de esto.

Lo empujé nuevamente y esta vez él no puso resistencia. Busqué mi ropa y me coloqué lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía tan… halagada y sucia al mismo tiempo, dos sentimientos completamente opuestos pero que estaban luchando en mi interior y ambos estaban empatados. Me sentía halagada de que Edward aun se sintiera atraído hacia mí, que no haya perdido su interés y que sus palabras anteriores habían sido sinceras. Pero a la vez me sentía tan sucia y enojada por su comportamiento. No le había importado los sentimientos de Angela, los de nadie con tal de obtener lo que quería. Pisaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

-No he terminado contigo- dijo con voz suave, deteniéndome.

-Me importa muy poco- bueno, en realidad quería terminar con él, pero antes tenía que hablar con Angela.

Me dispuse a seguirla pero una mano se aferró a mi antebrazo y me sujetó con fuerza.

-Tu castigo no ha terminado- gruñó.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?- objeté desasiéndome de su prisión- ¿Cómo pudiste herir a una mujer de esa manera?- me giré a encararlo-. Eres un maldito cretino que piensa que por tener dinero puedes pisotear a quien quieras- le apunté con mi dedo, golpeando su pecho desnudo-. Y estas muy equivocado si piensas que me dejare pisotear por ti. Ya no quiero verte. Te detesto.

Edward se me quedó mirando sorprendido por mis palabras. Aproveché ese momento de distracción para retirarme de aquella oficina. Corrí hacia el ascensor y apreté repetidamente el botón de planta baja. Busqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Angela, tenía que hablar con ella. Aunque en realidad no había nada de lo que hablar. Ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Había roto nuevamente, la poca confianza que tenía en mí. Nuevamente la obligué a que me odiara. Era un asco de persona y no habría nadie en este mundo que me dijera lo contrario.

Frustrada apreté el botón de cancelar llamada cuando, nuevamente, me había atendido la operadora, comunicándome que Angela tenía su teléfono apagado. Con nervios a flor de piel corrí hacia la salida del edificio y pedí un taxi. En cuanto lo tomé di la dirección de mi amiga y me llevó al lugar. Mientras tanto trataba de pensar en que le diría a ella.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Eran las tres de la mañana y yo volvía a mi casa cansada, agotada y débil. Me había quedado en la puerta del apartamento a que Angela me abriera, si era que estaba, o que llegara. Pero en ningún momento hubo señales de vida por parte de ella. Y me terminaron echando ya que no era hora para que estuviera sentada en el suelo. Resignada había vuelto a mi casa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin importarme si le eche llave o no, y me fui directamente a mi cuarto. En cuanto llegué me tiré a la cama sin siquiera sacarme la ropa.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme por tantas cosas que había pasado en tan pocas horas. En el estrés y tensión que había sufrido a lo largo de la semana por culpa de Mike Newton y su tonto plan de quitarle el dinero a Edward, prometiendo regresarlo. Ahora podía estar segura de que el muy maldito no tenía intención de devolverlo. Yo solo había sido su un peón de su juego, le había brindado el acceso a la chequera y había sido el primer blanco al que Edward atacaría en caso de que supiera de la desaparición de su dinero.

Sin tan solo hubiera usado la cabeza cuando Mike me había propuesto aquello. No, si tan solo hubiera usado la cabeza desde el principio yo no estaría metida en este tipo de problemas. Ahora podría estarme preocupando por otras cosas, no lo sé, quizás exámenes de la universidad, o trabajo. Cualquier cosa. No esto, no estos problemas que parecían ser sacados de una novela mafiosa.

Soltando un gemido de angustia mezclado con un lloriqueó, me tapé la cabeza con una almohada y me dejé absorber por la inconsciencia, el único lugar donde tendría descanso, por un par de horas.

Muy pronto para mi gusto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sentía que había dormido un par de segundos. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, adolorido. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y el maldito sonido del teléfono no paraba de sonar. Gruñendo me baje de la cama y busqué el condenado aparato. Antes de atenderlo miré el identificador, no tenía deseos de hablar con Edward, en caso que fuera él. Pero me sorprendí demasiado al ver que era Angela la que llamaba.

-¡Hola!- grité efusivamente y nerviosa.

-¿Podemos encontrarnos en el bar del edificio de Edward en una hora?- preguntó con voz fría y distante.

-Seguro- acepte- ¿Pero por qué…?- la pregunta se desvaneció en el aire cuando me contestó el silencio.

Suspirando terminé la llamada y miré el reloj de mi mesa. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y atontada al ver que eran las dos de la tarde. Había dormido todo el día y a la vez era como si no hubiera dormido nada. Tirando el móvil a la cama fui hacia mi baño y me di una muy larga ducha. Dejé que el agua calienta cayera por mis tensos músculos, estos suspiraron aliviados cuando la relajante agua los tocó. Mientras tanto mi cabeza giraba en torno a lo que Angela me había pedido ¿Para qué quería que nos encontráramos en aquel lugar? Ahí trabajaba Edward y era muy posible que también nos encontráramos con él por el camino.

Realmente no sabía qué era lo que ella pensaba o se proponía. Pero tenía que aceptar sus propuestas sin rechistar, había cometido muchos errores con ella y lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar algunas peticiones de ella.

Mientras secaba mi cabello y me vestía pensaba si ya no tenía que trabajar más con Edward. Yo le había traicionado, por así decirlo, y no creía que fuera necesario volver con él. Al menos que él lo permitiera. Hoy había faltado a la escuela y también a las primeras horas del trabajo, no era normal que él no me estuviese llamando para reclamar mi presencia.

Al terminar de vestirme, tomé algunas de mis pertenencias y me marché hacia el punto de encuentro. Para mi muy mala suerte, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, parecía un diluvio, no había nadie afuera y muy pocos autos andaban. Por lo tanto ningún taxi. Solo esto me faltaba, tenía que ir corriendo hacia mi trabajo, que no se si era suerte o desgracia, se encontraba a unas doce cuadras de mi departamento.

En cuento llegué al vestíbulo mi ropa chorreaba de agua. Camine directamente a las escaleras que daban al subsuelo, donde se encontraba el bar y abría las puertas de par en par. El lugar estaba lleno de mesas rectangulares rodeadas de sillones de cuero. Todas estaban vacías, a excepción de una donde había dos personas sentadas. Una era Angela y la otra era Edward. Vacilante me acerqué a ellos. Ambos tenían una taza de café. Angela miraba su regazo mientras Edward tomaba tranquilamente de su café. Ella levantó la mirada cuando me acerqué y se paró rápidamente de la silla.

-¿Qué demonios te paso?- exclamó pasándome una mirada a toda mi ropa.

-Está lloviendo- dije con simpleza- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

La pregunta salió con demasiada desesperación e impaciente. La verdad era que no me sentía demasiada cómoda con Edward en la misma habitación que yo. Principalmente porque su presencia me perturbaba, me ponía nerviosa y ansiosa. La mente se me llenaba de buenos y malos recuerdos con él, especialmente los buenos, muy buenos, los cuales eran pocos.

Angela volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Increíblemente había vuelto a la normalidad. O como era antes.

-¿Vas a decir algo o me vas a tener viéndote jugar como una niña?- preguntó Edward desinteresadamente.

-Bueno… yo… quería pedirles disculpas a ambos- dijo en voz baja, sin levantar la cabeza.

Tanto Edward como yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Era realmente extraño ver a Angela tan calmada después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ella había reaccionado tan extremista cuando yo la había engañado y ahora estaba tan sedada… era extraño y aterrador en cierto modo. Ella había enfatizado tanto la frase "quiero a Bella muerta" que casi se había cumplido…

-¿Disculparte porque?- pregunté yo sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Primero con Edward- levantó la cabeza y lo miró con pena-. Yo… te he mentido todo este tiempo- comenzó-. Yo soy lesbiana, en ningún momento me sentí atraída hacia ti- tragué en seco cuando los ojos de Edward brillaron con cierta ira-. Si lo hice solo fue para poner celosa a Bella, yo… sabía que ella se interesaría en ti, entonces me hice pasar por tu novia y…- sus palabras se cortaron al tiempo que Edward se levanto de su silla.

Todo pasó muy rápido, la mesa voló hacia un costado al igual que las tazas, que se hicieron añicos. Edward tomó del brazo a Angela al tiempo que levantaba una mano y la estampaba en la mejilla de mi amiga. Ella cayó sobre los trozos de porcelana rotos.

-¡Angela!- grité y fui hacia donde ella. Sus manos estaban empapadas en sangre- ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- le grité a Edward. Él tenía esa misma expresión en los ojos que la noche anterior.

-Está bien, Bella- murmuró Angela con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué está bien?- pregunté con incredulidad-. Claro que no está bien.

-La verdad yo esperaba esto de él- me sonrió, pero esa alegría no llego a sus ojos-. Y estoy agradecida de que no haya sido peor.

El horror debía de estar pintado en mi cara. No daba crédito a las palabras que estaba escuchando. En realidad no daba crédito a nada desde lo que había presenciado la noche anterior.

-Debemos ir al médico- dije cuando el olor a sangre me estaba comenzando a marear.

-Pero tengo que…

-Nada. Tenemos que curar esas heridas- le corté y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

Pasamos por el lado de Edward, este no había dicho nada, se había mantenido alejado de toda conversación. Ni siquiera nos miró cuando nos marchamos por la puerta. Más bien reaccionó cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotras. Empecé a escuchar cosas golpearse, romperse. Maldiciones y gritos sofocados de las empleadas de aquel bar.

La lluvia había parado y los autos volvían a circular con normalidad. Pedí un taxi y pedí que nos llevara al hospital con urgencia. Angela se mantenía callada y con expresión triste. Cada día me estaba enterando de cosas nuevas, alguna problemáticas, otras malas, otras horrorosas. Pero ninguna buena. Y todas esas cosas venían del lado de Edward Cullen, él tenía a su alrededor un aura temerosa que te obligaba a temerle.

No entendía como podía sentirme atraída hacia una persona como él. A alguien que se manejaba con violencia, sangre y muerte. Ayer había conocido una faceta u otra cara de él, que jamás me pensé con encontrar. Él no le tenía miedo o vacilación a la hora de volarle la cabeza a alguien. Eso me hacía preguntar ¿Cuántas personas había matado?

-¿Bella?- volví a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Angela-. Deberías de cambiarte de ropa vas a pescar un resfrío- me encogí de hombros, solo ahora notaba la pequeña brisa fría y los escalofríos.

-Estoy bien.

-Gracias- sonrió apenada-. Yo te hice muchas cosas malas y tú te sigues comportando como una amiga.

-Eres mi amiga, me es imposible no ayudarte si te veo herida- miré su mejilla amoratada-. Aunque no pude evitar eso- le señale y ella se llevó una mano, tapándola.

-Realmente estoy sorprendida con él- admitió-. Desde que conozco a Edward, él… tiende a matar a cualquiera que le traicione.

-Él no es nadie para decidir quién debe vivir o no solo por traicionarlo- mascullé enfadada.

-Cierto- asintió-. Pero últimamente lo veo raro, al menos desde que lo conocí.

Le fruncí el ceño sin comprender. Estaba por preguntarle cuando el doctor la llamó para cocerle las heridas. Por fortuna los pedazos de porcelana no se les habían incrustado demasiado en sus manos, pero si lo suficiente como para cocerle. Sus palabras me habían dejado pensativa ¿Raro en qué sentido? ¿Más violento? ¿Menos?

Angela salió con sus manos vendadas y sonriendo cuando me vio esperándola en la sala de esperas. Luego la acompañe hacia la calle donde caminamos unos minutos antes de que ella tomara un taxi y se fuera a casa.

-Yo te quiero- confesó antes de entrar al taxi-. Y lamento mucho lo que he hecho, ha sido mi culpa desde el principio por obligarte a que fueras mi novia. Yo sabía las consecuencias, te conocía y sin embargo me comporté como una idiota.

-Yo también debo pedirte disculpas- la abracé fuertemente-. Te herí y no respeté tu confianza.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa y se metió dentro del taxi. Luego de ver el auto perderse entre la oleada de autos decidí dirigirme a mi casa. Me sentía cansada, mi cuerpo pesaba y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me sentía fatal. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el que este día terminara de buena manera. Me parecía un poco demasiado raro que hubiera recuperado mi amiga.

Que las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien me asustaba. Temía que algo empeorara. Tenía el presentimiento de que mi vida no volvería a ser como antes, antes de conocer a Edward. Algo dentro de mí me decía que mientras él estuviera a mí alrededor las cosas jamás volverían a ser normales para mí.

Y algo me decía que él no volvería a salir de mi vida. Esa noche soñé con él, soñé con que teníamos una vida juntos, tranquila y normal.

Definitivamente estaba volando de fiebre.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Si, acá también he vuelto xD. ¿es raro no? Si, se que he estado faltando, pero me estoy poniendo las pilas. Ahora dejé la actualización y espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Chicas, aclaro algo… no voy a cerrar la cuenta o.o. Me gusta mucho escribir y no me gustaría cerrarla, por que se, que si en algún momento lo hago cosa que no creo, voy a querer abrirla xD. Por que mi suerte siempre me patea para el lado que no espero. En fin, no se preocupen, las seguiré molestando por un largo rato mas.**_

_**Volviendo a la historia. Pobre Bella. Pobre Mike y la paliza que se llevo. Pobre Bella por que esta enfermita. ¿A que no se lo esperaban a James del ex? Por una vez quería hacer o ver un James dulce, siempre es el malo y solo por que fue el malo en el libro u.u. hay que entenderlo, el chico tenia hambre y Bella estaba donde no debía xD. En el próximo cap vamos a ver una propuesta interesante por parte de Edward y un secretito que tenia escondido con respecto a Bells.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, me gustaron mucho. Me alegra de que les siga gustando la historia y ¡AH! ¡GRACIAS POR NOMINARLA COMO MEJOR FIC DE MAFIA! No podía creerlo cuando lo vi el mensaje que decía eso. Estoy re contenta. Millones de gracias =)**_

_**Otra cosa, estoy en campaña de ponerme a hacer portadas para los fics. Para la que quiera hacer uno, bienvenida y yo lo pongo en el perfil o si no, les agradecería muchísimo que me dieran las imágenes que les gustaría ver en las portadas. De todos modos lo voy a poner en mi perfil para que se entienda mejor =)**_

_**Desde ya gracias, por leer hasta aca. Las quiero mucho,**_

_**Besitos. Melo.**_

_**¿reviews?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Habían pasado dos días desde que estaba postrada en una cama con la fiebre por los techos. Según yo, esta bajaría con un buen té y sopa. Pero el haberme mojado hasta el hueso y no haberme secado al instante y tomar mucho frío, no se curaría con unos tés y unas sopas de pollo. No podía levantarme de mi cama, mi cuerpo entero se estremecía con profundos escalofríos que recorrían mi columna. Ni siquiera podía llamar al médico, mi teléfono había quedado en la cocina, la cual no estaba lejos pero no podía levantarme.

Ni siquiera distinguía la realidad del sueño. En varias ocasiones me había despertado sobresaltada dándome cuenta de que nunca salía del sueño. Como por ejemplo ahora. Escuchaba como personas entraban a mi departamento y me llamaban. Escuchaba pasos que se acercaban. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos verdes que me hacía delirar aun más que en sueños, más que la fiebre.

-Está ardiendo- dijo con mirada preocupada. Si definitivamente estaba delirando por la fiebre.

-Hay que llamar a un medico- reconocí la voz de Jasper, aunque no podía verlo.

-No- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Luego sus manos rebuscaron bajo las colchas y me alzaron-. Vamos a llevarla a mi casa. Llama al medico

Sus ojos me miraban con cariño, hasta me atrevía a decir que con amor, pero eso sería demasiado delirante. Se podría decir que estaba muriendo. Y antes de abandonar el mundo estaba teniendo un sueño sobre un mundo paralelo al real, donde Edward parecía preocupado por una persona, y se podría decir que también amaba a esa persona, solo por la forma en que me miraba. La fiebre me estaba matando dulcemente.

-Emmett toma sus cosas y llévalas a mi apartamento- ordenó. Bueno al menos mis sueños recordaban como era de mandón.

-Edward, el médico ya está saliendo hacia tu casa- dijo Jasper.

-Bien- sentí una mano posarse en mi frente-. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Sentí una suave manta arroparme el cuerpo, luego un fresco aire. Me estremecí violentamente y mis dientes castañearon. Alguien murmuró algo y pronto sentí el ruido de puertas y un motor.

-Enciende la calefacción- le escuché decir a Edward.

Mis ojos se abrieron pensando que el sueño ya se había acabado, pero no, aun estaba atrapada en aquel estúpido y esperanzador sueño. Él aun me miraba con preocupación y me sostenía contra su cuerpo fuertemente.

-¿Estas consciente?- me preguntó.

-No, aun estoy dormida- bufé reacomodándome en su regazo.

-Te creo, tus ojos están desenfocados- acarició mis parpados dulcemente.

-Es porque estoy muriendo.

Edward frunció su ceño y me miró molesto. Sus perfectas cejas se acercaron tanto que parecían a punto de tocarse. Volvía a tener esa expresión en la cara, la misma que había conocido la primera vez y acompañaba siempre su rostro. Levanté una de mis manos y acaricié su mueca, suavizándola al instante, luego bajé mis dedos por su alto pómulo, pasando por su áspera mejilla y terminar delineando su bien marcada y fuerte mandíbula.

-Siempre tienes el ceño fruncido, ya tienes una marca- dije sin dejar de tocar su rostro-. Eres tan apuesto- suspiré y por poco babeo. Si este era un sueño debía de aprovechar a decirle lo que en la realidad nunca haría.

Edward se rió fluida y alegremente a carcajadas. Sonreí por haber visto una cara que no conocía de él. Aunque fuera un sueño, era lindo.

-Definitivamente estas delirando- se inclinó y besó mi frente.

Luego de eso, cerré mis ojos y me deje ir…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Mi cuerpo estaba acostado en un lugar muy mullido y muy cómodo. Me hacía calor y sentía como el sudor se desprendía de mi frente. Al parecer la fiebre estaba bajando. Eso era bueno. Lo malo era que ya no veía a ese Edward dulce y generoso que había estado en mis sueños-realidad. Me removí un poco y lentamente abrí mis ojos. Estaba en una habitación pulcramente pintada de blanco, con un enorme ventanal a mi derecha. Los muebles eran negros y modernos, al igual que la cama en donde estaba acostada.

-_Esta no es mi habitación-_ pensé al tiempo que me sentaba un poco.

-¿Ya estas despierta o sigues en tus sueños?- me sobresalte al escuchar esa familiar voz.

Lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré a mi lado, sentado con unos lentes, que le sentaba de maravilla, y una portátil en su regazo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?- las preguntas se atropellaban en mi garganta mientras mis ojos miraban hacia todos lados. Hasta que se toparon con una sonda que se unía a mi brazo y a una bolsita que estaba colgada en un poste, justo al lado de la cama.

-Bueno- suspiró y cerró su portátil, luego quitó sus lentes-. Llevabas dos días sin aparecer por el trabajo y no atendías mis llamadas. También me informaron que no estabas yendo a la universidad así que decidí venir a ver que tenías.

-¿Cómo sabías donde vivía? ¿Y cómo lograste entrar?- pregunté apartándome de su lado.

-Bueno, cuando eres yo, no hay puerta que se me resista- sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunté recelosa.

-¿Quién más va a limpiar mi oficina?- me contestó con otra pregunta.

Le entrecerré los ojos y le di una mirada envenenada. Edward no perdía su sonrisa de niño travieso. Parecía que se estaba conteniendo de algo. Podía ver que sus ojos me ocultaban algo, pero no sabía qué. Hasta que ese par de esmeraldas bajaron hacia mi pecho y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más. Por inercia baje mi mirada y me encontré con mi sujetador solamente. Con un jadeo subí las colchas tasta mi cuello.

-¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?- grité.

-Era solo para bajar tu fiebre- se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un maldito pervertido- le gruñí e intenté levantarme de la cama.

Gracias al suero me encontraba muy bien. Sentía mi cuerpo renovado, nuevo y lleno de energía.

-Así que… ¿sueñas muy frecuente conmigo?- preguntó con despreocupación.

-Nunca- negué infantilmente. Desde que lo había conocido mis sueños eran protagonizados por los dos haciendo cochinadas, de las buenas. De esas que te dejan exhaustos.

-Oh, bueno- sentí una mano caliente en mi hombro que suavemente me tiró a la cama de nuevo. Caí de espaldas mientras él se ponía sobre mí. Tomó mi brazo y sacó el suero, tirándolo lejos de nosotros-. Me llamaste apuesto, sexy, encantador, y tu dulce chocolate al que morirías por probar.

Quede boquiabierta ante todas esas palabras, esas mismas las había dicho mientras estaba en mis sueños. Le había dicho al Edward de mis sueños que era un tentador chocolate al que me gustaría mordisquear y saborear por un buen rato. También le había dicho todos esos halagos…

-Eso era porque estaba tan enferma que no medía mis palabras- me excusé mirando hacia otro lado-. En realidad quería decir que eres un egocéntrico, arrogante, golpeador, vanidoso…- mi lista fue cortada por sus besos-. Odioso- beso-. Mandón- beso-. Descorazonado.

¡Dios! ¡Qué bien se sentía!

-Si fuera un descorazonado hubiera dejado que la fiebre te consumiera y te matara- se rió al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

-Al menos así no tendría que volver a verte- su cuerpo se tensó, me miró a los ojos y por un segundo me pareció ver que mi comentario le había dolido.

-¿Sabes porque estoy tan obsesionado contigo?- preguntó sin expresión. Yo no conteste me le quedé mirando esperando su respuesta.

Edward se me quedó mirando un rato largo, sin decir nada. Luego suspiró y se levantó dejándome tendida en la cama. Me tiró mi ropa y se marchó de la habitación dejándome sola. Estaba aturdida y confundida, no entendía su comportamiento. Me había dicho cosas que no comprendía y me había dejado picando con ello. Sorprendida me senté en la cama y me puse mis ropas. Me levanté de la cama y camine por la enorme habitación, observando todo. Debía de admitir que Edward poseía un buen estilo a la hora de decorar una estancia. Aun así me intrigaba saber que era lo que me tenía que decir por lo que salí de la habitación y fui hacia el salón, el que ya había visto una vez hacía ya un tiempo.

Edward se encontraba en los sillones, acostado con un brazo sobre sus ojos. La imagen me enterneció un poco, ya que se lo veía muy devastado, algo raro en él. Me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar a su lado, el pareció percibirme ya que sacó el brazo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cansinamente.

Ese comportamiento me irritó. Tan amable que se había comportado momentos anteriores y ahora volvía a ser el mismo cretino de antes. Sin decir una sola palabra comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera- me detuvo tomando mi mano- ¿Cómo piensas pagarme el haberte salvado la vida?

Solté su agarre bruscamente y me giré a encararlo. A pesar de sus palabras socarronas, su expresión era neutra, nada de picardía o bromas.

-Nadie te mandó a que me ayudaras- dije furiosa-. Lo hiciste porque quisiste, no voy a pagarte nada.

-Mal agradecida- negó con la cabeza.

-Cretino- le devolví y traté de hacer una marcha honorable con la frente en alto.

Me enfurecía que fuera tan caradura, que fuese tan frío. No le importaba nada y no hacía nada por buena voluntad a menos que tuviera un beneficio ¿Qué beneficio podía tener al ayudarme a mí? Fuera el que fuera no me importaba, yo había dicho que no quería verlo nunca más…

-Ya te conocía de antes- murmuró cuando estuve a un paso de la puerta y mi mano sobre el pomo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté curiosa, y me golpee mentalmente por ello.

Edward se acercó y trabó la puerta detrás de mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo te conocí hace unos cinco años atrás- dijo y lo miré confundida sin comprender nada-. Yo había ido a visitar a mi madre. Ella me pidió que la acompañara al cementerio, quería ir a visitar a alguien- mi pecho se oprimió dolorosamente-. Te vi llorando desconsoladamente a los pies de una tumba, mi madre te reconoció y me pidió que fuéramos otro día, para no interrumpirte a ti.

-Y te conto todo- afirme al borde del llanto.

-Si- asintió y tomó aire-. Quise volver a verte, pero cuando intente buscarte tú… ya te habías ido. Nadie sabía nada de ti o tus padres. Ni siquiera los policías con los que trabajaba tu padre.

-Me había mudado- recordé que la única vez que fui al cementerio fue el día antes de mudarme a Nueva York.

-Sí, pero nadie sabía a dónde- levantó mi rostro con sus grandes y cálidas manos. Sus ojos volvían a tener ese extraño color y brillo con el que me habían mirado mientras estaba enferma-. Me di por vencido después de un año y no saber absolutamente nada de ti. Hasta que conocía a Angela- sonrió de costado-. Ella estaba borracha y lloraba por lo que su novia le había hecho. Nunca imagine que la mujer que estrangulaba eras tú.

-Espera- le detuve cuando las piezas comenzaron a encajar-. Si sabías quien era ¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando te pedí marcharnos de Forks aquel día? ¿Por qué me preguntabas cuando sabías lo que me había pasado?

-Estaba esperando a que tú me dijeras lo que te había sucedido- se encogió de hombros-. No es lo mismo que de primera mano. Y por la primera pregunta, no tenía coche. Si lo hubiera tenido no habría dejado que sufrieras de esa manera. No sabes lo mal que la pase cuando te veía sostenerte de mí de esa manera…

-Ok, espera- le detuve nuevamente y pude ver como se comenzaba a molestar- ¿Te estás declarando?- mordí mi labio para no reír.

-Nop- sonrió abiertamente-. Primero tienes que hacerlo tú.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya sabes que no repito las cosas dos veces- genial, el viejo Edward había reaparecido.

Me empujó contra la puerta, acorralándome entre ella y su cuerpo, con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su mirada era decidida, casi victoriosa. Podía ver lo que él me iba a decir y eso me aterrorizaba.

Nunca fui de temer a ningún hombre. Nunca me intimidaron, siempre fui yo las que los controlo, no al revés. Desde que James había muerto, él se había llevado mi corazón con él y me juré a mi misma y a él que no volvería a enamorarme. Que no habría ningún otro hombre que fuera como él. Nos prometí conservarme en celibato. Eso fue tan estúpido y fácil de romper.

Había roto esa promesa en cuanto pise Nueva York, y termine bebiendo en un bar con un tipo a mi lado. Al final de la noche ambos estábamos en una cama, sudorosos y sin ropa. Me arrepentí, pero eso, mas los estudios, era lo único que mantenía mi mente alejada del dolor y los recuerdos. Desde ese entonces no hacía otra cosa más que cortejar tipos, hacerlos pagar mis bebidas y los hoteles, y luego tener una buena noche de sexo.

Nada más, no existía otra cosa en mi vida desde que él se había muerto. Había elegido Leyes, una materia difícil y de suma concentración, mente ocupada. No había podido elegir Literatura, convertirme en una escritora. Si lo hacía serían historias trágicas y eso no era lo que yo quería.

Había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de mi pasado que me había terminado acostumbrando a mi vida ocupada, mente ocupada. Pero todo se había ido al carajo cuando conocí a Edward. Él había removido algo dentro de mí, no sabía que era, pero lo había descompaginado todo. Mi autocontrol con respecto a mis pensamientos, a mis sentimientos, al estilo de mi vida. Todo se había ido a la mierda cuando lo conocí aquel día que me pidió trabajar para él. Cuando me besó por primera vez, cuando tuvimos media intimidad por primera vez. Cuando me había consolado aquel día en Forks.

Nadie había logrado apaciguar el dolor en mi pecho cuando iba a Forks o recordaba algún aniversario. Sin embargo Edward me había sostenido en sus brazos y me había abrazado fuertemente hasta que yo me calmara ¿Quién era él? ¿Y porque me hacia todo esto? ¿Por qué había aparecido en mi vida?

-Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí- susurró en mi oído-. Voy a hacer que me ames con locura, de ese modo no podrás irte nunca de mi lado.

Mi cuerpo temblaba dolorosamente

¿Amor? ¿Él estaba pidiendo amor de una persona que lo había desechado de su corazón? Yo no quería enamorarme de nadie, no ahora ni nunca. No quería. No podía siquiera pensar en tener un romance con alguien. No solo por mi promesa a James, si no por mí misma. No podría soportar enamorarme y ver a esa persona amada irse, morir.

-Te tengo una propuesta- sugirió de repente. Lo miré sin decir una palabra-. Te he pagado una miseria por tus trabajos.

-Eso es verdad.

-A partir de mañana cobraras doscientos mil dólares por tus servicios- me sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa no era un buen presagio-. El lugar donde vivías, lo acabo de hacer demoler para construir un nuevo edificio el cual será completamente tuyo.

-¿Qué?- dije con un jadeo.

-Tus padres no te pasan dinero, ya no vives con Angela…

-¡Y ahora me dejaste sin casa! ¿Dónde mierda voy a vivir?- grite escandalizada.

-Aquí- señaló con su mano toda la extensión de la sala-. Vas a vivir conmigo.

-No, gracias. Puedes meterte tu dinero y el edificio donde el sol no te da- respondí sin vacilar.

Estaba muy equivocado y confundido si pensaba que yo viviría con él. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo con inocencia-. No tienes a donde ir y mucho menos dinero.

-Eso es problema mío, no tuyo- lo empujé alejándolo de mí-. Tengo muchos amigos y ellos me proporcionaran techo.

Cuando intenté volver a abrir la puerta, esta cerró de golpe por la mano de Edward que golpeo la puerta inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo.

-Juro que re arrancare la lengua y los ojos si te llego a encontrar con cualquier otro pendejo- amenazó.

-Tú no eres nadie- me giré lentamente-. No eres ni mi familia, ni mi amigo y mucho menos mi amante, novio o como te guste decirlo- mis palabras destilaban veneno y odio por la situación que me estaba haciendo pasar.

-Piénsalo bien, Bella- ronroneo-. Desde aquí tienes quince minutos hasta tu escuela. Los quehaceres no tendrás que hacerlos, ya pago a alguien que los hace. Podrás usar este lugar como si fuera tuyo.

-¿A cambio de qué?- sondeé

-De todas las uniones sentimentales que dijiste antes, solo una me agrada- me sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Cuál?- mi voz tembló, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-Sé mi amante, novia o como te guste decirlo- copió mis palabras.

El aire quedó estancado en mi garganta y mi corazón latía ferozmente. Mi mente gritaba que no, a fuertes gritos que cualquiera podía oírlos, sin embargo no podía decir esa simple palabra. No podía. Cuando quería pronunciarla mis dientes se apretaban y mi mandíbula temblaba ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? ¿Por qué mi corazón se agitaba tan alegre cuando él me propuso eso? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo quería lanzarse a esos brazos? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto justamente a mí?

-¿Y bien?- me presionó- ¿No te parece una idea genial?- tenía tantos deseos de golpear ese rostro estúpidamente hermoso y arrogante. Pero sus ojos se volvieron serios al tiempo que su mano se levantaba y acariciaba mi mejilla-. He esperado por cinco años el volver a verte. Que dejara de buscarte no significa que dejara de pensar en ti- su toque apenas se sentía. Era como si me estuvieran pasando una pluma por la mejilla.

Sus palabras me golpearon como si fueran una gran bola de masa que iba a derrumbar mi cuerpo. Algo dentro de mí se quebró, pero no se rompió. Si seguía al lado de Edward se rompería de eso no había duda. No quería aceptar, realmente no quería, pero las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin mi consentimiento.

-Acepto- murmure aturdida.

-Buena chica- me felicitó al tiempo que me envolvía en sus fuertes brazos.

-Pero habrá una condición- advertí en tono serio, pero a él pareció no molestarle.

-Nada de sexo- su cuerpo se tenso y yo sonreí burlonamente-. No mientras tenga periodos de exámenes y entrega de trabajos.

-Estas bromeando- se separó y me miró con desesperación.

-No, mis estudios son importantes- me encogí de hombros.

Edward bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Parece ser que el sexo es un tema delicado en su vida.

-Bien- aceptó de mala gana y luego sonrió maliciosamente-. Pero mientras lo tengamos lo haremos al tiempo y lugar que yo quiera. Sin excepciones.

-Eres un maldito…

-Tú necesitas tiempo y dinero, dos cosas que puedo dártelas- señaló con sus dedos interrumpiéndome-. Yo quiero sexo y tu cuerpo. Una vez que este saciado de ti podrás irte.

Lo último fue una dura cachetada, pero yo ya sabía de ante mano que estas eran sus intenciones ¿Por qué mierda me dolía? Bien, este juego podemos jugarlo los dos.

-Bien, entonces mientras tú te sacias yo secaré tu billetera- pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje lentamente hacia mi boca-. No suena para nada mal.

-Eres inteligente y sabes elegir lo que te conviene- acarició mi nariz con la suya-. Ahora que somos "novios" deberíamos tener un poco de sexo para darle la bienvenida a la relación.

Sin dejarme responder su boca se estampó con la mía. Estaba preparada para un beso fiero y lleno de deseo, pero me sorprendió cuando sus labios se movieron suavemente, delicados, posesivos. Un beso lento, pero abrazador. Su lengua se abrió paso por mis labios y exploró mi cavidad a su antojo. Encontró mi lengua y se enrolló con ella, saboreándola, exprimiéndola. Edward era un maldito buen besador, de eso no cabía duda. Sus besos eran de esos que te quitaban el aliento, hacían que tu cabeza diera vueltas y tus piernas se sintieran como gelatina.

Abandonó mi boca y se dirigió hacia mi cuello, dejado un rastro de húmedos besos y lamidas. Su rodilla se metió entre mis piernas justo cuando mis piernas cedían. Quede sentada sobre su muslo que comenzaba a restregarse contra mi entrepierna. Podía sentir su erección crecer entre sus pantalones. Podía imaginar su tamaño, no lo había visto, pero lo había sentido, aunque hubieran sido unos pocos segundos. Y era enorme.

Esa noche en que Angela nos había descubierto Edward había logrado meterse dentro de mí un par de segundos. Su miembro era grande y grueso y me habían llenado completamente hasta sacarme el aliento.

-Edward- gemí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y llevando mis labios a su oído-. He faltado mucho a la escuela y tengo exámenes esta semana.

-Pues van a tener que esperar- su aliento golpeo mi húmedo cuello.

-Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo- dije al tiempo que me separaba de él.

-Solo por hoy…

-Edward Cullen si llego a reprobar mis exámenes por tu culpa, todo tipo de acuerdo entre nosotros se va a la basura ¿quedo claro?- le mire seriamente.

Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos en una mini competencia de ceños fruncidos.

-De acuerdo- se rindió y se separó de mí

-Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas ¿o ya las vendiste y me compraras nuevas?- arqueé una ceja.

-No, todo está en nuestro cuarto- sonrió de lado- ¿Quieres conocer bien la casa?- tendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba

-Por favor- dije al tiempo que tomé su mano.

Me dio un breve recorrido por el departamento. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo. Tenía dos habitaciones, la nuestra y una para huéspedes, dos baños, una cocina comedor, una sala y un enorme vestidor. Edward había abierto una puerta que se encontraba frente a nuestra habitación. Me mostró su mitad y luego me mostro la mía. Estaba mis ropas de siempre, pero estas estaban puestas en un pequeño perchero alejado de donde había ripa nueva. Vaqueros, camisas, remeras, poleras, polleras, shorts, vestidos, tapados, zapatos, botas, zapatillas, tacones, bolsos, carteras, mochilas. Mi boca estaba por el suelo, mis manos tocaron las suaves telas.

-¿Esto es para mí?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Si- me abrazó por la espalda, descansando su mentón sobre mí hombro- Si quieres más cosas solo debes de pedírmelo.

-¿Haces todo esto para tus conquistas?- pregunté con una punzada de celos.

-No- me apretó contra su cuerpo-. Eres la primera a la que le regalo todo esto.

El alivio y la alegría bailaron dentro de mi corazón.

-Gracias- susurré dándome vuelta en sus brazos.

El no contestó solo se me quedó abrazando por un largo rato, hasta que una serie de tos me obligó a separarme de él.

-Aun no estás del todo recuperada. Será mejor que te recuestes- me aconsejó y me llevó a la cama. Nuestra cama.

En cierto modo no podía creer que lo que había en este departamento ahora fuera mío también. Seguía sin comprender la obsesión que sentía Edward hacia mí. Yo era tan corriente, tan normal. No destacaba en nada. Mi cabello era marrón al igual que mis ojos. No tenía exuberantes bustos y una cola grande y parada. Eran comunes, escasos. No era alta y no tenía un rico bronceado. Era baja y tan pálida como un cadáver. Era corriente y normal. Una más del montón. Sin embargo tenía a este hombre comiendo de mi palma, claro hasta que él se cansara y me tirara.

Entonces que así fuera. Que me usara y yo lo usaría. Edward tenía razón, los dos terminábamos beneficiados.

Pero yo sentía que si vivía con Edward y dejaba que él me hiciera el amor y compartiéramos un tiempo como amantes o novios. Me iba a terminar enamorando… Al final iba a terminar igual de herida y destruida, solo que ahora Edward no moriría, él estaría vivo y se estaría divirtiendo con otra tonta que callera en sus encantos.

No, yo no iba a ser así. Yo iba a vivir con él, aprovecharía su casa, su dinero, su posición, todo. E intentaría no enamorarme.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Oooh, Yeah. Edward le hiso la propuesta indecente y Bella la acepto y se convenció de que no iba a caer en las redes… ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Es una tonta o es una tonta? XD. Apartir de ahora se va a desarrollar lo que es la relación de ellos dos. Y algunos encontronazos con otros personajes.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal, y no es porque sea mi historia, realmente me gusta para donde esta yendo y como va yendo. Me algre un montonazo levantarme y ver la casilla llena de alertas, favoritos, reviews. Es un placen tan grande… yo creo que mayor a un orgasmo xD, mmm exagerada. Nah, fuera de joda. Realmente es un placer saber que hay gente, que se toma un par de minutos y leen la historia, se toman otro minuto y dicen cuanto les gusto. Yo lo aprecio un moton. De verdad, gracias.**_

_**Mastes próxima actualización. ¿A que es pronto?**_

_**Se me cuidan mucho. Besitos. Melo.**_

_**¿Merezco algún reviews? Si es si, dale al botoncito verde xD.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Luego de mostrarme mi parte del armario, y el resto de la casa, Edward me había acostado, a pesar del que el suero me había mejorado bastante aun no me encontraba del todo recuperada. Por lo que ambos nos acostamos en la cama. Edward me arropó con las mantas y su cuerpo. Se había acostado a mi laco y me había rodeado con sus brazos, permitiéndome recostarme contra su pecho.

Durante esas horas no me había dirigido la palabra. Únicamente nos quedamos acostados escuchando el suave y acompasado ritmo de la respiración del otro, mientras él acariciaba mis cabellos. Extrañamente me sentía tan cómoda, era como si fuera natural, algo de toda la vida. Como si siempre hubiéramos hecho esto antes. Y lamentablemente, me gustaba, mucho. Y no quería sentirme así. Pero estar de esa manera me hacía sentir bien. Cómoda, completa… querida.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando llegó la noche. Edward amablemente había pedido la cena y la había traído a la cama para que no tuviera que levantarme. Nos recostamos a ver televisión mientras cenábamos. Se ofreció a lavar los platos para dejarme descansar. Pero en cuanto llegó la hora de dormir él estaba completamente despierto. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y quería tener un poco de acción antes de dormir.

-Edward- dije entre dientes. Estaba sobre mí, besando mi cuello.

-No te escucho- siguió besando mi cuello, ahora repartiendo largas lamidas.

-Habíamos quedado con que no… ¡Demonios!- grité cuando se mano entro dentro de mis pantalones de dormir.

Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre mis pliegues, acariciando mi clítoris con maestría. Mi cuerpo se arqueó ante la necesidad, e inconscientemente comencé a mover mis caderas contra sus dedos.

-¿Decías?- se burló aun tocándome.

-Te detienes y te mato- le amenacé hundiendo mis dedos en sus hombros.

Él se carcajeo y me besó con urgencia mientras sus dedos me seguían acariciando. Moviéndolos por todos lados, empapándolos con mis jugos. Mientras su lengua hacía estragos dentro de mi boca.

Solté un grito cuando su dedo entro de una sola vez en mi interior. Levanté mis caderas nuevamente, montando su dedo.

-¿Otro?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Por favor- rogué sin dejar de moverme.

Él no me hizo esperar, metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a bombear rápidamente. Su mano libre levantó mi remera por sobre mis pechos, luego liberó mis pechos dejándolos descubiertos ante sus ojos. Tomó uno con su mano y su boca absorbió mi pezón libre. Chupándolo y tirándolo con sus dientes, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi interior.

Mis gemidos y jadeos resonaban en la amplia habitación, haciendo eco. La sensación era única, parecía como si hiciera años que no tenía sexo con nadie.

-Edward- gemí apretando su cabeza con mis manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres correrte?- murmuró lamiendo con la punta de su lengua.

-¡Si, dios, si!- grité moviéndome frenéticamente.

-Entonces hazlo. Córrete en mis dedos- ronroneó en mi oído.

Su voz ronca cargada de deseo fue el detonante de mi liberación. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la descarga de oleadas placenteras que me golpeaban violentamente. Los dedos de Edward se siguieron moviendo contra mis paredes apretadas prolongando mi orgasmo. Una vez que las sacudidas se habían terminado mi cuerpo se relajó, dejándose caer en la cama, completamente agotada. Pronto el sueño comenzó a llamarme, mis parpados pesaban lo que me costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

Sentí el cuerpo de Edward moverse sobre el mío, acomodando mi ropa. Luego sentí sus manos acariciar mi rostro con caricias lentas y tiernas.

-Edward- le llamé intentando abrir mis ojos.

Él se rió y besó mis parpados.

-Duerme, cariño- su voz era suave, aterciopelada. Como un suave arrullo.

Lo último que sentí fueron sus labios rozar los míos antes de caer profundamente dormida.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté palmeando el costado de la cama. No había nadie a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos y me senté en la cama, estaba sola. Esperé unos minutos a que Edward saliera del baño, pero la puerta estaba abierta y el departamento estaba en completo silencio. En uno que aturdía.

Pronto me sentí asustada, no me gustaba este silencio. No me gustaba encontrarme sola. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la sala, esperando encontrarlo sentado en el sillón. Pero la sala estaba vacía, desolada. Mi respiración comenzó a ponerse superficial, mi corazón latía fuertemente y el miedo se apretaba contra mi pecho, queriendo expandirse por todo mi cuerpo.

Corrí hacia la cocina, con nuevas esperanzas de encontrarlo desayunando, pero me encontré con desilusión. El miedo se había dispersado, solo un poco. La taza de café y el periódico en la mesa me avisaba que él había estado anteriormente. Eso significaba que no era una ilusión, o sueño, lo que había vivido.

Mis ojos vagaron por la cocina y se toparon con un papel blanco pegado en la puerta de la heladera. Me acerqué a el con rapidez y desdoblé la hoja que tenía mi nombre.

"_Tuve que marcharme temprano. Llámame cuando termines de leer esto. Edward"_

Suspirando de alivio corrí hacia la habitación y cogí mi móvil, marcando su número telefónico. No entendía por qué estaba tan ansiosa de escuchar su voz

Él me contestó a segundo pitido.

-_Buenos días, hermosa_- contestó con una sonrisa.

Mi cara se calentó ante aquel adjetivo ¡Dios mío! ¡Estaba sonrojada! Hacía años que no lo hacía…

-Vaya, parece que alguien esta de un muy buen humor- dije tratando de sonar desinteresada. No quería que notase lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

-_Solo porque me has llamado como te pedí_- ser rió-. _Pero estoy molesto contigo._

-¿Y eso?- me senté en la cama.

-_Te dormiste_- me acusó.

-Sigo sin comprender- sonreí ampliamente.

-_No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Isabella_- me advirtió con dureza-. _Estaba a punto de cogerte ¡y tú te duermes!_

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. El dios Morfeo había estado de mi lado, ya que impidió que aquello ocurriera.

-Bueno, si vamos a reclamarnos cosas… yo también estoy molesta- dije intentando sonar enojada.

_-¿Y se debe?_

-Me dejaste sola- las palabras salieron con más reproche del que pretendía.

Había sonado como si realmente me hubiera dolido su actitud al marcharse sin despedirse. Bueno, realmente me había dolido, pero no tenía por qué admitirlo delante de él.

La línea quedó en silencio por unos largos segundos, que me parecieron una eternidad, antes de que Edward volviera a hablar.

-_¿Quieres decir que te gustaría despertarte en mis brazos y comenzar un nuevo día lleno_ _de caricias y palabras románticas?-_ podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

El muy pendejo se estaba burlando de mí.

-Vete a la mierda, Edward- gruñí y corté la llamada.

Las carcajadas de Edward aun resonaban en mi mente. No cabía duda de que Edward gozaría de burlarse de mí toda su maldita vida por esto. Le encantaría joderme de por vida. Tiré el aparato contra la cama y me levante.

Hoy me encontraba muy bien, ya no sentía la gripe, o fiebre… estaba como nueva. El descanso de ayer más el suero me había fortalecido por completo. Eso significaba que era hora de volver a la universidad. Solté un gemido de resignación. Atrasarme una maldita clase era como faltar por todo un trimestre. Las clases eran pesadas y llenas de información. Tendría que esforzarme el doble si quería retomar el ritmo.

Tomando aire y dándome pensamientos positivos caminé hacia el baño para darme un baño. En cuanto entré la bañera acaparó toda mi atención, era enorme y lustrosamente blanca. Me tentaba poderosamente

¿Debía o no tomarme un relajante, aromatizador y cálido baño de burbujas?

-Por supuesto que sí- me contesté y me despojé de las ropas.

Abrí la canilla y esperé a que la bañera se llenara. Mientras tanto echaba sales de todos tipos al agua. En cuanto la bañera estuvo llena, cerré la canilla y me metí dentro de una zambullida. Me recosté contra la cerámica y cerré los ojos, soltando un el suspiro de satisfacción. Mierda, esto era genial. Era como estar en un spa.

Me quedé hasta que el agua comenzó a ponerse fría. Salí de la bañera y deje que se desagotara mientras anudaba una toalla sobre mi busto. Camine tarareando hacia el armario y busqué algo para ponerme. Terminé optando por unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa azul oscuro, unas convers negras y una chaquetilla del mismo color. Dejé la ropa en la cama y comprobé la hora en el móvil. Para mi sorpresa tenía un mensaje.

"_Te quiero a las cuatro en punto en mi oficina. Se puntual o atente a las consecuencias. Edward"_

Apreté el aparato en mis manos y me sorprendí de que no lo rompiera por la presión que ejercía. Edward tenía tan poco tacto y amabilidad para pedir las cosas. Él creía que todo el mundo era su sirviente y él era el señor del mundo y universo.

Era el medio día cuanto estuve lista y frente a la puerta. Edward no me había dejado ninguna llave y tampoco tenía deseos de llamarle para pedirle una. Era mejor que el apartamento quedara abierto para que cualquiera intentara robarle todo, hasta las alfombras. Con esa idea salí del apartamento y caminé felizmente hacia la salida. Pero toda felicidad cayó cuando vi al portero y un guardia de seguridad detrás de un mostrador.

Nos encontrábamos en un complejo privado, nadie tendría las suficientes pelotas para arriesgarse a robar en este lugar. Me compadecía de aquel que lo hiciera.

Saludé con un asentimiento a los dos hombres. Quienes sonrieron ampliamente y me devolvieron el saludo. En cuanto salí por las puertas de vidrio, me preguntaba si Edward les arrancaría los ojos a esos hombres por estarme mirando el culo. Quizás sí, quizás no. Quizás les alentaría a que me manosearan mientras él miraba. Edward tenía una manera muy extraña de reaccionar.

En cuanto puse un pie en el campus de la universidad, Jacob y Angela me abordaron. Comenzaron a preguntarme cosas, de las cuales no entendía ya que ambos hablaban a los gritos, a la vez.

-¡Silencio!- grité ya aturdida.

-¿Donde mierda estuviste, Bella?- inquirió Jacob apartando a Angela.

-Estuve enferma…

-¿Dónde, Bella?- enfatizó tomándome por los hombros- ¿Sabías que el edificio donde vivías ha sido demolido y lo están reconstruyendo?

-Oh, bueno… con respecto a eso…- había olvidado eso.

-¿Por qué demonios no atendías el teléfono? ¡Me he cansado de llamarte!- gritó sacudiéndome.

-Quieres calmarte…

-Esa es ropa nueva- dijo Angela, quien me escrudiñaba con la mirada-. Tus ropas son nuevas, no aparecías, el edificio… ¡estas saliendo con Edward!- me apuntó con un dedo y mirada horrorizada.

_¡Oh, mierda! _Jacob miró a Angela como si estuviera loca. Luego me miró a mí, su expresión ahora era sombría.

-¿Estas saliendo con él?- preguntó lentamente.

No pude contestar, tenía miedo a su reacción. Pero mi cara y mis ojos debieron de confirmar su pregunta. El suspiro ante mi silencio, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de mí.

-Jake…- dije en voz baja. No sabía qué haría si lo detenía.

Le terminaría diciendo la verdad y eso sería lastimarlo. Él me había dicho sus sentimientos y yo…lo había utilizado como Edward lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Bella. El solo está aturdido- dijo Angela palmeando mi hombro.

-No era mi intención lastimarlo- dije tristemente

-Lo sé- me sonrió animadamente-. Entonces… si estas saliendo con Edward- dijo en voz baja.

Miré a Angela quien había comenzado a caminar con la cabeza gacha. Me acerqué a ella sin decir nada. Había lastimado a dos personas el día de hoy. Dos personas que eran importantes en mi vida.

-Solo es un intercambio de intereses- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó curiosa.

-Él quiere poseerme hasta el cansancio y yo quiero su dinero- sonreí ampliamente.

Pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver a Angela blanca como un muerto…

-Oye…

-Aun no te has acostado con él ¿verdad?- dijo con terror en su voz.

-No, aun no- fruncí el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Por lo que más quieras, Bella- me tomó por los hombros-. No te acuestes con él.

Me sacudió ligeramente con sus ojos bien abiertos por el miedo.

-Angela… estas exagerando. Sé que me quieres pero…

-No es eso- chasqueó la lengua soltándome-. Lo que trato de decirte, es que Edward en la cama es una bestia.

-¡Oye! No es agradable saber lo bueno que es…

-¡Bella!- gritó interrumpiéndome-. No me refería a eso. Me refiero a que Edward no tiene compasión en la cama, con nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté alarmada.

-Él solo se preocupa por _su_ satisfacción, no le importa si la otra persona esta pasándola bien- se estremeció violentamente-. Es un animal, y para nada dulce.

Angela me saludó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo hacia sus clases. Dejándome completamente estática en mi lugar ¿sería cierto aquello?

Las cases habían terminado y habían sido una tortura. No había logrado entender nada de ellas, me había perdido mucho ¡y solo habían pasado dos días! Y no solo por eso, si no que las palabras de Angela aun se repetían en mi mente.

Las pocas veces que lo habíamos hecho con Edward, él se había comportado dulce y tierno. Me había hecho el amor con su boca y sus dedos, y en las dos ocasiones se había comportado de manera linda. La primera vez que lo había tenido en mi interior había sido segundos y… yo lo había pasado fenomenal…

¿Realmente se comportada como una bestia desalmada en la cama? Conmigo no lo había sido…

-¡Enana!- gritó Emmett atrapándome en uno de sus abrazos trituradores.

-Hola, Em- dije con voz estrangulada-. No puedo respirar…- me quejé y él me soltó revolviendo mis cabellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?- preguntó Jasper rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias por preocuparte- le abracé fuertemente.

-Ustedes tienen trabajo por hacer y no es abrazar a la mucama- gruñó Edward.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Comprar cigarrillos- dijeron ambos encogiéndose de hombros.

Le fulminé con la mirada por aquel nombre que tanto odiaba. Jasper besó mi frente y se marchó con Emmett. La oficina se encontraba desolada, a excepción de Edward.

-Parece que alguien sigue de mal humor- suspiré dejando mi mochila en los sillones.

Me giré para mirarlo y por poco babeo. Edward estaba vestido con un traje negro, hecho a medida. Su camisa gris oscura abrazaba su torso y las mangan se apegaban a sus antebrazos. Los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, dejando a la vista su perfecto torso. También llevaba un chaleco negro con finas rallas blancas.

-Te dije cuatro en punto, Swan- llamó mi atención-. Son las cuatro y diez.

-Eres un exagerado- rodé mis ojos.

-Ahora tendrás que atenderte a las consecuencias- dijo mientras se recostaba contra su silla y me llamaba con un lago y blanco dedo.

Me acerqué a él con paso lento, hasta quedar al frente de su escritorio.

-Aquí, Swan- señaló su costado.

Irritada rodeé el escritorio y me plante a su costado. Él había girado en su silla de modo que quedara frente a mí. Ahora que tenía una vista completa de él, pude terminar de ver su vestimenta. Los pantalones eran igual de negros y se apegaban a sus bien formadas y masculinas piernas.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté de mala gana, tratando de apartar mi vista de su cuerpo.

-Follemos- soltó sin vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora?- grité mirando para todos lados.

Era pleno día y no tenía deseos de desnudarme y esperar a que todos volvieran y me vieran follar con el jefe.

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-No voy a hacerlo- me negué de inmediato.

-Claro que lo harás- se levantó de su silla, irguiéndose en toda su altura-. No llegaste a horario. Ahora tienes que pagar por ello.

Se acercó un paso y yo retrocedí cinco. Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en su escritorio ¡oh, mierda! No tenía deseos de conocer a la bestia desalmada, no ahora. Tenía que encontrar una excusa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

-¡No!- grité apartando su cara-. Prometiste que no lo haríamos en época de exámenes y trabajos…

-Y tú prometiste hacerlo cuando y donde yo quisiera- gruñó apartando mis manos-. Y no estás en esas épocas. Así que deja de poner excusas y follemos.

¡Oh, madre mía! Qué bien sonaban esas palabras sucias en su boca. Aquella escusa no era poderosa… tendría que recurrir a mi técnica secreta…

-Edward- le llamé con voz melosa, jugando con su corbata desalineada-. Recuerdas que he estado enferma y me he atrasado muchísimo con mis estudios. Si no me pongo al día podría perder el año. Es realmente difícil mi curso… por favor, solo espera a que me acomode nuevamente…

Lo miré por sobre mis pestañas con el labio inferíos sobresaliendo teatralmente. Pude notar como Edward se debatía si acceder o no a mi pedido. Suspirando rendido desvió su cabeza y se apartó. Emocionada salté del escritorio y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

-¡Gracias, Eddie!- grite besando su rostro.

-Si no quieres que cambie de opinión no vuelvas a llamarme de aquel modo- me advirtió pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

-No lo haré, a cambio te daré un servicio especial por tu generosidad- me aparté y lo empujé hasta sentarlo en la silla.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Su pregunta murió cuando me arrodillé entre sus piernas.

-Tú me has brindado buenos servicios en dos ocasiones- dije mientras desabrochaba su cinto y pantalón-. Es hora que te dé un poco del placer que me brindaste.

Tomé su pene con mi mano y comencé a masajearlo. Edward se relajó en su asiento y me miró mientras trabajaba. Pronto su pene comenzó a ponerse duro y erguirse en mi mano. Creciendo felizmente. La respiración de Edward comenzó a ponerse pesada.

Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos le di un pequeño beso en la punta. Sus ojos se entrecerraros y su mandíbula se tensó. Sin dejar de masajearlo lamí desde la base hasta su eje, rodeándolo con mi lengua. De inmediato se puso duro, listo para mí.

-¿Esto te excita?- pregunté chupando únicamente su punta.

Edward siseo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Deja de jugar, Isabella- gruñó apretando las manos en los apoyabrazos.

Solté una risita antes de tomarlo con mi boca. Metiéndolo lo más profundo que podía. Lo que sobraba lo cerraba con mi mano, moviéndola al mismo tiempo que lo metía y sacaba de mi boca. Comencé a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo con mayor rapidez. De vez en cuando le daba largos lametazos o rozaba con mis dientes por toda su longitud. Los gemidos y jadeos de Edward no se hicieron esperar. Siseaba y maldecía cuando mis dientes lo mordisqueaban.

Su mano se había enterrado en mi cabello e intentaba establecer un ritmo más rápido. Pero yo disfrutaba de verlo retorcerse cuando aumentaba la velocidad y luego me frenaba con suaves chupadas…

-Mierda, Bella…- gruñó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?- pregunté masajeándolo con mi mano- ¿Te gusta?

-Joder, me encanta- gimió mirándome a los ojos.

Me levanté un poco para besarle unos segundos. Su mano se empuñó con mis cabellos, acercándome más a él. Moví mi mano con mayor rapidez sintiendo como su pene se volvía más duro, se tensaba, estaba a punto de correrse. Rompí el beso y volví a mi posición. En cuanto mi boca lo tocó Edward se corrió fuertemente dentro de mi boca.

Por lo general no me agradaban los sabores del semen, algunos hombres eran amargos. Pero Edward sabía delicioso. Una mezcla entre lo salado y lo dulce. Seguí chupando hasta que el último de los espasmo sacudió su cuerpo. Solté su pene que cayó flácido y satisfecho. Igual que Edward. Había quedado relajado en la silla, con la frente llena de sudor.

-Ven aquí- palmeó su regazo, llamándome.

Salté sobre él, acomodándome sobre su pecho. Edward me abrazó y acarició la parte donde él se había agarrado con fuerza.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó con voz tranquila.

-No, estoy bien- levanté un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Fue increíble. La mejor mamada de mi vida- me sonrió de costado.

Me quedé aturdida unos segundos por sus palabras y esa sonrisa tan seductora. Salí de mi aturdimiento cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla, para luego inclinarse y robarme un beso. Un beso tan lleno de dulzura y pasión… dejándome deseosa de más.

Edward era un maldito buen besador.

-¿Hasta cuando me vas a hacer esperar para estar dentro de ti?- preguntó con tanta ternura que por un momento me pregunté si estaba soñando.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan tierno en estos momentos, se comportara como una bestia en la cama?

-Hasta que haya alcanzado al resto de mi clase- dije vacilante.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?- preguntó con mirada y voz severa.

-No… no tengo una fecha programada- tartamudee ante su penetrante mirada.

-Te doy diez días- ordenó despreocupadamente.

-¡Edward! ¡Con tan poco tiempo no podré hacer nada!- exclamé enojada.

-No es mi problema- se encogió de hombros-. Te estoy dando la posibilidad de que te acomodes con tus clases sin interrumpirte. Pero…- tapó mi boca con su mano antes de que pudiera objetar-… una vez que se acaben los diez días, vamos a follar…

-Pero…- mi voz salió amortiguada por sus dedos.

-Pero nada, Isabella- quitó su mano, arrastrando sus dedos por mi mejilla-. Somos novios ¿hasta cuando me vas a hacer esperar?

Tragué en seco. Su voz tan varonil y seductora eran puntos que jugaban a su favor y en mi contra. No podía negarme a nada que él me pidiera si utilizaba ese tono conmigo. Por unos segundos me replantee si sería tan malo aceptar acostarnos, por más bestia que fuera…

-Edward…- mi voz salió temblorosa por la excitación.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entraron los muchachos. Emmett y Jasper encabezando la marcha y los demás detrás. Todos estaban riendo y bromeando… pero sus sonrisas murieron un cuanto me vieron.

Frunciendo el seño ante su extraña reacción miré a Edward. Quien me sonreía triunfante. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi cintura…. Entonces en ese momento lo comprendí. Yo aun me encontraba sobre Edward. Sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, mientras su pene estaba en todo su esplendor, que gracias a dios yo lo tapaba. Ellos no sabían nada de mi relación con Edward… en pocas palabras ahora era la nueva novia.

-Emmett, contéstame algo- dijo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Dime, hermano- metió sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, completamente tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste que esperar para follar con Rosalie?

Todos en la habitación abrimos la boca ante la pregunta tan personal y de forma despreocupada con la que la había formulado. Todos excepto Emmett y Edward.

-Oh, bueno…-comenzó Emmett palmeando su mentón con un dedo-. Con Rose fue amor y atracción a primera vista- sonrió ampliamente-. Follamos a minutos de vernos en el baño de servicio.

¡Oh, mierda santa! Hablaban como si charlaran del tiempo.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa, y apretando suavemente mi cintura. Luego miró a su próxima víctima.

-¿Jasper?- llamó.

Mi amigo se tensó pero recobró la compostura en segundos. Admirable.

-¿Si, Edward?- dijo completamente natural, como si la próxima pregunta no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-¿Tu cuanto tiempo esperaste para follar con mi hermana? Porque obviamente lo has hecho.

Ambos hermanos Cullen le miraron con intensidad. Retándolo a que contestara para saltarle encima y despellejarlo vivo. El pobre de Jasper parecía un pequeño animal indefenso acorralado por dos depredadores hambrientos… podía notar como una capa de sudor brillaba en su frente.

-Bien, bien- hablé llamando la atención de todos-. Comprendí, no es necesario exponer la vida intima de todos…

Jasper soltó el aire y se relajó, regalándome una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Perfecto- sonrió de mi manera favorita-. Dentro de diez días, Swan.

Él día de hoy había llegado a la conclusión de que Edward Cullen jamás cambiaría…

¡Oh! Y que no tenía forma de escapar de él.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hahahahaha… como me gusta esta historia. Como me gustan los Edward perro, hijos de su madre, pero que en el fondo son todos unos ositos de peluches, esos que quieres abrazar hasta fundirlo con vos xD**

**La tenacidad y terquedad de todo un semental. Que no se conforma con sexo oral. Bueno, cof cof, me he tomado la libertad de utilizar la palabrita follar… digamos que me gusta como suena y se lee en un fic. Acá en argentina se dice coger o culiar xD, y como que me parece demasiado grosero, no se…**

**En fin. Me causo mucha gracia un rr de una chica que me decía cuando iban a tener relaciones estos dos xD. Las estoy haciendo sufrir? Perdón, pero no es mi culpa, es la de Bella… y en fin, lo van a hacer en el próximo cap en adelante xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Lamento mucho la demora, de verdad, pero tengo ya 4 capis adelantados, y son mi reserva. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y sus votos =D**

**Nos vemos en 5 días, Besitos.**

**Melo**

**Psss Psss… *hablando en voz baja* Escuche que hay un rumor de que si le das al globito amarillo y dejas un comentario se te aparece Edward =0 y se convierte en tu esclavo sexual por un día =0000**

**XD**

**¿review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**BELLA POV**

Los diez días pasaron con demasiada rapidez para mi mala suerte. Al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en que Edward y yo follaramos. Al menos la vida le sonreía a alguien. Y ese alguien se encargaba de recordármelo todos los malditos días.

Cada día que pasaba Edward contaba los días que faltaba para hacerlo. De hecho había colgado un mini calendario con los diez días. El último día estaba remarcado con un enorme círculo de color rojo y con letras grandes "Follar".

-Mañana, Swan- había ronroneado en mi oído mientras restregaba su pene erecto contra mi satisfecho y exhausto sexo.

Edward no se había conformado con un poco de abstinencia estos días, por lo que nos estuvimos proporcionando sexo oral y besos apasionados. No voy a negarlo, Edward era un maldito buen besador y sabía cómo utilizar su lengua. Un estremecimiento hiso temblar mi cuerpo al recordar como la había empleado con mi clítoris y todo mi sexo.

Pero esta noche había notado como Edward se estaba exasperando. Él ya no se estaba conformando con un simple sexo oral. El calor y humedad de mi boca no lo estaban satisfaciendo. Por lo que hoy había optado con restregarse... y dios mío, se sentía muy bien.

Estaba sintiendo como nuevamente el calor carcomía mi cansado cuerpo, dándole nuevas energías. Sentir como el erguido y duro pene de Edward se lubricaba y frotaba con mi centro me estaba volviendo loca. Este era la satisfacción de Edward, sí embargo no pude contenerme al restregarme a la par. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura mientras mis labios buscaban con desesperación los de Edward.

-Bella- gruñó dentro de mi boca embistiendo con mayor rapidez.

Abrí mis ojos y los concentré en los rasgos de mi "novio". Me encantaba verlo cuando se venía. Su cara se retorcía sexymente. Sus ojos se cerraban al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un grito ahogado mezclado con un gruñido fuerte. Sus manos se apretaban en mis caderas manteniéndolas firmes mientras las suyas se movían frenéticamente. Mi cuerpo se contrajo de solo verlo y exploté nuevamente, en mi ya cuarto orgasmo.

Edward había intentado pasar al quinto para que pasara mi propio record, pero no podía, mi cuerpo ya no soportaba más. Mi piel se ponía súper sensible que un simple toque me había estremecer violentamente.

Sentí como su cuerpo caía sobre el mío pesadamente, quitándome el aire. Pero eran estos los momentos que me gustaba después del sexo oral. Sentir el cuerpo grande, caluroso y húmedo de Edward sobre el mío. Sentirlo respirar agitadamente y su corazón galopar contra mi pecho… Era una sensación maravillosa. Y me quería golpear por ello.

-Ya no aguanto más- dijo roncamente contra mi cuello.

No contesté, simplemente le acaricie su cabello. Su pecho vibró sobre el mío y pude escuchar como ronroneaba.

-Necesito sentirte- besó mi cuello mientras sus manos se metían bajo mi espalda y me apretaba contra él.

-¿Y que estamos haciendo ahora?- pregunté sonriendo.

-No de esta manera, tonta- se rió y corrió su cara para mirarme-. Quiero sentir como tus paredes se contraen a rededor de mi pene cuando llegas al orgasmo. Ya no me basta sentirlo en mi lengua y dedos…

Se carcajeo cuando notó el rubor en mi rostro. En estos días había estado sonrojándome más seguido de lo que lo hacía de adolescente. Y Edward había aprendido que con sus palabras sucias lograba conseguirlo.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando te sonrojas?- me preguntó acariciando mis mejillas.

-Lo dices cada vez que lo hago- sentí mis mejillas arder aun más.

-Eres hermosa- susurró antes de inclinarse y besarme tiernamente.

Estas eran las pocas veces que Edward se comportaba de manera linda y dulce conmigo. Y solo se comportaba de esta manera cuando estábamos solos y habíamos terminado de manosearnos. En la oficina se comportaba como un completo idiota y no paraba de darme ordenes, gritarme y hasta insúltame en ocasiones.

Y aunque en esos momento deseaba partirle el escritorio en la cabeza, me recordaba que ganaba un Edward que nadie conocía cuando estaba sola. Un Edward que parecía quererme. Y aunque fuera estúpido y, más, estúpido… me gustaba sentirme así. Y más si era él quien me había sentir así.

Sus labios fueron deteniéndose de a poco hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia un costado. Se había quedado dormido. Su peso era ahora el de un muerto, y me estaba costando respirar, sin embargo me gustaba sentirlo. Me acomodé un poco en la cama y acaricié su cabello y su piel… miré el reloj de la mesita de noche, suspiré pesadamente. Era media noche y yo aun tenía que estudiar…

Acomode el cuerpo inconsciente de Edward a un lado y me bajé de la cama. Me puse la camisa que había usado ese día Edward y caminé hacia la sala, allí me estaban esperando las malditas leyes… No entendía por qué demonios tenía que seguir soportando aquellas clases si ya no tenía que demostrarles a mis padres que no era una completa inútil. Ahora que me había separado de ellos no tenía que seguir con aquello. Soportar clases que no me agradaban… solo por…

Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras masajeaba mis sienes. Mi taza de café se había acabado junto con lo que había en la cafetera, y el sueño estaba llamándome.

-Ven a la cama. Ahora.

Salté en mi lugar y grite cuando la orden de Edward me tomó desprevenida, haciendo que me asustara.

-¿Qué estas…?

-Isabella, ven a dormir ahora- gruñó interrumpiendo-. Deberías de estar durmiendo.

-Tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo un examen- me excuse sonriendo.

Edward bufó y atravesó la sala en pocas zancadas hasta tirarse a mi lado en el enorme sillón. Levantó uno de mis libros y comenzó a leerlo. Sonreí al verlo fruncir el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué estudias esto?- preguntó sin despegar la vista del texto.

-Para ser abogada- me encogí de hombros.

Edward levantó la vista y me miró buscando algo en mis ojos.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo simplemente-. A ti no te gusta esto.

-Por supuesto que sí- desvié la mirada hacia mis anotaciones.

-¿Por qué te estás obligando a hacerlo?- inquirió acorralándome.

-No me estoy obligando, Edward- dije ya cansada de tanto interrogatorio.

-¿Es por ese… novio tuyo?- clavó sus ojos verdes y pude sentir la sangre huir de mi cuerpo.

-No- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Eres tan mala mentirosa- soltó una risa seca y se levantó del sillón volviendo a la habitación.

Me quede sentada en mi lugar respirando agitadamente intentando calmar el dolor que laceraba mi pecho.

Edward me había descubierto. Aunque no era algo tan malo sabía que estuvo mal que él lo supiera. Por alguna razón sentía que lo estaba traicionando.

Mi atención volvió hacia la puerta del cuarto cuando Edward salió completamente vestido para salir. Me paré de un salto y fui hacia él cuando lo vi dirigirse hacia la puerta del apartamento.

-Edward- le llamé pero él me ignoró, siguiendo caminando- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunté viendo la hora… eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo fríamente abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunté con miedo. Algo me decía que él no se iba solo por trabajo.

-No te interesan- gruñó antes de estampar la puerta fuertemente.

La abrí de un tirón y salí tras él.

-Claro que me interesa. Se supone que eres mi novio- exclamé deteniéndolo en el ascensor.

Él se giró con brusquedad y me aporreo contra una pared. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos para que le mirara fijamente. Y me dio miedo mirarlo. Sus ojos ardían con ferocidad e ira. Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretaba haciendo que un musculo palpitara en sus mejillas.

-Entonces si soy tu novio no pienses en los muertos- bramó apretando mi rostro-. Ellos ya no están, Bella ¡Supéralo!- me gritó y me soltó cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

Se metió dentro y se perdió dejándome sola y llorando. Mi cuerpo se resbaló entre la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quede afuera llorando desconsoladamente. Solo sé que eran las nueve de la mañana y Edward no volvía. La discusión me había dejado completamente despierta. Esperándolo. Pero el nunca llego. Tampoco atendió su teléfono celular. Tampoco se presentó a la oficina, por lo tanto teníamos el día libre.

Las horas siguieron pasando, hasta que llegó mi hora de ir a la universidad y enfrentar el examen. Pero no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. No me quería mover de aquel apartamento hasta que Edward regresara. Quería saber que se encontraba bien, quería saber donde se había marchado y por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera.

No entendía nada, por más que reviviera su enfado una y otra vez no entendía el motivo de su enojo. Pero de alguna manera sabía que había sido culpa mía.

Era cierto, yo estaba estudiando abogacía solo porque James quería hacerlo. Él se había emocionado cuando la universidad de Nueva York lo había aceptado. Había saltado conmigo en brazos y me había besado con felicidad… A mí me habían aceptado también, entonces ambos estaríamos juntos y estudiando lo que queríamos. Pero el nunca llegó a conocer el campus, entonces me dije que podía al menos estudiar eso que él quería y sería como si aun estuviera vivo…

Pero Edward tenía razón, él ya no estaba y yo tenía que superarlo. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se puede olvidar tu primer amor cuando te lo arrebatan tan… bruscamente? ¿Cómo se puede seguir adelante cuando no puedo quitarlo de mi mente? No se podía. Yo no podía.

Escuché el sonido de llaves y la puerta cerrarse. Limpie mis lagrimas y me senté en la cama…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó tirando su abrigo en una silla-. Se supone que deberías estar en…

-No fui- le corté.

-Gracias por el detalle. No lo había notado- dijo sarcásticamente. Seguía sin mirarme

-¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunté intentando que mi voz no temblara.

-Por allí…

-¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamados?

-Apagué el móvil- lo sacó y lo depositó en la mesita.

-¡Puedes mirarme!- grité golpeando con mis puños la cama- ¡No se qué demonios he hecho para molestarte así!- mi voz ahora chillaba a causa de contener las lágrimas.

Edward se giró y me miró con ojos inexpresivos, lo que me entristeció. Esa mirada me hiso recordar cuando lo había conocido por primera vez. Me paré de la cama y me puse frente a él.

-Lamento si he dicho algo que te jodió. No fue mi intención, lo puedes tener por seguro- sollocé levantando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla-. Lamento ser una llorona y no poder superar mi pasado- quité mi mano cuando vi que él no reaccionaba-. No sé cómo hacerlo- admití tapando mi cara-. No sé cómo superar a alguien, nunca lo intente. No quiero quitarlo de mi mente y mi corazón. Sé que está muerto y que no importa que haga él no va a volver…

De pronto sus brazos me rodearon y me estrecharon contra él. Algo en mi se agitó al sentir su calor, su aroma, su fuerza. Enterró su cara en mi cabello mientras yo lo abrazaba fuertemente, apretándolo contra mí.

-¿Cómo se hace, Edward?- pregunté en un susurró- ¿Cómo haces para decirle adiós a una persona que significó todo alguna vez?

Él se apartó y suspiré aliviada al ver sus ojos brillar con alguna emoción. Sus manos limpiaron mis lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia una de ellas. Sintiendo el calor y confort que desprendía de ella.

-¿No has dormido en toda la noche?- preguntó acariciando debajo de mis ojos.

-Te estaba esperando- confesé abriendo los ojos.

Por un segundo pude ver la culpa en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara y acortara la distancia entre nuestras bocas. Me besó con desesperación, ferocidad, hambre. Le devolví el beso rodeando su cuello, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello y saboreando su exquisita boca.

No sé en qué momento nos acostamos en la cama y nos quitamos la ropa. Solo era consciente de las manos de Edward acariciar mi cuerpo, su boca lamer y mordisquear mi piel. Su toque era demandante y quemaba, no lograba descifrar que me trasmitía con ellos, pero no me importaba por ahora.

Él se encontraba en casa, conmigo y me estaba por hacer el amor. Y yo lo quería, necesitaba de este consuelo. Necesitaba de Edward para poder despegarme de mi vida pasada. Estaba mal y lo sabía, se suponía que un clavo saca a otro, y ese otro no podía ser Edward. No él.

Él no quería una relación fija, estable. Solo se conformaba con sexo casual, saciar su propia satisfacción para luego buscar un nuevo juguete. Y yo era el turno del momento ¿Cómo iba a salir ilesa de toda estas emociones que peleaban dentro de mi cuerpo?

-Bella- gimió cuando subió por mi cuerpo de nuevo a mi boca-. Abre tus piernas y déjame consolarte.

Solté un gemido cuando esas dulces palabras abandonaron su boca. Obedecí y le abrí mis piernas ofreciéndome completamente a él. Edward lubricó su pene con mis jugos. Se inclinó para besarme pasionalmente para luego embestirme fuertemente. Entrando completamente dentro de mí.

Su embiste me quitó el aliento mientras soltaba un agudo grito y mi cuerpo se arqueaba. Se quedó un tiempo quito mientras respiraba sobre mi cuello.

-No pares… por favor- pedí moviendo mis caderas.

Edward soltó un gruñido y comenzó a moverse ferozmente. Chocando ruidosamente sus caderas contra las mías. Cada penetración me quitaba la respiración, y debía de dolerme, sin embargo lo sentía sumamente placentero. La furia y desesperación con la que él se movía dentro de mí. El sonido de mis gritos mezclados con sus suaves gemidos y el golpe de nuestros cuerpos me llevaron al límite bruscamente.

Jamás había sentido un orgasmo tan avasallador. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba ante las intensas oleadas de placer mientras Edward se seguía moviendo en busca de su liberación. No le tomo mucho solo un par de embistes y estaba tocando el cielo conmigo. Le abracé fuertemente cuando sentí su cuerpo convulsionarse al igual que el mío.

Se dejó caer mientras respirábamos agitadamente. Nuestros cuerpos estaba empapados en sudor y entrelazados el uno con el otro.

-No esperaba que fuera tan bueno- susurró contra mi cuello.

-Fue increíble- admití besando su cabeza-. Si vamos a reconciliarnos así, entonces te haré enfadar más seguido.

Edward se rió y me abrazó rodando su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas y conmigo sobre su pecho. Me acomodé y besé la piel húmeda que tenía a mi alcance mientras el acariciaba mi espalda y cabello. Se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo. Un momento intimo lleno de amor. O eso me parecía a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que querías estudiar en la universidad?- preguntó suavemente.

-Literatura- confesé recordando mi sueño y mis gustos-. Amo los libros, las novelas de todo tipo. Amor perderme en las lecturas… y siempre quise ser escritora.

Edward se removió para mirarme. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa enorme en su bella cara.

-Me preguntaste como se hacía para dejar ir a esa persona- dijo acariciando mi mejilla-. No lo hagas de manera brusca, solo… con pasos lentos. Comienza con elegir una nueva carrera, la que tú quieras…

-Pero…- iba a objetar, pero cerré mi boca de inmediato sopesado sus palabras-. Ya es tarde para elegir un nuevo rumbo para mi vida.

-No lo es- resopló quitando un mechón de mi cara-. No hagas lo que no quieres…

Arqueé una ceja ante lo mal que sonaba esas palabras de su boca.

-Deberías de seguir tus propios consejos- dije riendo.

Edward era el menos indicado en decirme que hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando él me había obligado a entrar en su mundo…

-Deja la carrera de abogada y sigue la de Literatura- ignoró completamente mi comentario para argumentar su opinión.

-¿Dejarla?- fruncí el ceño-. Edward llevó tres años en esta carrera, no puedo dejarla simplemente….

-¿De qué te vale si no es lo que tú disfrutas?- preguntó interrumpiéndome.

Quería objetar, decirle que no quería abandonarla como si nada. Todos mis esfuerzos en los últimos tres años tirados a la basura solo para seguir lo que yo quiero.

-Bella- me llamó sacándome de mis cavilaciones-. Esta en tú vida, no la de él…- dijo con seriedad-. Si yo fuera él… no me sentiría feliz sabiendo que tu no lo estas.

Edward en cierto modo tenía razón. Bueno, la tenía del todo. Pero yo no quería aceptarla y era consciente de ello. No quería dejarle ir…

-¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

-En un bar- se encogió de hombros.

-¿En un bar?- arqueé una ceja y me senté derecha- ¿Estuviste en un bar desde las cuatro de la madrugaba hasta hace un rato?

Edward me sonrió divertido. En menos de un segundo me colocó bajo él nuevamente.

-¿Insegura?- me preguntó socarronamente.

-Para nada- dije con altivez-. Solo estoy curiosa…

-Bueno, señorita curiosa- comenzó para luego carcajearse-. Tengo las llaves del edificio, y por lo tanto del bar… así que me quedé ahí acabándome todo el alcohol.

-¿Todo este tiempo?- pregunté sin poder creérmela aun.

-Sip- sonrió.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a besarme de aquella manera que tanto me estaba comenzando a gustar. Tan suave y llena de sentimientos.

.

Después de repetir de hacer el amor, dormimos un rato hasta ya entrada la noche. Edward me propuso ir a cenar a la cuidad, como regalo por habernos reconciliado de aquella pelea y haber hecho el amor por primera vez. Así que ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en un famoso restaurant, con mesa privada en un balcón.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar nada?- preguntó al ver como devoraba mi postre.

-Nervios, no sé- me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo.

-Algún día tus nervios te van a hacer el efecto contrario y vas a terminar rodando- bromeó.

Su broma me la tome demasiado enserio, pues no quería terminar como una pelotita. Espantada aparté el postre de chocolate de mi alcance y me crucé de brazos. Amaba el chocolate…

Edward comenzó a carcajearse de mi infantilidad. No pude evitar también reírme.

-Te quedó un poco- murmuró antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y pasar su lengua por la comisura de mis labios.

Abrí mi boca y atrapé su lengua. Lo sentí sonreír antes de que profundizara el beso.

-Vamos a casa- jadeó cuando se separó.

-Eres insaciable- me carcajeé levantándome de la mesa.

Edward rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y nos llevó al ascensor del restaurant. No pude evitar mirarme en las puertas espejo. Las palabras de Edward me golpearon ¿Estaría gorda?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó divertido.

-Viendo si he subido algún kilo- dije concentrada en mi figura mientras la miraba de diferentes ángulos.

-Mujeres- suspiró Edward desde atrás.

No le contesté simplemente seguí mirándome. Tomó mi brazo y me giró para mirarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar me estaba acorralando contra una pared y lamiendo mi cuello…

-Edward- le advertí-. Espera hasta la casa.

-No quiero- murmuró y siguió lamiendo.

Sus manos se había metido dentro de mi clusa azul, acariciando mi cintura, estómago y subiendo lentamente hasta mis pechos. Solté un jadeo cuando sus dedos se metieron debajo de mi sostén y pellizcó mis pezones. La temperatura estaba comenzando a subir… mi cuerpo estaba palpitando.

Hoy lo habíamos hechos alrededor de tres veces y él no estaba satisfecho. Y ahora me daba cuenta de que yo tampoco.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Abrí mis ojos y me topé con dos pares de ojos azules. Al principio no los reconocí. En especial la hermosa mujer que se encontraba al lado del jefe.

-¡Edward- grité apartándome de él.

-¿Qué demonios?- inquirió molesto. No contesté, le apunté a las dos personas.

El se giró y pude ver como se ponía blanco…

-Viejo…- murmuró girándose por completo.

-Hola, Edward- sonrió Aro-. No sabía que te encontraría por estos lados.

-Yo menos- masculló rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué modales son esos, Edward? ¿No vas a saludarme?- preguntó la despampanante pelirroja.

-Hola, Victoria- le saludó besando la mano de la chica.

-Vicky acaba de regresar de Italia. La traje a cenar- dijo Aro y me miró-. Buenas noches, Bella.

-Buenas noches- susurré agarrándome del brazo de Edward.

-Me he enterado de que hoy le has dado el día libre a todos- comentó Aro volviendo su atención a Edward.

-Sí, no tenía deseos de ir al trabajo.

-Ven, vamos a hablar en privado- le ofreció Aro caminando hacia un pasillo.

-Espérame aquí. No te muevas- me ordenó antes de seguir al jefe.

Lo observé irse mientras hablaba con el jefe…

-¿Tú eres la nueva novia de Edward?- preguntó la chica que acompañaba a Aro.

-Si- asentí mirándole.

Ella me miraba despectivamente. No disimuló su escaneo a mi cuerpo y vestimenta. Me sonrió ampliamente antes de tenderme una mano.

-Victoria Vulturi- se presentó.

-Isabella Swan- le estreché la mano- ¿Eres la hija de Aro?

-Exacto- asintió-. Fue un placer conocerte, Isabella. Espero que en otro momento podamos charlar más tranquilas- dijo y giró sobre sus tacones mortales para caminar por donde los dos hombres se habían marchado.

-Si, claro- murmuré sarcásticamente.

Ella no tenía deseos de volver a hablar conmigo como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Al parecer no le gustaba como la novia de Edward… ¿Y si Edward me dejaba porque ella se lo pedía? Estaba claro que ella era muchísimo más hermosa que yo y nadie pensaría dos veces si tuviera que escoger.

¿El lo haría? ¿Realmente la escogería a ella? Después de todo era la hija el jefe…

Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a brotar dentro de mi cuerpo. Sentía rabia, por aquella mujer. Iba a romperle el cuello si se acercaba más de lo debido a Edward… Caminé a toda velocidad por el pasillo por donde los tres habían desaparecido. Mis ojos buscaban en todas las habitaciones de puertas abiertas…

No solo el lugar era un restaurant, también era un jodido hotel. Podía notar las antes salas de los cuartos. Pasé por uno que tenía las luces apagadas, ese llamó mi atención, despacio me acerqué…

Jamás en mi vida los celos me atacaron de aquella manera.

Pero si me esperaba que él estuviera haciendo algo parecido…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Si, se que dije que ba a actualizar el martes, y realmente se me ha complicado. Estoy trabajando cuidando niños, así que… me levanto temprano y después vengo rendida -.-**

**En fin, al menos lo traje, y prometo el Domingo actualizar xD. Sé que les gustara, no tienen que esperar nada xD.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que me mandaron sus rr, alertas, todo. Yo también las extrañe y me alegra que ustedes a mi =)**

**Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado el cap anterior xD. Realmente disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic, y mas lo disfruto cuando ustedes me contestan lindos comentarios. Ni que decir cuando me mandan rr largos *-* xD.**

**Bien, quisieron lemmon, ahí lo tienen… y se vienen más, de eso estén seguras xD. Apareció Vicky….mmmm. Ustedes me preguntaron sobre si Jasper le dirá a Edward, lo estoy pensando, ese sería un muy buen golpe para Edward XD.**

**Oigan, tengo Twitter, ya lo dejo acá y en mi perfil, al igual que en mi Face, creo que por esos dos lados puedo contestar a sus rr y preguntas que tengan =)**

**Twitter Meelii20, síganme las buenas limoneras xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos el domingo =D**

**Besitos, Melo.**

**Te dare la dirección de Robert Pattinson si le das al globito amarillo y me dejas un comentario xD**

**¿Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**BELLA POV**

Yo sabía que era su juguete. Su muñeca de carne y hueso del momento, la que había ganado su atención. Sin embargo me dolió y molestó encontrarlo a solas con ella.

La luz que se filtraba del pasillo iluminaba levemente el interior de esa habitación. Edward estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado en la mesita ratona que se encontraba en frente de los sillones. Mientras ella, Victoria, estaba inclinada hacia él. Sus cabezas estaban demasiado cerca como para estar charlando amenamente. Y tampoco la mano blanca y esbelta enterrada en su cabello cobrizo era una señal de…. ¡¿Qué mierda?

Mi puño se estrelló en la puerta sobresaltando a la _pareja._ Sinceramente tenía deseos de tocar suavemente, haciéndome notar y parecer como si este encontronazo no me afectara en lo absoluto ¿Pero a quién demonios quería engañar? Estaba muy cabreada y no tenía deseos de mostrar lo contrario.

Edward giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando me encontró observando. Por otro lado, Victoria no había tenido la sutileza de correr su rostro, ni siquiera alejarse de él.

-Te dije que me esperaras…

-Lamento interrumpirte- mi voz salió mordaz, haciendo que Edward se callara al instante-. Me voy a casa.

-¡Espera!- lo escuché gritar, pero lo ignoré mis piernas ya se estaban moviendo.

Era una maldita estúpida por guardar la más mínima esperanza de que Edward me había demostrado amor o cariño con sus actos en la mañana, pero solo había sido una cruel y patética mentira. Ahora tenía una idea de a donde había estado anoche.

¿Un bar? ¿Bebiendo hasta ahogarse? Si y yo era la nieta no reconocida de la Reina de Inglaterra. Una patética pendeja que se había dejado engatusar y amaestrar por un tipo sin corazón.

Apreté el botón del ascensor esperando a que este llegara, estaba en el piso diez del edificio mientras yo me encontraba en el tercero. Iba a esperar un largo rato hasta que viniera. Soltando un bufido de exasperación fui hacia los demás elevadores y apreté todos los botones esperando al que más rápido llegara.

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward desde la otra punta lejana del pasillo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamé apretando frenéticamente el botón- ¡Ábrete porquería!

Un tintineo sonó detrás de mí, avisándome que un elevador había llegado al piso. Gire sobre mis talones y escuché como los zapatos de Edward sonaban fuertemente sobre el acerado suelo.

-¡Isabella, detente ahora!- me ordenó con su característico tono demandante.

Más no me detuve, seguí caminando hasta entrar al ascensor, me incliné y apreté el botón del primer piso. Logré ver a Edward antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Él estaba cabreado, se notaba. A él no le gustaba que se le desobedeciera o ignorara su palabra, como si fuera la ley. Pero ahora mismo me importaba una mierda como él se sentía. Era importante como me sentía yo.

Y me sentía totalmente herida. Dolida. Y traicionada.

Él me había dicho que olvidara a James, que lo despejara de mi corazón. Pero a pesar de que él estuviera muerto… era el único que me era fiel. Yo podía confiar en él, sabía que él me amaba con locura como muchas veces me lo había dicho. No como el idiota de Edward que me hacía lo que quería, me pisoteaba como más le gustaba con sus zapatos de diseñador.

Mierda, era tan estúpida.

La campanilla volvió a sonar y las puertas se abrieron. Salí del elevador y camine a paso rápido por el Lobi del Hotel-Restaurant. Un amable portero me abrió la puerta de cristal y me dedico una buena noche. Lamentablemente lo que había comenzado como una buena noche, se había transformado en una noche de mierda.

Caminé hacia el cordón en busca de un taxi.

-¿Un taxi, señorita?- preguntó el botón sonriéndome seductoramente.

-Por favor- gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

-¿No ha pasado una buena noche?- preguntó el muchacho estirando su mano para llamar al auto amarillo.

-No, ha sido una de las mejores- dije sarcásticamente.

-Hay noches y noches- dijo divertido al tiempo que un taxi se estacionaba, Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que yo entrara-. No se deprima, señorita- palmeó mi hombro-. Una mujer tan hermosa como usted debe sonreír todo el tiempo.

-¡Detenga ese taxi!- gritó Edward corriendo hacia mí.

Él chico lo miró y luego me miró a mí. Me sonrió ajustando su sombrero y cerró la puerta palmeando el techo del auto. Le miré sorprendida mientras el taxi se internaba en la atestada calle. Aquel chico me había salvado de que Edward me atrapara. Le sonreí agradecida mientras me acomodaba en el asiento. Le indiqué la dirección al conductor y me desplomé en mi lugar.

Había logrado escaparme ahora de Edward, pero no podría hacerlo para toda la vida. Ambos vivíamos juntos y no podía irme a casa de ningún otro, él conocía prácticamente todo y todos.

Dedique los pocos minutos de viaje para tranquilizarme, ponerme en frio y prepararme para encarar la furia de Edward.

Que irónico, era él quien debía de prepararse a mi furia. Pero no, no iba a hacerle una escena de celos.

Celarlo significaba sentir algo por él. Y yo no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

.

-¡Isabella!- gritó Edward desde la sala.

Inevitablemente me encogí en mi lugar. Me encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes. No iba a dormir don Edward. Y tampoco tenía pensado quedarme con él por mucho más tiempo.

Mientras viajaba hacia el departamento, me puse a pensar que quizás debía de volver con mis padres, por una temporada, hasta que consiguiera un nuevo empleo y nuevo departamento para mi sola…

-¡Abre la puerta!- gruñó aporreando la puerta.

No contesté me quede callada mientras seguía fumando mi cuarto cigarrillo y miraba por la ventana. Hacía tiempo que no consumía nicotina y ahora era sumamente agradable después de fiasco.

-No me hagas abrirla por mi mismo- bramó dejando los golpes.

-Entonces no sé cómo se abrirá- dije apagando la colilla y sacando un cigarrillo nuevo.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó y la puerta salió volando hasta estrellarse en el suelo, con vigas y todo. Extrañamente no me sorprendí por ese arranque de violencia.

-Salvaje- murmuré prendiendo mi cigarrillo.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó caminando hacia mí-. Te he dicho que esperaras, te he dicho que te detuvieras y te he dicho que abrieras la puerta ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¿Ya terminaste de follar con la hija del jefe y ahora me buscas a mí?- pregunté devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira, Edward- dije tirando el cigarrillo y encarándolo-. Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con tus conquistas, si te acuestas con media población femenina de la ciudad. Pero no me metas en la misma bolsa ¿Queda claro? Yo no soporto esto, no soporto que me traten como si fuera un objeto.

-Estas malinterpretando todo- suspiró cansinamente-. Yo no me follo a Victoria y tú no eres un objeto.

-No soy estúpida- exclamé-. ¡Te vi! ¡Y te estabas besando con ella!- le acusé apuntándolo con un dedo.

-No nos estábamos besando…- dijo de inmediato intentando tomar mis manos.

-Sí, claro. Y anoche tú estuviste encerrado en el bar del edificio- dije con ironía.

-Estas tomando todo de mal contexto- negó con la cabeza e intentó acercarse nuevamente a mí.

-No te acerques y no me toques- le gruñí retrocediendo-. Ya no quiero tu dinero y al parecer tú encontraste un nuevo juguete. Bien, tráelo aquí y llénalo de ropa costosa, nuestro "trato" se termina.

No me detuve a analizar la mirada de Edward, simplemente camine fuera de la habitación de huéspedes y fui hacia el armario para recoger mi vieja y nada costosa ropa. Mi vieja mochila también estaba, por lo que serviría para guardar mis cosas.

Me sorprendía, y también molestaba, que Edward no me hubiera seguido o gritado que no podía marcharme, que él no me había dado la libertad de escoger eso para mí. Eso significaba que yo no era tan importante como llegué a creer.

¡Mierda! Nuevamente había guardado esperanza por él ¿Cuántas veces me iba a tropezar con la misma piedra para entender que debía esquivarla? Bueno, quizás esta fuera la última vez. Ya que me marcharía y no tendría que lidiar con estos dramas nunca más. Fue lindo mientras duro.

Con ese pensamiento, extrañamente, positivo cerré mi mochila, la colgué sobre mi hombro y salí de la habitación. Intenté no mirar la cama donde habíamos compartido sexo desenfrenado y perfecto. Intenté no grabar un mi memoria su aroma que flotaba en el aire y se impregnaba a todo. Incluso mi piel tenía su olor, su marca estaba en mí y me costaría varios días y hombres quitarla…

Pasé por la sala, la cual estaba vacía. Me preguntaba donde se encontraba, pero empujé esa pregunta lejos de mi mente, no quería pensar en él.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿No está claro?- pregunté mordazmente-. Le estoy dejando el lugar a la próxima víctima.

Cerró su boca fuertemente, hasta pude escuchar como sus dientes rechinaron. Sus manos caían a sus costados, cerradas fuertemente… Se estaba conteniendo, lo sabía… Había llegado a conocerlo en tan poco tiempo.

Suspiré pesadamente y me volví hacia la puerta.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte- lo escuché susurrar.

Antes de que pudiera decir o seguir mi camino, me encontré sobre el hombro de Edward.

-¡Bájame!- grité pataleando para todos lados- ¡Edward, suéltame!

Él me ignoró y siguió caminando. De vez en cuando se tambaleaba por el movimiento frenético de mis brazos y piernas.

Se detuvo y me tiró bruscamente a la cama. Intenté enderezarme y salir de la cama. Pero él ya se encontraba sobre mí, despojándome de mis ropas. No, rompiendo mis ropas. Su expresión era la un loco, sus manos desgarraban mis prendas y las tiraba lejos de nosotros.

-¡Basta!- grité golpeando su pecho. Estaba comenzando a sentir miedo. Este no era el Edward que yo conocía- ¡Detente, Edward!- pedí empujándolo.

-¡No!- gritó tomando mis manos y las apresó con una sola de las suyas.

Las subió por sobre mi cabeza y su otra mano abrió mis piernas.

-No voy a dejar de que marches- su voz sonaba distorsionada. Estaba fuera de sí.

Su mano libre bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, su pene salió liberado y sin cuidados lo metió dentro de mí. No pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

A pesar de que antes él se hubiera introducido dentro de mí de la misma forma, ahora sentía un terrible dolor de desgarraba mis partes más intimas. Antes había habido deseo y lujuria de por medio. Ahora no lo había, por parte de ninguno de los dos. Yo tenía miedo, mucho y Edward… es también parecía tener miedo…

El hilo de mis pensamientos se desvaneció cuando lo sentí moverse frenéticamente. Entraba y salía bruscamente, brutamente. No estaba haciendo el amor conmigo, ni siquiera teniendo sexo. Me estaba lastimando…

-Me duele- gemí lloriqueando. Mi vista se estaba nublando a causa de las lágrimas-. Edward, me duele- le dije quebrándome.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y por fin pude ver un rastro de sensatez. Dejó de moverse y se inclinó sobre mí, soltando mis manos.

No dijo nada, solamente besó mis lágrimas y acarició mis brazos mientras se movía lentamente dentro de mí. El dolor poco a poco fue sustituido por el placer. Uno extraño, pero placer al fin. Hasta que terminé explotando en un amargo orgasmo y caer inconsciente.

.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y miré por la ventana me di cuenta de que aun era de noche. Pero me sentía desorientada, no sabía si era de esa misma noche o yo había dormido durante todo un día. Sería un poco imposible, pero quizás no lo era.

Miré a mi lado en la cama. Estaba sola, en medio de esta arropada con las sábanas de seda negra. Mis ojos vagaron hacia el techo, este estaba cubierto por una neblina, no… era humo de cigarrillo.

Me senté en la cama, no sin soltar un quejido de dolor. Mi centro estaba sensible y punzante…

-Estas despierta.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de miedo al escuchar su voz desde la oscuridad. Lo busqué y lo encontré sentado en un sillón al lado de la ventana, donde la luz no daba. A su lado había una pequeña mesilla, sobre ella había un cenicero, el cual estaba poblado de colillas.

-Umm… yo…- comencé a hablar, pero mi voz se desvaneció cuando se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí.

Extendió una mano hacia mí, pero mis sentidos se alertaron y mi cuerpo retrocedió, escapando de su tacto. Edward suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz dolida-. Lo siento, de verdad. Yo…- se interrumpió llevando una mano a su pelo y tirándolo fuertemente-. No quise lastimarte, de verdad, no quise hacerlo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y pude ver el arrepentimiento y la culpa mezclándose y opacando su bello color de ojos. Demasiado rápido los apartó y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

Me debatí si salir corriendo o acercarme a él. Sabía de debía de salir corriendo de ese maldito lugar y esconderme dentro de una caverna para que jamás me encontrara, pero no lo hice. Me levanté un poco y me acerqué a él, apoyando una mano sobre su espalda desnuda.

Sus músculos estaban tensos bajos mis dedos, podía sentirlos. Él no se movió, simplemente se quedó ahí sentado. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo hacía para no asustarme y le agradecía por ello. El más leve movimiento suyo y saldría corriendo y gritando.

Deslicé mi mano hasta sus hombros y lo empujé para enderezarlo, el se rehusó un poco hasta que le insistí a que me mirara. Cuando lo hice sus ojos ahora se veían brillantes y rojos… él quería llorar. Esa imagen me conmovió fuertemente.

Con un nuevo empujón lo atraje hacia mí y lo abracé fuertemente. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y tembló bajo los míos. Podía sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban mi pecho desnudo, sin embargo no escuché ningún sollozo o quejido. Solo suspiros y temblores.

Descansé mi cabeza en la suya y lo acuné para calmarlo. Dios, no me esperaba esto. No esperaba que un hombre tan duro y rudo como Edward pudiera llorar por causarme daño.

-Di que me perdonas- pidió subiendo su cara hasta mi cuello-. Dime, por favor, que me perdonas Bella. Al menos perdóname tú porque yo nunca podré hacerlo.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté su cabeza contra mi cuerpo.

-Te perdono- dije sinceramente.

A pesar de que el daño ya estaba hecho él había entrado en razón antes de terminar lastimándome. Terminó de hacerme el amor dulcemente, aunque a mí me sabía amargo. Pero él se arrepentía y se mostraba vulnerable conmigo. Eso significaba que le importaba ¿no? Pero, él luego volvería a actuar como cretino y me volvería a romper el corazón. Y estaba segura de que yo le volvería a perdonar…

-Me volví loco- susurró acariciando mis brazos-. De solo pensar que te marcharías, que me dejarías…- negó con la cabeza-, no quiero pensarlo porque juro que me volveré demente y no habrá manera de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta escapó de mi boca. Y ya no pude detenerme- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que me valla?

-¿Qué por qué me importa?- preguntó con incredulidad, sentándose derecho-. Porque eres mía- dijo posesivamente-. Porque eres única para mí y no habrá nunca otra…

Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida, y asustada al mismo tiempo ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Edward se había declarado?

Las preguntas volaron de mi cabeza cuando sus grandes y cálidas manos apretaron mi rostro y lo acercaron al suyo.

-No voy a permitir que huyas de mí. Eres mía y de ser necesario te encerraré en una jaula.

Mi asombro aun no me dejaba cavilar sus palabras, ni respirar, mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho.

-Ya te lo había dicho, Isabella- me sonrió torcidamente, con esa picardía y maldad-. Te dije que haría que te enamorarías de mí, esa es la única forma de retenerte a mi lado.

-Pero… tu dijiste…que querías mi cuerpo y…

-Quiero tu corazón- confesó empujándome a la cama-. Quiero tu amor, tu pasión, tu cuerpo y por sobre todo tu corazón y alma.

Este debía de ser un sueño, un muy extraño y perturbador sueño. Pero su toque quemaba y sus palabras me atravesaban el corazón. Obviamente este no era un sueño…

-Nunca mentí cuando te dije que te quería a mi lado- se tendió sobre mi cuerpo, abrazándome fuertemente.

Era increíble como Edward podía cambiar su estado de ánimo en menos de dos segundos. Antes había estado arrepentido y dolido por lastimarme inconsciente, o conscientemente. Ahora estaba nuevamente recuperado, confesándome cosas que jamás esperé oír de él.

-Tu estas mintiendo- dije con voz temblorosa.

Él se rió y me miró con ese brillo bailando en sus ojos.

-¿No me crees por qué no quieres o por qué no te digo los sentimientos reales?- preguntó con suficiencia.

-¿Sentimientos reales?

-Ya sabes, esos que dicen "te amo" "te quiero" y todas esas cursilerías- movió una mano con gesto indiferente.

-¿Las sientes?- pregunté perpleja de que él sintiera eso por mí.

-No voy a confesarme- demandó con diversión-. No lo haré hasta que tú lo hagas primero.

No fui capaz de procesar nada más.

Solo una cosa.

Estaba jodidamente perdida.

.

Bueno, yo quizás estaba jodida ahora con la situación en la que me encontraba con Edward…

Pero aquella zorra de cabello rojo estaría en serios problemas si no se marchaba de la oficina en menos de un segundo.

-¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí?- gruñí al verla sentada en el escritorio de Edward, con todos el personal a su alrededor.

Excepto Jasper y Emmett.

-Es la hija del jefe, por ende es jefa- dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

-Relájate- me susurró Edward antes de depositar un beso en mi frente y marcharse junto a esa… mujer.

-¿Celosa, Bellita?- me molestó Emmett codeando mi costado.

Su broma me alertó. De inmediato dejé de maldecir y acribillar con la mirada a la mujer y caminé hacia la cocina.

-Por supuesto que no- gruñí provocando carcajadas a Emmett.

Obviamente yo no estaba celosa de esa tan bien formada y hermosa mujer, que era hija del Gran jefe y al parecer estaba detrás de Edward.

Él me había confesado en la noche que él 'me quería' a su extraña manera, pero lo hacía. Y él se confesaría cuando yo lo hiciera… en pocas palabras nunca…

Yo no tenía deseos de enamorarme de otra persona, menos de Edward. Quizás pudiera apartar a James de mi vida, pero no lo cambiaría por nadie. Y sinceramente prefería seguir sola…

-Hola, Isabella- saludó una voz chillona detrás de mí.

Si, definitivamente deseaba estar sola que mal acompañada.

-Hola, Victoria- saludé girándome para mirarla.

-No tenía idea de que Edward tuviera estos gustos- se rió suavemente-. No es por ofenderte, pero los gustos de Edward siempre son… más decentes.

-Limpiar no es una deshonra- dice con altivez-. Pero Edward me paga muy bien, con y sin dinero… ¿Qué puedo decir? Me mima demasiado.

Bueno… ¡Si, mierda! Estaba celosa ¡Y mucho! No soportaba a esta mujer que la había estado viendo besar a mi 'novio' y ahora venía a regodearse de ser la hija de Gran jefe y discriminar mi trabajo. No pude guardar mi lengua para mí misma, pero estaba disfrutando de ver como la ira desfiguraba su rostro a cada segundo.

-Sí, Edward es bueno en _todo_ lo que hace- sonrió ampliamente y se marchó dejándome completamente aturdida.

¡Oh, mierda!

Prácticamente corrí fuera de la cocina y casi empujo a la perra que se encontraba en mi camino.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora- le ordené golpeando el escritorio.

-¿Ahora? Bella, estoy ocupado…

-¡Me importa una mierda!- exclamé tomando su mano y empujándolo fuera de la oficina.

-¡Esa es una mujer dominante!- escuché gritar a Emmett.

En otro momento me habría reído a carcajadas y probablemente alardearía de ello, pero ahora mismo me encontraba completamente enfurecida y tenía que aclarar las cosas con Edward antes de que le arrancara la peluca a aquella bruja.

Sin importarme a donde me dirigía o si alguien nos venía. Nos metí dentro del baño de hombres. Cerré la puerta y miré por debajo de las puertas por si no había alguien adentro.

-Debiste decirme que querías sexo y yo te lo daba sin montar una escena- dijo Edward recargándose en el lavamanos.

-No quiero sexo, Edward- no ahora. Él arqueó una ceja esperando a que continuara- ¿Qué historial tienes con esa mujer?

-¿Qué mujer?- preguntó, creo yo, desentendido.

-¡Victoria!- grité exasperada.

Edward se sorprendió por mi grito, que retumbó en el baño por varios segundos. Segundos en los que Edward no decía absolutamente nada. Me parecía eterno cada instante. Hasta que él estallo en carcajadas.

-¡No te rías!- le ordené golpeando su brazo.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- murmuró antes de volver a reír-. Es solo… no puedo creer que estés celosa.

Sentí mi cara arder. Una cosa era que Emmett y yo misma supiéramos de mi estado sentimental cada vez que veía a Victoria, pero era muy diferente a que Edward lo supiera. Me hacía sentir vulnerable y… enamorada.

Antes de que pudiera negarle algo, Edward me atrapó en sus brazos y me besó fieramente. Su legua entró en mi boca y jugó con la mía. Sabía cómo mover su lengua y darme placer con ella, por lo que no pude negármele al beso. Se lo devolví abrazándolo por el cuello.

-No me desvíes del tema- dije una vez nos separamos.

-No hay nada de que desviarte- sonrió besando la punta de mi nariz-. Ya te dije que malinterpretaste todo. Además…- pegó sus caderas con las mías-… tu eres la única para mí.

Miré hacia otro lado, tratando de quitar mis ojos de los suyos, que en esos momentos me miraban con intensidad. Con verdad. No quería creérmelo por completo…

Lo escuché reír, luego su mano fue hacia mi barbilla, obligándome a volver a mirarlo.

-Te estoy diciendo que eres la única y tú me esquivas- negó con la cabeza-. No necesito a nadie más que seas tú…

-Ya basta- le detuve quitando mis brazos-. No digas eso tan a la ligera.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad- me retuvo en la prisión de sus brazos.

-No es algo que debas andar diciendo a alguien que prácticamente no conoces…

-Conozco todo de ti, Isabella- me interrumpió con voz dura- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- cuestionó alejándose

-No quiero nada…

-¿Nada? ¿Estás segura?- me miró duramente, luego suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello-. Ya te dije las condiciones anoche. Solo me declararé si tu lo haces primero.

Sin más giró sobre sus talones y se marchó del baño, dejándome sola.

Entonces nunca escucharía aquellas palabras de la boca de Edward. Porque no tenía pensado confesarme nunca.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Como estan? Espero que bien. Se que dije que iba a actualizar el domingo, pero no pude, no por que surgiera algo, si no por que me puse con el Photo y no me sacaron más xD. Pero ya esta, por hoy lo dejo tranquilo... creo...**

**MUJERES! LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 RR! WIIIIII! muchisimas gracias, son 211, estoy super emocionada y contenta! son las mejores chicas! =D**

**Bueno, ahora vieron lo que Bella vio xD. Mmmm... ustedes que piensa, Edward se trae algo entre manos? Que tal estuvo el cap? Les gusto el Edward temeroso? ¿Se confesara? Seguie haciendo tan malas preguntas?**

**No se, ustedes me dicen dandole clik al globito amarillo y dejandome un rr.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me agregaron al Face y al Twitter. Me estoy haciendo un blog, pero esta en reparaciones xD**

**Besitos, nos vemos prontito!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**BELLA POV**

Tomé nuevamente aire para enfundarme ánimos. Estaba parada frente a la oficina del rector con mi nueva renuncia, por así decirlo, de mis tres años de abogacía. Este era un paso muy grande para mí, uno grande hacia mi propia vida, y uno grande que me alejaba de James. Era algo difícil.

-Bella, la puerta no se abrirá con el poder de tu mente- bromeó Edward detrás de mí.

-Cállate, idiota- murmuré sin despegar mi vista de la plaqueta con el nombre del director.

Lo escuché reírse, luego sus brazos apretándose en mi cintura. Me estrujó contra su pecho y yo respiré tranquila.

Agradecía el apoyo de Edward en estos momentos. Si hubiera estado sola ya me habría marchado corriendo. Bueno, también lo intenté cuando él estaba, pero me detuvo a mitad de mi huída.

Giré sobre sus brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Aspiré su arome el cual me tranquilizaba aun más.

-Puedes hacerlo, Bella- murmuró él acariciando mi espalda.

-Es difícil- dije con un lloriqueo.

-Lo sé- se corrió un poco para mirarme-. Para eso estoy aquí- le sonreí agradecida y besé sus labios rápidamente.

Edward podía ser un bastardo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero cuando estaba conmigo era diferente y yo apreciaba estos momentos. Su apoyo incondicional de ahora era gratificante y hacía que mi cuerpo se llenara de una extraña sensación de paz y calor. Un calor muy diferente a la lujuria.

Me aparté nuevamente de sus brazos y miré la condenada puerta. Esta pareció suspirar y erguirse como intimidándome para que diera media vuelta y me marchara corriendo. Ahora me parecía más grande que veces anteriores.

Genial, estaba teniendo alucinaciones con una puerta inanimada.

-¿Bella?- me llamó alguien.

-Mierda- gruñí en voz baja antes de girarme hacia mi compañera de clases-. Hola, Jessica.

-¡Bella!- gritó al reconocerme-. Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía… por cierto, hemos tenido examen y…

-Lo sé- le detuve el torrente de palabras. Esta mujer hablaba hasta por los codos.

-¿Entonces por qué no has venido?- cuestionó inclinando su cabeza con fingida inocencia.

Pero yo podía ver la chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos. Estaba completamente atenta a cualquier chismerío, por más mínimo que fuera.

-Voy a… dejar el curso- solté en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó abriendo sus ojos enormemente- ¿Por qué? Eres una de las mejores estudiantes. Además de que eres perfecta como abogada….

-Me di cuenta de que no es lo mío- me encogí de hombros-. No estaba siendo sincera conmigo misma- mis ojos fueron hacia Edward, quien me sonreía satisfecho.

Jessica miró hacia donde yo lo hacía y reparó la presencia de Edward.

Nuevamente me encontré molesta. Y celosa.

Jessica optó una postura muy parecida a la puerta. Su espalda se alineo y sus enormes pechos se apretaron contra su camisa. Tiró su pelo detrás de sus hombros y sonrió seductoramente a mi jefe-novio. Pude ver la diversión en los ojos de Edward.

-¿Quién es él, Bella?- su voz estridente ahora sonó baja, intentando parecer sensual.

-Mi novio- gruñí enfatizando ambas palabras.

-¡Oh! No sabía que tuvieras uno- me miró y luego a Edward-. Jessica Stanley- le ofreció su mano.

-Edward Cullen- respondió él estrechándola.

-Un placer conocerte, Edward- ronroneó la muy perra.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo, Jessica?- pregunté tomando la mano de Edward y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!... Venía a entregarle un comunicado al rector- volvió sus ojos a los míos y me enseñó una hoja.

-Adelante. Yo te sigo- moví mi mano hacia la puerta, dándole el paso.

Ella miró una vez más a Edward y se giró hacia la puerta. Toco un par de veces y esperó a que el rector le diera el permiso. En cuanto lo hiso entró y dejó la puerta abierta. Tomé aire y caminé hacia la entrada… pero no llegué muy lejos.

Edward tiró de mi mano y me enroscó en un nuevo abrazo y beso.

-Te ves aun más hermosa cuando estás celosa- susurró contra mi oído.

-No estoy celosa- gruñí y giré para retirarme.

Antes de cerrar la puerta escuché sus carcajadas. La secretaria me miró y arqueó una ceja. Le sonreí tímidamente y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Está el señor Banner?- le pregunté a la vieja secretaria.

-Ahora mismo está ocupado con la señorita Stanley. Puedes sentarte ahí y esperar- señalo unas sillas de aspecto incomodo pegadas a la pared.

-Gracias- mascullé ante la poca y mala atención de la señora.

En vez de sentarme me quedé de pie, caminando por la pequeña oficina. Los nervios se hacía cada vez más molestos y no ver a Edward me ponía peor. Para mi suerte la puerta se abrió y Jessica salió, me miró y me sonrió. No quise pensar en lo que pasaría cuando se encontrara con Edward… y estuvieran a solas…

-Demonios- gruñí y avancé hacia la oficina del rector.

Este se encontraba leyendo unos papeles detrás de su enorme escritorio de algarrobo. En cuanto entré levantó su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Pero si es mi alumna favorita- canturreó dejando los papeles y levantándose.

-Hola- mi voz apenas era audible.

Mis manos sudaban y se retorcían nerviosamente. Antes de estirar mi mano, la limpié en mi pantalón y la estreché con la del rector.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- preguntó al tiempo que volvía a sentarse.

-Yo… umm… bueno- aclaré mi garganta-. Yo he venido, porque…. Dejaré el curso.

El rector abrió sus ojos marrones por la sorpresa. Se me quedó mirando por unos minutos, comenzaba a preocuparme ya que no parecía estar respirando. En cuanto abrí mi boca para preguntar él me interrumpió…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con incredulidad-. Eres la mejor estudiante que tenemos en esa área, y en casi toda la universidad. Tus notas son increíbles y respetables ¿Por qué quieres tirar estos tres años a la basura?

-Porque me di cuenta que no era lo mío- dije suspirando-. Realmente me lamento esto, pero creo que es mejor que lo deje y siga con lo que realmente quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Isabella?- su voz sonó dura. Parecía que mi decisión no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

-Quiero estudiar literatura- sonreí ampliamente.

-¿De abogada a escritora?- cuestionó con una ceja alzada. La última profesión había sonado como un insulto-. Isabella, creo que deberías de pensar mejor las cosas… ya sabes, abogada es tu mejor opción…

-No- dije de manera tangente-. Quiero ser escritora.

-¿Entonces porque escogiste abogacía?- inquirió sin comprender.

-Fue para… fue una promesa- dije en voz baja, bajando mi vista-. Una promesa a alguien muy preciado para mí.

Escuché la rector suspirar pesadamente, luego el sonido de su silla correrse. Todo el mundo me la estaba poniendo difícil. Yo tampoco quería dejar mi curso, pero Edward tenía razón, era hora de caminar hacia adelante y dejar a los muertos atrás, solo guardar los buenos recuerdos… pero era tan difícil.

-Bien- dijo el señor Banner. Levanté mi vista-. Puedes dejar el curso y prepararte para el que quieras.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté tontamente.

-Si- me sonrió-. Es tu vida después de todo, nosotros los adultos solo estamos para encaminarlos, ya que ustedes elijan un camino diferente al que les sugerimos no significa que sea el errado.

-Gracias- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Prepárate para los exámenes, serán dentro de dos meses- dijo con tono autoritario.

Asentí y salí corriendo de la oficina, no miré a la secretaria, simplemente seguí corriendo hasta toparme con Edward, lo abracé fuertemente. Él se tambaleó un poco y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Supongo que te ha ido bien- murmuró acariciando mi cabello.

-Me ha dicho que puedo presentar los exámenes de admisión- le comenté separándome de él.

-Te felicito- me sonrió y tomó mi rostro en sus grandes manos.

Me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios suavemente. Mi intención era simplemente un beso casto, pero Edward tenía otras intenciones. Su mano se enterró en mi cabello y me apretó contra su boca, mientras su lengua se abría paso entre mis labios.

Un gemido escapó de mi garganta muriendo dentro de la boca de Edward. Instintivamente rodeé mis brazos en su cuello, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

-Vayamos a casa- dijo entre besos-. Así… podremos festejar esto…

Sus manos se movían en mi espalda y cada vez se bajaban más, sus dedos rozaban mi trasero, lo apretaban suavemente, masajeándolo por sobre la tela…

-Edward- logré decir cuando su boca abandonó la mía-. Debemos parar…- era una sensación tan agradable sentirlo, que poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Un fuerte carraspeo retumbó en el pasillo, haciendo que me sobresaltara y empujara a Edward lejos de mí. Mi respiración aun estaba agitada y sentía mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza de que nos descubrieran tan mimosos. Los brazos de Edward volvieron a rodearme, pero esta vez era de manera posesiva. Lo miró con curiosidad, pero él no me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en la persona que nos había descubierto.

-Si el rector los descubre te castigará, Bella.

Reconocí esa voz al instante. Me giré para comprobar que realmente era él. Y así lo era…

Jacob estaba parado a pocos metros de nosotros, mirando a Edward con la misma ferocidad que él.

-Jake- murmuré sonriendo.

-Hola- saludó y entró en la oficina.

Me quedé viendo como su enorme cuerpo entraba en aquella pequeña habitacion. Luego la puerta se cerró, sonando fuertemente.

-Vámonos- dijo Edward tomando mi mano y tirándome a que caminara.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Jacob y sabía que él estaba molesto conmigo. Estaba enfadado porque sabía de mi noviazgo con Edward. Eso me hiso recordar lo culpable que me sentía. Jacob había sido un amor conmigo, un verdadero compañero, sin embargo yo había preferido a Edward.

Era verdad que Edward me había obligado o puesto una condición para que nosotros fuéramos pareja. Pero yo había comenzado a sentir cosas por Edward desde antes que él me lo propusiera. Y también me había dicho a mi misma de estancar esos sentimientos y utilizarlo como él a mí.

-¿Pasa algo?- su pregunta me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-No, nada- segué lentamente.

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan callada?- preguntó dejando de caminar.

-Solo… solo estaba pensando- desvié mi mirada, no quería enfrentarlo.

-¿En _ese_?- cuestionó con dureza.

-No- negué rápidamente, sabía que si comenzábamos a hablar de Jacob sería para una nueva discusión, y realmente no tenía deseos de discutir con él-. Solo pensaba en lo que hice hoy.

Edward frunció el ceño, podía notar que él no me creía del todo. Se apoyó contra el auto y esperó a que yo continuara hablando.

-Vamos, Edward- suspiré pesadamente- ¿Puede haber un día en el que no discutamos?- pregunté casi rogando.

-Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Te la acabo de decir.

Cerró sus ojos y murmuró algo en voz baja, luego me tomó en brazos y me estrechó contra su amplio y cálido pecho. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos… el bello momento terminó abruptamente cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Sin despegarme de su abrazo tomó su movil y lo atendió.

-¿Si?- habló con un gruñido, sabía que a Edward le molestaba cuando nos interrumpían-. Bien, enseguida vamos.

Cortó la llamada y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo separándome y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- pregunté antes de entrar.

-No, para nada- me sonrió y me robó un beso.

Subió al auto y viajamos a toda velocidad hacia la oficina, como siempre me aterraba su loca manera de conducir. Solo nos tomó cinco minutos llegar al edificio. Para mi sorpresa todo el mundo se encontraba afuera. Bajé por mi cuenta y me acerqué a Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con miedo. Que todos estuvieran esperando a que Edward llegara no era algo bueno…

-Nada, solo estamos esperando a… ¡Oh! ¡Ya llego!- chilló Emmett como niño pequeño y salió corriendo.

Un coro de "oooooh" sonó mientras los hombros corrían hacia donde Emmett había ido. Un suave, pero potente, ronroneo avisó que un auto se acercaba. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver un hermoso Aston Martin Vanquish negro estacionar frente al edificio. Un hombre con traje se bajó y le ofreció las llaves a Edward.

-El señor Aro se lo manda- dijo el hombre.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al auto. Era hermoso, todo negro con detalles plateados, tan sexy. Edward pasó una mano por la brillante pintura antes de abrir una puerta y entrar dentro…

-¿Por qué se lo ha regalado?- le pregunté a Jasper, quien estaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?- respondí con otra pregunta.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward.

-¡¿Qué?- grité llamando la atención de todos, menos la de Edward. Él aun seguía embelesado con el auto.

Eso me enfureció, no entendía como podía no haberme dicho algo tan importante como la fecha de su cumpleaños. Me acerqué a él empujando a todo lo que se ponía en mi camino.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- exigí saber haciendo que me mirara.

-Nunca preguntaste- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Edward!- grité enojada-. Debías de decírmelo.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes- se encogió de hombros y levanto las llaves delante de mis ojos- ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

-¿Eh? ¡Oye! Como tu hermano mayor y tú mejor amigo nos debes una vuelta primero- exclamó Emmett.

Luego todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez con respecto a quien debería ir primero y estrenar el nuevo auto del jefe. Aproveché toda esa distracción para retirarme e ir a comprar el regalo de Edward.

No tenía demasiado dinero en mis bolsillos, pero había estado ahorrando con lo que Edward me pagaba. Pero me había dado cuenta, mientras caminaba por las calles, que no tenía idea de que regalarle. Edward lo tenía todo. Casa, auto, ropa, zapatos. ¿Qué mierda iba a poder regalarle yo?

Suspiré pesadamente y seguí con mi búsqueda. Pasé por una joyería, las cadenas y anillos para damas me detuvieron, eran hermosas, pero a mí no me gustaban esas cosas tan ostentosas.

-Pero quizás a Edward si…- dije al tiempo que entraba en la tienda. Estaba un poco vacía, solo habían dos personas. Mujeres.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar señorita?- preguntó una joven rubia con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Estoy buscando un regalo…- murmuré viendo a las mujeres mirarme de arriba abajo.

Parecían las típicas mujeres ricachonas con complejidad a alguien que no se vestía con ropas de seda o reconocidos diseñadores.

-¿Hombre o mujer?- preguntó la dependienta.

-Hombre.

-¿Buscas algo en específico?

-Realmente no lo sé- me sonrojé ante no saber los gustos de Edward.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece ver anillos?- me preguntó caminando hacia una vidriera con cajillas llenas de anillos.

Me acerqué a ella y las observé a todas. Eran muy hermosas y estaba segura de que quedarían perfectos en los largos y finos dedos de Edward, pero no me terminaban de convencer. Cada anillo lo imaginaba en uno de sus dedos, pero un escalofrío me recorrió a que él tomara mi regalo como una confesión de mi parte…

-¿Tienen relojes?- pregunté mirando la tienda.

-Sí, sígueme- pidió y caminó hacia otra vidriera.

Esta, al igual que los anillos, estaba repleta de relojes de todas las marcas en sus respectivas cajitas. Todos eran hermosos y sabía que se verían muy bien en las muñecas de Edward, estaba teniendo pequeños debates de cual comprar, hasta que uno llamó mi atención poderosamente.

Era enorme y lujoso, ostentoso pero refinado. Inmediatamente la imaginé en la muñeca de Edward, quedaría perfecto. Era hermoso. Su maya era de cuero blanco y lo demás era plateado, tenía incrustado pequeños diamantes y los números eran romanos. Era perfecto.

-Quiero ese- señalé el reloj- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Cuenta setecientos mil dólares- dijo la dependienta con una enorme sonrisa.

Creo que en ese momento un ojo se cayó de mi cara y mi mandíbula se desencajaba completamente. De seguro había escuchado mal. Un reloj no podía costar tan caro ¿o si?

-¿Perdón?- pregunté sin aliento.

-El reloj cuesta setecientos mil dólares, señorita- deletreó cada parada como si hablara con un deficiente mental.

-Oh, bueno… eso es… un poco caro- dije rascando mi nuca.

-Sí, es uno de los mejores y puedo estar segura de que a su novio le encantará.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- dejé la pregunta a medias.

La chica se encogió de hombros y sacó el reloj.

-Se la nota muy nerviosa y dudo que aun padre o hermano se le regale esto- dejó la cajita sobre el vidrio y me miro- ¿Se lo envolvemos?

.

Setecientos mil dólares que me dolieron mucho. Prácticamente tuve una guerra de fuercitas con la dependienta por la tarjeta, una tarjeta que nunca había usado, Edward me la había regalado, no tenía límites la tarjeta, por lo que muchas veces me tentaba en gastarla en cualquier cosa.

Bueno, ahora mismo yo la había gastado con un súper reloj para mi novio que hoy cumplía años.

Entré al edificio saludando a los guardias y porteros, y entrando al ascensor, en ese momento comenzó a entrarme el nerviosismo. ¿Y si a Edward no le gustaba? ¿Y si se enojaba por el regalo? Bueno… no se había enojado con el Aston Martin y ese sí que valía más que cinco relojes….

Entré al departamento, la tele estaba encendida lo que decía que Edward estaba en casa. Al parecer se había tomado el día libre.

Caminé con miedo hacia la sala, y estaba en lo correcto allí se encontraba él. Sentado y mirando una película. Me quedé parada mirando su nuca. Aferre el regalo en mis manos y estuve muy tentada de salir corriendo y devolverlo de no ser porque me descubrió.

-Swan ¿Dónde te metiste?- preguntó sin mirarme.

No contesté, simplemente me acerqué a él y dejé el pequeño paquete en sus piernas. Miró el paquete y luego mis ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?- arqueó una ceja.

-Ábrelo- susurré señalando el paquete.

Sus manos se movieron y rompieron el paquete, para luego sacar la cajita negra. Tomó la caja y la abrió, sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa cuando descubrió el reloj. Mis mejillas se tiñeron y automáticamente tapé mi cara avergonzada.

-¿Me compraste…? ¿Es para mí?- lo escuché preguntar con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Es tu cumpleaños ¿no?- dije intentando sonar indiferente, pero el que tapara mi rostro y mi voz temblaba no convencía a nadie.

Quité mis manos para seguir viendo su reacción. Edward se había colocado el reloj y lo acariciaba con sus largos y finos dedos. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo junto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es hermoso- dijo viéndome-. Muchas gracias.

-Yo...umm… de nada- me avergoncé aun más-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Su sonrisa se amplió aun más, tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hasta sentarme en sus piernas.

-Este ha sido el mejor regalo de todos- murmuró muy cerca de mis labios.

-No es nada comparado con un auto- dije con un poco de celos. Nadie jamás podría superar al Gran jefe.

-Todo lo que viene que ti es mejor que cualquier cosa- dijo antes de besarme.

Su boca se movía lenta y suavemente contra la mía. No había apuros, solo nos dedicamos a saborearnos por un rato largo, hasta que necesitamos aire. Se separó y repartió besos por toda mi cara.

-Ha sido hermoso, pero ahora me gustaría abrir mi próximo regalo- murmuró mirándome con picardía.

-¿Qué próximo regalo?- fruncí el ceño sin comprender.

Sus ojos se movieron hasta mi pecho izquierdo, bajé mi viste y encontré el pequeño moño rojo que venía junto con la bolsa. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Yo soy tu próximo regalo?- pregunté arqueando una ceja y pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-El tenerte a mi lado es un regalo- murmuró dulcemente.

Sus palabras me dejaron atónica. Completamente paralizada en sus piernas. Sabía que Edward era tierno y dulce cuando estaba conmigo, pero esto era nuevo para mí, o más bien… viejo, yo sabía que eran estos sentimientos que se abrían paso por mi cuerpo, sabía lo que sus palabras y ojos me trasmitían y yo no quería sentirlo. No quería que él me enamorara… no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo no podía negar lo bien que me hacía sentir. Lo bien que se sentía volver a ser amada. Lo bien que se sentía que los sentimientos me barrieran por completo… Con miedo busqué los labios de Edward, tratando de así despejar mi cabeza y olvidarme de todo.

Edward me correspondió de manera inmediata, besándome con hambre, de forma demandante. Sus manos se volvieron urgentes y frenéticas, comenzaron a quitarme la ropa, tirándolas con brusquedad hasta romperlas. Mis manos no se quedaron atrás, buscaron sus prendas y las destrozaron con la misma intensidad.

Acaricié su pecho desnudo lo arañé y apreté con mis dedos. Mi boca se separé de la suya y besó húmedamente su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando todo a su paso. Me sentí poderosa al escucharlo gemir mi nombre. Sintiéndome como su dueña seguí besando su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros, pasando por su clavícula y dejé que mi lengua se deslizara por su pecho. Sonreí cuando siseó al sentir mis dientes apretando se pezón. Seguí mi camino hasta su ombligo y lamerlo.

-Ya…para…- jadeó tomándome en brazos-. No puedo soportarlo más.

Sonreí y comencé a desabrochar mis pantalones, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo. Él terminó rápidamente, mientras yo disfrutaba de verlo sufrir un poco. Su erección estaba hinchada, roja y mojada. Soltó un gruñido y arrancó mis pantalones, junto con mi ropa interior.

Tiró de mí hasta sentarme sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas. Tomó mi cintura entre sus manos y me elevó, mientras yo tomaba su miembro y lo acomodaba sobre mi entrada. Apenas su punta rozó mis labios me soltó, empalándome de una vez.

Ambos soltamos un grito de placer y me manera inmediata comenzamos a movernos. Sus embistes eran fuertes, poderosos, parecían que me estaban marcando de alguna manera. Me complacía enormemente.

-Edward- gemí sin dejar de montarlo.

Él me sonrió dulcemente, una de sus manos subió hasta mi mejilla, donde sus dedos la acariciaron tiernamente. Cerré mis ojos y saboreé su caricia, una caricia tan intima, muchísimo más intima que tenerlo embistiéndome en estos momentos. Su mano se movió hasta mi nuca y tiró de mi, pensé que iba a besarme, pero solo unió nuestras frentes.

Las caderas de Edward se movieron aun más deprisa, lo sentí hincharse aun más y mis paredes comenzaron a tensarse. Ambos estábamos al borde, pronto llegaríamos a nuestro cielo privado.

Y este fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, fue intenso y avasallador. Juro que vi hasta estrellas. Nuestros cuerpos se contrajeron y vibraron ante la liberación del placer. Mi cuerpo se relajó y cayó completamente rendido sobre el de Edward, quien respiraba agitadamente.

Sus brazos me envolvieron y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y cabello.

-Tomaré el regalo como tu declaración de amor- murmuró.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y me levanté para mirarlo y rebatir sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca, él soltó aquellas palabras que serían mi perdición. O más bien, ya lo eran.

-Te amo…

* * *

**Hola!, bueno, no pude resistirme, iba a actualizar mañana, pero todos sus comentarios me apuraron y quería saber como iban a tomar este capitulo. Es decir... Edward se declaró dijo lo que ella tanto quiere =0**

**En fin, ya tengo la mitad del proximo cap, y creo que les va a gustar tambien xD. Sin embargo, advirto que no todo es de color rosa, recuerden que este en un fic mafioso y aunque Edward parezca estar inactivo, las cosas se van a poner feas para el y para Bella.**

**Tengo pensado hacer secuela, pero... la secuela va a ser de pocos capitulos por lo que he sacado mentalmente, asi que tengo pensado ponerlo todo en este mismo fic... despues de todo trata de lo mismo.**

**Mis niñas, mujeres, me han encantado enormemente sus rr, todos y cada uno de ellos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen que disfruten de los caps y las historias. **

**Gracias por todos ellos. Al igual a quienes me agregaron al Twitter y Face, para quienes quieran hacerlo en mi perfil estan las paginas, al igual que mi mail... no duden en agregarme si queren, son bienvenidas =)**

**Espero sus comentarios, me hacen llegar hasta los 250?, solo faltan 27 rr... seria muy feliz! xD**

**Besitos, que pasen un lindo finde... se me porton mal, pero lo hacen bien...**

**Las quiero...Melo**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Mis oídos y mente se negaban a creer lo que estaba escuchando, sin embargo mi corazón aleteaba frenéticamente, de tal manera que parecía a punto de salir de mi pecho. La gente no podían andar por el mundo diciendo aquellas palabras que significaban sentimientos puros, sinceros y reales…

-Mientes- contesté luego de salir de mis cavilaciones.

-Esperaba un 'también te amo'- me sonrió pícaramente.

-No puedes decir aquello sin sentirlo- objeté levantándome y corriendo fuera de sus manos.

Corrí hacia la habitación y me encerré en el baño. Me apoyé en las paredes tratando de calmarme. El aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, la sangre bombeaba en mi pecho y cabeza dolorosamente. Sentía que las paredes y el cuarto eran pequeños, estaba sintiendo claustrofobia. Me senté en el suelo y metí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, abrazándolas.

Traté de calmarme, tomando aire por la nariz y soltándolo por la boca. Esto no tenía que sorprenderme. Muchas veces los hombres se me habían declarado cuando estábamos follando, o teniendo una cita. Siempre me dije que aquellas palabras no eran reales, que todos los decían por puro hablar, solo para ganarme y joderme hasta el cansancio.

Sin embargo los ojos de Edward eran tan fieros y sinceros que me hicieron entrar en pánico. Solo una persona me había dicho aquello y yo le había correspondido y prometido que así siempre serían mis sentimientos. Pero ahora Edward las había dicho y las mariposas que creí muertas revolotearon dentro de mi estómago causando estragos, mis piernas temblaban y los sentimientos luchaban por dominarme.

El miedo peleaba con la alegría, la traición y con el amor.

Si, amaba a Edward. De una manera que jamás pensé que se podría, ni siquiera con James había logrado sentirme de esta manera, tan asustada y segura a la vez…

A pesar de todas las cosas que habíamos pasado, desde nuestro primer encuentro hasta el día de hoy, él me había cautivado y me había enamorado como él quería. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para alejarme de él, no quería, no podía, sin embargo lucharía.

Llámenme testaruda, terca, orgullosa. Pero yo había comenzado una vida nueva, una vida donde el amor no volvería a dominarme. No volvería a ser esclava de aquella emoción que un día te daba todo y al siguiente te lo quitaba sin compasión. Yo no soportaría tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo, no a sabiendas que amaba a Edward.

Amaba su manera de mirarme, de tocarme, de besarme, de abrazarme, de todo ¡Demonios! Jamás se lo admitiría.

-Ay, Bella. Juro que no te entiendo- lo escuché suspirar antes de sentir sus brazos rodearme y apretarme contra su pecho desnudo.

En ese momento escuché un llanto, el de una mujer. Lloraba desconsoladamente, con dolor, parecía que estaba herida, y le dolía mucho. Parecía que estuviera llorando por mí. Cuanto más lo escuchaba, más familiar se me hacía, entonces comprendí que esos llantos eran míos… yo era la que estaba llorando con desesperación. Había estado tan sumisa en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que lloraba con alaridos desgarradores.

Me aferré al pecho de Edward y me entregué por completo al dolor. Dejé que las lágrimas me desahogaran y me quitaran la culpa que llevaba adentro. Había prometido amar a una sola persona en mi vida, y la había traicionado. Ahora ya amaba a otro hombre…

Los pensamientos de culpa me siguieron atormentando hasta dejarme completamente dormida. Cuando desperté descubrí que ya era de noche, y solo lo había adivinado ya que apenas podía abrir mis ojos. El llanto los había dejado hinchados y me dolían.

Dejé de intentar abrirlos y me concentré en lo que había a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo estaba recostado en una superficie blanda, era la cama. Mi cabeza se encontraba apoyada sobre algo duro y suave a la vez, que olía exquisitamente y subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Mis piernas y brazos estaban entrelazados con otros, mientras unas manos acariciaban mi piel n lentas y suaves caricias.

Me apreté un poco más ante aquella comodidad y enterré mi nariz en su cuello y aspire su aroma embriagador.

-Ya despertaste- murmuró apretándome contra él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- pregunté acariciando su pecho.

-Bastante- suspiró pesadamente-. Tenemos que hablar.

Bien, toda la alegría, comodidad y confort que sentía se fueron a la mierda al recordarme lo vivido durante la tarde. Me senté en la cama y restregué mis ojos.

-No, no quiero hablar de nada. Preferiría que lo olvidáramos- pedí sin mirarlo.

-Un sentimiento no se olvida- murmuró entre dientes apretados.

-Por favor, Edward- rogué levantándome de la cama.

Pero no llegué muy lejos, caí nuevamente en la cama con él sobre mí. Sus manos tenía las mías sujetas fuertemente sobre mi cabeza, sus dorillas se hincaban a cada lado de mi cadera. Sus ojos me miraban con furia, y comencé a tener miedo. Él ya se había puesto de esta manera anteriormente…

-Te he dicho que te amo. He sido cariñoso, paciente, dulce y muchas mariconadas mas por ti ¿Qué mierda quieres, Isabella? ¿Dime que mierda debo hacer para que me ames?

Sus palabras fueron crudas e intensas, sus ojos me demostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras, así también como la desesperación.

-Nunca en mi jodida vida he sentido nada por nadie. Jamás ame ni quise a nadie que fuese yo mismo o mi familia. Para mí las mujeres eran una mierda, que no servían para otra cosa que no fuera satisfacerme- su semblante se suavizó al igual que su agarre-. Pero todo cambio cuando te vi- sus manos viajaron hacia mi rostro, donde lo acunó y acarició-. Te vi ahí tirada delante de aquella tumba, mojada, llorando, vulnerable, pequeña… el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente en ese momento fue "quiero consolarla, quiero protegerla"- suspiró pesadamente.

Sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándome fuertemente. Su cabeza se escondió en mi cuello. Estaba aturdida, demasiado, pero también estaba feliz, escucharlo decir todas aquellas palabras dulces, tiernas, amorosas… el realmente me amaba…

-Creí que me volvería loco cuando no te encontré por ninguna parte- murmuró siguiendo su confesión-. No había mujer que me valiera si no eras tú, trataba de buscar a quienes podía llegar a parecerse a ti, pero no era lo mismo. Hasta que te vi…- lo sentí sonreír-. Al principio no te conocí, y debo de discúlpame por haberte lastimado de aquella manera. Solo reaccioné y te reconocí cuando te vi tirada en el suelo y llorando…

Las fichas del rompecabezas comenzaron a unirse, yo pensaba que aquella extraña reacción de casi estrangularme a intentar ser bueno, había sido una jugada para que entrara en confianza y me matara, pero ahora me enteraba que era porque él ya me conocía.

-Pusiste mi mundo patas arriba, doblegaste mi corazón para tenerlo a tu merced, me tienes de rodilla ante tus pies, completamente enamorado- se apartó para mirarme con esa intensidad que solo él poseía-. Lo único que quiero es que tú también me ames…

-Dame tiempo, por favor- pedí acariciando su rostro-. Dame un poco más de tiempo…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes algo por mí?- me preguntó y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

Quise decirle que lo amaba, que con la misma o mayor locura que él, pero mi garganta se había cerrado por completo… yo aun no podía decírselo…

-Siento algo- desvié mi mirada completamente apenada de mis palabras.

-Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo- murmuró obligándome a que lo mirara-. Tu única condición es amarme y quedarte a mi lado…

Sin poder contenerme tomé su rostro y estampé mis labios en los suyos, lo besé con frenesí, traté de demostrarle mediante mis labios y lengua lo que sentía, subliminalmente. Quizás no pudiera demostrárselo verbalmente, pero si físicamente…

Edward me respondió con el mismo ímpetu. Sus manos se movían de manera lenta por mi cuerpo, no había prisa y supe que él quería hacerme el amor e manera tierna. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad y la urgencia de tenerlo dentro de mí me poseyó.

Realmente no estaba para juegos previos, lo necesitaba. Ahora.

Lo empujé hasta quedar sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo busqué con una de mis manos su erecto miembro hasta alinearlo en la entrada de mi cuerpo.

-Aun no, Isabella….- su reclamo murió con un fuerte gemido.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas, al tiempo que su cabeza caía hacia atrás. Sus dedos apretaban mis caderas para mantenerlas quietas, pero yo no podía controlarme, me sentía completamente excitada de su amor.

-Detente, por favor- pidió casi lloriqueando-. Si no lo haces terminaré pronto…

-Entonces hazlo- le animé moviéndome en círculos.

Apretó sus dientes reprimiendo un grito, lo sentí tensarse, pero su semilla jamás salió. Lo miré preocupada ya que no hacía más que respirar fuertemente por su nariz.

-¿Edward?- le llamé inclinándome hacia él.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente. Oh, cielos…. Había despertado al demonio del que Angela tanto temía. Sus verdes esmeraldas desbordaban pasión y deseo. Nos rodó una vez más, para quedar nuevamente bajo él.

-Te gusta jugar ¿Eh, Isabella?- murmuró subiendo mis piernas por sobre sus hombros, haciendo que su pene tocara un nuevo punto.

Gemí en respuesta arqueando mi cuerpo. Sentí su mano vagar hasta quedar en mi sensible botón, con el cual tocó suavemente, mientras embestían lenta y profundamente.

-Yo quería hacer esto de manera tierna y especial para ti- lo escuché a lo lejos. Mi mente estaba nublada por las sensaciones-. Conste que esto es por tu culpa.

Mis ojos y boca se abrieron y el aire escapó de mis pulmones con un jadeo cuando comenzó a embestirme fuertemente mientras su dedo se movía en mi punto sensible. Sentía su hombría llegar hasta el fondo de mi cuerpo, tocando un nuevo punto, más su dedo moviéndose de manera frenética… me estaba volviendo loca.

Exploté en un delicioso e intenso orgasmo, pero Edward no se detuvo, siguió moviéndose, torturándome dulcemente…

Cuando yo había llegado a mi tercer orgasmo, él había llegado conmigo. Y estaba segura que él se estaba conteniendo para no acabar conmigo, cuando yo llegaba a mis orgasmos, él se detenía y esperaba a que pasara mis espasmos para volver a arremeter.

Su cuerpo cayó flácido y exhausto sobre el mío. Su sudor se mezclaba con el mío y su respiración era muy parecida a la mía, errática. Se las arregló para apartarse y atraerme a su cuerpo.

Sentía mi cuerpo de gelatina, todo tembloroso y baboso. Mi entrepierna ardía un poco, pero estaba feliz, nada echaría a perder este sentimiento.

-Te amo- murmuró besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Dame tiempo- contesté mirándolo.

-Te amo- me sonrió y besó mis labios-. Te amo- beso-. Te amo- beso-. Te amo…

-Solo dame tiempo- pedí acariciando se mejilla.

-No te lo estoy diciendo para que me contestes- se rió-. Solo quiero que lo sepas, siempre.

-Créeme que lo tengo bien entendido- le sonreí antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad y demasiada felicidad.

Edward era otra persona, él se veía radiante y feliz, no podía ocultarlo, por más que quisiera. Siempre lo veía sonriendo tontamente a los papeles del trabajo y un punto fijo, y yo sabía que estaba pensando en mí. Me sentí poderosa al saber que yo ocupaba su mente y lo hacía sonreír así.

Sin embargo no me atrevía aun a decirle mis sentimientos, sabía que si se lo decía el gritaría al mundo nuestro amor, ya me lo había advertido anteriormente. Pero no podía, aun no… primero tenía que despejar a James completamente de mi vida, dejarlo en el pasado.

Me sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a Edward y sentía el amor bullir y recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía sucia y traicionera, muchas noches me llegué a preguntar que estaría pensado James viéndome ahora…

¿Estaría feliz de verme feliz? ¿O estaría molesto por reemplazarlo? Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en los cafés que preparaba. Desde que Edward me había dicho que me amaba, había programado mentalmente ir a Forks y visitarlo, contarle mi vida y mis sentimientos… pero no me encontraba preparada…

Tampoco lo estaba sabiendo que aquella mujer lo llamaba o se citaba con Edward. Lo sabía, en varias ocasiones ella había llegado a la oficina o lo había llamado a altas horas de la noche. Al igual que el jefe…. Y Edward salía a sus encuentros, prometiéndome que volvería lo más pronto posible…

Pero yo no lograba dormir cuando él no estaba, fingía hacerlo cuando el llegaba demasiado tarde, solo conciliaba el sueño cuando sus brazos me rodeaban y me apretaban contra su cuerpo…

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar vas a ponerle?- preguntó una voz muy bien reconocía en mi oído.

-Mmm… ¿Dos?- miré la taza que había estado colocando las cucharadas.

-Es la quinta que le metes desde que te estoy mirando- se rió y besó mi cuello.

-¿Me estas espiando?- pregunté juguetonamente.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No puedo apartar la mirada de ti- me estrechó contra su pecho, apretando mis caderas contra las suyas.

-Edward…- dije con advertencia al sentir sus manos meterse dentro de mi camiseta.

-¡EW! ¡Consíganse un cuarto!- exclamó Emmett entrado en la cocina.

No pude evitar reírme y recostar mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Se sentía tan bien… pero nunca podría ponerme cómoda con Emmett en la misma habitación y más si abría su boca

-Parecen una pareja de recién casados- se burló recargándose en la mesada- ¿Para cuándo el casamiento, hermano?- preguntó de manera socarrona haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensase.

-Emmett- le advirtió Edward.

-Que sea pronto, mira que quiero a esta enana de cuñada para toda la vida- las últimas cuatros palabras pasaron con un escalofrío por toda mi columna.

Desde que Edward estaba portando el reloj que le regalé, Emmett no había dejado de decir lo buena pareja que hacíamos y como terminaríamos en un futuro como marido y mujer. Siempre que decía aquella palabra, matrimonio, hacía que mi cuerpo se tensara y comenzara a sudar en frío.

Sin embargo, Edward, me miraba con ojos vacios, inexpresivos por largos minutos, cuando ya me hartaba de sentir sus ojos en mi nuca y me giraba a encararlo, el volvía su atención a su trabajo…

-Bella…

-Tengo que ir a comprar algo- le interrumpí escapando de sus brazos y saliendo corriendo de la cocina.

La simple mención de matrimonio, casamiento, unión prenupcial hacía que mi estómago se revolviera, mis manos sudaran y el miedo bailara en mi pecho. Emmett insinuaba mucho y Edward no hacía nada para contradecirlo. Es decir, espera que él dijera "yo jamás me casaré" "Estas demente si piensas que me casare con ella" y otras frases hirientes más.

Pero él se quedaba callado y me miraba extrañamente, eso me hacía dar miedo a que él realmente quisiera lo que su hermano estaba proponiendo.

Pero… ¡Vamos! éramos novios, de pocos meses, el me amaba, igual yo, pero no me había atrevido a decírselo…. ¿Cómo mierda podía esperar a que yo aceptara casarme con él?

Me detuve en la calle al sentir que mis pulmones quemaban y pedían aire. Me había largado a correr sin dirección alguna, me sorprendía que no me hubiera atropellado algún auto. Estaba en el inmenso parque, justo donde los niños jugaban en los juegos.

Todos aquellos niños corriendo de un lado al otro, con sus respectivos padres sentados en los bancos observándolos y socorriéndolos cuando ellos los necesitaban… hiso que mi mente comenzara a divagar, a imaginarme a mí en un futuro, con Edward… y un niño…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar dentro de mi pantalón borrando aquella imagen de mi mente. Busqué el celular y abrí su tapa para contestar la llamada, pero no alcancé a preguntar nada cuando él ya me estaba gritando.

-¿Dónde mierda te metiste?- gritó encolerizado.

-Yo…

-¡Te pregunté dónde estabas!- volvió a gritar- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de aquella manera? ¡Contesta, Swan!

-En seguida voy- suspiré y corté la llamaba.

No había sido buena idea salir de aquella manera, y mucho menos cortarle la llamada, el detestaba que le cortaran los llamados, ya me podía imaginar los gritos que me esperarían en cuanto lo viera. Suspirando pesadamente comencé a encaminarme hacia el edificio de nuevo, me fue inevitable girarme para ver aquella plaza…

-¡No seas idiota, Bella!- me regañé a mí misma, y comencé a caminar rápidamente.

En cuento quedé frente al edificio noté una gran limusina negra. Al principio sospeché que sería el Gran jefe, pero no era él. Era un hombre muy parecido atléticamente a Emmett, se encontraba parado en medio de la oficina con varios hombres a su alrededor. Los chicos de Edward estaban dispersos por la oficina y lanzaban miradas asesinas a los nuevos.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Eso significaba que había salido en mi búsqueda.

Puse un pié dentro de la oficina y todo el mundo me miró, me menos de medio segundo tenía a Emmett y Jasper frente a mí, cubriéndome con sus enormes espaldas.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el hombre de traje blanco.

-Nadie que te importe- contestó mordazmente Emmett.

-Oh, vamos, primo- se rió-. Es de mala educación no presentarnos.

Jasper se giró y me tomó por los hombros.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa, si te cruzas con Edward, haz lo imposible para llevártelo de aquí- dijo de manera sombría.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunté con miedo y curiosidad. ¿Por qué querían que me llevara a Edward?

-Bella, haz lo que te digo- dijo entre dientes apretando mis hombros.

-¿No me digas que es la nueva novia de mi pequeño primo?- cuestionó burlonamente el desconocido.

-Felix, sabes que no eres bienvenido en esta oficina….

-Dime muchacha- me llamó Felix. Jasper y Emmett intentaron esconderme y escudarme, pero yo me abría paso entre ellos y enfrenté a ese inmenso hombre- ¿Dónde está mi primo?

-Edward no se encuentra ahora- dije secamente.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó nuevamente.

-No lo sé- dije con sinceridad.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo con fingida desilusión-. Para ser la nueva novia eres un poco despistada, y bastante fea- arrugó su nariz-. Mi primo suele tener mejores gustos- chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza-. Mi hermana debe estar realmente desilusionada.

-¡Basta!- rugió Emmett y saltó sobre el hombre.

En cuestión de segundos todo se volvió un caos, todos peleaban con todos. Puñetazos, patadas, cosas, volaban por toda la habitación. Mis ojos no paraban de moverse hacia todas direcciones, donde mis compañeros estaban peleando y lastimándose.

Por el rabillo de mi ojos vi algo brillar, volvía a mirar en esa dirección y mi sangre se congeló al ver un desconocido empuñar un cuchillo y dirigirlo hacia Seth. Mis piernas se movieron solas y corrí hacia el tipo para golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo.

-Perra…- siseó al tiempo que me daba una bofetada y me empujaba lejos.

Todo se quedó en silencio al tiempo que caía algo a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el tipo que me había golpeado con la nariz rota y un zapato de marca golpeó fuertemente su cara, haciendo que gotas de sangre salpicaran mi ropa y el suelo.

-Te mataré por ponerle un dedo encima- gruñó Edward levantando al tipo y golpeándolo contra la pared.

Nuevamente tenía esa mirada en los ojos, esa fría expresión, decidido a cometer un asesinato… por mí. Intenté levantarme para detenerle antes de que cometiera un error, pero el olor a sangre me mareó y debilitó mis piernas, tirándome nuevamente al suelo. Gracias a ello había atraído la atención de Edward.

En menos de un segundo lo tuve a mi lado tomándome en brazos y preguntándome como me encontraba. Le contesté que bien, pero mareada por la sangre. Él asintió aun preocupado y volvió su atención a los demás.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Felix?- gruñó.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi familiar?- contestó con otra pregunta.

-No, no puedes. Y menos con el desastre que has hecho- se levantó del suelo conmigo en brazos-. Quiero que te vayas.

-Yo no fui el que comenzó la pelea- dijo burlonamente mirando a Emmett.

-Y no tengo problema de volver a comenzarla- contestó Emmett tronando sus dedos.

-¿Realmente no quieres que Aro se entere de esto, verdad?- preguntó Emmett.

-¡Bah! Me importa una mierda- bufó-. Solo tenía curiosidad de ver la competencia de mi hermana…- me miró despectivamente-. Debo suponer que le has dicho que su turno se acaba ¿verdad?

-Vete, Felix- ordenó Edward comenzando a temblar.

-Pobre, se la ve muy enamorada ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de que…?

La pregunta fue interrumpida por el puño de Jasper golpeando mandíbula del Felix.

-Edward, Bella se ve pálida y su mejilla se está hinchando, te recomiendo que la lleves a casa y le pongas hielo- dijo sin mirarlo y por primera vez tuve miedo de Jasper.

-Intenten no romper mas nada- dijo Edward suspirando.

-No prometemos nada- sonrió Emmett.

Edward se rió y comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos hacia la salida. Luego hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su nuevo auto. Me dejó en el asiento del copiloto y condujo hacia casa.

En todo el camino y en casa no dije una sola palabra, estaba aturdida y muchas cosas no me cerraban.

-Mierda- murmuró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y examinar mi mejilla- ¿Te duele?- negué con la cabeza- ¿Te golpeo en otro lado?- negué nuevamente con la cabeza- ¿Estás segura?- asentí- ¿Entonces por qué no me hablas?

Sus ojos se suavizaron y acariciaron mis mejillas, no pude evitar encogerme del dolor. Quité su mano y cubrí mi mejilla con mi mano. Aquel bastardo me había golpeado fuerte.

-Bella… háblame- pidió mirándome a los ojos.

Bajé de la mesada y fui hacia la heladera buscando una lata de cerveza fría para colocarla en mi mejilla.

-Ese Felix… Es hijo de Aro ¿Verdad?- pregunté sin mirarlo.

-Si.

-Pon ende es hermano de Victoria.

-Si…

-Y tú tienes algo con ella- me giré para mirarlo con ojos acusadores y tristes a la vez.

-No- negó de inmediato.

-¡Edward!- exclamé golpeando el piso con mi pie-. No soy estúpida y lo sabes, aquel tipo dijo muchas cosas que dan evidencia de que tu estas con ella ¡Además de que yo los vi!

-¿Volvemos a eso?- preguntó de manera exasperada- ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

-No, Edward- entrecerré mis ojos-. Tú no confías en mí. Tú me estas tomando como una idiota.

-No lo hago…

-Me dices que me amas, que quieres que te ame y me quede contigo pero tu andas de liguero con la hija del jefe.

-¡lo que te he dicho es verdad! ¡Absolutamente todo!- gritó golpeando la mesada.

-¡Entonces demuéstramelo!- grité encarándolo-. Demuéstrame que yo soy única, que no hay nadie más que yo ¡Demuéstrame con hechos tus palabras!

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?- me tomó por los hombros y me zarandeo-. Dime qué quieres y lo hago…

-Quiero que no veas más a esa mujer, ni al Gran jefe.

Eso fue egoísta, pero no me importó. Si él me reclamaba como suya… yo quería que él fuera mío.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Uff… esa Bella no se conforma con nada, sobre que es terca, nada le gusta xD…. En fin…**

**Chicas…. LAS AMO! De verdad! Con toda mi alma y corazón. Les pedi que me hicieran llegar a los 250 rr, y eran 17 rr, y les pedi 27… como explico que saque mal la cuenta? xD… ustedes de dieron 28 rr! Y yo estaba que saltaba en una pata! **

**Son las mejores… iba a actualizar antes, pero ando con problemas en la pc ¬¬, si nuevamente… juro que me tiene cansada esta porquería…**

**Bueno, me voy, mañana madrugo y tengo que trabajar… muchas gracias y espero tantos rr como la vez pasada.**

**Les agradesco un monton,… espero que les haya gustado este cap… **

**Besitos, Melo**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Edward me miraba como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, abría y cerraba su boca sin emitir un solo sonido.

Había sido un golpe bajo pedirle aquello, pero realmente no quería que él se siguiera juntando e involucrando con aquellas personas, en especial aquella mujer. Era realmente estúpido si pensaba que no me daba cuenta de sus pequeñas escapadas furtivas para verse con ella. Si realmente me amaba como decía hacerlo, entonces dejaría todo.

Llámenme egoísta pero estoy segura de que mucha gente haría lo mismo si estuviera en mi situación por el hombre que amas. Yo lo acababa de hacer y estaba esperando una respuesta de Edward.

-Bella…- susurró quedamente-. Yo… yo no puedo, él… él es mi jefe…

-Manda a Jasper o a Emmett- me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente-. Se suponen que están al mando después de ti.

-Sí, pero…

-Entiendo que no puedas con el gran jefe… ¿Pero y Victoria?- cuestioné metiéndome en el tema más pesado.

-Entre ella y yo no hay nada- dijo de manera suplicante, esta vez no sonó tan convincente como las en otras ocasiones-. Por favor, entiéndelo de una vez.

-Me cuesta hacerlo- cerré mis ojos y recé porque todo lo que yo pensaba y veía fueran mentiras.

-Pero es así- sentí sus manos apoyarse en mis hombros y apretándolos ligeramente-. Te he dicho que te amo.

-Lo sé. Lo sé- suspiré y me metí entre sus brazos, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

Él me rodeo con sus brazos, enterró su cara en mi cabello y aspiró suspirando en mi oído.

-Sé que me amas- dije contra su cuello-. Pero para follar no hace falta amar…

Lo sentí tensarse, sus manos dejaron de recorrer mi espalda y su respiración se cortó abruptamente. Quise echarme a reír pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte, sentía mi pecho quemarse por la verdad no dicha. Siempre lo supe, lo sabía, no era estúpida, esto no tenía por qué dolerme tanto, sin embargo lo hacía y mucho.

Se apartó de mí rápidamente y buscó mis ojos, pero se lo negué, no quería verlo a la cara, no quería ver a ese traidor que tan decía amarme…

-Mírame, Bella- rogó con voz lastimera. Me negué, no importaba que tan desesperado pareciera, yo no soportaba esto.

-Suéltame- pedí intentando apartar sus manos que se aferraron a mis muñecas.

-Debes escucharme primero…

-¡No voy a escuchar nada!- chillé con los ojos aguados. Mi vista se enfocó en su rostro desesperado-. Te quiero- sollocé dándome por vencida-. Te amo, te deseo, te necesito… te quiero a mi lado…

Mis palabras se ahogaron en su boca, no supe en qué momento lo tenía sobre mí, su boca besando y mordiendo la mía, sus manos moviéndose por todos lados, acariciando y apretando mis partes más sensibles.

-No sabes cuánto esperaba a que dijeras esto- murmuró contra mi boca.

Tenía que apartarme de él y resistirme a sus besos, caricias… sabor… ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a algo que me encanta?

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le devolví el beso con todo el amor que sentía. Ya había hablado, ya le había confesado mis sentimientos, ahora todo dependía de él para que nuestra relación sobreviviera. Si, eso le diría cuando… mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando las manos de Edward bajaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las apretó con sus grandes manos y las masajeó como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Su mano siguió bajando por mi muslo, donde lo tomó y lo enrolló en su cintura, de manera inmediata me subí a su cintura envolviéndolo con mis piernas. Él sonrió contra mi boca y me llevó hasta la mesa, sentándome sobre ella y abriendo mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Paró nuestro apasionado beso para mirarme a los ojos. Eran brillantes y llenos de felicidad.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces- se carcajeó con su cabeza hacia atrás.

Yo le miré extasiada y con una sonrisa en mi cara, nunca lo había visto así, tan feliz y… siendo él mismo. Levanté mi mano hacia su rostro y lo acaricie. Él tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en mi palma. Nos hundimos en la mirada del otro durante un tiempo indefinido, podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos… incluso horas, no estaba segura, solo me sentía una terrible tranquilidad con él.

-Dilo de nuevo- pidió con una sonrisa.

-Te amo- sonreí igual.

-Otra vez- apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

-Te amo- repetí.

-Te amo- dijo él ahora.

Sin darme tiempo a reponerme de sus palabras y lo bien que se sentía escucharlas, lo tenía nuevamente en mis labios. Besándome con ferocidad, mis manos subieron por su pecho y desgarraron su camisa, la mayoría de los botones salieron volando, pero no me importaba, lo único que deseaba era sentirlo dentro de mí, sentir su piel contra piel… sentirlo amarme físicamente.

Entre besos y caricias nos quitamos la ropa, quedándonos completamente desnudos. Nuestras manos tocaron cada centímetro de nuestra piel caliente y erizada por los escalofríos que nos causábamos.

-Edward- gemí mirándolo, él me calló y me recostó sobre la mesa. Colgó mis piernas en sus hombros y besó desde mi tobillo hasta la cara interna de mi muslo.

Sentía el calor recorrer mis venas, la lujuria de los ojos verdes de mi novio mientras me besaba me empujaba poco a poco al borde del acantilado. Edward era un humano, un hombre, sumamente atractivo que podía lograr llevarte al orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarte. Sus ojos hablaban por si solos y ahora mismo me decían lo mucho que me deseaba y amaba.

Solté un siseo al sentir su lengua barrer sobre mis pliegues, sus ojos se oscurecieron aun más al saborearme. Desvió sus ojos por unos segundos para mirar mi sexo, sentí sus dedos acariciarme y abrir mis pliegues, luego volvió a mirarme y bajar a lamerme por completo.

Edward era experto en sus trabajos orales. Él sabía cómo mover su maldita lengua, dedos, labios, incluyendo los dientes para hacerme llegar al orgasmo de maneara rápida e intensa.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó, mis dedos se cerraron fuertemente en los cabellos de Edward y los tironeé hasta que los espasmos pasaron. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre la fría madera. Sentí a Edward moverse por mi cuerpo, hasta cubrirlo completamente.

-Espero que no estés pensando en parar- murmuró besando mi cuello.

-No esperaba menos de ti- me reí y luego suspiré-. Has marcado un record conmigo de cuatro orgasmos… llevo solo uno.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy perdiendo mi toque?- se apartó y me miró con una ceja alzada.

-No, amor- su mirada brilló ante la mención de ese apelativo-. Has mejorado. Me acabas de dar un dos por uno. Fue muy intento.

-Oh, genial- se carcajeó y se apartó para poder alinear su miembro en mi sexo-. De acuerdo, vayamos por un tres por uno.

Iba soltar una carcajada, pero esta se convirtió en un grito de placer al sentirlo entrar completamente dentro de mí de una sola vez. Amaba la manera de hacer el amor con Edward, él era apasionado y salvaje, le gustaba lo duro y fuerte, y yo había aprendido a disfrutarlo con él. Él sexo suave no venía con nosotros, no nos caracterizaba…

El hilo de mis pensamientos se rompió al sentir el placer incrementarse en mi bajo vientre. Deje de pensar y solo me concentré en las sensaciones, en los sonidos. La fricción de nuestros sexo era increíble, él escucharlo gemir y decir mi nombre con voz entrecortada y ronca era estimulante, el sonido de nuestras caderas chocando y el movimiento de la mesa… era lo más excitante.

Edward tomó mis caderas y me acercó más al borde de la mesa, me senté y acaricié su rostro con mis manos, quitando el sudor de su frente. Él me miraba con ojos distorsionados, él estaba en completo éxtasis, su boca abierta…

-Te amo- dije con voz agitada, ya no podía callarme. No podía contenerme de decirle lo que sentía…

-Yo te amor más- me sonrió y embistió aun más fuerte.

Gemí fuertemente al ya no poder prolongar más el placer. Sentí mis paredes contraerle alrededor del pene de Edward, haciendo la fricción más placentera, en ese momento volví a correrme, fuertemente gritando a todo pulmón mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. Edward llegó al cielo conmigo, él se corrió dentro de mí soltando un gruñido.

No sé en qué momento todo comenzó a ponerse negro, mis ojos pesaban y mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba agotada, exhausta, pero feliz. Muy feliz.

.

.

Cuando abrí mis ojos era aun de día, nuevamente desperté desorientada, sin noción del tiempo. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi mente recordara los acontecimientos antes de caer dormida. Sonreí al recordarlo todo, sobre todo al final y motivo de mi desmayo.

Rodé para quedar frente a él, quien dormía plácidamente. Tenía el semblante sereno y respiraba pausadamente. Esto era perfecto, sin duda lo era. No había nada mejor que no tener a tu persona amada a tu lado, despertar, dormir, pasar el día completo… si, era lo mejor y eso me hacía sentir como una mierda.

Le había dicho mis sentimientos, los tenía. Lo amaba y él a mí, se suponía que todo debía de estar bien, pero parecía que entre Edward y yo siempre habrían obstáculos, de todo tipo. Victoria era uno de ellos, Edward no me había dado ninguna respuesta con respecto a ella o al jefe. Por otro lado esta James, ese era mi obstáculo personal, podía sentir la culpa lacerarme el cuerpo de solo pensar en Edward.

Yo había amado a una sola persona en mi vida y esta estaba muerta. La vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, pero aun así me era inevitable no sentirme mal, culpable… ¿Qué pensaría James de todo esto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él estuviera vivo? Lo más probable era que él ahora mismo me estuviera odiando, maldiciéndome por no cumplir con mi palabra…

-Bella- mis ojos se enfocaron en los ojos verdes de Edward.

-Despertaste- le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

-Hace rato- besó mis labios- ¿En que pensabas?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-En nada- mentí y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

No quería contarle que aun pensaba en James, que ahora me atormentaba el hecho de sentirme traicionera con mi primer amor.

-No lo parece, estabas muy abstraída en tus pensamientos- rodeó mis hombros con un brazo y me apretó contra él.

-Solo pensaba que no me habías dicho nada con respecto a Victoria- lo desvié hacia un tema principal.

Edward suspiró y me apartó de él suave pero decidido.

-Vamos a vestirnos, tenemos que estar en la oficina en media hora- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño- ¿Oficina? ¿Qué hora es?- busqué el reloj con la mirada, eran las ocho y treinta de la mañana- ¿Hemos estado durmiendo todo el día?- pregunta sin poder creérmelo.

-No, solo tú- dijo Edward desde el armario-. Te dormiste después de que lo hicimos, te dejé en la cama y yo me dormí entrada la madrugada.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, había dormido más de doce horas, y aun así me sentía cansada. Nunca dormía tanto, no me gustaba desperdiciar mi tiempo durmiendo.

-He dormido mucho- dije en un susurró, más para mi misma.

-Sí- Edward salió del armario con vestido y con ropa para mí-. Quise dejarte dormir, te veías realmente cansada- se sentó en la cama y miró mi mejilla detenidamente-. Se está poniendo morado- gruñó entre dientes.

-El moretón va a pasar por varios colores- toqué ligeramente mi mejilla magullada.

-Igual que Felix cuando lo vea- bufó y volvió a levantarse-. Vístete, te espero en el estacionamiento.

Sin más salió del cuarto y se marchó del apartamento. Me quedé sentada en la cama sin entender muy bien esta extraña mañana.

La había cagado, lo que podría haber sido un ben despertar, con un poco de sexo de buenos días, había sido arruinado al abrir mi boca. Pero yo realmente no quería compartir a Edward con aquella mujerzuela que estaba segura que solo utilizaba a Edward para joderme a mí.

Suspirando cansinamente, aparté las sabanas de mi cuerpo y comencé a vestirme. No penesaba cruzarme de brazos y no hacer ni decir nada con este tema. De ahora en adelante me iba a convertir en la sombra de Edward, no iba a apartarme de él ni siquiera para ir al baño. No le daría un respiro para que aquella arpía lo tocara.

Yo cuidaba lo que era mío. Y Edward era completamente mío.

.

.

-Estás muy callada- dijo aparcando en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-No tengo ganas de hablar- me encogí de hombros y bajé del auto.

Edward me dio alcance cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Estás enojada- afirmó acercándose un poco.

-Tú sabes por qué- suspiré y me recliné en la pared de metal mirando los números titilar a cada piso que subíamos.

-Detesto que no confíes es mí- refunfuñó parándose al frente.

-Ahora sabes cómo me siento- contesté mirándolo.

La campanilla sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Pasé empujándolo un poco con mi hombro, si, había arruinado nuestra mañana, he iba a arruinar nuestro día si él no hacía algo al respecto de lo que le había pedido.

Podía escucharlo caminar detrás de mi mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia la oficina. Fui la primera al entrar, la primera en verla… La sangre hirvió en mis venas y mis instintos asesinos aparecieron…

-¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí?- gruñí apretando mis manos.

Victoria estaba sentada en el escritorio de Edward charlando muy amenamente con los chicos. Solo Jaspes y Emmett se mantenían apartados, mientras los demás babeaban por ella.

La muy zorra se reía con la mandíbula batiente a las cosas que los chicos decían. Estaba vestida en una falda negra ajustada que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, una camisa a finas rayas negras con los tres primeros botones abiertos, dejando un prominente y exagerado escote, sus tetas peleaban por intentar salir y clavarse en el ojo de alguno. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto y alborotado seximente… la odiaba…

Iba a decir algo cuando ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaron con lujuria y se levantó del sillón.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Edward- sonrió coquetamente.

-Yo te hacía en Alemania- contestó Edward cerrando la puerta.

-Solo me voy por cortos periodos de tiempo- se encogió de hombros-. No soporto estar lejos de mi hogar mucho tiempo- ronroneo.

Yo sentía mis pelos de punta, la tensión era palpable. Ella se insinuaba asquerosamente frente a mí…

-¡Oh, Hola, Isabella! No te había visto- fingió hacerse la sorprendida-. Gusto en verte.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- masculle.

Varios jadearon y me miraron sorprendidos por mi "atrevimiento". Me importaba un carajo tener que faltarle el respeto y romperte algo en la cara a la bruja.

-Que malos modales- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Al menos muestro mi desagrado sin ser falsa- levanté mi barbilla y sonreí burlonamente cuando Emmett tocio para ocultar una carcajada.

-Edward, tu novia me está ofendiendo- dijo entre dientes apretados, podía notar como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la furia.

No iba a esperar a que Edward me regañara por ser grosera con la hija del jefe, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia la cocina… pero no llegué muy lejos. Una de las manos de Edward se cerró en mi brazo, haciéndome retroceder hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Victoria?- preguntó pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

-Venía a verte…

-Si no es por trabajo, te pido educadamente que te retires- dijo con voz firme y decidida.

Nuevamente se escucharon jadeos, ahora por parte de todos, incluyendo a la misma Victoria.

-¿Qué?- jadeo la mujer sin entender nada.

-Si Aro manda trabajo, háblalo con Jasper o Emmett. Comunícale que no quiero verte ni a ti ni a tu hermano por estos lados- apretó el agarre en mi cintura-. Ayer hiso un enorme desastre y golpeó a mi novia, así que hazle saber que no lo quiero ver a menos que quiera morir.

Sin esperar respuesta, bueno, nadie podía decir nada con todo lo que acabábamos de oír, Edward caminó conmigo hacia la cocina donde cerró la puerta y me acorraló contra una de las paredes.

-¿Feliz?- arqueó una ceja. Lo mire sin comprender nada-. Me pediste que no volviera a ver a Aro o Victoria. Listo- me sonrió y yo no pude evitar soltar un gritito de júbilo.

Salté a sus brazos y lo besé fieramente. Él me correspondió con una sonrisa en su boca, mientras sus manos apretaban mis caderas. Cuando el aire hiso falta nos apartamos.

-Eres lo más importante para mí- dijo con su típica sonrisa ladina-. No voy a perderte por ella, ni por nadie.

Tontamente mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Era muy tierno lo que decía y hacía. Bueno, yo era la que lo había orillado a que hiciera todo esto, pero si no le importara no habría aceptado mi egoísta petición. Eso significaba que Edward podría hacer que lo nuestro funcionara...

-Creo que nunca he visto una pareja tan feliz- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Error. Yo nunca he visto a mi hermano tan feliz- contestó una vocecita más soprano.

Tanto Edward como yo nos giramos para ver a las mujeres que hablaban y ambos nos sorprendimos al encontrarnos a Alice. La diminuta hermana menor de Edward estaba en la cocina, sentada en uno de los taburetes con una despampanante rubia a su lado.

-Alice- sonrió Edward.

-Hola, hermano- le sonrió de vuelta la chica.

Alice bajó del taburete y salto hacia los brazos de su hermano, quien la recibió con un caluroso abrazo. La rubia se paro y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, Edward. Si me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, Rose- se rió y besó a la chica en la mejilla, con Alice aun colgada de su cuello.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunte señalando a la rubia. Mi voz salió un poco demasiado afilada.

No esperaba tener más competencias...

-Soy la esposa de Emmett- dijo con una sonrisa suficiente.

Sentí mi mandíbula desencajarse abrirse por el asombro. Mis ojos inconscientemente dieron una larga y estudiosa mirada al cuerpo de Rosalie. Sus piernas eran largas, y se veían aun más estilizadas con los tacones, y la pequeña falda negra. Su cintura era estrecha y delicada, sus pechos grandes y firmes, su cara angelical y perfecta, su cabello rubio y ondulado… Era preciosa y la esposa de Emmett…

-¿A que es hermosa?- se pavoneó Emmett entrando en la cocina y abrazando a su mujer.

Mis ojos bajaron a las manos izquierdas de ambos, y en efecto, allí estaban los anillos de oro reposando. Salí de mi estupor con el ceño fruncido y miré a Edward.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- miré a Emmett- ¿Por qué tu nunca dijiste nada? Nunca has llevado el anillo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Solo uso el anillo cuando estoy con Rose- le sonrió a la chica y esta le robó un beso.

-Nunca pensé que te interesara el estado civil de Emmett- respondió Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Fue un detalle importante que omitiste- le acusé.

Edward rodó los ojos y me abrazó por la espalda. Recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Ya se ha ido?- preguntó mirando a Emmett.

-Sí. Pero aun estoy sorprendido, es decir ¿Tienes idea del berrinche que hará?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-Para eso los tengo a ti y a Jasper…

-Hermano, nosotros no somos mediadores entre tú y Victoria- dijo Jasper entrando en la cocina-. Acaba de irse echando humos.

-No me importa- suspiró escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

Yo apreté sus manos y me pregunté si había metido en problemas a Edward por alejarlo de aquella bruja colorada. No me importó, eso le pasaba por intentar robar lo que es mío.

Levanté mi vita y vi como Alice y Jasper se miraban, bueno, solo fue una mirada de un segundo, ya que Jasper rompió el contacto caminando lejos de ella. Pude ver la pena en los ojitos azules de Alice mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.

-Iré al baño- dijo en un susurro y salió de la cocina.

-¡Ouch! ¿Rose, porque me pegas?- exclamó Emmett sobando su panza.

-Por ser un idiota- gruñó y salió tras Alice.

-¿Qué hice?- me miró sin entender nada.

-Más bien, es que hicieron- me aparté de Edward-. Los tres- dije más alto haciendo que Jasper se tensara.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Alice no es una niña como para ambos estén aprobando sus novios y espantándolos- les acusé señalando a los hermanos con un dedo-. Y tú- me gire hacia Jasper quien dejo de comer para mirarme alarmado-. No puedes ser tan idiota y cagón como para no enfrentarte a ellos por la chica que amas.

Bufe exasperada por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser un hombre. Salí de la cocina y dejé a los tres mirándose los unos a los otros con cara de no entender nada y todo a la vez. Tenía que servirle de consuelo a Alice, ella no era mi amiga pero yo había hecho algo malo.

Me había acostado con Jasper, aunque yo no sabía nada de su relación, solo intuía, sentía que debía de decirle a Alice lo que habíamos hecho…

Solo esperaba que Jasper no se diera de valiente y ventilara aquello con Edward.

Estaba segura de que Edward lo mataría si se enteraba….

_**Si, sé que me he tardado mucho… de verdad lo sé. No tengo excusas mas que la inspiración no ha venido como yo esperaba, tampoco quiero escribir sin inspiración, así los capítulos me salen mal, y yo los noto… por eso espero a que las musas vuelvan y yo pueda volver a escribir. Tambien agradezco mucho a todas por esperarme, por obligarlas a que me manden mensajes privados preguntándome si sigo viva y cuando voy a actualizar… -.- eso me apena mucho. De verdad lo siento.**_

_**No tengo intenciones de abandonar nada, lo aviso por si alguna tiene dudas. Que no actualice seguido no significa que mis historias no me importen, me importan demasiado como para arruinarlas escribiendo sin sentido. Por eso me tomo mi tiempo y espero que ustedes me entiendan.**_

_**De todos modos este tiempo he hecho cosas productivas… como leer mucho xD. Y hasta hacer mi propio BLOG! El cual pueden encontrar la pagina en mi perfil *-* También he tenido ideas nuevas, para nuevos fics…, tengo muchas cosas en mente y estoy feliz de volver ^^**_

_**Ahora, volviendo al fic ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció la declaración de Bella? ¿La aparición de Rosalie? Quiero decirles que ahora quedan solo 2 capítulos para el final de esta primera parte del fic. Pero subiré la secuela en esta mismo fic, por que solo serán (quizás, no estoy del todo segura) unos 10 capis, y me gustaría que todo siguiera dentro de lo mismo.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Son las mejores, ya casi llegamos a los 300 rr *O*. Las amo chicas y gracias por su paciencia aunque se que me putean cuando no actualizo… yo también lo hago cofcof xD.**_

_**Un beso gigante para todas. Nos vemos pronto ;)**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**¿Te apuntas a mi BLOG?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

A medida que me acercaba a Alice, la idea de decirle lo que habíamos hecho Jasper y yo se fue disipando.

No me parecía justo ir y decirle "Hey, Alice. Jasper y yo follamos en mi viejo apartamento a escondidas de Edward, pero no paso nada, seguimos siendo amigos. Y yo amo a tu hermano". Estaba segura que Rosalie me pegaría y Alice… lloraría peor de lo que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Ella había dicho que iría al baño, pero se había quedado a mitad del pasillo, y se terminó desmoronando en uno de los sillones. Ahora era cuando me daban ganas de ir y golpear a Edward hasta el cansancio, junto con los idiotas de Emmett y Jasper.

No lograba entender cómo podían proteger a sabiendas que estaban haciendo más daño. Los hombres eran estúpidos, descerebrados y no entendían en absoluto a las mujeres, y mucho menos cuando pensaban que lo hacían.

Me acerqué a Alice quien lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de Rosalie, quien tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuerpecito tembloroso. Me senté al lado de Alice y puse una de mis manos en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello rebelde.

-No lo entiendo- sollozó enderezándose-. Realmente no entiendo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté tomando una de sus manos.

-No lo sé, Bella- lloriqueó-. Hasta hace un par de meses todo estaba bien. Él me llamaba, pero no podíamos juntarnos, él tenía mucho trabajo y yo muchos estudios… ¡Arg!- bufó golpeando el suelo con su zapato de tacón- ¡Es tan idiota! Al igual que mis hermanos.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de demostrarles que no eres una niña- dijo Rose sonriéndole con malicia.

-Ellos me mataran…- murmuró en voz baja.

Emmett y Edward habían infundido miedo en Alice y ella era insegura… ya quedaría Edward a solas conmigo y tendríamos que ajustar un par de cuentas… en ese momento se me ocurrió la forma perfecta para hacer que los chicos vieran que Alice no era más una niña.

-Tengo una idea- brinque del asiento y junté nuestras cabezas para contarles el plan.

.

.

Esta era la primera vez que yo hacía una especie de travesura con unas amigas. En Forks no tenía demasiadas amigas, solo tenía una y esa era Angela, las demás chicas solo me tenía como enemiga por haber estado saliendo con James. Por lo que nunca había hecho algo como esto, acompañar a una amiga-cuñada a demostrar que no era una niña.

Los tacos de ambas resonaban por el piso losado. Alice era quien encaminaba la marcha. Su corto cabello se mecía por la furia y decisión de sus pasos. Rosalie iba a su derecha, caminando como una súper modelo profesional. Mientras que yo caminaba del lado derecho con mis convers sonriendo maléficamente...

Quizás mi plan metería en problemas a Alice y Jasper, pero no importaba, iba a merecer la pena ver la cara de estupefacción de los demás...

Sin aminorar su paso, Alice entró en la oficina pateando las puertas, estas se abrieron de golpe, sorprendiendo y poniendo en alerta a los chicos.

-¿Que mierda?- exclamó Emmett parado al lado de Edward.

Rose y yo nos quedamos en la puerta bloqueándola con una sonrisa en la cara. Alice siguió caminando, sin aminorar el paso, completamente decidida y enfurecida. Sin tiempo a que nadie reaccionara, ni siquiera a Jasper, a quien tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a ella, plantándole un beso en la boca.

Muchas exclamaciones y jadeos sonaron por la habitación. Rosalie gritaba y aplaudía feliz, yo la seguí al poco tiempo, cuando Jasper rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpito de Alice y sonrió contra su boca, correspondiéndole el beso.

Busque con la mirada a Edward, quien estaba en su escritorio apretando el puente de su nariz y murmurando algo, a la distancia que estaba no lograba escuchar nada, pero sus labios se movían rápidamente. Emmett era un caso aparte, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre Jasper y arrancarle la cabeza, sus enormes manos se cerraban y abrían rápidamente, y en sus ojos se notaba la furia que lo consumía.

La oficina pronto se lleno de gritos de felicitaciones, silbidos y aplausos. Pero Alice y Jasper estaban en su burbuja personal. Habían dejado de besarse, ahora se miraban a los ojos con infinito amor. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alegría y ternura al verlos...

-Imagino que todo esto viene de tu maquiavélica cabeza- susurró Edward en mi oído.

Me sobresalte al escucharlo tan cerca, ni siquiera lo había visto moverse.

-Yo no he planeado nada- dije inocentemente.

-Sí, claro ¿Y quién fue?- se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño. Podía notar en sus ojos una chispa de divercion, para nada enojado como intentaba aparentar.

-Bueno...

-A Alice no se le ocurriría aquello, la conozco- dio un paso mas cerca-. Rosalie debió de incitarla a que aceptara a hacer algo- otro paso más-. Pero estoy seguro de que fue tu cabeza quien planeo hacer esto- señalo con el pulgar la bella pareja unidos por las frentes.

-Sí, soy culpable... Pero me vas a decir de que no te alegra- descrucé sus brazos y me metí entre ellos.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y aspire su aroma, completamente feliz de que las cosas estuvieran bien, entre nosotros y todos. Esto se podía considerar un momento feliz, un momento en el que nadie me robaría de nuevo. Edward estaba sano, su corazón latía fuerte y poderoso, gritando salud en cada latido...

Edward me rodeo con los brazos y me apretó contra él, besando mi cabeza y susurrando palabras dulces en mi oído. Esto era más de lo que yo podía esperar, más de lo que me quería permitir cuando mi vida se había derrumbado.

Estaba feliz de que Edward estuviera en mi vida, de que me amara... de que estuviera vivo.

-¿Por qué no salimos a festejar esta maravillosa reunión?- propuso Rosalie arrastrando a Emmett.

-No hay nada que festejar- gruñó el gran oso. Ahora si el parecía un mafioso-. Lo único que festejaremos será el funeral de Jasper si no suelta a mi pequeña hermana en este preciso momento.

Jasper y Alice seguían en su propia burbuja, ignorándonos completamente a todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett- dijo Edward abrazándome por atrás-. Yo llamo a la funeraria y tú te encargas de lo demás- soltó una risita cuando lo golpee con mi codo.

-No seas tan idiota, Edward- le regañó Rosalie-. No alimentes más la furia de tu hermano.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie- dije sonriendo como tonta-. Deberíamos ir a festejar la independencia fraternal de Alice.

-Conozco un lugar fabuloso al que ir- dijo Alice sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Nos giramos a mirarla, estaba delante de Jasper con una sonrisa plantada en la cara. Podíamos notar lo feliz que estaba, sus ojos brillaban de esa manera especial, igual que los de Jasper. Y al verlos me hacia recordar los brillos que yo había visto en los ojos de Edward.

-¿Y donde pretendes que vayamos?- le pregunte.

-Conozco un club al que has ido antes- dijo mirando a Edward-. Podemos ir allí esta noche- sugirió Jasper mirando de reojo a Emmett, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Bien, iremos- contestó Rosalie por todos.

-Pero...

-¿A qué hora?- interrumpí a Emmett.

-Esta noche- dijo Alice, sonriendo aun más, de ser posible.

Emmett lo miró con la boca abierta, de pura incredulidad. Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos- sugirió Rosalie tomando la gran mano de su marido y lo sacó por las puertas a rastras.

-Yo acompañare a Alice a su auto- murmuró Jasper y tomó la mano de Alice.

Ambos salieron por la puerta y daba la impresión de esas películas comedia romántica. La pareja tomada de la mano, corriendo por un verde prado hacia un sol poniente.

-¿Emmett lo superara?- le pregunte a Edward.

-No sabría decirte, pero sé que Rosalie lo hará de cambiar de opinión- besó mi mejilla y fue hacia su escritorio para continuar con sus cosas.

.

.

.

-Estás loca si piensas que te dejare salir así- gruñó Edward a mis espaldas.

-¿Porque, que tiene de malo?- inquirí mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

El vestido era de color negro, ajustado, pegado al cuerpo y corto. Mis pechos quedaban apretados y parecían más grandes. Mi cintura parecía mas estrecha y la mayor parte de mis piernas quedaban al descubierto. Me veía fantástica ¿no entiendo que es lo malo que le ve Edward?

-¿Que tiene de malo?- jadeo con incredulidad-. Bella eso que llevas no es ropa.

Estaba exasperado, había levantado la voz y sus brazos al cielo. Quería reírme, pero eso lo enfurecería aun peor.

-Es un vestido muy lindo Edward. Mira como bailan los flaquitos- bromee moviendo mis caderas, haciendo que los flecos se movieran conmigo.

-Quítatelo- gruñó.

-No- discutí ahora enojada-. Edward, ya soy lo bastante grandecita para saber que debo o no ponerme.

-No quiero tener que andar golpeando a cada idiota que te mire- confesó cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno... entonces tu quítate esa camisa o abróchatela hasta el cuello- dije indignada al ver que el llevaba una camisa negra, arremangada hasta los codos, los primeros botones estaban sueltos.

Para mi sorpresa Edward comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas, hasta el punto de sostenerse su estomago con ambas manos. Al poco tiempo me encontré riéndome con él... esta pelea era estúpida y me alegraba que él lo entendiera.

-Tengo una idea- murmuró acercándose-. Tú puedes llevar ese vestido y yo mi camisa, con la condición de que no nos separemos en toda la noche- propuso apretando mi cintura con sus manos y acercándome a él.

-Me parece una idea brillante- sonreí y le di un corto beso en los labio.

Intente apartarme, pero Edward estaba interesado en una sesión de besos. No era que yo no quisiera, pero no íbamos a detenernos hasta que los dos estuviéramos en la cama, desnudos y sudorosos... Eso quería, quería hacer el amor con él, pero también quería salir, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo y esta noche prometía ser buena... podríamos esperar hasta llegar a la madrugada, borrachos y pasionales.

-Edward...- murmuré contra su boca, intenté apartarlo empujándolo por los hombros, pero su lengua moviéndose dentro de mi boca, masajeando la mía... me era tan imposible tratar de apartarme.

-Podemos llegar un par de minutos tarde- susurró metiendo sus manos dentro de mi corta falda.

-No, no podemos- dije decidida y me aparté con la respiración agitada-. Alice nos matara si llegamos tarde. Además tú propusiste el horario.

Edward me sonrió con tu típica y sensual sonrisa ladina. Se encogió de hombros y tomó una chaqueta de una silla.

-¿Estas lista?- me miró por sobre su hombro.

-Sip.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos a su nuevo auto. Solo tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar al club. Abrió mi puerta y tomo mi mano, llevándome hacia la entrada.

Al parecer no era la primera vez que él venía a este lugar ya que no tuvimos que esperar en la enorme fila. Edward camino directamente hacia el gorila de la entrada, chocaron los nudillos y el gran tipo se inclino para soltar la soga, dejarnos pasar y volver a cerrarla.

El club estaba lleno, la música era contagiosa y el olor a sudor y humo de cigarrillo me hiso recordar las noches en las que salía. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Edward no había vuelto a pisar un club.

Edward se coloco detrás de mí y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras nos empujaba por el gentío. La gente bailaba y se contorsionada a ritmo de la música. En varias ocasiones las mujeres se restregaban contra Edward, lo cual hacia que quisiera tomarlas por los pelos y arrastrarlas por la pista.

Cruzamos el mar de gente y llegamos hacia unas escaleras, donde se encontraba otro gorila, este saludo a Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza y nos dejo pasar.

Estábamos en la zona VIP, el lugar estaba más calmado y no había tanta gente, al menos no parada. los sillones blancos brillaban en la oscuridad gracias a la luz violeta.

A medida que avanzábamos yo miraba a la gente que estaba en el lugar. Muchos se encontraban bebiendo y charlando, riendo a carcajadas o bailando al rededor de la mesa. Otros estaban en asuntos aun más... personales. Me pareció ver una pareja en una esquina oscura teniendo relaciones... sí, que viejos recuerdos. Y pensar que antes era yo una de esas mujeres que no pasaban más de una noche.

-... Jasper- escuche que decía Edward. No habia oído lo demás ya que prestaba atención en otra cosa y la música no ayudaba mucho

-¿Qué?- grite acercándome un poco.

Se inclino hacia mi oído, demasiado cerca, tanto que sus labios acariciaron mi oído como un suave aleteo de mariposa.

-Allí esta Jasper- murmuró apuntando hacia adelante.

Mire en dirección a donde apuntaba y pude ver la cabellera rubia de Jasper, estaba inclinado hacia un costado, apoyado contra una cabeza negra... Sonreí al ver que estaban justos y no estaban siendo recatados.

Tire de la mano de Edward para hacerlo caminar aun más deprisa. Contuve una carcajada al ver a Alice sentada en el regazo de Jasper, unido en un muy apasionado beso.

-¿Vas a seguir manoseándose delante de todo el mundo toda la noche?- preguntó Edward levantando la voz.

Alice pegó un respingo y se sentó en el sillón con las mejillas sonrojadas. Rodando los ojos le di un codazo en las costillas, lo bastante fuerte para que entendiera lo idiota que se estaba comportando.

-¿Qué?- fingió inocencia sobando donde lo golpee-. Debería de agradecerme que los encontrara yo, si Emmett viene y la ve así los va a matarlos a ambos...

-Sí, claro- rodé nuevamente los ojos y me senté en uno de los sillones blancos.

Edward me siguió, sentándose a mi lado, paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a su cuerpo.

-Vaya Bella. Es un vestido muy bonito- dijo Jasper imitando a Edward, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Alice-. También es muy provocativo.

-Sí. Es perfecto... te queda precioso. Tienes un muy buen gusto- halago Alice recuperando su alegría.

-Gracias- sonreí con satisfacción.

-De seguro mi hermano habrá armado algún escándalo- dijo Alice mirando con burla a Edward.

-Sí, pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo- me giré para mirarlo y sonreí al sentir sus labios en mi frente.

Luego bajaron por mi sien hasta llegar a mi oído.

-No pienso soltarte en toda la noche- prometió y besó detrás de mi oído.

-¿Donde están Rosalie y Emmett?- pregunte tratando de desviar la atención de nosotros y el creciente fuego de mi interior.

-Ya deben de estar llegando- contestó Alice.

Mire por donde habíamos llegado con Edward y sentí que mis ojos se quemaban al tiempo que mi mandíbula salía volando… Rosalie era despampanante metida dentro de ese vestido rojo.

Le quedaba pintado, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella. Tenía finas tiritas, un escote bien pronunciado que llegaba hasta el ombligo, unidos por pequeñas tirillas. La falda era corta y caía en picos entre sus piernas. Sus zapatos negros de tacos la hacían ver más alta y escultural. Mi autoestima cayó un 80%

-Las prefiero morenas- murmuró Edward contra mi oído. Eso ayudo a que reaccionara y que me sintiera linda otra vez… aunque no tanto.

-Buenas noches- saludó moviendo su mano.

-¿Dónde está Emmett?- preguntó Edward.

-Pidiendo bebidas- le sonrió.

Al poco tiempo llegó Emmett con unas cervezas, las colocó en la mesa y se sentó junto a Rosalie. Se estiró sobre la mesa y tomo una botella. En ningún momento levantó la vista para mirar hacia el frente, donde estaba su hermana y Jasper. Ni siquiera saludo, al parecer aun no lo superaba.

Rosalie comenzó a hablar, haciendo que de apoco todos participaran, con excepción de Emmett, quien miraba la pista de baila que había abajo. Alice lo miraba de tanto en tanto sin perder el hilo de la conversación, pero notaba que se ponía mas incomoda ya que se removía en su lugar.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?- le pregunte a las chicas.

-Seguro- Rosalie saltó del sillón. Alice también se paro, besando la mejilla de Jasper.

Cuando estaba por pararme una mano tomó mi muñeca y me jaló hacia abajo de nuevo. Mire a Edward con el ceño fruncido pero él ni siquiera me miraba, estaba concentrado en su vaso. Nuevamente intenten levantarme, sin quitarle la vista, otra vez, él me jaló al asiento.

-Dije que no te quitaría las manos de encima- dijo con demasiado posesividad.

-Pero quiero bailar- refunfuñé como niña pequeña.

-Ya, Edward. No seas pendejo-protestó Rosalie, levantándome de un turón-. Estaremos abajo, bajo su ojo crítico, cualquier cosa saltan sobre la baranda- bromeó y nos alejó antes de que pudiera protestar.

Bajamos por las escaleras y nos internamos en la marea de gente. Rosalie comenzó a contonearse, balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Alice la siguió cerrando sus ojos, como disfrutando de la música. Yo las acompañé, subiendo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y balanceándome.

Rose se rió y se acercó a mi, entrelazando nuestras piernas mientras nuestros estómagos se rozaban al igual que nuestra parte intima. Alice se coloró detrás de mi, apoyando sus manos en mis caderas, obligándolas a que se movieran aun más exageradamente.

Inmediatamente me acordé de los momento de lesbianismo que compartí con Angela, y por un momento me pregunté como sería tener sexo con Alice y Rosalie. Desde que había practicado con Angela varias veces me había imaginado con volver a practicarlo y ahora mismo quería practicarlo con ellas.

Seguimos bailando unas canciones más cuando las sentí alejarse, abrí mis ojos y nos las vi a mi alrededor. Dos brazos me rodearon y de inmediato supe de quien se trataba. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, recostándolo contra su hombro, ladeándola para un costado cuando sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que provocas en mi?- murmuró en mi oído al tiempo que apretaba mis caderas contra su prominente y dura erección.

-No logro imaginarlo- le bromee apretándome aun mas a él.

-Entonces voy a tener que demostrártelo- lo sentí sonreí.

Se alejó y me tomó por el codo, nos sacó fuera de la pista de baile. Mire que esa parte estaba media oscura, solo estaban las barras y taburetes de los bares donde los barman servían las bebidas. Costeamos la pista y las barras hasta encontrar un rincón, lo suficientes oscuro para que nadie nos pudiera ver desde ningún punto.

Me empujó hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared quitándome el aire, el cual murió en la boca de Edward, que me estaba besando con pasión.

Estos arranques de lujuria y deseo, eran los mejores, ya que ambos la pasábamos muy bien y quedábamos satisfechos… ya lo habíamos prolongado y nos habíamos nombrado unos ninfómanos. Edward decía que no podía pasar un día sin estar dentro de mí, a lo que yo respondía que no podía sin tenerlo dentro de mí.

Las manos de Edward se movían codiciosas por mi cuerpo, había sacado mis pechos del vestido y los estaba masajeando mientras su lengua hacía estragos dentro de mi boca. Sabía que debía de tener un poco de pudor porque estábamos a punto de tener relaciones frente gente que no conocemos. Pero el calor y el deseo que sentía me hacía perder el juicio. Lo único que deseaba era que el fuego se apagara, que Edward me penetrara…

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, comenzó a desprenderse los pantalones, solamente bajó la cierre y sacó su pene. Esta estaba rojo e hinchado, parecía que estaba a punto de reventar… la punta del glande estaba brillante… él ya estaba listo, igual que yo… pero tuvo que cerciorarse.

Sus dedos se movieron debajo de mi falda, buscando mi centro. Sus dedos se tensaron y él jadeó al tocarme.

-Mierda, Bella- gruñó-. No traes ropa interior.

Solo pude soltar una risita tonta y volví a besarlo con más ansias. Él reanudó su tarea, metiendo sus dedos dentro de mi sexo, bombeando al tiempo que su pulgar estimulaba mi clítoris.

Me alejé de su boca para soltar un gemido. Mi pierna subió sola hacia su cadera, enredándose, sosteniéndome ya que mis piernas estaban comenzando a fallarme.

Edward quitó sus dedos y en un segundo los sustituyó por su pene. Solté un gritito por la sorpresa y el placer. Movió su cadera haciendo que su falo entrara y saliera en cortas y fuetes estocadas. Lo abracé por el cuello, enterrando mi cara en su hombro, intentaba no gemir, no gritar, pero me era imposible, era demasiado bueno lo que estaba sintiendo. Además la música estaba fuerte y nadie jamás oiría o sospecharía lo que estábamos haciendo.

Sin poder soportarlo me subí a la cintura de Edward, rodeándolo con mis piernas sintiendo como su pene entraba en lo profundo, tocando aquel punto que me hacía volver loca. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mi boca abierta del todo gritando sin control.

Edward aceleraba sus movimientos, sosteniendo mis caberas para mantenerme quieta, pero me era imposible, necesitaba saltar al compas que él… necesitaba pronto mi liberación…

Una de sus manos se metió entre medio de nuestros cuerpos y frotó mi clítoris llevándome al borde del éxtasis… solo bastaron dos embestidas mas para que lograra llegar a mi tan deseado y desesperado orgasmo. Lo abracé con todo mi cuerpo mientras me sacudía por las ondas de placer. Él siguió moviéndose, prologando mi orgasmo hasta que se enterró lo más profundo de mi para correrse.

Eran en estos momentos en los que me sentía llena, completa, segura, sentir que una parte de él entraba en mi era una sensación que no tenía explicación, pero lograba hacer que lo amara aun más.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en aquel rincón, unidos, sin apartarnos. Edward sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, mientras yo lo acunaba en mi pecho y acariciaba su cabello…

.

.

.

El movimiento de sus manos había logrado despertarme. Estaban tentándome, haciendo que la sangre se convirtiera en lava en mis venas y el deseo me arrasara. Era una costumbre que Edward habia optado por cumplir todas las mañanas. No se conformaba con que follaramos a la noche una o dos veces, si no que quería despertar teniendo sexo.

-Edward- gemí con la voz ronca.

Sus dedos de estaban abriendo entre mis pliegues para tocar aquel botón sensitivo. Abrí mis piernas para poder darle un mejor acceso, él tomó la invitación para alinear su pene en mi entrada, pero no logró meterla ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo golpe.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó Alice entrando en nuestro armario-. Te he pedido que llegaras temprano, tenemos muchas compras que realizar y tu aun estas en la cama, a punto de follar con mi hermano- rezongaba aun en el armario.

-Me arrepiento de haberle dado la llave- lloriqueó Edward poniéndose boca abajo y tapando su cabeza con una almohada.

Me senté en la cama con la cara en llamas, mi cuerpo ahora estaba frío y avergonzado. Mire hacia la puerta, donde la despampanante Rosalie estaba apoyada riendo a carcajadas.

-Dios. A ustedes no le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar- dije malhumorada.

-Bella, tocamos… pero no escucharon, así que entramos- se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces podrían haber esperado- gruñí bajándome de la cama.

-Sabes que como es Alice, esta por casarse y esta mas histérica que nunca- se rió yéndose hacia la cocina.

-Esa no es excusa- dije por lo bajo y fui hacia el armario.

Allí estaba Alice rebuscando entre mis prendas, eligiendo que debía ponerme para acompañarla a medir su vestido y demás chucherías de las bodas.

No entendía por que la gente tenía la manía de jurar ante dios que pasaran el resto de la vida con una persona en específico. Yo amo a alguien, pero no creo en que debamos de casarnos para… solo para estar escrito en un papel.

Pero Alice lo veía de otro modo.

Había pasado dos meses desde que ella entro en la oficina y encaró a Jasper. Un mes después él le pidió casamiento, primero se comprometieron y a los pocos días estaban sacando fecha para la ceremonia y desde ese momento Alice no paraba de gritar y correr de un lado a otro.

-Ponte esto- me tiró un pantalón y una blusa roja-. Prepararé el desayuno, por lo que tienes cinco minutos.

Sin dejarme decir ni una sola palabra salió del vestidor, dejándome sola. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, sepille mi cabello, mis dientes, me di una mirada en el espejo y salí del vestidor.

Edward aun estaba acostado en la cama, en la misma posición, solo que ahora abrazaba la almohada. Me acerqué a él y besé su frente.

-Vuelve pronto- murmuró tomando mi mano y sentándome a su lado.

-Lo intentaré- prometí, pero estaba segura de que todo el vendito día estaríamos en las calles.

Se levantó un poco y me besó dulcemente. Le respondí acariciando su dura y bien formada mandíbula. Me aparté y besé su mejilla. Me sonrió y volvió a acostarse.

.

.

.

El día había sido muy largo, demasiado para mi gusto. Habíamos recorridos todas las tiendas de la cuidad, las mejores claro. Alice se probo su vestido, y no le había gustado mucho que digamos…

Le había sermoneado a la diseñadora y prácticamente remodeló todo, a su gusto. La mujer de mediana edad sonreía con dureza, podía notarse el esfuerzo que hacía para no aventarle las agujas y medidores a la cara. Algo que le admiraba, si hubiera sido yo, le habría ahorcado con el mismo vestido.

Luego de eso, fuimos a ver los manteles, servilletas, vajillas, centros de mesa, y demás adornos que estarían sobre la mesa de invitados y la mesa de los novios. Nuevamente no estaba del todo feliz, y les dio nuevas instrucciones de lo que quería.

Seguimos por la casa de tarjetas, donde estaban las invitaciones y tarjetas, para sorpresa de todos, a Alice le gustaron y pidió de inmediato que las imprimieran para poder llevarla esa misma tarde.

Por ultimo fuimos a la peluquería, donde le hicieron diferentes peinado, luego de cinco intentos Alice se contentó con uno simple, sin extensiones ni ramos en la cabeza.

Cuando por fin creía que todo se había terminado por los menos hasta dentro de una semana, Alice me dijo que volveríamos a salir mañana para medir los vestidos de madrinas, peinados, maquillaje y accesorios. Quise golpear la cabeza contra la pared… pero solo sonreí forzadamente y subí al departamento de Edward.

Quería verlo, moría por hacerlo. Lo había extrañado durante todo el día. Ni siquiera habíamos podido hablar por teléfono ya que yo corría por la ciudad.

Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia el salón, estaba por meterme de cabeza en la habitación cuando lo ví…

Allí en los sillones, sentado cómodamente y tomando una taza de té estaba Aro. Levantó la vista de unas hojas que estaban esparcidas por la mesa y me miró con diversión.

-Había olvidado que tu eras la nueva novia de Edward- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-Hola señor- saludé de manera educada, aunque las palabras salieron como un gruñido.

-Oh, vamos, Bella. Te he dicho que me llamaras Aro- la burla se escapaba de sus poros… prácticamente lo gritaba-. Ya que eres la novia de Edward, tienes el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre.

-Gracias, que honor- dije con demasiado sarcasmo.

-¿Bella?- escuché la voz de Edward venir desde la habitación.

Me gire para encontrarlo asomando la cabeza por el umbral. Su cabello estaba empapado, había tomado una ducha.

Sin mirar a Aro entré en el cuarto empujándolo. Cerré la puerta y hablé lo más calmada que pude.

-¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?- pregunté tratando de contener el volumen de mi voz.

-Tengo una reunión y bueno… ha venido a buscarme- explicó y luego se giró hacia el armario.

-Edward…- comencé pero él me interrumpió.

-Bella, se lo que hablamos y lo que te dije- se giró para encararme-. Pero él es mi jefe y no puedo rechazar una orden cuando viene personalmente a buscarme.

Lo miré a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada, buscaba en aquellos ojos verdes algo de mentira, algo que me indicara que él estaba planeando otra cosa y no quería decirme.

Él me miró fijamente, sin parpadear… y no encontré absolutamente nada.

-Bien- dije enojada y salí del vestidor.

No llegué muy lejos, ya que me agarró por el antebrazo haciéndome retroceder… pegándome a su pecho húmedo.

-Lo siento- murmuró contra mi cabello-. Realmente lo siento mucho, Bella.

No entendía de que se estaba disculpando, o por que su voz sonaba tan lastimera. Pero imaginé que era por no cumplir con su palabra referente a Aro. Al menos se mantenía alejado de Victoria, y eso era lo más importante.

-Bueno, ya- me aparté aun enojada-. Vístete que te esta esperando. No querrás hacerlo enojar- mascullé y caminé hacia mi ropa.

Busque algo cómodo para ponerme. Podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda pero no quería mirarlo, estaba demasiado furiosa.

Salimos juntos del armario y me sorprendí al notar que la cama seguía revuelta.

-¿Has estado todo el día en la cama?- pregunté girándome para mirarlo.

-Si… no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme- dijo mirando fijamente la cama-. Te veré más tarde, no me esperes despierta, quizás llegue tarde.

Se inclinó para besarme en la boca, moví ligeramente mi cabeza para que sus labios quedaran en mi mejilla. Suspirando se alejó y se marchó del cuarto. A los pocos minutos los escuché salir del apartamento, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Solté el aire atropelladamente. No me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba conteniendo. Miré a mi alrededor, vi la cama y me dispuse a acomodarla… no me gustaba dormir sobre sabanas desechas.

Me parecía extraño que Edward no se hubiera levantado. Él no era de esas personas que pasaban el día en la cama solo por amor al arte. Edward disfrutaba de la cama solo si tenía compañía… solo no.

Quité las almohadas y las sabanas, fui hacia la cabecera, para estirar las sabadas de abajo… cuando los vi…. Eran cabellos, cabellos rojos, largos y gruesos….

Parecían hilos y resaltaban sobre el blanco de las sabanas…

Victoria había estado aquí, en mi cama y con Edward.

_**Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**_

_**=O**_

_**Bueno... alguien imagino esto? no se, diganme en sus rr xD**_

_**que les parecio el cap? esperaron mucho, ya se... -.-**_

_**La buena noticia es que tengo el siguiente cap listo. Y es el final de esta parte. Les vuelvo a recordar que la secuela va a ser dentro del mismo fic, por que no se si van a ser 10 o quizas, menos caps...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus rr, sus alertas, favoritos... muchisimas gracias, es hermoso verlos todos *-***_

_**Ya saben, si quieren contactarme vayan a mi perfil que ahi esta todo...**_

_**Besitos, nos vemos pronto, se los prometo =D**_

_**Melo.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Me había mentido, y por alguna razón estaba segura de que no era la primera vez.

Edward se había estado viendo con Victoria todo este tiempo, a mis espaldas, haciéndome creer que la había mandado a la mierda cuando se lo pedí. Me había tomado por estúpida.

Me sentía humillada, furiosa y sobre todo muy, muy decepcionada.

Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras me alejaba de la cama…

Podía verlos, no imaginarlos, solo verlos, como si estuviera reproduciendo una película frente a mis ojos. Podía verlos sobre la cama, follando como dos animales… Podía ver a Edward besarla y tocarla como lo hacía conmigo. Podía oír a Victoria gemir y pedir por más….

Las nauseas sacudieron mi estómago. Corrí al baño y lancé todo el almuerzo y quizás parte de la cena de la noche anterior…

La noche anterior, otra sacudida más. Esa noche hicimos el amor dos veces, hasta que quede agotada y me dormí en sus brazos… que asco.

Se había burlado de mí. Ambos lo habían hecho. Estaba segura de que se reían a mis espaldas por ser tan estúpida.

Victoria por haber conseguido lo que quería, por dejarme como una idiota.

Y Edward, él se reía de mi por ser tan tonta en confiar en su palabra… él era un bastardo… un bastardo mentiroso.

Me puse de pie y tiré la cadena, tiré un poco de desodorante de ambiente y cepillé mis dientes, quitando todo rastro del sabor acido del vomito. Lavé mi cara y me observé en el espejo. Me veía devastada…. Rota.

Si, esa era la palabra... _rota._ Así me había dejado Edward.

Camine nuevamente a la habitación, retuve las nauseas y el vomito, y comencé a acomodar la cama. Luego salí de allí cerrando la puerta, fui hacia la cocina y me serví café, Edward había dicho que no lo esperara despierto, pero iba a hacerlo, lo esperaría para hacerle notar que no soy tan estúpida… a pensar de que de pronto me sintiera cansada, yo iba a esperarlo.

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando escuche las llaves entrar en la cerradura. La luz del pasillo ilumino levemente la entrada, remarcando la silueta de Edward. No había prendido las luces, de hecho las había apagado y cerrado las cortinas… estaba a oscuras, solo esperando.

Él cerró la puerta y encendió las luces. Mis ojos parpadearon ante la incomodidad de la brillante luz en mis ojos…

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces ahí? Te dije que no me esperaras- dijo acercándose a mi.

Yo no conteste, simplemente me quede mirando la mesita, la taza en la que me había servido unas diez tazas de café. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi acercarse hasta llegar a mi lado…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- su voz se volvió preocupada.

Quise reírme irónicamente. Él era un buen actor.

-¿Victoria te dejo volver temprano?- dije con voz entrecortada y fría… sin emoción-. Claro, ya lo entiendo- continué cuando él permaneció callado y sorprendido-. La has estado follando todo el día, es natural que esté un poco cansada.

-Bella…

-¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto?- pregunté ya llorando con desesperación.

Me giré a mirarlo, le suplique con mi mirada a que me dijera la verdad.

-¿Tanto me odias?

-Yo no te odio, Bella- su voz sonó lastimera y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos-. Te amo. Te lo he dicho miles de veces…

-¡Nunca lastimas a las personas que amas de esta manera!- grité histérica y me levanté de un salto-. Si me amaras no me habrías hecho esto. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo me siento? ¿Sabes que me siento como una completa idiota? ¿Qué la humillación pelea duramente con la decepción y la incredulidad?

-Amor, cálmate. Respira y tranquilízate y hablamos- dijo poniendo sus manos hacia delante, como queriendo alcanzarme.

Pero yo me sentía a miles de kilómetros, a pesar de estar en la misma habitación me sentía tan lejos de él.

-No me trates como si fuera una loca- dije entre dientes, mas furiosa que antes.

-No te trato… Es que te ves tan alterada, temo que te pase algo… temo que tomes una decisión equivocada- se acercó un paso y yo retrocedí dos.

-No debería importarte mi decisión. En todo caso, debería de alegrarte- sonreí con tristeza.

Lo vi ponerse pálido. El miedo se apoderó de sus rasgos, desfigurándolos. Me asusté de verlo así, tan temeroso y en pánico.

-Bella, por favor….

-Victoria se sentirá feliz al ver que el camino está libre nuevamente- las palabras atravesaron mi garganta como lenguas de fuego.

Edward comenzó a negar con la cabeza, sin despegar su vista de mis ojos.

-¿Para qué me quieres? Es notable que tú y Victoria están muy enamorados, de tal manera que no pueden separarse…

-Yo no amo a Victoria… te amo a ti- su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-¿Entonces por qué me hiciste esto?- mi valentía se cayó, mis sentimientos me embargaron haciendo que me pusiera vulnerable.

-Lo hice para protegerte- dijo y se acercó a grandes zancadas. Me tomó por los hombros mirándome a los ojos-. Tu no conoces a Victoria, ni mucho menos a Aro… no puedo desobedecerlos, ni por ti. Si lo hago eso implicaría que tu termines lastimada…

-No te creo- dije de manera rotunda.

-Es la verdad, amor- dijo de manera suplicante-. Eres mi vida, Bella. No puedo permitir que te hagan daño. Voy a hacer lo imposible para evitarlo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por un largo rato. Era la segunda vez en el día que buscaban indicios de mentira en ellos, pero no encontraba nada. Solo podía ver el amor y verdad en ellos. Y eso estaba comenzando a molestarme.

No entendía nada, si él me amaba ¿Por qué mierda estaba con Victoria? ¿Por qué la prefería a ella por sobre mí? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía mentirme?

_Ella es peligrosa y puede hacerte daño, y eso esta evitándolo Edward._ Dijo mi metida y traicionera conciencia.

-Estas impidiendo que me lastime follando con ella- afirme con voz neutral.

-Se que no tiene sentido… pero es la verdad, Bella- me tomó las manos y las apretó contra su pecho-. No la conoces, no sabes donde estas trabajando y prefiero que así siga. Prefiero que vivas en la ignorancia antes de verte…- apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

Nunca lo había visto así, bueno, solo una vez, cuando quise dejarlo por verlo por primera vez con Victoria. Pero ahora se veía diferente, no estaba tan loco como la vez anterior. No está intentando follarme a la fuerza… estaba diferente. Puedo notar el miedo y la desesperación en sus ojos, y no miedo a que lo dejara como lo había amenazado. Él tenía miedo a que mi pasara algo a mí.

Hasta hacía unos minutos dudaba que Edward realmente me amara, y me regañé mentalmente por hacerlo. Él hablaba con la verdad cuando decía que yo era su vida. Pero algo no me cerraba, él me estaba ocultando algo. No solo por su amor a mi era el miedo, a él le había pasado algo…

-Deja el trabajo- las palabras se escaparon de mis labios y no hice intento de retenerlas.

Edward me miró con sorpresa y confusión. Ahora fui yo quien apretó sus manos. Las sostuve contra mi pecho y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- cuestionó en un susurro.

-Deja el trabajo y ven conmigo. A cualquier lado, solo los dos- mi tono era suave y dulce, hasta pude sentir una sonrisa en mis labios…

Esto era lo que quería. Quería alejar a Edward de este lugar, de este mundo en el que había estado viviendo y llevarlo lo mas lejos posible.

La expresión de Edward cambio a una triste y dolorida. Sabía lo que venía… y ya estaba llorando por ello.

-No puedo, Bella- susurró e intentó tomar mis manos, las cuales solté antes de que me diera la respuesta-. No sabes cómo me gustaría dejarlo todo, tomarte en brazos y llevarte lejos de aquí. Es lo primero que quise hacer cuando vi que no podía alejarme de ti…

-¿Por qué no puedes si tienes tantas ganas?- dije nuevamente con todo frío.

Edward cerró la boca, podía notar como un tic latía un su mandíbula, sus puños se cerraron.

-No puedo decírtelo- soltó entre dientes apretados.

-¿Hay algo de lo que si puedas decir o hacer, Edward?- inquirí ya cansada de la situación.

Cuando el no me contestó me fui hacia la mesita donde estaba mi teléfono. Lo tomé y sin pensarlo dos veces marqué un número. Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que me contestaran la llamada.

_-¿Bella?-_ me saludó la voz somnolienta de Jacob.

-Hola, Jacob- saludé sin apartar los ojos de Edward.

_-¿Paso algo?-_ escuché el sonido de las sabanas, podía imaginarlo sentándose.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo? Prometo que te lo _pagare_…

-¡No!- rugió Edward y saltó para quitarme el teléfono y estamparlo contra la pared. Se hiso añicos pero a mi no me importó-. ¡No vas a irte! ¡Y menos con ese perro!

-¡Ese perro como tu yo llamas ha sido más fiel que tú!- grité, y supe que ya no podía callarme- ¡Yo se que él me ama y me lo ha demostrado! ¡Sé que si le doy una oportunidad el no me defraudará! ¡Me dará lo que quiero, lo que necesito! ¡Y no follará con nadie a mis espaldas solo para mantenerme segura! ¿Qué mierdas son esas Edward? ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy…

El torrente de palabras se cortó con un fuerte sonido. Él había estampado su mano contra mi mejilla, haciendo que mi cabeza volara hacia un costado. El punzante dolor laceraba mi mejilla que podía imaginarla ponerse de un fuerte rojo… pero por extrañamente el dolor me venía del alma.

-Oh, Dios, Bella… lo siento- lo vi acercarse pero me alejé de él torpemente.

Mis piernas se habían convertido en gelatina, no podía dominarlas bien, me tambaleaba para todos lados. Mi mejilla ardía igual que mis ojos.

-No me toques- dije sin aliento-. No vuelvas a tocarme- le dirigí una mirada entre miedo y acusatoria-. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. No quiero verte. No quiero…- un sollozo rompió mi garganta interrumpiéndome.

Edward me miraba con terror, pero se quedo en su lugar. Tampoco hiso nada cuando camine hacia la puerta y me marché del lugar.

.

.

.

A pesar de ser las cuatro de la mañana, las calles estaban atiborradas de gente, auto, sonidos, luces… pero obviamente eso era normal. Esta ciudad era Nueva York, mejor conocida como la cuidad que nunca duerme… y así era. Parecía que eran las nueve de la noche más que plena madrugada.

Había tomado un taxi y no tenía idea de cómo iba a pagarlo, tampoco podía llamar a Jacob para que me esperara abajo con el dinero ya que mi telefono estaba destrozado en el piso de Edward y no tenía deseos de hablar con el tachero para decirle que esperara.

Me sentía cansada, agotada y lo único que quería era meterme en una cama y dormir por mucho tiempo. Quería cerrar los ojos y borrar cada minuto con Edward, desde que le conocí hasta el día de hoy… quería arrancarlo de mi cabeza y corazón, pero sabía que eso no sería fácil. Ya había vivido por esto, ya había tratado de sacar a James, no había sido nada fácil y me había costado muchos años… y aun no estaba del todo despojado.

James había sido una parte importante de mi vida, había sido mi primer amor y como dicen, el primer amor nunca se olvida. Yo no lo había olvidado…. Pero Edward era diferente.

Yo había amado a James, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por Edward.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo el tachero mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Yo levanté mi cabeza del vidrio y miré hacia el edificio que se alzaba delante de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo vi sentado en las escaleras. Al verme se levantó y corrió a abrir mi puerta.

Se veía preocupado.

-¡Bella!

-¿Podrías pagar la tarifa? No tengo un centavo- no iba a ponerme a hablar con él delante del conductor.

Jacob metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones, le tiro unos billetes por la ventanilla y cerró mi puerta. Me tomó por los hombros y me puse frente a él. Miró con detenimiento mi mejilla y lo vi ponerse furioso.

-Te ha golpeado- gruñó- ¿Qué mierda paso, Bella?

-¿Podemos hablar adentro?- dije nerviosa.

-No hasta que me digas que sucedió- terció apretando mis hombros.

-Por favor, Jacob- rogué sin fuerzas, las lágrimas cayeron por si solas de mis ojos.

Se removió en su lugar mirando mis ojos y mi mejilla, se debatía si hacerme caso u obligarme a hablar. Pero se rindió, soltó un suspiro, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me encaminó hacia su departamento

En todo el trayecto no emití sonido, ni siquiera mientras lloraba. Solo apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Jacob y dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas.

Llegamos a su puerta, la abrió y me indicó que pasara primero. Así lo hice, camine hasta quedar dentro de la sala, me giré a mirarlo, él estaba cerrando la puerta con llave.

Sequé mis lágrimas y comencé a desvestirme. Primero quité mi camiseta, la arrojé sobre el sofá. Jacob se giró para encararme y me encontró media desnuda. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, luego bajaron hacia mis manos, que estaban desabotonando mis pantalones.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- cuestionó con un jadeo.

-Voy a pagarte la primera noche- dije sin emoción alguna.

Una vez que los botones y la cremallera estaban sueltos, bajé mis pantalones hasta mis pies y luego los patee lejos de mi camino. Solo estaba en ropa interior.

Me acerqué a Jacob, quien me miraba con absoluta sorpresa… y deseo. Sus ojos no paraban de pasearse por mi cuerpo semi desnudo. Y podía ver lo que provocaba. Su pene estaba adquiriendo tamaño y rigidez bajo el fino pantalón de dormir.

-Bella…- jadeó cuando pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y comencé a besarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo. Sentí sus manos apoderarse de mi cintura, me acercó más a él, corrió su cabeza hacia un costado para darme más acceso a su cuello.

Cerré mis ojos y continué besándolo.

Poco a poco fui subiendo, lamiendo su mandíbula para llegar a su boca, la cual estaba entreabierta esperando a que yo la tomara… y así lo hice. Lo besé, lo hice con lo mejor que tenía.

Sus brazos me oprimieron fuertemente y me levantaron. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura y dejé que me llevara hacia su habitación, hacia su cama.

Mi espalda se apoyó contra el mullido colchón. No lo solté, quedé prensada a él como un koala. Tenía miedo, no quería despegarme. Si lo hacia lo más probable es que me pusiera a llorar como histerica. Mis sentimientos me afectarían y terminaría por volverme loca. Necesitaba que me distrajeran…

-Detesto que me utilices- lo escuché decir mientras corría mi sostén para liberar mis pechos-. Detesto que me busques solo cuando _él_ te hace daño- metió uno de mis pezones en su boca y succionó fuertemente.

Mi espalda se arqueó y un débil gemido se escapó de mi boca.

-Juro que no quiero tomarte así. No cuando piensas en otro…- Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y arrancó mis bragas.

Pasó sus nudillos por mis pliegues, luego sus dedos los abrieron y jugaron con mi sensitivo botón. Las caricias eran lentas y circulares… y hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con deliciosos espasmos de placer.

-Jacob- gemí agarrando las sabanas debajo de mí.

Él no me hiso esperar, se quitó sus pantalones y menos de un latido lo tenía enterrado en mi interior.

Solté un grito, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Él comenzó a moverse de manera frenética. Embestía duro y fuerte. Estocadas largas y rápidas. Hacía que mi cuerpo saltara en la cama, hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas y por unos segundos me olvidara de todo…

Pero no podía olvidarme de todo, tenía el nombre y rostro grabado de Edward detrás de mis parpados. Podía recordar el dolor con el que me había mirado cuando le dije que no me tocara. La desesperación cuando me dijo que me amaba y que por ello me protegía…

Un nuevo grito se escapó de mis labios cuando un intenso y avasallador orgasmo me golpeó. Mi cuerpo entero se sacudía por las ondas de placer que no cesaban.

Jacob se seguía moviendo, aun más rápido, hasta soltar un grito ahogado y correrse dentro de mí.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, aplastándome. Pero era un peso reconfortante. Lo abracé y esperé a que mi respiración se calmara.

Cuando Jacob se hubo calmado, nos giró de modo que quedara sobre él.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el sueño me llevara…

.

.

.

Cuando desperté era de día. No sabía que hora, pero lo más seguro era que fuera medio día. Me senté en la cama y vi que estaba vacía. Jacob no estaba.

Imágenes de lo que habíamos hecho y había pasado intentaron apoderarse de mí. Pero no lo permití. Me levanté y fui al baño, tomé una ducha y me vestí con ropa de Jacob.

Caminé hacia la cocina y no encontré a nadie. Había comida preparada en la mesa. Mi estomagó gruñó, protestando que ya era hora de que fuera a alimentarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, yo había volcado todo lo que había comido…

Sacudí mi cabeza y fui hacia la comida, tomé el plato y lo puse en el microondas.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Tuve miedo de atender… por alguna razón sentía que Edward había logrado localizar este número…

Con recelo levanté el tubo y contesté.

_-¿Te has levantado o te he despertado?-_ preguntó la dulce voz de Jacob.

-Acabo de levantarme- suspiré aliviada… y un poco decepcionada-. Gracias por la comida…

-_No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella_- contestó con cansancio-. _Estaré llegando en una hora más o menos._

-De acuerdo- asentí y colgué luego de una rápida despedida.

El tintineo del microondas mi avisó que mi comida ya estaba caliente. Saqué cubiertos y un vaso, saqué la comida y comencé a comer de a pequeños bocados. Mi estomago gritaba por que le tirara comida mas rápido y en grandes cantidades. Pero algo me decía que si comía como una posesa solo lograría que le diera una larga visita el inodoro de Jacob.

Jacob… me sentía tan mal por él. Había sido demasiado bueno, demasiado paciente y yo solo venía lo utilizaba y luego lo dejaba… Sin embargo el estaba aquí, para mí, cumpliendo con cada cosa que le pido.

No merecía que me amara, no era justo para él… tampoco me podía forzar a amarlo… ya no quería amar a nadie más. No quería sufrir de nuevo y no quería hacer sufrir a nadie.

Estaba terminando de lavar mi plato cuando Jacob entro en la cocina y me ordenó a que habláramos. No le discutí, solo asentí y terminé rápidamente para hablar con él. Sacar las cosas a la luz harían que volviera a llorar, pero le debía una explicación a Jacob.

Llegué a la sala y me senté a su lado en el sillón, y le conté todo. Le conté sobra Victoria, lo que había sospechado y que era verdad. Le conté sobre cómo le pedí a Edward que no viera nunca más, incluyendo a su jefe. Le conté lo que descubrí la noche anterior y como se había terminado todo. Jacob escuchó sin interrumpirme. Solo fruncía el seño o negaba con la cabeza con algunos comentarios.

-Entonces follaba con esa mujer solo para protegerte- sonó a más pregunta que afirmación-. Eso es estúpido- concluyó luego de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-Sí, lo sé. Él también lo sabe- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos quedamos sumergidos en un silencio incomodo. Yo no sabía que más decir, mejor dicho, quería disculparme con él… pero tenía miedo que él me rechazara, que no quiera mis disculpas diciendo que era una perra por ir a él cuando solo lo necesitaba.

Pero tenía que hablar, tenía que hacerle saber que él también me preocupaba.

-Jacob, quiero pedirte disculpas- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Él abrió la boca para discutir, pero levanté una mano. Quería hablar bien, sin interrupciones.

-Tenías razón anoche. Yo solo te utilizo cuando peleo con Edward y lo lamento mucho- comencé a sollozar-. No tengo a nadie a quien más recurrir. Solo te quiero a ti en esos momento, eres tu quien se me viene a la cabeza cuando esto pasa. Eres mi respaldo y si no te tuviera… creo que estaría loca.

Jake me tomó en brazos y me sentó en su regazo. Me acunó mientras yo lloraba. Su gran mano acariciaba mi cabello, enredaba los dedos en él y lo peinaba.

-Fue un poco cruel lo que te dije anoche. Pero en realidad quería que supieras que me agrada que vengas a mí- murmuró apartándome un poco para mirarme-. Al recurrir a mi… sé que me quieres y soy algo en tu vida- me sonrió limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Eres mi amigo, Jake- se que "amigo" no era como quería titularse-. Obviamente eres algo en mi vida. Eres mucho, eres mi sol…

-Quiero ser más que tu sol, Bella- dijo con tristeza-. Quiero que me mires de otra manera…

-Jake, ya hemos hablado de esto…

-No llores por él, Bella. Escógeme a mi- pidió serio-. Yo seré mucho mejor que él y lo sabes.

Asentí, pues era verdad. Yo se lo había gritado a Edward en la cara… y él me había golpeado por ello. Quizás si podía darnos una oportunidad a Jacob y a mí, una oportunidad en la que quizás los dos fuéramos felices.

Yo estaría con él, sabiendo que me ama… él no me traicionaría, y él también terminaría ganando, ya que yo estaría con él.

Pero ¿Hasta cuando duraría? ¿Y si se cansaba? En algún momento él se cansaría de toda la situación de "te amo solo como amigo" Se cansaría de no ser correspondido y buscaría a otra que si le daría lo que yo no puedo.

Jacob sabe que mu costará tiempo el lograr olvidar, si es que olvidaba.

No me creía posible de ello, pero intentaría guardármelo. Lo escondería en una caja y lo tiraría en lo más profundo de mi mente y corazón, así ya no saldría a la luz.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando lo sentí masajear mis pechos por sobre la camisa de él. Su boca succionaba mi cuello…

-Me encanta como te queda mi ropa- susurró en mi oído.

Dejé de pensar, y solo me dediqué a sentir. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado, una torturosa semana. No lo había visto, ni había escuchado que estuviera buscándome. No vi a nadie más de aquel entorno. Ni siquiera a Alice o Rosalie.

Me llegue a preguntar que estarían pensando de tan abrupta separación. Ellos nos habían visto enamorados, pues así estábamos… y ahora yo no había vuelto y él ni siquiera me había buscado.

¿Acaso él habría escogido a Victoria? ¿Estaría ella variándose en la oficina robándole besos a Edward? O ¿Habría elegido una nueva novia?

Sacudí mi cabeza y trate de concentrarme en lo que él profesor estaba diciendo.

Las clases de literatura ya habían comenzado y había retomado la universidad. Los profesores de diferentes áreas se sorprendieron al verme. Todos pidieron hablar conmigo por mi tan abrupta decisión de cambiar de robro.

Alejé de mi mente ese día que había hablado con el director. No quería recordar a la persona que me animó a que cambiara, a que escogiera lo que quería…

Él timbre sonó y poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. El profesor gritaba las tareas, intentando volver a tener la atención de los chicos, pero nadie parecía escucharlo. Me quedé sentada anotando sus indicaciones. Hasta que fui la última en salir.

-Hasta mañana, profesor- saludé con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Señorita Swan?- me llamó, deteniéndome en la entrada.

-¿Si?- solo giré mi cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

El profesor John era un hombre de cincuenta años, y era una persona muy amable. Era considerado y paciente con sus alumnos. Él daba las clases con total devoción, demostrando que amaba su profesión. Yo podía considerarlo como mi padres, ya que él se preocupó mucho por mi decisión.

Recuerdo que ese día hablamos durante horas, y estuvo feliz de que dejara algo que no me gustara y comenzar lo que era mi deseo. Y ahora mismo él estaba preocupado por mi nuevamente.

-Si ¿Por qué lo dice?- mentí, no me encontraba para nada bien.

-La veo… triste- frunció su ceño, mirándome fijamente- ¿Está conforme con sus clases?

-Sí, por supuesto- asentí y sonreí lo más creíble que pude.

Pude ver como el profesor n me creyó en absoluto. Más me sonrió con tristeza y me deseó un buen día.

Salí del aula y fui hacia el estacionamiento. Donde Jacob me estaba esperando.

Él se encontraba apoyado en su moto mirando hacia la nada. En cuanto me vio sus ojos brillaron, al igual que su sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreír de la misma manera.

Ya lo había dicho, él era mi sol.

Se acerqué a él y le planté un beso en la boca. Él sostuvo mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, prolongando el beso.

Antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca y sentir su lengua alguien me empujó hacia atrás y vi como le asestaban un puño en la mejilla de Jacob.

-¡Jake!- grité y encaré al desconocido.

Mi respiración se cortó abruptamente y mis ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-Edward- su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un susurró.

Allí estaba él. Mi único amor. Parado frente a mí con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto, lo sabía… pero una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo, quise tirarme a sus brazos y besarlo… el estarme conteniendo me estaba matando.

-Te vienes conmigo- gruñó y me agarró del brazo, tironeándome fuertemente.

Yo lo seguí atontada por su presencia.

No se veía ni un poco desalineado. Seguía viéndose perfecto.

En cambio yo me veía más descuidada que nunca. La ropa que traía puesta era la que Jacob me había comprado, junto con Angela. Y era ropa común, nada comparada con lo que Edward me había regalado. Mi cabello era un completo desastre. Así como me levantaba, así lo llevaba… no me maquillaba y tampoco comía bien. Creó haber perdido unos kilos. Y todo por la traición de Edward.

Eso me trajo a la realidad, justo antes de que abriera la puerta del auto e intentara meterme dentro.

-¡No!- grité y clavé mis manos en el techo del auto.

-¡Métete, Isabella!- me ordenó y volvió a empujarme. Pero me resistí.

-¡Suéltame!- grité y me hice a un lado.

Lo encaré, mirándolo a los ojos con toda la odio que sentía. Logré hacer que él los desviara… aquello era la culpa que sentía.

-Sube al auto, por favor- pidió ahora más calmado.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo- espeté y miré alrededor. La gente estaba comenzando a detenerse para ver el espectáculo.

Logré ver a Jacob, corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Deja de ser tan pendeja y sube al auto- gruñó apretando los puños.

-¿Has dejado el trabajo? ¿Ahora estas dispuesto a irte conmigo a cualquier lado?- pregunté con esperanza. Aunque no dejé que se notara.

-Deja de hablar idioteces, Bella- se rió de manera cruel-. No puedo dejar el trabajo. Entiéndelo. Ahora sube al auto por las buenas o te obligaré a subir por las malas.

Ese no era Edward… no era _mi_ Edward. Era un Edward completamente diferente. Estaba frío y no lograba encontrar aquellos ojos brillosos con los que siempre me miraba. Su mirada estaba opaca, rojiza y tenía unas bolsas bajos sus ojos, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo en los últimos días…

-No dejaras el trabajo- él no contestó, solo se me quedó viendo-. Entonces…- respiré hondo y me preparé para soltar las palabras que acabarían con mi vida-…lo nuestro se termina, Edward. No voy a volver contigo… no quiero volver contigo…

Apretó los dientes y sus ojos llamearon.

-¡Bella!- gritó Jacob detrás del hombro de Edward.

Solo fue un segundo en el que mis ojos se desviaron, solo un maldito segundo… Edward me había acorralado contra el auto, mis pechos se aplastaban contra la ventanilla, mi espalda era presionada por el pecho de Edward, quien me aplastaba con fuerza contra el auto.

-Te encanta joderme la vida ¿no es así?- gruñó en mi oído-. Te encanta verme rogando por ti, pero no voy a volver a hacerlo.

Una de sus manos subió hacia mi pecho izquierdo y lo apretó fuertemente, haciendo que soltara un gritito de dolor.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Jacob.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y Paul salió de ella. Corrió hacia atrás de nosotros y supe que era para agarrarlo…

Mis pensamientos cambiaron al sentir la otra mano de Edward bajar hacia mi centro. Solté un gritito de sorpresa y me removí. Él me sujetó más fuerte y restregó su mano sobre la tela del jean. No pude evitarlo, no pude acallarlo. Un gemido escapó de mi boca.

-Esto te gusta ¿verdad, Bella?- lo sentí sonreír contra mi oído-. Te gusta que te toquen, que te chupen… que te follen- sus dedos se apretaron más contra mi centro, mis piernas se separaron un poco, solo para sentir aquel roce de Edward. Lo extrañaba-. Eres toda una puta Bella- soltó con voz áspera.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y el poco placer que sentí se evaporó automáticamente.

-Abres tus piernas para conseguir lo que quieres- dejó de tocar mis partes intimas, sus brazos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero aun así no se apartó-. Las abriste cuando te propuse trabajo, cuando te dije que te deseaba a sabiendas de que ya tenía una novia. Las abriste cuando te traje a vivir conmigo… y ahora las abres para pagarle tu estadía al perro.

Dejé de sentir su cuerpo, pero me mantuve recostada en el auto. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Cada palabra apuñaló mi corazón, mi alma. Escucharlo a él decirme todas esas cosas… cuando él decía amarme… era como si me hubieran tirado a un lago congelado.

-Vámonos, Paul- lo escuché decir. Mis ojos enfocaron hacia Edward. Me había apartado de él, lejos del auto.

Él encontró mi mirada, no estoy segura pero vi algo pasar por ellos. No sé si dolor… o tristeza, quizás lo estaba imaginando. Él no podría sentir alguna pena cuando me acababa de decir todo aquello.

-Adiós, Isabella- dijo fríamente-. Que seas feliz.

Mi boca se abrió para decir algo, pero solo salió un sollozo. La cerré de inmediato ya que sentía los gritos acumularse en mi garganta. Quería gritar y decirle que volviera… pero me tapé la boca y cerré los ojos. Sentís las lagrimas caer y los quejidos escapando…

Alguien me abrazo, pero no me importó quien. No eran los brazos que yo conocía, no era el aroma que yo amaba…

Él se había ido. Me había dejado.

_**U.U Si... las cosas terminaron asi para la primera parte de esta historia. Bueno, en lo personal Edward se hecho la cagada y encima se hace el ofendido ¬¬ Osea... Bella pegale xD**_

_**Bueno, a partir del proximo cap vamos a tener unos pocos povs Edward, que va a aclarar ciertas cosas. En su mayoria van a seguir siendo povs Bella... No se cuantos caps sera, quizas diez o menos... quizas mas... no se... pero aun falta para la tranquilidad de Bella y Edward.**_

_**Quiero darles un enorme agradecimiento por sus rr, han sido 31 y yo estoy super feliz, estoy a solo 50 de los 400 *-*... Las amo, ustedes son las mejores y las que llevan el fic... gracias de verdad, por tomarse un tiempo en leer y comentar.**_

_**Ya saben como siempre si quieren contactarme, en mi perfil todo =D**_

_**Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos, se cuidan. Las quiero un MONTON!**_

_**Melo**_

_**¿Merezco rr? **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Todo por ti**

_Le di la última calada a mi cigarrillo, apagué la colilla y busqué la cajilla para sacar otro. Solté un suspiro y la tiré al suelo. _

_Estaba vacía._

_Igual que como lo estaba mi vida. _

_Todo se había arruinado en cuestión de minutos. Todo se fue a la mierda. Lo perdí todo. Ahora no tenía idea de cómo continuar mi vida. No le veía sentido. No sin la persona que amaba…_

_No sin mi Bella._

_La cama se movió cuando la persona que dormía a mi lado se removió. Las sabanas se corrieron un poco dejando al descubierto su parado trasero. _

_Quise vomitar, como siempre quería hacerlo cada vez que la veía._

_Antes era divertido y hasta llegué a pensar que la quería. Pero luego de conocer a Bella las cosas cambiaron. Ya no me era divertido verla saltar y gemir mi nombre. No me era excitante sentir sus manos tocándome, sus uñas arañándome... _

_No, ahora me era repulsivo y me daba deseos de querer ahorcarla en el momento en que más vulnerable se encontraba, cuando yo la estaba follando… en ese momento, mientras ella se retorcía y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su largo y blanco cuello descubierto… en esos momentos quería apretarle con mis dedos tan fuerte, hasta escuchar el hueso quebrarse…_

_Esa se había convertido en mi fantasía imposible._

_Odiaba a Victoria. Con toda mi alma. Por ella yo había perdido mi vida. Por culpa de ella yo había dejado a la única persona que amé en mi patética vida._

_Nunca iba a perdonárselo, jamás… sin embargo no podía hacerle nada. Debía mantenerme callado y obedecer órdenes hasta que cumpliera con mi cometido…_

_Matar a Aro Vulturi._

.

.

.

Las nauseas me despertaron justo a tiempo. Corrí al baño y despedí lo poco que había comido la noche anterior.

Este era mi estado de salud desde el último mes, a vómitos continuos. Ya no podía ingerir comida sin largarla. Jacob aun no se cansa de pedirme, mejor dicho, rogarme que vaya al médico. Pero como siempre, me niego y me encierro en su habitación, tapándome con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. No me importaba si estaba muriendo.

Para mí ya nada tenía sentido. Ya no me importaba comer, no me importaba ni siquiera beber agua. Solo me la pasaba durmiendo, mi único alivio.

En varias ocasiones escuché conversaciones de Jake con Angela cuando despertaba de mis largas siestas. Escuchaba a Jake comentarle lo preocupado que estaba por mí, lo triste e impotente que se sentía al no poder ayudarme… al no ser él lo que yo necesitaba… lo escuché decir que me estaba dejando morir.

Y probablemente así era, yo no quería vivir. No sabiendo que Edward no estaba conmigo. Él me había dicho adiós, me había dejado. Había preferido su trabajo, esa mierda de oficina mafiosa… antes que a mí.

Si yo a él no le importaba… entonces a mí tampoco me importaría yo.

Edward me dijo que fuera feliz… pero no podía, ni siquiera lo intenté, ni quiero intentarlo… porque mi felicidad era estar a su lado. Que Edward estuviera conmigo.

Me agarré fuertemente del inodoro, clavé mis dedos a los costado mientras mi cuerpo temblaba a causa de las nauseas.

Una cálida mano sobó mi espalda mientras la otra recogía mi cabello, para que no se ensuciara.

Seguí encorvada hasta que los espasmos pasaron. Jacob no dejó se sobarme. Me ayudó a erguirme y esperó a que lavara mis dientes. Me tomó en brazos y me llevó hacia la cama.

-Te haré un té- dijo arropándome con las sábanas.

-No quiero té- dije con voz ronca.

-Pero debes tener algo en el estómago, Bella- suplicó mirándome con tristeza.

-No tengo hambre. Además… vomito todo lo que como…

-Un té te hará bien- me sonrió y besó mi frente.

Lo vi marcharse hacia la cocina. Solté un suspiro y golpeé con mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Odiaba esta situación, odiaba todo. Odiaba que Jacob se estuviera haciendo cargo de mí, que se preocupara, que me amara. Pero sobre todo, me odiaba a mí misma.

Ni siquiera podía odiar a Edward, no podía hacerlo, yo lo amaba y eso nunca cambiaría.

Odiaba a Victoria, le tenía celos y deseaba que algún día se arrepintiera de lo que me había hecho.

Jacob apareció nuevamente en la habitación con una bandeja y una enorme sonrisa.

-Tu té- dijo y puso la bandeja en mi regazo.

-Esto es más que té- fruncí el ceño al ver que no solo había una taza de té, sino que había un plato con galletas, tostadas y una pequeña porción de frutas cortadas en trozos.

-Bueno… acabas de vomitar hasta tu primer papilla, así que pensé que quizás tuvieras hambre…- se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

-Jake- miré el reloj y solté un jadeo al ver que eran las tres de la mañana-. No me voy a comer todo esto ¡No a esta hora!

-Bella- dijo enojado-. Siempre estas buscando excusas para no comer, si no es la hora, es que estas cansada, o tienes tareas, o el trabajo ¡Estoy harto de esto!- gritó y se paró de un salto.

Salió del cuartó y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Genial, estaba enojado. Y por mi culpa. Estaba mal lo que comenzaba a sentir pues no tenía por qué sentirme molesta con él. Pero hasta este último minuto Jacob a estado a mi lado, tratando de llenar un espacio en el que no importara cuando intentara ocupar, nunca lograría hacerlo. Y yo quería que él siguiera conmigo, a mi lado, rogándome… como Edward había dicho.

Yo era una manipuladora que conseguía lo que quería con abrir mis piernas.

Era una verdad tan dolorosa que me quitó el aliento por unos minutos. Mi pecho comenzó a doler a tal punto que me encorvé hacia adelante, intentando que mi cuerpo no se rompiera como amenazaba hacerlo. Me tiré sobre mi costado haciendo que a bandeja cayera hacia un costado, rompiendo la taza y mojando el suelo.

Luego de varias respiraciones profundas, me obligué a calmarme y recobrar la compostura. El dolor se había ido pero no me sentía del todo bien. Bajé de la cama y solté un suspiro al ver el desastre que había hecho. El té, el jugo, las tostadas y la bajilla rota, estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Me puse mis zapatillas y fui a la cocina en busca de un trapo y una bolsa.

No me sorprendí al notar que Jacob no estaba en la casa, de estarlo estaría loco al ver el enchastre en su habitación. Tomé lo que necesitaba para limpiar y volví al cuarto.

Luego de levantar los trozos de tazas del suelo, y darle una rápida visita al baño después de cortarme un dedo, limpiar los restos de comida y acomodar la cama, fui a la sala a esperar a Jacob. Le debía una disculpa y ya era hora de que cambiara mi actitud.

Aun no me sentía lista para comenzar de nuevo con el corazón roto. Pero Jacob tenía razón, yo no podía seguir así, debía de volver como antes o al menos intentarlo. Estaba claro que no volvería con Edward, que tampoco lo vería, y aunque eso hiciera que me doblara del dolor, no significaba que mi vida había terminado.

Después de la muerte de James caí en una depresión que llevó a mis padres a mudarnos de ciudad. La traición y la pérdida de Edward me hicieron pensar que era mejor morir a que vivir con semejante dolor… pero yo no era así. Yo era una mujer fuerte, que podía superar cualquier tipo de situaciones…

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Jacob volvía con una pequeña bolsa de plástico en las manos, su rostro estaba serio, preocupado. Cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió un poco receloso.

-Esperándote- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo- frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta- ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno…- comencé, pero mi voz se desvaneció con miedo.

Jacob se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Dejó la bolsita en la mesa y se giró para quedar frente a mí y esperó a que comenzara a hablar.

-Quería pedirte disculpas- bajé la mirada avergonzada-. Te has comportado tan amable conmigo y yo... fui una total desagradecida.

-Acepto tus disculpas- levantó con su mano mi rostro, para que lo mirara-. Sabes que te amo y que odio verte triste...

-Jacob- quise frenarle, decirle que yo ya sabía todos sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero como era una persona egoísta lo dejé hablar. Dejé que sus palabras trataran de calmar el dolor que tenía adentro.

-Solo...dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que conmigo jamás sufrirás- pidió tomando mis manos y apretándolas.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto- dije cansinamente.

Jacob suspiró frustrado y soltó mis manos. Miró la mesita y luego a mí.

-¿Qué harías si estuvieras embarazada?- preguntó seriamente.

Comencé a reírme, a grandes y sonoras carcajadas. Pero al ver que Jacob seguía con su cara seria me obligué a callarme, aunque no podía dominar las comisuras.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- contesté con otra fila.

Se estiró para tomar la bolsita, sacar una cajita y tendérmela. Era un test de embarazo.

La situación ya no era divertida. Que él insistiera tanto en el tema me estaba molestando y asustando.

-Tienes mareos, vomitas todo lo que comes, duermes la mayor parte del tiempo- enumeró con un hilo de voz-. Y puedo estar seguro que estos síntomas no se tratan de un simple estado de depresión.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- inquirí con miedo.

Jacob se acercó un poco más y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Sus pulgares acariciaban lentamente el dorso de mis manos, como tratando de calmarme a lo que venía...

-Esto puede ser una señal para nosotros, Bella- dijo lentamente, como si hablara con un deficiente mental. Y realmente me sentí como uno ya que no entendí a que se refería-. Si estás embarazada y el niño es mío, entonces eso significa que nosotros debemos estar juntos…

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y comencé a negar con la cabeza. Todo lo que estaba escuchando era un disparate. Uno muy grande. El destino no existía y lo había comprobado dos veces en mi vida.

-¿Te estás escuchando?- pregunté con incredulidad-. Estas diciendo que estoy embarazada y que el "supuesto bebe" es el que nos unirá….

-Has la prueba- dijo señalando la cajita.

-¡No!- negué rotundamente.

-Eso nos quitará de la duda.- insistió-. Vamos, Bella. Hazla.

De pronto no me sentí muy segura de que estuviera diciendo un disparate. Los síntomas estaban, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. Estaba tan metida en otros asuntos que mis problemas de salud los dejé de lado.

¿Y si Jacob tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría? Yo no podía ocuparme de una vida, no pude ocuparme de la mía menos de otra. De pronto una pregunta me golpeó fuertemente haciendo que me tambaleara en el sillón

¿Sería de Edward?

-Es imposible- comencé a negar asustada-. No…

-Solo tomará unos diez minutos, Bella- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Lo miré asustada, insegura… No estoy segura de que pasó o cómo pasó, pero de pronto me encontraba rodeada por los azulejos blancos del baño de Jacob. La cajita del Test estaba en mis manos temblorosas, me costaba enfocar la vista en las letritas de las instrucciones. Frustrada aventé la caja a la pileta y me senté en el inodoro sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Todo estaba girando a mí alrededor y las manos me sudaban. De la nada la temperatura bajó varios grados, aunque estaba segura que era yo la que estaba fría.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y si no lo controlaba iba a terminar mal. Volví a pararme y fui hacia la pileta, saqué la caja y mojé mi cara repetidamente con agua helada. Me miré en el espejo y me sorprendí al ver el miedo en mis ojos., mis cejas estabas fruncidas por el terror y el color había abandonado mi cara. Sacudí la cabeza y me sequé la cara con una toalla.

Busqué la cajita con la mirada y me le quedé mirando más tiempo del que quería. Por dentro me debatía si hacerlo o no. Millones de pensamientos se atropellaban en mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

-_Es solo para quitarnos de la duda… si lo estás significa que para nosotros hay un futuro… Puede ser de Edward…_ -su nombre flotando en mi cabeza me dio el valor suficiente para abrirla cajita y sacar los utensilios de adentro.

Leí rápidamente las instrucciones y las seguí al pie de la letra. Mientras esperaba a que el resultado saliera, comencé a contar cuando fue la última vez que tuve mi periodo. No importaba cuantas veces contara las cuentas daban más de dos meses. Eso significaba, que si daba positivo, llevaba dos meses embarazada.

Solté una risita nerviosa y miré mi vientre, plano y perfecto, sin ninguna alteración maternal… mi reloj sonó avisando que el tiempo de espera se había acabado y que los resultados estaban listos.

Espere tener otro ataque de pánico, esperé abrir la puerta y salir corriendo para alejarme de aquella cosita de plástico, pero no me esperé tomar los resultados en mis manos con tanta ansiedad.

Tampoco esperé que el resultado fuera positivo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Buenas a todas. Si, se la tardanza y lo lamento, pero véanle el lado bueno ¡volví y con capitulo nuevo!**_

_**Sé que muchas dirán ¿Tan cortito? Pero quería que fuera así. Es como una pequeña introducción a lo que se viene en los próximos caps. **_

_**Vieron un pedacito del pov de Edward, y así van a ser sus povs. Cortos pero reveladores. Yo quiero que esta historia sea del punto de vista de Bella. Que ella cuente todo, para que sea mas interesante lo que piensa Edward. Quizás más adelante haga algunos caps extras desde el punto de vista de él.**_

_**Me siento algo repetitiva al dejar el cap así… con un resultado positivo de final… pero bueno…**_

_**Chicas ustedes son las mejores, no me voy a cansar de decirlo. Les pedí lleguar a los 400 rr y estamos en los 409 con apenas 21 capitulos. Es una alegría enorme saber que les gusta tanto, eso significa que mis horas de estar sentada en frente de la pc escribiendo lo valieron xD**_

_**Bueno, sin mas me despido, me voy a continuar con esta historia, quiero avanzar lo más que pueda.**_

_**Besos y gracias por todo.**_

_**¿review?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

_Su ausencia se notaba en todas partes. En la oficina, en el bar, en mi departamento… todo parecía estar más opaco de lo que había estado nunca. Ella había iluminado mi vida desde que apareció. _

_En tan poco tiempo no solo había logrado enamorarme, si no también mostrarme que era ser feliz. Y la había perdido…_

_Incluso mis hombres me dieron la espalda, y no podía culparlos. Emmett y Jasper sabían de mi situación sin embargo no aceptaron que engañara a Bella, se mantuvieron al margen, no opinaron. Solo Paul aceptó el ayudarme, y lo hizo de mala gana, pero cuando llegamos a la oficina me asestó un puño en la mejilla y me llamó cobarde por hacerla sufrir. Después del incidente con Newton a él no le caía bien Bella, pero como a todos, ella se lo había ganado…_

_Era increíble como mis hombres se habían encariñado con ella y como comenzó a desagradarles la presencia de Victoria. No era de sorprenderse que cuando ella venia todos tuvieran cosas más importantes para hacer fuera de la oficina. A victoria no parecia importarle, siempre y cuando fuese yo quien la recibía y atendía._

_La extrañaba. Extrañaba volver a mi departamento y encontrarla estudiando en la sala o preparando la cena. Extrañaba que entrara y saliera de la oficina limpiando, sirviéndoles algo de beber o de comer a los muchachos, o ayudándome con los papeles del trabajo. Extrañaba su calor y su aroma en mi cama. Extrañaba abrazarla por la noche y pegarla a mi cuerpo. Extrañaba besarla, tocarla, amarla…_

_Solté un suspiro y dejé los papeles que se suponía que estaba leyendo. No podía concentrarme, a cada segundo una imagen de ella aparecía en mi cabeza y desordenaba mis ideas._

_Había pasado un mes desde que ella ya no estaba conmigo. Un mes desde que le dije esa sarta de barbaridades y la obligué a apartarse de mi lado. Pero no podía arrepentirme, era un riesgo si continuaba a mi lado._

_Mi celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar en el escritorio. Lo tomé y miré el identificador, el número era desconocido…_

_-¿Hola?- contesté con el seño fruncido._

_-No puedo creer que hayas borrado mi número- dijo una voz femenina._

_-¿Angela?- pregunté sorprendido._

_-Mira, seré breve- dijo cortante-. Te conozco y sé que Bella no fue algo pasajero para ti- continuó tangente-. Como sé que con el tiempo volverás por ella… te pido por favor que no la busques más. Déjala ser feliz._

_-¿Qué…?- las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta._

_-Ella está bien, no te preocupes- fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada._

_Me quedé mirando el teléfono como si este me fuese a dar las respuestas a las palabras de Angela._

_-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó mi hermano acercándose al escritorio._

_-Debo ver a Bella- dije parándome y tomando las llaves de mi auto._

_Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y la figura de Victoria entró a la oficina. Me sonrió de esa manera que parecía dulce, pero que en realidad era demoniaca. _

_-¿Ibas a salir?- preguntó mirando las llaves en mi mano._

_-Yo…- mi voz se desvaneció al igual que mi determinación. _

_Mi cabeza carburó lo que estaba por hacer y me reprendí por haber sido débil. _

_Se suponía que alejé a Bella para que no se viera involucrada, más de lo que ya estaba, en mi vida. Todo ese circo fue para protegerla ¿No debería de sentirme contento y realizado de saber que ella estaba bien y feliz? Debería, pero no lo sentía. Tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, pero si lo hacía nada me garantizaba que le rogaría que volviera conmigo, que perdonara todas mis estupideces. Sería capaz de dejar mi cometido con tal de estar con ella._

_Pero no podía hacerlo. Primero cumpliría con mi propósito y luego la buscaría, le rogaría y sería feliz conmigo, como tiene que ser._

_-Salía a comprar cigarrillos- dije cerrando los ojos y desvaneciendo la imagen de Bella en mi mente._

_-¿Por qué no salimos a almorzar? Muero de hambre- enroscó su brazo en el mío y me jaló, sacándome de la oficina._

_Escuché un suspiro colectivo tras mi espalda._

_Una vez más decepcioné a mis hombres._

.

.

.

Los resultados eran positivos, me lo confirmaban las dos rayitas rojas que aparecían. Eso significaba que estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un bebe.

Dejé caer el test y mis manos volaron a mi vientre, lo acunaron y acariciaron con tanta delicadeza que me sorprendí de mi misma. Sentí las lágrimas punzar en mis ojos y una sonrisa formarse en mi boca.

Estaba embarazada y se sentía increíble saberlo…

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó alguien sobresaltándome.

Enfoqué mi vista en la puerta del baño y me encontré con un muy emocionado Jacob. Mi amigo tenía la mirada brillosa y una sonrisa amplia en la boca. Intenté retroceder, pero él fue más rápido que yo.

-Eso es genial, Bella- dijo apretándome en un abrazo.

También quería abrazarle, quería festejar el que tuviera una vida dentro de mi cuerpo, pero sabía que Jacob no lo estaba celebrando por el mismo motivo que yo.

Aun tenía la conversación anterior en mi cabeza, las palabras que Jake había dicho. Él estaba seguro de que mi bebé era suyo, pero yo sabía que no era así. No es que estuviera obsesionada, pero de acuerdo con mi periodo estaba embarazada de dos meses, mucho antes de mi pelea con Edward. Por ende era de él.

-Mientras estabas en el baño pensé en muchas cosas- dijo al tiempo que me soltaba y me miraba seriamente.

-Jacob, yo…

-Es pronto y no tenemos un trabajo fijo, pero mientras el bebé crece podemos ir viendo algunas casas, cuando tengamos una decidida ahorraremos dinero y la compraremos- siguió con su delirio, ignorándome por completo.

-¿Una casa?- repetí sin poder creérmelo.

-Sí- asintió con una enorme sonrisa-. Para nosotros dos este departamento está bien, pero tenemos que pensar que dentro de nueve meses no seremos dos, y en unos diez años no será un pequeño bebé…

Abrí mi boca para refutarle la cantidad de barbaridades que estaba diciendo, pero lo pensé mejor. Jacob se veía tan feliz, tan animado que me daba pena romper su burbuja, pero tampoco podía permitir que esto llegara más lejos. Mi hijo no era de Jacob, estaba segura de eso.

-Yo… creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más- sonreí un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió confundido.

-Aun no sabemos si realmente lo estoy- dije aun más nerviosa-. Ni siquiera sé de cuanto estoy, podría estar de… dos o tres meses.

Jacob se me quedó mirando por un rato largo, podía ver en sus ojos como el entendimiento poco a poco se abría paso en su mente.

-Lo más seguro es que estés de un mes- respondió forzando una sonrisa-. Aquella noche, cuando viniste después… de tu pelea, allí lo concebimos.

La seguridad de Jacob había flaqueado, ahora entendía que había otro candidato antes de él, uno con el que compartí muchos meses. Sin embargo él seguía hablando como si fuera nuestro. Jacob no quería ver la verdad.

-Puede ser una posibilidad- tomé sus manos y las apreté-. Pero igual quiero ir a un medico.

-Por supuesto- él quitó sus manos y salió del baño, dejándome sola.

Yo me quedé mirándolo hasta que desapareció, me sentía mal por él. Tantas esperanzas que tenía y que en cuestión de segundos se las había arrebatado.

Una vez más herí a Jacob.

.

.

.

Le entregué el casco a Jacob y miré el aparcadero. Estaba lleno, como de costumbre, los alumnos iban y venían por todo el campus. Se sentía increíble volver.

-¿Contenta?- me preguntó Jacob llegando a mi lado.

-Mucho- le sonreí-. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado este lugar.

-Si no hubieras conocido a ese bastardo las cosas serían diferentes- replicó colando su mochila al hombro.

-Sabes que detesto que hables de eso- le gruñí.

-Como sea- se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para besarme-. Te veo en un rato- susurró cerca de mis labios y me besó.

Le respondí con una sonrisa y me maché antes de que quisiera prolongar el beso.

Mi relación con Jacob aun no estaba del todo aclarada, habíamos compartido sexo y muchos besos, pero nunca quise aceptarlo como mi novio, aunque él quería hablar del tema y ponerle un nombre a nuestra relación, yo prefería seguir como estábamos.

Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, pero yo no lo amaba, no importaba cuanto él hiciera por mí, o cuanto yo rezara por quererlo, simplemente ese sentimiento no surgía.

-¿Bella?- me llamó alguien tocando mi hombro.

Me volteé y me encontré con Angela.

-Hola- la saludé con una sonrisa tímida, me estaba mirando sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Y Jacob?- miró alrededor a ver si lo veía.

-Ya he faltado mucho, espero que no me hayan echado- suspiré. Un mes era un atraso grandísimo, y más si recién estaba comenzando con el curso.

-No te preocupes, podemos inventar algo- se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo estás?- me miró por sobre sus lentes, diciéndome indirectamente que le dijera la verdad.

-No logro superarlo- admití triste-. Y menos con lo que me acabo de enterar.

-¿Qué cosa?- me miró curiosa.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y supe que ese no era un lugar para contarle la verdad a Angela.

-Yo puedo faltar una clase más ¿y tú?- le pregunté.

-Esto es más importante- me sonrió tomando mi brazo y caminando fuera del campus- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Se me antoja una buena porción de pastel de chocolate- inmediatamente la boca se me hiso agua y mi estómago gruñó.

Angela se detuvo y me miró por un segundo.

-No has estado comiendo nada en este último tiempo- señaló-. Deberías tomártelo con calma…

-De verdad, tengo mucha hambre- lloriqueé patéticamente. La verdad es que estaba imaginando el enorme trozo de pastel.

-Wow, esto es nuevo- abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Tiene que ver con lo te enteraste?- inquirió.

-Si- asentí y me reí.

Cruzamos la calle y fuimos hacia una pastelería que quedaba cerca del campus.

Angela pidió un café bien cargado y yo una porción de torta con una taza de leche con chocolate y un jugo de naranja.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- preguntó por quinta vez cuando vio a la camarera marcharse con nuestros pedidos-. Por lo general cuando una mujer está deprimida ahoga sus penas en el chocolate.

-Créeme el estado de depresión ya pasó- le aseguré y tomé un panecito-. Es decir, sigo estando triste, pero…no tanto.

-¿Y a que se debe es que no lo estés tanto?- se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Yo…- dejé el pancito destrozado por mis dedos y la miré a los ojos-, creo que estoy embarazada.

Ella se me quedó mirando por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera parpadeaba, su rostro se había congelado pero perdía el color de a poco.

-Angela…

-¿Qué?- dijo en un susurró.

-Dije que creo que estoy embarazada- miré hacia otro lado, su intensa mirada me estaba intimidando.

-¿Cómo "creo"?- se sentó derecha y frunció el ceño-. ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero justo llegó la camarera con nuestra comida. La dejó en nuestra mesa y se marchó. Al mirar mi comida no sentí el mismo apetito de antes.

-Bella- pronunció mi nombre entre dientes apretados.

-Yo… Jacob me dijo que podría estarlo y me compró un test de embarazo- comencé a hablar-. Me lo hice anoche, en la madrugada y…dio positivo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó golpeando la mesa, yo salté en mi lugar y la miré asustada.

La gente en el local nos miró con curiosidad, ella los ignoró y se inclinó hacia su café.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?- me rogó con la mirada.

-Hoy iremos al médico- dije desviando la mirada.

Ahora venía el momento que más temía de esta conversación. Si ella había reaccionado así cuando se lo dije no quería imaginar como lo haría cuando supiera quién era el padre.

-¿Iremos?- enfatizó.

-Jacob y yo- agarré el tenedor y pinché la torta.

-Pero no es de Jacob- adivinó.

-No lo sé…

-Sí, Bella. Si lo sabes- me recriminó.

-¿Y qué importa que sea de él?- levanté las vista y la miré con enojo, mi humor había cambiado-. No lo veré nunca más, así que no importa quién sea el padre…

-¿Por eso le mentiras a Jacob?- arqueó ambas cejas- ¿Qué le dirás cuando el niño nazca y tenga el cabello broncíneo y los ojos verdes?

-Él sabe que existe la posibilidad de que no sea el padre- le corté.

-¿Estas dispuesta a vivir a costas de Jacob?- me miró con asco-. Bella sé que has pasado por una etapa que te traumatizó y te convirtió en una zorra, pero pensé que habías madurado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Que no eres capaz de valerte por ti misma, eso es lo que quiero decir- me recriminó sin cesura-. Vas de casa en casa, no tienes un lugar tuyo.

-El lugar que tenía me lo derrumbó Edward- le recordé.

-Pero no volviste a buscar nada, ni siquiera un trabajo- suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su café-. Lo que intento decirte es que dejes a Jacob, no lo ilusiones más de lo que está.

Por más que intentara refutarle cada cosa sabía que ella tenía la razón. Yo estaba equivocada y actuando mal. Pero no admitiría delante de nadie que no podía vivir sola, y mucho menos ahora que tenía una vida dentro de mí.

Seguiría con Jacob y si él aceptaba un hijo que no era suyo entonces no tenía de que preocuparme.

-¿Por qué no vas a vivir de nuevo con tus padres?- sugirió tomando otro sorbo de café.

-¿Qué?- inquirí escandalizada.

-Le cuentas tu situación, ellos de seguro te entenderán- se encogió de hombro.

-Renée se volverá loca y Charlie saldrá a matar al primer hombre que se cruce- exclamé-. Esa es la peor solución que pudiste darme.

-Al menos es algo para que debes a Jacob.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa Jacob?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Desde que vi la increíble persona que es y que se está desperdiciando contigo- bufó.

-¿Te gusta Jacob?- pregunté asombrada.

-No, es un buen chico pero parece un perrito- se rió de su chiste.

Terminamos la conversación y nos dispusimos a comer. Angela terminó su café y se puso a hojear una revista, mientras que yo miraba de nuevo el menú para pedir algo. No era de comer grandes desayunos, pero estaba muerta de hambre y la comida sabía delicioso. Iba a llamar a la camarera cuando el teléfono de Angela comenzó a sonar, ella lo miró y rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Bella?- contestó. Esperó la respuesta y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

-Edward lo rompió- me encogí en mi asiento.

-¿Y aun no has comprado uno?- me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No tengo con qué- miré hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

Angela bufó y se volvió a su conversación.

-Sí, Jacob. Ya vamos- cortó la llamada y sacó dinero de su pantalón, dejándolo en la mesa al lado de su café- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo- dije al tiempo que pagaba mi comida.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- me preguntó con timidez.

Le sonreí y la abracé.

-Claro que puedes venir conmigo. Eres mi mejor amiga – tomé su mano y salimos de la cafetería.

Jacob nos estaba esperando en la entrada de la universidad, montado en su moto. Cuando llegué a su lado me tendió un casco con una sonrisa.

-Espera un minuto- le detuvo Angela- ¿Eres consciente de que Bella está embarazada?

-Si- asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-Imagino que está de más que te recuerde que no puedes llevar a una embarazada en moto- le sonrió con suficiencia y le tiró el casco-. Yo llevo a Bella, tú nos sigues.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro colorado de mi amigo, se sentía vergonzoso por lo que mi amiga le había hecho notar. Entré en el auto de Angela y condujo hacia el hospital. Una vez que todos nos reunimos entramos en el ala de los consultorios. Una joven tomó mi nombre para corroborar el turno y me pidió que esperara a que me llamaran. A los pocos minutos salió una doctora con una carpeta en mano.

-¿Bella Swan?- dijo mi nombre mientras miraba a la gente de la sala.

-Soy yo- me levanté y caminé hacia ella.

-Por aquí- me indicó entrando a su consultorio. Cerró la puerta cuando los tres entramos-. Mi nombre es Carmen Denali. Esta es tu primera vez ¿verdad?- me preguntó sentándose es su escritorio.

-Sí- asentí un poco avergonzada.

-Bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nada- me sonrió para infundirme ánimos- ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu bebé?

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y asentí frenéticamente. La Dra. Denali me condujo hacia una pequeña habitación donde había un enorme sillón blanco y una especie de computadora. Ella se sentó en un banquito en medio del sillón y la computadora.

-Toma asiento y levanta su remera hasta descubrir toda tu panza- me pidió.

Hice lo que ella me pidió, me subí al sillón y luego subí mi remera. Jacob se acercó rápidamente y tomó mi mano, Angela se puso al lado de mis pies.

-Lo sentirás un poco frio- me dijo al tiempo que tiraba un gel helado en mi estómago.

Luego levantó un aparatito y lo colocó arriba del gel, sobre mi estómago. De inmediato en la pantalla reprodujo una imagen borrosa, no lograba definir que era, ni siquiera el sonido de un tamborcito que iba demasiado rápido.

-Bella- me llamó la doctora, aparté la mirada de la pantalla para verla a ella-. Te presento a tu bebé- sonrió ampliamente.

Yo fruncí el ceño y miré nuevamente la pantalla. Aun me seguía pareciendo borrosa e inentendible. La doctora se rió de mí y comenzó a explicarme la imagen. Me señaló la cabeza, sus manitos, sus pies, el pequeño cuerpito doblado, como si mi interior lo estuviera acunando.

Mientras ella me señalaba y explicaba me fue inevitable que las lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos, tampoco pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que quería que la mano que me sostenía fuera la de Edward y no la de Jacob. Se suponía que el padre de mi bebé tenía que estar conmigo, ambos teníamos que estar compartiendo este momento.

-¿Se puede saber el sexo?- preguntó Angela curiosa.

-Es un poco pronto para verlo- dijo la doctora mirando la pantalla y moviendo el aparatito en mi estómago-. Quizás el mes que viene podamos verlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- preguntó Jacob, arrebatándome las palabras.

-Ocho semanas- respondió la doctora.

Mi cabeza sacó cuenta y deduje que eran dos meses de gestación. Miré a Jacob y pude ver la desilusión en sus ojos, me sentí mal por él. Tanto había planificado un futuro para nosotros y ahora se enteraba que no era padre.

-¿Quieres una foto?- preguntó la doctora.

Asentí sonriendo, la doctora escaneó la imagen y la pegó en un papel. Me entregó unos pañuelitos para limpiarme y me dejó con mis amigos mientras ella llenaba la carpeta de mi bebé.

-Yo iré a preparar el auto- dijo Angela y salió apresurada, dejándome a solas con Jacob.

Mi amigo miraba la fotografía de la ecografía nostálgicamente. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Lo siento mucho, Jacob- dije con honestidad.

-El que debe disculparse soy yo, Bella- me rodeó con sus brazos-. Me comporté como un autentico demente al decirte todas aquellas tonterías.

-En realidad es mi culpa- dije apartándome un poco-. Desde que te he conocido no he parado de lastimarte, no entiendo cómo puedes seguir a mi lado.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir llorando por ese idiota?- refutó entre dientes apretados.

-Porque lo amo- la respuesta salió automática de mis labios y de inmediato entendí lo que quería decir-. Sé que esto no te basta, pero… eres un buen amigo.

-Lo sé- rodó los ojos y me abrazó de nuevo.

La doctora me atendió de nuevo y me entró la foto de la ecografía. Me dijo que me esperaba el próximo mes para chequear todo de nuevo. Salimos del consultorio y fuimos a la calle, donde encontramos a Angela hablando por teléfono.

-Yo iré a casa, ustedes compren algo para comer- dijo Jacob mesando mi mejilla y marchándose.

Me acerqué a Angela quien se la veía muy metida en su conversación, no quise ser chusma, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que yo.

-Ella está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo y luego cortó la llamada.

Se giró y soltó un gritito cuando me vio detrás de ella- ¡Bella!- exclamó apoyando una mano en su pecho.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- pregunté demasiado curiosa.

-Con mi mamá- dijo de manera automática.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme- me reí por mi paranoia.

-No, de verdad- dijo ella-. Tenía que hacer un trabajo por ella y me olvide por todo esto.

-Ya- rodé los ojos-. Jacob fue a casa, quiere que compremos algo de comer.

-¿Se te antoja algo?- me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Comida italiana- de solo imaginarla ya la estaba saboreando.

Ambas nos reímos y entramos en el auto. Condujo el restaurante y pedimos comida para llevar, era una gran cantidad y sentía que no iba a ser suficiente para mí. Nos entregaron la comida y entre las dos, junto con otro chico, llevamos la comida al auto. Angela estaba metida en la parte trasera acomodando la comida para que no se cayera o resultara aplastada en el camino.

Miré el edificio de enfrente, era grande, luminoso y costoso. Eran esos hoteles costosos donde comías una buena cena con tu pareja, luego pedías una habitación y pasabas una de las mejores noches de tu vida. Eran los hoteles a los que me llevaba Edward.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con la mente, un Aston Martin plateado estacionó en la entrada del hotel. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento pensando que era él, pero bajó otro muchacho, vestido elegante, rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto…

Entonces los vi. Salían del hotel tomados de las manos y riéndose de algo. El joven que estaba esperándolos le entregó las llaves y esperó que le dieran una propina, cuando lo hicieron se marchó con una pequeña reverencia.

Él la ayudó a meterse dentro del auto y cerró la puerta, luego, como si presintiera mi penetrante mirada, levantó la vista y me miró.

Pude ver como su perfecto rostro cambiaba, como en cámara lenta. Su sonrisa se borró por completo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como no dando crédito a que estuviera ahí, sus labios se movieron pronunciando mi nombre.

-¡Vamos, Bella! Muévete- me ordenó alguien tironeando de mi brazo.

-¡Bella!- lo escuché llamarme, entonces mis piernas se movieron solas.

Me metí adentro del auto al tiempo que Angela arrancaba y nos sacaba de ese lugar.

Me ovillé en el asiento y dejé que el dolor me arrastrara nuevamente a ese pozo del que pensé que había comenzado a salir.

_**La verdad es que había extrañado mucho escribir este fic y me entristece saber que le queda poco… pero ya hay un nuevo cap, y lamento mucho la demora, ahora que hemos tenido un pequeño tiempo libre en el cursillo de Betas y las musas estaban despiertas aproveché para escribir.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, espero sus comentarios. Gracias por los anteriores, estamos a poquito de los 450, y todo gracias a ustedes ^^**_

_**Les comento que el próximo cap es Pov Edward, se van a enterar de algunas cositas…**_

_**Besos a todas, me retiro a dormir, la verdad tengo sueño.**_

_**Las quiero. Melo**_

_**¿review?**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Estaba completamente borracho, estaba comenzando a ver doble, la mesita ratona estaba plegada de botellas vacías o quizás realmente me había tomado toda aquella cantidad de alcohol.

De todos modos no importaba cuanto haya consumido el dolor seguía lacerando mi pecho, era como si quisiera partirse en dos pero no podía y me castigaba con el dolor. Pero lo tenía bien merecido, este era mi castigo por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Estaba seguro que el dolor que yo sentía no era nada comparado con el de ella.

Solté un suspiro y me dejé caer en el sillón, tapando mis ojos con mi brazo, mi mente inmediatamente reprodujo la última imagen que tenía de Bella, pegándola detrás de mis parpados. Era tan real que estaba seguro que si estiraba mi mano podría tocarla. Pero ni siquiera me atrevía a tocar una imagen, no después de todo el daño que le hice.

Mi mente me castigó con recordar aquel día.

Había salido a almorzar con Victoria, me había comportado como si realmente ella me importara. Fui amable, la tomaba de la mano cuando era necesario, me reía de sus chistes aunque fueran tontos y respondía a sus besos cuando ella me lo pedía. Hice todo aquello solo para complacerla, para hacerle creer mi juego, cuando en realidad tenía deseos de estrangularla…pero todo se me fue a la mierda cuando la vi.

Salíamos del hotel, solo habíamos ido a comer, ella quería pasar tiempo en una habitación pero me negué diciendo que tenía trabajo, ya no soportaba acostarme con ella, me parecía un martirio, por lo que inventaba escusas a la hora de rechazarla. Le cerré la puerta del auto y cuando levanté la vista la encontré ahí. Al principio pensé que se trataba de otro juego de mi cabeza, había estado pensado en ella todo el día después del llamado de Angela. Ella estaba petrificada al otro lado de la calle, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor que pude sentirlo en mi propio pecho… pero me di cuenta que no se trataba de una ilusión cuando Angela la tomó del brazo y la empujó adentro del auto.

Entonces fue cuando me olvide de todo y solo me enfoqué en ella, corrí detrás del auto tratando de alcanzarla, llamándola a gritos pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerle saber a Victoria que Bella no había sido una simple novia del momento.

-¡Mierda!-exclamé pateando la mesita y tirando algunas botellas al suelo.

Es ese instante la puerta se abrió y la habitación se iluminó, gruñí y tapé mis ojos mientras insultaba a quien osaba molestarme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar aquí metido?- esa era la voz de Jasper.

-Diablos, aquí sí que huele mal- y ese era Emmett.

-Pedí amablemente que nadie me molestaran- dije cansinamente.

La puerta se cerró y cuando pensé que se habían marchado las luces se prendieron y mi cabeza estalló del dolor.

-¿Tu solo te tomaste todo esto?- inquirió Emmett mirando la mesita y silbando por lo bajo.

-No veo a nadie más aparte de mí- dije con sarcasmo y me senté- ¿Qué quieren?

-Hace dos días que estas metido en esta habitación y ni siquiera sabemos el por qué- dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

-Tenemos la ligera sospecha de que Bella tiene algo que ver- Emmett ocupó asiento a mi otro costado, quedando yo en el medio.

-Es cierto- me rendí y me recosté en el sillón-. He echado todo a perder.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?- suspiró Jasper.

-No es ahora- dije mirándolo fijamente-. Es desde el principio. Nunca tuve que haberla conocido, ni siquiera interesarme en ella- bufé y pasé mis manos por la cara, restregándola-. No debí obsesionarme, ni pedirle que aceptara ese estúpido trato con tal de que ella se enamorara de mí. Nunca debí enamorarme.

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco- agregó Emmett.

-Tú no sabes por lo ha pasado por mi culpa- apreté los puños recordado la última discusión.

-¿Y ahogándote en alcohol es tu forma de castigarte?- me cuestionó Jasper tomando una botella y un vaso.

Se sirvió un poco de licor y le pasó la botella a Emmett, mientras se daban una mirada significativa.

-¿A que vinieron?- les miré a ambos ceñudo.

-Hemos estado pensando que deberías de irte- comenzó Emmett tomando de su vaso, sin mirarme.

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde?- miré a Jasper, sabiendo que él sería más directo.

-Más allá de ser nuestro jefe también eres nuestro amigo- añadió-. Y pensamos que ya es tiempo de que te retires de la empresa.

-¿De qué mierda están hablando?- inquirí levantándome- ¿Acaso olvidaron por qué estoy metido aquí?

-Sí, y es por tu padre, no por ti- Emmett me miró a los ojos y supe que todas las bromas, por su parte, se había terminado.

-Precisamente porque es _mi_ padre- dije enojado.

-Estás aquí en nombre de tu padre porque tu lo quisiste, él no hubiera querido que terminaras en esto- agregó Jasper-. Mira Edward, no quiero ser grosero pero deberías dejar ya esa mierda.

-Estoy aquí para matar a Aro- dije mirándolos como si fueran unos desconocidos-. Ustedes más que nadie saben el por qué.

-Y por eso mismo te decimos que deberías dejarlo- agregó Emmett dejando el vaso y parándose-. Mientras tú estás aquí embriagándote y lamentándote como una niñita, Bella está allí afuera desprotegida. A la merced de cualquiera de los Vulturis.

Sus palabras me golpearon peor que si hubiera usado uno de sus puños. Pero estaba en lo cierto. Yo que la había alejado para protegerla y ahora la había metido nuevamente dentro de este mundo de mierda.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- pregunté derrotado.

Jasper y Emmett sonrieron y chocaron los puños.

-Tienes que ir buscar a Bella y vivir felices para siempre comiendo perdices- dijo Emmett sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que levantaba su vaso en lo alto y soltaba una carcajada.

Rodé mis ojos y miré a Jasper, había perdido al Emmett serio.

-Lo que dice Emmett es cierto- se rió Jasper.

-No es tan simple- dije sentándome nuevamente en el sillón-. No puedo simplemente cargármela en el hombro e irme a donde Aro no nos encuentre.

-En todos estos años te las arreglaste para quitarle todo el dinero a Aro sin que se diera cuenta, si quieres ahora mismo puedes levantar el teléfono y dejarlo en la calle, sin un centavo- comenzó Jasper-. Si llega a ir detrás de ti nos tienes a nosotros para protegerte. Sabes que por ti y por Bella ponemos el pecho a la bala. Y no hablo solo de mí y de Emmett.

Le sonreí y palmeé su hombro. Era cierto todo lo que decía, no solo había conseguido buenos hombres en el trascurso de este tiempo, había conseguido grandes amigos.

-Son unas nenas- dije riendo. Me puse de pie y tomé aire-. Voy a necesitar que me lleven con el gran jefe.

Tomé mi saco y comencé a caminar, sabiendo que me seguirían.

-Emmm ¿Edward?- me llamó Emmett, poniéndose a mi lado.

-Dime.

-No tienes que decirle que vas a escapar de él- dijo como si hablara con un tarado.

-Tengo que hablar con él antes de irme- dije mirándolo-. Creo que puedo hacer algo antes de marcharme.

-Pero…

-Si eso es lo que Edward quiere, entonces lo llevaremos- lo interrumpió Jasper.

-Gracias- dije y los tres salimos fuera del edificio, ya era de noche-. ¿Puedes traerme mi auto?- le pregunté a Jasper, tendiéndole las llaves. Él asintió y las tomó.

-Emmett conduce mientras yo intento arreglarme un poco- le ordené a mi hermano.

-Sí, señor- hiso un saludo militar y corrió al asiento del conductor.

Negué con la cabeza y entré en los asientos traseros.

Me estaba por meter en la boca del lobo, pero no me importaba… Ahora tenía una sola meta en mi cabeza. Recuperar a Bella.

.

.

.

Aro vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, en una mansión gigante con una seguridad alta y compleja de la que nadie se atrevía a enfrentar.

Emmett detuvo el auto antes de cruzar el portón de hierro y de inmediato la ventanilla de mi lado se bajó, uno de los gorilas de Aro asomó su cabeza y me miró.

-Señor Cullen- me saludó el tipo.

-Buenas noches- saludé amablemente- Se que no son horas para andar de visita pero ¿está Aro?

-El amo Aro siempre está encantado de recibirlo a cualquier hora- dijo el hombre y se alejó para abrir el portón.

Emmett condujo hasta la entrada de la mansión y aparcó el auto, bajándose al mismo tiempo que yo. Jasper aparcó detrás de nosotros y se bajó del auto.

-Gracias- le dije a ambos-. En unos minutos vuelvo.

-¿Qué?- me detuvo Emmett-. Quedamos en que iríamos contigo.

-Recuerdo haberles dicho que me trajeran, nada más- dije pasando una mano por mi cabello, tratando de aplacarlo un poco.

-No podemos dejarte entrar ahí solo- refutó Emmett.

-Estaremos aquí afuera por si nos necesitas- dijo Jasper apretando el hombro de mi hermano.

Les asentí a ambos y comencé a caminar a la mansión, escuchando como mis amigos discutían. En cuanto llegué a la entrada la puerta se abrió y una de las mucamas me recibió con una inclinación.

-El amo lo está esperando en su despacho- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar.

-Gracias- le sonreí e hice el camino sin esperar a que nadie me escoltara.

La mansión por dentro era espaciosa y ostentosa. Nunca me había gustado, pero no podía negar el buen gusto por las artes de mi jefe. Subí las enormes escaleras hacia el primer piso, el despacho estaba en la tercera habitación a mano derecha. Abrí la puerta y entré sin siquiera tocar antes.

El despacho era igual que la casa, enorme. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por un enorme librero, la otra tenía una chimenea propia, su escritorio estaba enfrente del ventanal, era de roble, grueso y tallado a mano; Aro estaba sentado en frente, sonriendo falsamente.

-Edward, querido- me saludó y se reclinó en su sillón- ¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita?

Lo que me gustaba de Aro era su manera de ir de frente, nada de irse por las ramas, aunque a veces gatillaba su arma antes de escuchar siquiera una razón.

-Siempre tan directo- me reí y me adentré aun más.

-No me gusta perder el tiempo- se encogió de hombros-. La vida es corta y no hay que desperdiciar minutos en banalidades- se inclinó nuevamente-. Y tú eres muy parecido a mí.

Bajé mi cabeza conteniendo una carcajada.

-No somos ni remotamente parecidos- dije recuperando el control.

-¿De verdad?- fingió ignorancia-. Pues yo me veo claramente reflejado en ti cuando tenía tu edad- se levantó de su sillón y rodeó lentamente el escritorio, hasta llegar a una mesita con licor-. Era apuesto, inteligente, tenía mujeres por todos lados… y sobre todo, tenía un padre incompetente que supo valerse sin mí.

Apreté los puños y traté de no reflejar el odio que le sentía.

-¿Te he contado la historia?- me preguntó.

-Sí.

-Oh, bien. No te hará mal recordarla- sonrió tomando un sorbo de su vaso y se acercó a la chimenea-. Sabias que esta empresa fue creada por él, mi padre, al principio con buenos fines; darles prestamos a aquellos pobres desgraciados que lo necesitaban y que le pagaran en cómodas cuotas- tomó un palo y removió los troncos-. Pero esas cómodas cuotas algunas veces nunca se pagaban, entonces con el tiempo comenzamos a quedarnos sin dinero- suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Era un viejo idiota con dinero que no sabía qué hacer con él. Pero yo existía y quería mi dinero, no quería quedar en la calle por sus nobles actos. Entonces es ahí cuando entra tu padre…

-Cambiaron los patrones de la empresa haciéndola lo que es- terminé.

-Una de las más prestigiosas agencias de préstamos- dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-Una mafia- le aclaré-. Dar préstamos a cambio de seguros de vida, entregar grandes cantidades de dinero a políticos en banca rota para abrir un local ilegal o entrar en la política nuevamente. Cuando no tienen cómo devolvernos el dinero lo matamos y cargamos con su seguro, que es el doble, a veces el triple de que nosotros les damos.

-Si lo dices de esa forma haces que parezca mafioso- se giró y me rió.

-Lo es- asentí-. Por eso mismo quiero dejarlo.

La cara de Aro se congelo, su expresión facial estaba estática, solo sus ojos cambiaron, del enojo a la furia. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, solo pude atinar a mover mi cabeza evitando que el objeto impactara de lleno en mi cara. Él me había arrojado el vaso que tenía en sus manos, este se estrelló en mi frente y se rompió en cientos de pedazos que cortaron mi mejilla y ceja.

-¿Qué has dicho?- murmuró acercándose con la mirada enloquecida.

-Dejo la empresa- repetí poniéndome firme de nuevo. Lo que había aprendido en todo este tiempo trabajando con él, era no demostrarle que le temías, si lo hacías podías darte por muerto.

-No puedes hacerlo- gruñó y tomó mi cabello, justo donde estaba la herida- ¿A que viene toda esta mierda?- preguntó tironeándome-. Es por esa pendeja ¿verdad? ¿Estás dejando años de trabajos por una mujer?

-Las razones no son de tu incumbencia- le espeté y recibí un puño de respuesta.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás cayendo sobre el escritorio. No tuve tiempo de pararme cuando él ya me tenía tomado nuevamente por el cuello de la camisa. Mi cuerpo no me respondía como quería, aun estaba mareado por el maldito alcohol y los golpes no me ayudaban a coordinar.

-¿Recuerdas con quien estás hablando?- me gruñó.

-No estaría echando años de trabajo por la borda- dije mirándolo con solo un ojo. La sangre se estaba escurriendo por mi otro ojo-. Me cobraré cada centavo, hasta el seguro de mi padre- sonreí al ver como la sorpresa se adueñaba de sus facciones-. Esa empresa se ha estado moviendo gracias a mí. Tí no tienes idea de lo que he hecho en este tiempo.

-He revisado cada uno de tus papeles….

-Has visto lo que yo he que querido que veas- le sonreí socarronamente y lo empujé, apartándolo de mí-. Te propongo un trato- enderecé mi camisa y limpié la sangre de mi boca-. Te dejo todo el dinero con tal de que tú me dejes ir.

Aro se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que ser más específico- su sonrisa se amplió-. Puedo dejarte a ti en paz, pero…

No lo dejé terminar, lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampé contra la pared más cercana.

-No te acerques a Bella- le advertí encolerizado-. Ni se te ocurra pensar en ella porque te juro que te mato.

Aro se rió a carcajadas, como en las películas de terror, haciendo que me estremeciera de miedo. Lo empujé nuevamente y me aparté por completo. Ya todo estaba dicho, no había motivo para que siguiera en aquel lugar.

-Me equivoqué, eres igual que te padre- dijo aun con la sonrisa pintada en su boca-. Todo por una mujer… por eso murió.

-Murió por que tú lo mataste- le gruñí y abrí la puerta para marcharme.

-Seguirás sus mismos pasos, Edward- chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes tu dinero, deja en paz a Bella- fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

La cabeza estaba doliéndome horrores, mi frente punzaba de dolor por la herida, al igual que mi mejilla. Sentía mis piernas temblorosas y los ojos me pesaban, quería sentarme y dormir hasta recuperarme, pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que estuviera con Bella de nuevo.

-¡Edward!- gritó una voz femenina.

Maldije y apresuré el paso. Pero no llegué muy lejos, el cuerpo voluptuoso de Victoria se interpuso en mi camino, impidiendo que continuara.

-Apártate- pedí cansado.

-Quédate conmigo- pidió intentando tocarme, pero aparté su mano bruscamente-. Papá te perdonará si te quedas conmigo. Vamos, cariño, yo se que tú me prefieres a mí.

-Te apartas o te aparto yo. Elije- la miré fijamente haciéndole notar que le iría muy mal si la aparaba yo.

Ella me miró con miedo y se hiso a un lado, pasé por su lado y comencé a bajar por las escaleras. La mucama abrió rápidamente la puerta, asustada.

-¡Si no eres mío tampoco serás de ella!- gritó Victoria desde lo alto de la escalera.

No le contesté, seguí caminando hasta salir de la casa. Emmett y Jasper estaban esperándome apoyados en el auto. En cuanto me vieron se acercaron corriendo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó?- exigieron saber al ver mis heridas.

-¿Averiguaste donde está Bella?- desvié el tema, yo no era importante ahora.

-Está en casa de Black- me informó Jasper.

-¿Teléfono, dirección, departamento?- pedí mientras abría la puerta de mi auto.

-Está todo en tu teléfono- dijo y me entregó las llaves del auto.

-¡Espera un momento!- me detuvo Emmett- ¿No deberías de esperar un poco? Deberías de curar esas heridas y descansar un poco.

-No, quiero ir ahora- le sonreí y me metí dentro del auto-. Gracias.

Puse en marcha el auto y salí de aquella mansión endemoniada a toda velocidad. No podía esperar, necesitaba estar con ella.

.

.

.

Aparqué en frente del edificio que Jasper dejó anotado. Debía admitir que el perro vivía en un buen lugar, eso significaba que Bella estaba bien cuidada.

Solté un suspiro y me recliné en el asiento, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, me gritaba que ya lo dejara descansar, pero mi mente era lo que me mantenía en pie, me susurraba constantemente que la buscara, que no perdiera más el tiempo y yo estaba empecinado en hacerle caso. Sin embargo cuando llegó el momento de bajar del auto mi cuerpo no me respondió, no podía mover mis piernas, no hacían caso, estabas inmóviles.

-No llegué hasta aquí para quedarme mirando- les dije mientras las golpeaba, pero seguían sin responderme.

Quería bajar e ir por ella, entrar a aquel departamento y tomarla como un cavernícola, no estaba para escuchar ninguna objeción por su parte, y mucho menos agarrarme a los golpes con su perrito faldero.

Miré mi teléfono y busqué los datos que Jasper había guardado, estaba la dirección de edificio, el número de piso y apartamento, y el número de teléfono. Quizás yo no podía ir hasta allí, pero encontraría alguna manera de que Bella llegara a mí.

Marqué el número y esperé a que contestaran.

-_¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_- respondió el perro con voz somnolienta.

Por un momento me los imaginé acostados en la cama, abrazados, durmiendo tranquilamente. Eso me enfureció

-Pásame con Bella- le ordené apretando los dientes.

-_¿Qué…? ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi número?_- preguntó igual de enojado.

Pude escuchar cómo se movía y algo se deslizaba. Me incliné sobre el asiento de copiloto y miré por la ventana. En el balcón del piso apareció Jacob, mirando hacia abajo.

-_¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?_- me espetó.

-Sabes lo que quiero, así que se buen perrito y ponla al teléfono- mi cuerpo increíblemente reaccionó y bajé del auto.

Lo rodeé y me apoyé, quedando justo al frente de la puerta principal.

-_Ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti, lo ha dejado bien en claro_- me peleó.

Solté un suspiro cansado y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-He tenido unos pésimos días, estoy realmente cansado. Te pido por favor que la pongas al teléfono- prácticamente le supliqué.

-_¡Eres un maldito bastardo!_- gritó- _¡Lo único que haces es lastimarla!_

-Tu… te acostaste con ella ¿verdad?- cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme, nuevamente mi imaginación me atacaba.

-_¿A qué viene eso?_- preguntó desconcertado.

-De seguro la tomaste suave y gentilmente. La consolaste diciéndole palabras dulces y promesas de qué harías cualquier cosa por ella- levanté la cabeza y lo miré directamente-. ¿Eso la hiso tuya? ¿Te ha dicho que te ama?

-_Por lo menos yo no la hago llorar, ni sufrir…_- sonreí victorioso al escucharlo dubitativo.

-Es verdad y te felicito por ello. Pero seamos honestos, soy yo a quien quiere- lo escuché soltar un quejido-. Ahora, por favor Jacob, ponla al teléfono.

Desapareció del balcón, escuché nuevamente la puerta deslizarse.

-_¿Jake?_- escuché su voz llamarlo.

-_Tienes un llamado_- le dijo y se escuchó un ruido, luego el sonido de una puerta.

-_¿Hola?_- esa era la voz de mi ángel.

- Soy yo, no cuelgues – pedí- Ganaste.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Buenas noches, días, tardes... dependiendo del horario**__**que sea en su país. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, se que les dije que ayer iba a actualizar pero al final se me complico y no pude ni corregir ni actualizar, pero hoy lo hice y les traje el cap.**_

_**Como les dije en el cap anterior fue pov Edward, ya me imagino las preguntas sobre un tema en particular, algunas quizás lo entiendan de inmediato y otras no, de todos modos ese tema se va a ir viendo a medida que pasen los caps n_n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me dicen que les pareció y sus especulaciones xD**_

_**Chicas gracias por todos sus rr me encantan, adoro leerlos, son un gran apoyo, es agradable saber que les gusta lo que escribo :D Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas. Sin duda son las mejores.**_

_**Me despido hasta la semana que viene.**_

_**Besos. Melo**_

_**¿review?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Sentía mucho frío, mi cuerpo se estremecía por una brisa helada que salía de mi pecho y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Por más que me abrazara y me tapara no podía calentar mi cuerpo y eso me preocupaba, me preocupaba por mi bebé, temía que algo le pasara por mi estado de ánimo.

Era lo único que me mantenía cuerda, cuando caía dentro del pozo y la oscuridad me rodeaba recordaba que no estaba sola, que ya no debía de pensar solo en mí, que tenía alguien más importante dentro mío. Entonces salía del pozo y me alimentaba, más bien lo alimentaba, pero aun así no podía levantarme de la cama ni calentar mi cuerpo, ahora me sentía peor de vacía y triste.

Intentaba no pensar en él, pero me era imposible que no lo recordara en sueños. Mi subconsciente me recordaba a cada segundo cuando lo vi salir de aquel hotel, con aquella mujer. Verlo mirarme, reconocerme y correr detrás de mí… cuando el sueño llegaba a esa instancia se convertía en una pesadilla, en donde yo no me movía, me quedaba mirándolo mientras él se acercaba corriendo preocupado, con una expresión de terror en su cara. Me gritaba algo, pero mis oídos estaban tapados, solo escuchaba mi respiración agitada, él miraba hacia abajo y movía sus labios diciendo algo, pero no sabía que era, entonces miro hacia donde él lo hace, y me encuentro con un enorme charco de sangre bajo mis pies.

De inmediato entendí que se trataba de mi hijo, de que estaba perdiendo a mi bebé. Entonces despertaba gritando y removiéndome, buscando si todo estaba bien, si solo había sido una pesadilla. Esa era otra de las muchas razones por las que me cuidaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Jacob con una enorme sonrisa y una bandeja con comida.

-Hola- saludó sentándose en la cama y depositando la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

-Hola- le devolví el saludo y miré la comida.

La boca se me hiso agua y el estómago me gruñó pidiendo que lo alimentara, era increíble que estuviera insatisfecho después de la merienda que había comido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.

-Con hambre- respondí antes de meterme en la boca un enorme bocado de pollo.

-Entonces llego en un buen momento- se rió-. Ese niño hará que termines como una bolita.

Me atraganté un poco con la comida y le tiré con el tenedor.

-Eso no se le dice a una mujer embarazada- le reproché con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero serás una Bella Bolita- dijo al tiempo que me devolvía el tenedor.

-Eso no aplaca el comentario anterior.

-De todas maneras esa no era la respuesta a mi pregunta- dijo después de un rato.

Bajé mi cabeza y me dediqué a comer, no quería hablar con Jacob de mi estado de ánimo. Además no era un secreto que me sintiera destrozada por dentro, más triste y vacía de lo que había estado en mi vida. Cuando creí que había logrado salir de mi depresión me encuentro con él y las cosas se ponen aun peores… Pero trataba de demostrar que estaba todo bien, o al menos un poco mejor, no quería preocuparlos con mis problemas, Angela tenía razón yo debía de dejar de ser tan dependiente y enfocarme más en mi misma.

-Estoy bien- contesté cuando pensé que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo masticando.

-A mi no puedes engañarme- dijo serio y se inclinó hacia adelante, colocó su mano bajo mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo-. Sé que no estás bien. No soy Angela, ella no está aquí todas las noches, ni te escucha llorar o gritar entre sueños…

-¿Y que gano con decirte que estoy mal?- aparté su mano- ¿Quieres que te diga que me siento como si fuera a romperme en miles de pedazos? ¿Qué estoy peor que antes, que no tengo deseos de vivir? ¿Quieres escucharme decir eso?

-No, Bella…- me quitó la bandeja y se sentó a mi lado-. Solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo- tomó mis manos y las apretó dulcemente-. Quiero que te descargues, que quites todo eso que tienes adentro y te sientas un poco mejor. No quiero que sufras sola, no estás sola me tienes a mí y quiero hacer algo para verte bien…

Sus palabras tan tiernas y sus ojos sinceros rebosantes de cariño hicieron que comenzara a llorar. Jacob me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo soltaba toda la angustia que sentía por dentro. Su cuerpo era cálido y calentaba un poco mi fría alma.

Estos eran los momentos en los que odiaba todo. Me odiaba a mi por ser tan estúpida y no saber amar a la persona que se lo merecía. Odiaba a Jacob por ser tan tonto y seguir a mi lado, soportándome y consolándome cuando lo había lastimado una y otra vez. Odiaba a Edward por haberlo conocido, por enamorarme, por amarlo... por no poder odiarlo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, solo sé que los parpados comenzaron a pesarme, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir. Los sollozos dejaron de salir de mi boca y las lágrimas se secaron, mi cuerpo poco a poco se relajó. Sentí como Jacob me acostaba en la cama y me arropaba con las colchas, la cama se movió y con esfuerzo abrí mis ojos para verlo, se había levantado. Estiré mi mano y tomé la suya.

-Duerme conmigo- le pedí en un susurro.

-Déjame llevar esto…

-Abrázame, Jake. Tengo mucho frío- rogué y mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Lo escuché suspirar y sentí el colchón hundirse, sus brazos pasaron por debajo de mi cuerpo y me acurrucaron contra su pecho, apoyé mi cabeza y aspiré una última vez su aroma.

Antes de caer dormida recé por no soñar que perdía a mi bebé.

.

.

.

Un estridente y molesto sonido me despertó. Sentí a Jacob moverse debajo de mí, buscó algo en la mesita de noche, el sonido se hiso más fuerte, era su teléfono, miró ceñudo la pantalla y contestó la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?- dijo somnoliento. Vi como su expresión cambiaba drásticamente, de sorpresa hasta furioso- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi número?- inquirió sentándose.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón. Me senté en la cama para verlo, se había arrimado al barandal y miraba hacia abajo al tiempo que gritaba. No lograba entender que era lo que decía, pero parecía estar discutiendo. Me pregunté quién era el que lo había llamado a estas horas y que era lo que le decía para que estuviera tan enojado.

De pronto él se enderezó completamente tenso, luego se relajó y entró a la habitación de nuevo. Su rostro era sombrío, crispado por el dolor.

-¿Jake?- le llamé un poco asustada.

-Tienes un llamado - dijo y tiró su teléfono en la cama. Luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Miré el aparato que estaba iluminado con la llamada del desconocido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente sin razón alguna. Tomé el aparató y lo puse en mi oído.

-¿Hola?- contesté con voz temblorosa.

-_Soy yo, no cuelgues…_

Todo el aire de mis pulmones se escapó de mi pecho en un jadeo. Mi corazón dejó de latir y mi estomago se contrajo al escuchar su voz.

Era él.

-_Ganaste_- dijo y lo escuché suspirar.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar al mismo tiempo que mis labios. Quería hablar, tenía tantas cosas en la mente y a la vez nada, estaba completamente paralizada.

-_Lo he dejado todo_- continuó cuando no tuvo respuesta-. _He dejado el trabajo, a mis hombres, mi misión… A Victoria, todo, absolutamente todo._

-¿No crees que es tarde para reclamarme?- pregunté temblorosamente- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver contigo?

-_Bella_- pronunció mi nombre en un suspiro, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, pero no de frio-. _He dejado todo por lo que he estado luchando desde hace años por ti, para estar contigo_- volvió a suspirar, pero de irritación y pude imaginarlo pasarse la mano por su cabello-. _Ya no tengo nada, no quiero tener más nada, solo quiero tenerte conmigo, a mi lado, es lo único que necesito ahora y siempre._

-Ya es tarde…

-_No lo es_- me interrumpió

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- tapé mis ojos que comenzaban a soltar lágrimas nuevamente- ¿Por qué vuelves cuando yo intento olvidarte?

-_Porque te amo_- dijo con demasiada obviedad, como si eso fuera suficiente por todas las que me hiso-. _Deja de poner tantas excusas y ven conmigo. Vayámonos lejos de todo esto, a un lugar donde solo estemos tú y yo._

-No...- la respuesta no salió tan firme como pretendía.

-_Bella, no me hagas subir a buscarte_- dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Estás aquí?- pregunté atónica.

-_Vuelve conmigo, amor_- me rogó-. _Por favor, Bella. Regresa a mí_.

El teléfono cayó de mis manos y mi cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante. Ni siquiera me preocupé por cambiarme el pijama, solamente me puse mis zapatillas y salí corriendo. En mitad de la sala estaba Jacob, parado con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-Quiero pensar que tienes un antojo y no que vas detrás de Edward- dijo ceñudo, pero sus ojos se veían tristes.

-Jake…

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Descruzó sus brazos y apretó sus puños.

-Vete- susurró sin mirarme.

-Jacob, lo siento…

-He dicho que te marches- me espetó furioso.

Me encogí en mi lugar y lo miré triste, él desvió su mirada y dejó el pasillo libre para que yo pudiera marcharme, se sentó en su sillón y suspiró derrotado. Quise ir a consolarlo pero eso me haría peor mierda, además tenía que ir con Edward. Caminé hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla me giré.

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?- pregunté tímidamente.

-Te juro que deseo decirte que no- murmuró sin mirarme-… pero si, lo seguimos siendo.

-Te quiero, Jake- sonreí aunque no pudiera verme y salí del apartamento.

-Y yo te amo, Bella- le escuché decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Con el estómago hecho un nudo corrí hacia el ascensor, me metí dentro y apreté el botón de planta baja. Mi pie golpeaba frenético el piso mientras esperaba que las puertas se abrieran, cuando lo hicieron salí corriendo hacia la calle, pero apenas crucé las puertas de vidrió lo vi.

Estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba, se encontraba recostado contra su auto con sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, completamente despreocupado como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado en este último mes. Su sonrisa se amplió y acortó la distancia entre nosotros, atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo.

Y por extraño que pareciera en ese momento todo volvió a estar en su lugar. Su calidez, su aroma, su cuerpo apretándose con el mío… todo era perfecto, nuevamente lo era.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Quería reírme, llorar, gritar, eran tantas las emociones que tenía en ese momento que sentía que explotaría, pero explotaría feliz.

-Bella- murmuro contra mi cabello mientras me estrechaba más fuerte-. Mi Bella.

Me aparté un poco sin romper el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Un sollozo se escapó de mi boca al ver sus hermosos ojos mojados. Estaba llorando.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- lloró escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello-. He sido un idiota, te he lastimado, pero quiero que sepas que te amo.

-Lo sé- acaricié su cabello.

-Tienes que perdonarme- se alejó de nuevo y me miró intensamente-. Dime que me perdonas.

-Yo… no puedo decírtelo- le miré con tristeza-. Debes entenderme.

-Soy demasiado precipitado ¿verdad?- sonrió de lado e hiso una mueca.

En ese momento me percaté de los golpes que tenía, en su frente, en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasó?- tomé su rostro y examiné sus magulladuras.

-Tuve una pelea con Aro- rodó los ojos e hiso otra mueca.

-¿Aro te hiso esto?- fruncí el ceño.

-Le dije que dejaba la empresa y le eché en cara un par de cosas- se encogió de hombros.

Lo miré unos minutos antes de hacer la pregunta que quemaba mi garganta.

-¿Y Victoria?

Edward sonrió ampliamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó acercándose a mi cara.

-Contéstame lo que te pregunté- le miré ceñuda ya que él se me estaba riendo en la cara.

-Nunca hubo nada - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso me dijiste antes y en realidad me estabas engañando con ella- le solté enojada y su sonrisa se borró poco a poco.

Se apartó, soltando mis manos.

-Es verdad y te pedí disculpas por eso- me miró con arrepentimiento-. Pero todo lo hice por ti, aunque te haya dañado. Prefería que salieras lastimada por mí y no por ellos, eso sí que jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Edward, no entiendo- negué con la cabeza, realmente no comprendía nada.

-Te lo voy a contar todo- me prometió solemne-. A partir de ahora solo somos nosotros dos. Voy a entregare completamente a ti.

Lo miré unos segundos y todo me pareció irreal, tenerlo frente a mí, tan dispuesto a contarme todo, pidiéndome disculpas y diciendo que nunca dejó de amarme. Parecía que era otro de esos sueños que empezaban bien y terminaban en tragedia. Me acerqué a él de nuevo y tomé su rostro en mis manos.

-¿Eres mío?- le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de mentira.

-Siempre lo fui- pasó sus brazos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Pero ahora lo eres completamente?- miré sus labios entreabiertos, sentí el olor a licor de su boca, pero no me importó, estaba ansiosa de volver a saborearlo- ¿Ya no nos molestaran más?

-No lo harán nunca más- susurró uniendo sus labios con los míos.

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando su lengua me recibió a primera instancia. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me compenetré contra él, extasiándome.

-Dios… cuanto te extrañé- gimió profundizando el beso.

Sus labios se movían junto a los míos en un dulce baile. No había prisa, ni lujuria, solo amor, nos demostrábamos cuanto nos queríamos con ese simple roce.

-Te amo- murmuró pegando su frente a la mía.

Sonreí ampliamente, estaba feliz. Todo estaba en su lugar de nuevo.

.

.

.

Abrí un ojo y lo cerré de inmediato cuando la luz de sol me dio de lleno. Me removí para esconderme de los rayos cuando sentí un peso en mi cintura. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con el rostro de Edward enterrado en mi cabello y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome posesivamente. Iba a gritar y apartarme, pero recordé la noche anterior y todo lo que había pasado.

Miré la habitación que no era la nuestra, estábamos en un hotel. Edward se estaba tomando en serio lo de alejarnos de todo y de todos. Habíamos llegado en plena madrugada, el dependiente nos miró con una ceja alzada, Edward tenía la frente, una mejilla cortada y en la otra un moretón, mientras que yo… estaba con mi pijama y mis zapatillas, para nada sospechosos. Yo estaba decidida a escuchar, a que me contara todo, merecía explicaciones, pero cuando nos acostamos en la cama quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Al pareces Edward no había estado durmiendo bien, y yo prefería no hacerlo a que tener esas malditas pesadillas. Me giré entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al verlo dormido, se veía tan pacifico y cansado. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla lastimada, luego su nariz perfecta, sus parpados, sus labios… me pregunté si nuestro hijo sería igual a Edward… en ese momento me quedé congelada, mi cuerpo se tensó y dejé de respirar… estaba embarazada y el bebé era de Edward, había olvidado ese gran detalle.

Edward abrió sus ojos y los enfocó en los míos, me sonrió y yo sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro, él notó que algo andaba mal y su sonrisa se borró, me miró con preocupación.

-¿Bella?- me llamó pero yo no podía articular palabra.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Sería capaz de decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar él? ¿Se enojaría? ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! tendría que haberle dicho que estaba embazada apenas supe la noticia…

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó tocando mi mejilla.

-La universidad- murmuré sin sentido.

Edward frunció el ceño y se apoyó sobre su codo, mirándome con sospecha.

-¿Te has puesto pálida por eso?- cuestionó sin creerme.

-Es que se suponía que hoy tenía examen- volví a mentir.

¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad?

-Bella- me reprochó con la mirada- ¿Qué sucede?

Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y me senté en la cama. Por alguna razón no podía decirle que estaba embarazada, no me atrevía, tenía miedo, pero no de Edward, si no por nuestro hijo…

-Aun no me acostumbro a esto- mentí y cerré mis ojos rezando que él me creyera.

-¿A qué?- se sentó a mi lado.

-A esto- nos señalé a ambos, mirándolo con timidez. Quería cerciorarme si de verdad me estaba creyendo-. Hace unas horas estaba en otra cama, totalmente deprimida y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada - él me miró con culpa-. He estado sufriendo tanto en este último tiempo que me cuesta creer que ahora estás conmigo, que todo está bien.

En parte lo que decía era verdad, la noche anterior no habíamos ni siquiera hablado la mitad de lo mucho que teníamos que decirnos, sobre todo Edward.

-Se que todo es mi culpa- se acercó un poco y tomó mis manos-. Créeme, Bella, cuando te digo que yo también la he estado pasando mal.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunté interesada- ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera?

-Pensé que podía tenerte a mi lado y a la vez cumplir con mi venganza- dijo mirando nuestras manos unidas.

-¿Venganza?- repetí asombrada.

-Eso te lo contaré más tarde- besó mis manos y me miró a los ojos-. Creí que podría hacer las dos cosas a la vez, desde un principio tendría que haberte dejado, cumplido con mi cometido y luego volver contigo, sin lastimarte, pero soy tan egoísta que no quería apartarte de mi lado. Quería que estuvieras esperándome cada día en casa, que estuvieras en la oficina, así sea sin hacer nada, pero que estuvieras ahí.

Suspiró cansado, bajando la mirada nuevamente.

-Pero todo me salió mal- se rió con amargura-. Ese día… cuando Alice vino a buscarte, yo…- mi cuerpo se tensó y solté sus manos.

-No quiero saberlo- me aparté hasta levantarme de la cama-. No quiero recordarlo.

-Te dije que te lo contaría todo- murmuró.

-¡Pero eso no quiero!- le grité enojada y dolida-. A ti no te gustará que te diga lo que hice con Jacob. No te agradará tener una imagen mental de eso.

-Ya la tengo- apretó los puños-. Cada día me martirizaba pensando que estarías haciendo, si estabas con ese perro, si te estaba tocando… ¡Y sé que fue así!- golpeó el colchón con furia-. Te lo dije, Bella, yo también la he estado pasando mal, quizás peor…

Nos quedamos mirando por un largo tiempo, batallando para que uno de los dos bajara la mirada. Si había un medidor de dolor el mío sería el más alto al lado del de Edward. Él suspiró y se rindió, bajó la cabeza.

-Escúchame…

-No- negué interrumpiéndolo-. No quiero hacerlo- tapé mis oídos y negué con la cabeza, me importaba muy poco si estaba actuando de manera infantil.

Edward se levantó de la cama y me tomó en brazos, tirándonos a la cama, quedando debajo de él.

-¡No!- grité y golpeé su pecho. Él tomó mis manos y las subió por encima de mi cabeza.

-Aro y Victoria entraron a casa- habló y no pude más que escucharlo, obligada-. Aro me preguntó que eras tú para mi, por qué no me desasía de ti como las demás mujeres, por qué estaba rechazando a su preciada hija por una mocosa… le mentí diciéndole que solo eras pasajera y que… que solo era una calentura que pronto iba a terminar…

-Basta- le pedí al borde del llanto.

-Me obligó a acostarme con ella- la presión de sus manos sobre las mías se aflojó un poco-. Me dijo que le demostrara que tan importante era su hija para mí… yo, lo siento Bella.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello y abrazándome fuertemente.

-Todo lo hice por ti, Bella- murmuró apretando su agarre-. Tú siempre serás lo más importante para mí, no podía arriesgarme a que supieran cuanto te amo y te lastimaran por ello…

Mis manos bajaron hacia su cabello y se quedaron allí, acariciándolo, reconfortándolo. Era una estúpida, tendría que empujarlo lejos de mí, gritarle, insultarle, pero no podía, no quería…

-Pero ahora lo saben- levantó su cabeza y me miró serio-, por eso debemos alejarnos lo más que podamos…

-Sigo sin entender- dije un poco aturdida- ¿Por qué eres tan importante para ellos? ¿Por qué te viste obligado a hacer todo aquello? ¿Tiene que ver con esa venganza que dijiste?

-Todo está relacionado, y aunque traté de no involucrarte te terminé metiendo dentro- su mano subió a mi mejilla y la acarició dulcemente-. Pero no te preocupes, voy a protegerte de todos y de todo, nadie va a tocarte un pelo mientras yo esté vivo.

Esa expresión me alertó y la imagen de James en el hospital vino a mi mente.

-Necesito que me perdones- su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad-. Tengo que escucharte decir que me perdonas, es la única manera en que sentiré que todo puede estar bien.

-Estoy aquí ¿verdad?- pasé mis brazos por su cuello, él asintió un poco aturdido-. Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta.

-Quiero escucharte decirlo- bajó su cabeza hasta rozar mis labios.

-Te lo diré cuando me lo cuentes todo- murmuré antes de tomar su labio inferior con mis dientes.

Edward soltó un gemido y se apegó aun más a mi cuerpo. Sus manos dejaron de apretar mi espalda y bajaron hasta mis muslos, donde los tomó y los enroscó en su cintura. Arqueé mis caderas al sentirlo pegado a mi sexo, a pesar de que su masculinidad no estaba del todo despierta lograba excitarme con solo un roce y nuestras ropas puestas.

-Bella- gimió abandonando mi boca y repartiendo besos por mi cuello.

Mis manos tironearon su cabello y su nombre se escapó en un suspiro de mi boca.

-Cuanto te extrañé- dije a la vez que me sentaba e intentaba quitar su camiseta.

-Yo también, amor. Yo también- me sonrió al tiempo que sus manos destrozaban la parte de arriba de mi pijama y mis pechos quedaban libres-. Tan hermosa como siempre- dijo acercándose a mis pechos, para besarlos como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Esa mañana hicimos el amor como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, era una reconciliación perfecta, pero aun así con un sabor amargo a secretos y mentiras. Sabía que me estaba metiendo nuevamente al mundo de Edward y eso significaba peligro, un peligro que siempre existió y del cual no era consciente, pero ahora sería diferente, yo iba a estar a su lado, lo apoyaría y lo protegería.

Esta vez me tocaba a mí ser quien lo cuidara.

.

.

.

Se escuchaban murmullos en algún lugar, eran muchos, como si varias personas estuvieran hablando a la vez. Abrí mis ojos y observé que era de noche, las luces de la habitación estaban apegadas, solo estaba iluminada por las luces que venían de la calle. Mis manos buscaron a Edward, pero su lado de la cama estaba vacío y frío, me senté y lo llamé pero él no apareció.

Me enfundé con la sabana y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y los murmullos se hicieron aun más fuertes. Afuera el pasillo estaba iluminado al igual que la sala, donde ahora escuchaba perfectamente lo que hablaban.

-Debes volver, Edward- dijo una voz masculina.

-Ya he dicho que no. Ahora márchense- ese era Edward.

-Es que no lo entiendes…

-No, ustedes son los que no entienden- dijo interrumpiendo al que le hablaba.

Apreté la sabana y caminé sigilosa por el pasillo hasta la sala donde estaba Edward. Me pegué contra la pared y me asomé, me sorprendí al ver a todos los muchachos.

-Esto es importante- ese era Paul-. Tienes que volver y ayudarnos, sin tus órdenes nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Ya he renunciado…

-¡No pienso seguir las órdenes de Felix!- gritó Sam golpeando la pared con su puño.

-Hagan silencio que Bella está durmiendo- les reprendió Edward apagando su cigarrillo.

-Edward- abrí mis ojos al ver a Jasper con una bolsa de hielo en su ojo derecho-. Tú sabes que no habría venido a molestarte de no ser importante…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó resignado.

-Aro a mandado a Felix en tu lugar…

-Eso no me importa…

-Entonces espero que te importe el que casi matara a Emmett- dijo furioso.

Tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos estáticos e incrédulos por lo que acababa de decir.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**No me puedo ir a dormir sin actualizar. Son las cuatro y estoy más allá que acá xD**_

_**CHICAS FALTAN 5 PARA LOS 500! ME MUEROOOOO! No saben lo feliz que estoy, gracias a todas por leerme, por comentar, por seguirme en facebook, twitter… las adoro a todas, en serio T_T**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, me dicen que les pareció ¿si?**_

_**Me voy a hacer noni, que terminen de pasar un lindo fin de semana y nos vemos pronto n_n**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

_Me tiré en el sillón que había en la habitación, solté un suspiro y me restregué la cara con las manos, estaba agotado, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero agradecido que de una vez por todas Emmett se hubiera dormido. El maldito había estado delirando desde que la enfermera le había suministrado el calmante._

_-Que día ¿verdad?- preguntó Jasper dejándose caer a mi lado y tendiéndome un café._

_-Realmente largo y agotador- asentí y le di un sorbo a mi café._

_Nos mantuvimos en silenció un rato, solo escuchando los audibles y molestos ronquidos de Emmett. El tarado dormía a pata tendida, su boca estaba abierta y estaba seguro que era cuestión de segundos para que comenzara a babear…_

_-Sabes que posiblemente Emmett sea el primero de muchos- dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-¿Qué?- lo miré sin comprender que quería decir._

_-Felix ira uno por uno…- miró su tasa humeante-, estoy seguro que quiere llamar tu atención._

_-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunté sinceramente, no era una burla, simplemente preocupación._

_-No- aseguró sentándose derecho-. Solo que detesto el modo en que está haciendo las cosas._

_-Es muy propio de él. Es un cobarde, como su padre- mascullé._

_-Edward- se giró para mirarme-. Sé que te alenté a que… hicieras tu vida, que dejaras este trabajo atrás, pero esto se está yendo a la mierda, es más de lo que imaginaba ¡mierda!- maldijo y volvió a mirarme-. Te necesitamos en esto, hombre._

_-Bella es quien me necesita ahora- dije recordándola-. No me ha costado que vuelva conmigo, y sé que lo hiso porque me ama, pero… no sé si tendré otra oportunidad si le digo que voy a volver cuando le prometí que no lo haría._

_Era verdad, Bella había vuelto a mis brazos fácilmente, estaba preparado para mover cielo y tierra para que me perdonara, esperaba que me hiciera arrodillar y arrastrarme en busca de su perdón, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de que ella volviera conmigo. Pero a cambio ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos, con pocas quejas y explicaciones. No podía hacerle sufrir de nuevo…_

_-No es necesario que vuelvas a la oficina-ofreció con un tono casi desesperado-. Solo tienes que monitorear todo desde afuera, solo…_

_-No prometo nada- solté un suspiro y pasé una mano por mi cabello- ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?_

_Jasper me miró confundido y con un asentimiento me lo dio. De inmediato marqué número de móvil que le di a Bella. Ella era mi importancia, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacarla de este mundo, pero se estaba complicando por que se metían con personas que también eran importantes para mí…_

_¡Demonios!_

_._

_._

_._

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, salí de mi escondite aun atónica por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Emmett está lastimado?- inquirí acercándome a ellos.

Los muchachos se sobresaltaron al escucharme, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente y de inmediato apartaron su mirada, excepto Jasper, quien miraba fijamente a Edward.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Edward, sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo y se acercó parándose frente a mí, cubriéndome de los ojos de sus hombres.

-Jasper- lo llamé desesperada- ¿Qué pasó?

-Bella, mejor ve a la habitación y vístete- me pidió Edward empujándome suavemente hacia atrás.

-¡No me trates como si fuera una niña!- le grité prácticamente histérica- ¿Qué pasó con Emmett?- exigí saber.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, nadie decía nada, solo se miraban los unos a los otros, esquivándome… Iba a gritar de nuevo cuando Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

-Aro designó a Felix como nuestro nuevo jefe- comenzó a hablar-. Tú sabes cómo es Emmett y a la primera orden él se negó…- bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños-. Todo pasó muy rápido, nos agarró a todos desprevenidos… Felix se abalanzó sobre Emmett con una navaja en mano y… le cortó la cara, hasta el ojo…

Mis manos taparon rápidamente mi boca evitando así que un grito se escapara. Miré horrorizada a Jasper mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Edward rodeando mi cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Estable, el médico nos dijo que lo más probable es que perdiera la vista de ese ojo- frunció el ceño-. También iba le iba a quedar una fea cicatriz en la cara.

-Rose…- murmuré recordando que mi amiga era su esposa.

Jasper soltó un suspiro cansado y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Se puso histérica- dijo Paul dando un paso, quedando a la altura de Jasper-. Nos costó mucho mantenerla quieta, solo se tranquilizó cuando Emmett salió de la sala de operaciones y lo llevaron a su habitación… desde entonces no se ha movido de su lado.

-¿Están todos allí?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, Esme es un mar de lágrimas y Alice tratando de calmarla, pero está igual o peor de histérica que Rosalie, y Carlisle esta hecho una furia- soltó un suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que ir, Edward- dije girándome hacia é familia te necesita, no podemos escondernos…

-Lo sé- asintió acariciando mi mejilla con gesto triste.

-Iremos a preparar los autos- dijo Sam y todos asintieron, luego salieron del apartamento, quedando solo Jasper.

-Edward, sé que yo te alenté a esto pero…

-Gracias por avisarme, lamento no tener nada para que se comunicaran conmigo antes- dijo Edward interrumpiéndolo-. Voy a necesitar ropa, para mí y para Bella…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Alice tenía todo preparado- dijo con una sonrisa y tomó unas bolsas de papel que estaban al lado de la puerta, nos las tendió.

Cada uno tomó una y miramos dentro, no pude evitar sonreír al ver las ropas. Un par de pantalones, remeras, ropa interior, zapatos, camperas… obviamente esto era obra de Alice. Miré a Edward y lo vi sonreír mientras miraba un celular nuevo.

-Los dejo para que se preparen, me aseguraré de que nadie nos siga, ni que queden rastros de que estuvieron aquí- dijo Jasper de manera solemne y se marchó, cerrando la fuera suavemente.

-¿Es necesario?- pregunté sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

-¿El qué?- me miró confundido.

-Tanta protección- contesté y el frunció aun más el ceño-. Es decir, de asegurarse de que nadie los haya seguido, y que nadie nos siga…

-Yo me marché y no le dije a nadie a donde iba- se acercó y tomó mi mano, llevándosela a su boca-. Se supone que nadie sabe mi paradero, lo más seguro es que Felix esté haciendo todo esto a propósito, tal vez es idea de Aro. Él no es alguien a quien le guste recibir órdenes. Y mucho menos que lo dejen plantado como lo hice yo.

Besó mis dedos y luego tiró de mi mano, acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Tienes un castigo pendiente- murmuró contra mi oído-. Todos mis hombres acaban de verte desnuda.

-¡No estoy desnuda!- exclamé riendo.

-Por supuesto que no, solo estas estratégicamente tapada con la sábana- rodó los ojos y besó mis labios.

-¿Tengo que recordarte quien rompió toda mi ropa?- arqueé una ceja apartándome.

-Debió ser un genio- sonrió de esa manera que me encantaba, besó mi frente y se apartó por completo-. Vistámonos y vamos.

En menos de cinco minutos estábamos vestidos con la ropa que Alice nos había dado, estaba un poco sorprendida por lo simples que eran, jeans comunes, nada ajustados ni llamativos, las camisetas eran simples, grandes y cómodas, nada de blusas con grandes escotes provocativos, ni brillos innecesarios. Las zapatillas eran mis favoritas, convers negras botitas.

Edward estaba vestido igual que yo, simple, cómodo, era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de manera despreocupada, no tenía los típicos trajes caros de diseñador, solo llevaba un jean negro, una camiseta blanca, que se pegaba a su perfecto torso, y una campera de cuero negra.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó entrando en la habitación acomodando su cabello.

-Si- le asentí.

Tomamos nuestras pocas cosas y salimos del piso tomados de la mano. Edward fue hacia el recepcionista y le pagó la cuenta por el tiempo que usamos el cuarto, el hombre nos volvió a mirar de manera sospechosa, no podía culparlo. Habíamos llegado a altas horas de la noche, completamente desastrosos, y nos marchábamos aun más tarde. El hombre ni siquiera nos pregunto quienes habían sido esa bandada de hombres vestidos de negros y miradas amenazantes, o el señor era estúpido o realmente no le importaba.

Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y salimos del hotel. Afuera había alrededor de tres furgonetas negras, con vidrios polarizados, Jasper estaba recostado sobre el auto de Edward.

-Los están esperando- dijo y abrió la puerta trasera para que entrara-. Carlisle me comunicó que Emmett ha despertado.

Edward asintió y se sentó en el lado del copiloto, Jasper se sentó en el lado del conductor y condujo hacia el hospital, con las tres furgonetas negras siguiéndonos.

-¿Noticias?- preguntó Edward.

-No- negó con la cabeza-. Solo Felix entró y dominó la oficina como si fuera suya- apretó el volante-. No hemos recibido ninguna de sus "ordenes" por lo que estoy pensando que ese hijo de puta lo está haciendo a propósito.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- asintió Edward mirando por la ventanilla-. Estoy seguro que Aro no tiene idea de todo esto.

-Pues yo creo que si lo sabe- hablé y de inmediato tapé mi boca por mi intromisión.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella- Jasper me miró por el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió.

-Aro odia los escándalos, sobre todo en su empresa y peor si sus hijos están involucrados- argumentó Edward mirándome-. Estoy seguro que él asignó a Felix como el nuevo jefe de mi oficina, pero ese pendejo se escapa de las manos de Aro.

-No tiene sentido- negué con la cabeza y me senté en la orilla del asiento, en medio de los asientos delanteros-. Atacó a Emmett en el primer día de trabajo, Aro debe estar enterado…

-Tú no lo conoces- me miró con intensidad-. Aro vive en su propia burbuja llena de dinero y negocios. Le acabo de dar un golpe duro en sus negocios y su dinero está en juego, ahora debe estar encerrado en su despacho con abogados y contadores buscando alguna laguna en mis trabajos- sonrió malignamente-. Créeme él no tiene idea de lo que sus hijos están haciendo. Felix está actuando a propósito porque sabe que su padre no le hará nada, por ahora.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Siempre- me aseguró y delineó mi mandíbula con un dedo.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Jasper estacionando el auto-. Bajen, luego los alcanzo.

Edward fue el primero en bajarse, abrió mi puerta y me tendió una mano, la tomé y la apretó fuertemente. Entramos al enorme hospital y nos dirigimos hacia las recepcionistas, las señoras nos miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-No es hora de visitas- dijo una señora regordeta de cabello canoso y ojos azules.

-Mi hermano está hospitalizado y necesito verlo- dijo Edward, prácticamente rogando.

-Lo siento, pero es demasiado tarde para ver…

-¡Edward!- chilló una voz femenina.

Ambos nos giramos para ver a Esme corriendo y de un salto se colgó de los brazos de Edward, llorando desconsoladamente. Edward soltó mi mano y abrazó a su madre fuertemente. Me giré a la recepcionista.

-Por favor, necesitamos ver a Emmett Cullen- dije en tono triste.

-Habitación 504, tercer piso- dijo resignada.

-Muchas gracias- le sonreí y volví a girarme.

Edward apretaba a su madre en un cariñoso y reconfortante abrazo, una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello mientras su voz le susurraba algo.

-Gracias por venir- dijo una voz masculina, me giré para encontrarme a Carlisle.

Me conmovió verlo tan triste y cansado que me fue inevitable acercarme y abrazarlo, el hombre me devolvió el abrazo.

-Lamento haberlos molestado tan tarde…- dijo apartándose.

-No, Carlisle, la culpa es mía- dije triste-. Lamentó la demora, tendríamos que haber venido apenas sucedió- me disculpé y tomé sus manos.

-Sin duda eres perfecta para Edward- sonrió y volvió a apretarme en sus brazos.

Sentía la necesidad de disculparme a cada rato, pues la culpa era mía, todo esto no habría pasado si yo no hubiera arrastrado a Edward. Mi egoísmo lo había pagado Emmett…

-¿Cómo está Emmett?- escuché preguntar a Edward.

Carlisle se apartó y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Mejor ve a verlo por ti mismo- dijo y me empujó levemente junto a Edward-. Nosotros estábamos por irnos a descansar a un hotel- miró a Esme y tomó su mano-. Ha sido un día muy largo y tu madre necesita descansar.

-Es lo mejor- dijo Edward y pasó un brazo por mi cintura-. Los veo más tarde- se despidió y me empujó hacia el ascensor que tenía sus puertas abiertas.

Miré a Edward y me perdí en sus ojos, él también me estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban cansados, tristes y furiosos, su mandíbula tensa, un músculo palpitaba a causa de la presión y su semblante era sombrío. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios.

-Siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar y romper todo, entonces te miro y todo se desvanece- susurró contra mis labios-. Me das paz y seguridad, con solo sentir tu mano con la mía sé que todo va a estar bien- dijo arrinconándome contra la pared del ascensor-. Realmente no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

_De seguro no estarías sufriendo_, mis pensamientos estuvieron a punto de escapar de mi boca cuando la campanilla sonó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Volvió a tomar mi mano y me llevó por el largo pasillo blanco, lleno de habitaciones, con pacientes heridos, enfermos…

_El olor penetrante a alcohol y lavandina quemaban mi nariz, el blanco me cegaba y el pitido de las maquinas era cansador. Mi espalda dolía y mi cabeza estaba pesada, quería seguir durmiendo, en el sueño Él estaba bien, no había complicaciones ni enfermedades, solo éramos nosotros en un día común, juntos… pero eso jamás sucedería._

-¿Bella?- alguien me zamarreó un poco. Mis ojos se enfocaron en la realidad- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward subiendo sus manos a mi rostro.

-Si- le sonreí y supe que no lo convencí, ni yo me creía, pero este no era momento para que el pasado me llamara-. Vamos- dije antes de que me reclamara algo.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos al cuarto antes mencionado por la recepcionista. Sin golpear, Edward abrió la puerta y dentro… estaba un Emmett de muy buen humor. Tanto Edward como yo soltamos un suspiro aliviado.

-¡Emmett!- gritó Rosalie parándose de su silla- ¿Quieres quedarte quieto?

-Pero, bebé, esto es tan incómodo- se quejó y se removió en la cama- ¡Oh, ya sé!- exclamó y se sentó de sopetón en la cama-. Quizás, solo quizás si tú te desvistieras, te acostaras conmigo y no se… nos mimáramos estoy seguro que esto sería más cómodo- movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

Vi a mi amiga temblar de rabia y levantó su mano para pegarle pero Emmett se cubrió gritando "¡No se le pega a un herido!"

-Cuando Carlisle dijo que había despertado y estaba bien no esperaba encontrarme con esto- dijo Jasper detrás de nosotros.

-¡Jazz! ¡Edward! ¡Bella!- chilló Alice y se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Emmett y se movió para bajarse de la cama, pero Rosalie se lo impidió.

Alice abrazó a Edward, besó su mejilla y luego se fundió con Jasper en un fogoso beso. Yo solo me reí y jalé a Edward, temía que le arrancara la cabeza al pobre de Jasper que solo consolaba a su hermana.

-¡Enana!- exclamó Emmett en cuanto me vio-. Tiempo sin verte- me sonrió ampliamente y yo… simplemente comencé a llorar.

Cualquiera que lo escuchara diría que estaba bien, que no parecía un paciente, sin embargo cuando lo mirabas sabías que no todo estaba bien. La mitad de su cara estaba tapada con vendas y gasas. Su media sonrisa era radiante, y su ojo sano era brillante y lleno de felicidad, pero todo era opacado por esas vendas. Podía imaginar la cicatriz en su mejilla, su ojo ciego… todo era mi culpa.

-Oh, pequeña- dijo sonriendo con tristeza y levantó sus brazos, invitándome a que me acercara.

Solté a Edward y prácticamente me lancé sobre Emmett. Enterré mi cara en su enorme pecho y descargué mis lágrimas, sus grandes y gruesos brazos me rodearon y apretaron hasta prácticamente ahogarme, pero no me importó.

-¡Hey! Que no me he muerto- bromeó pero solo logró aumentar mi llanto. Su pecho vibró por su risa. Una mano acarició mi cabello y lo sentí moverse-. Gracias por regresar con Edward. El bastardo estaba realmente triste- susurró en mi oído, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré-. En realidad el te ama mucho, nunca vi a mi hermano así- dijo y secó mis lágrimas-. Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi cuñada.

-No lo entiendo- fruncí el ceño y me aparté por completo, sentándome derecha-. Todo esto es mi culpa- dije y él frunció el ceño-. Por culpa de mi egoísmo tú estás así.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- me miró realmente confundido.

-Emmett- suspiré-. Fui yo quien obligó a Edward a dejar ese trabajo, lo orillé a que lo hiciera y ahora tu... tu estás pagando por mi egoísmo- le expliqué llorando de nuevo.

-Créeme cuando te digo que tú no tienes nada que ver en esto- me aseguró tomando mis manos-. Tu no nos has traído desgracias como piensas, todo lo contrario, has traído la felicidad de Edward, no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado y como de feliz está al estar contigo- me sonrió amablemente.

-No estoy segura de eso- negué con la cabeza y suspiré pesadamente.

De pronto me di cuenta de que nadie nos había interrumpido. Miré hacia atrás y me encontré con la habitación vacía.

-Nos dieron nuestro tiempo a solas- dijo Emmett leyendo mi mente- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- me preguntó seriamente.

-Claro, dime- asentí.

-¿Puedes llevarte a Rose a casa y quedarte con ella?- pidió con una sonrisa triste-. Ha estado todo el día a mi lado, ha estado llorando y preocupándose. Además…-se llevó una mano a las vendas-, los calmantes se están yendo y no creo poder aguantar sin hacer una mueca…

-Llamo a una enfermera…- dije levantándome rápidamente.

-Primero llévate a Rose- dijo y se recostó en la cama, soltando un suspiro pesado.

Me incliné hacia él y besé su frente, el me sonrió alegremente.

-Nos vemos, enana- se despidió apretando mi mano.

Salí de la habitación y de inmediato los brazos de Edward me rodearon, suspiré tranquila al sentirlo. Tenerlo a mi lado me daba una sensación de paz y seguridad, justo como él me había dicho en el ascensor, podría estarse cayendo el mundo a nuestro alrededor, pero yo estaría tranquila de solo sentir sus brazos rodeándome como ahora.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró en mi oído, sin apartarse.

-Eso creo- asentí y enrosqué mis brazos en su cintura, luego me aparté rápidamente-. Hay que llamar a la enfermera, los calmantes estar perdiendo efecto.

-Lo haré yo- dijo Jasper caminando hacia el puesto de enfermeras.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Me iré yo, Emmett me pidió me llevara a Rose, tú tienes que quedarte a cuidar a tu hermano- dije sonriéndole, para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo no pienso irme a ningún lado- espetó Rosalie enojada.

-Rose, le suministrarán un calmante, lo más seguro es que vuelva a dormirse- dijo Alice intentado explicarle, pero Rosalie ya estaba entrando en la habitación de nuevo.

-Rose- Edward la detuvo tomándola del brazo-. Si entras ahora y le haces una escena lo pondrás aun más nervioso y lo que necesita es descansar para recuperarse- dijo serio y mirándola fijamente-. Ve a casa con Alice y Bella. Jasper y yo nos quedaremos con él y cualquier cosa te llamo.

Rosalie le miró ceñuda y fijamente, parecía una competencia de quien parpadea primero. Estaba comenzando a exasperarme cuando ella cerró los ojos y soltó un irritado suspiro.

-Bien- dijo resignada y quitando su brazo de la mano de Edward-. Iré a despedirme.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Edward se giró y metió su mano dentro del pantalón, sacando su celular, luego me lo tendió.

-Me sentiré más tranquilo si lo llevas tú- dijo y tomé el aparato al tiempo que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

-¡Adiós, bebé!- gritó Emmett- ¡Sueña cosas cochinas que yo soñaré lo mismo!

La enfermera que estaba llegando con una jeringa en una bandeja de metal se ruborizó violentamente cuando escuchó los gritos de Emmett. Todos le dimos una sonrisa apenada mientras ella entraba al cuarto.

-¡Hola, señorita droga!- exclamó- ¡Oh, dulce néctar! Ya puedo sentir la felicidad correr por mis venas- gimió teatralmente, haciendo que la enfermera saliera corriendo aun más colorada.

-Mejor vámonos antes de que lo mate yo misma- gruñó Rosalie y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Alice se despidió de Jasper con un fugaz beso y corrió detrás de su amiga, Edward tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó profundamente, dejándome completamente aturdida, algo que no lograba acostumbrarme, lo más seguro es que jamás lograra hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos a la calle aun estaba en un estado vergonzoso, el corazón aun me latía fuerte y mi respiración no se normalizaba.

-Siempre me dijeron que Edward tenía un efecto nocivo en las mujeres cuando las besaba, pero creí que se trataba de puras palabras- dijo Alice entrando en un auto-. Ahora acabo de ser testigo de que es real.

Tanto ella como Rosalie comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, pensé que mis mejillas y el resto de mi cara se sonrojaría por la vergüenza, sin embargo sonreí como tonta al estar orgullosa del efecto que causaba Edward en mí.

-Que puedo decir- me recosté en el asiento con una sonrisa petulante-. Mi hombre sabe usar la lengua.

-No creo que tan bien como mi Emmett- acotó Rosalie con una gran sonrisa,

-Ok, esa ya es más información de la que necesitaba- murmuró asqueada y se sacudió violentamente en el asiento, logrando que Rosalie y yo nos riéramos.

Luego de las risas cada una se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Aun no lograba entender como era que las cosas pasaban de manera rápida, sorpresiva y dolorosa. Desde que había conocido a Edward mi mundo giraba en tantas direcciones que me terminaban mareando y cuando creía que tenía un camino por el cual caminar segura, este se ramificaba en miles de opciones. Eran caminos difíciles de seguir porque todos eran importantes, cada uno me llevaba a una cosa diferente pero ninguno a lo todo lo que quería.

Hasta hace unas horas pensaba que las cosas iban a ser diferentes, creí en las palabras de Edward, en un futuro donde solo estuviéramos nosotros dos, tranquilos, sin escondites ni persecuciones… técnicamente no éramos dos, íbamos a ser tres y ese tema aun no lo había hablado con nadie más que con Jacob y Ángela. Moría por decírselo a Edward, quería ver su reacción y presentía que iba a ponerse más que feliz, pero viendo en la situación en la que estábamos no podía arriesgar a que supieran de mi hijo… Edward me odiaría si supiera que se lo estoy ocultando…

-¡Bella!- gritaron en mi oído, provocando que saltara del susto.

Miré para todos lados hasta encontrarme con los ojos de Alice.

-Hasta que bajaste de la luna- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento- sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar mis pensamientos-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté mirándola.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Rosalie bajando del auto.

Miré por la ventanilla y sonreí cálidamente al ver una casita de dos pisos. Bajé del auto y seguí escudriñando la casa mientras caminábamos por el sendero de piedras. Era pequeña, pero se veía tan acogedora, era blanca, común como las demás casa del vecindario, sin embargo se veía tan diferente a las otras, era un blanco que resplandecía felizmente, era obvio que era casa de una pareja joven.

-¿A que es bonita?- dijo Rose sonriéndome ampliamente.

-Es perfecta- dije maravillada.

-Lo sé- se mofó tirando su cabello detrás de su hombro, en un gesto teatralmente vanidoso.

Alice rodó los ojos y la empujó a que abriera la puerta. Si por fuera la casa era perfecta por dentro era envidiable. Los muebles encajaban perfectamente en su sitio, eran modernos y elegantes. Yo miraba todo como si fuese el paraíso…

-Es precioso, Rose- dije aun babeando.

-Gracias- sonrió y nos llevó a la sala-. Con Emmett nos esforzamos mucho para conseguirla.

Se recostó en uno de los sillones, Alice y yo nos sentamos en unos sillones individuales, y suspiramos las tres a la vez. Sin duda había sido un día agotador.

-Hogar dulce hogar- murmuró Rose cerrando los ojos.

-Que día difícil- gimió Alice masajeando sus sienes.

Algo en mi bolsillo vibró fuertemente haciendo que soltara un gritito, palmeé mi bolsillo y encontré el teléfono que Edward me había dado. Lo saqué y abrí la tapa para ver en la pantalla. Era un mensaje nuevo con el nombre de Jasper.

-Ese es el teléfono que le compré a Edward- dijo Alice arrimándose para ver que era.

-Me lo dio antes de que nos fuéramos del hospital- me encogí de hombros y abrí el mensaje.

-Emmett pon fin se durmió, con Jasper intentaremos hacer lo mismo. Te extraño- leyó Alice en voz alta.

Ambas soltaron un corito de "oow" y pestañaron ridículamente rápido, logrando que me sonrojara. Empujé a Alice con una sonrisa tonta y contesté el mensaje. Luego guardé el teléfono.

-Iré a preparar café ¿alguien quiere?- preguntó Alice levantándose de su sillón. Rose y yo levantamos la mano-. Enseguida se los traigo.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y leí el mensaje rápidamente.

-_También te amo, descansa_- sonreí tontamente.

-Otro mensaje de Edward ¿eh?- se rió cuando asentí como idiota.

El cambio fue brusco y repentino, Rosalie se sentó en el sillón y me miró fijamente, sus relampagueantes ojos azules me miraban con atención, su semblante se había puesto serio, atemorizante. Sentí mi sonrisa desaparecer y me enderecé en el sofá, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Edward realmente te ama- dijo por fin-. Y veo que tu también.

-¿Hay algún problema con ello?- inquirí defensivamente, últimamente a nadie le gustaba el que él y yo estuviéramos juntos.

-Ninguno- negó y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá-. Es solo que es un poco extraño. Es decir, Edward nunca tuvo a una chica de manera seria, siempre estuvo…

-No sé el número exacto de mujeres que han estado con Edward, pero estoy al tanto de sus aventuras- estreché mis ojos-. Al grano, Rose.

-Cuídalo- pidió apremiante-. Quítale de la cabeza esa tonta idea de vengarse.

-¿Vengarse?- repetí sorprendida.

-¡Rosalie!- exclamó Alice entrando en la sala y dejando la bandeja con las tazas de café en la mesita ratona- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?

-Pensé que ya lo sabía- dijo la rubia y ambas me miraron- ¿Edward no te ha dicho nada aun?

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué venganza? ¿Qué está pasando?- las preguntas se atropellaron en mi boca y miles de imágenes sin coherencia se mezclaban en mi cabeza.

-¡Mierda, Rose!- gimió Alice y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-. Edward va a matarnos…

-¡Chicas!- les grité encolerizada- ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Ambas se miraron y podía ver como se peleaban mentalmente, no entendía nada y el miedo estaba bullendo en el interior de mi cuerpo. Iba a gritar como una condenada cuando Rosalie me miró decidida.

-¡No, Rose!- gritó Alice pero Rosalie ni se inmutó.

-Edward no es hijo de Carlisle y Esme- soltó lentamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté completamente confundida.

-Alice, a ti te entenderá mejor- bufó y levanto una tasa, luego se sentó en el sillón, sin mirarnos.

Miré a Alice y alcé mis cejas en un claro gesto de "¿Qué esperas para hablar?"

-Como dijo Rose- murmuró-. Edward no es mi hermano, es mi primo- cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Sus padres fueron asesinados. Esme lo adoptó como hijo ya que tío Edward era hermano de Carlisle.

Mi boca se abrió y mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas. Eran tan pocas palabras las que había dicho pero que decían tanto…

-¿Cómo que fueron asesinados?- pregunté cuando es estupor bajó un poco.

-Aro los mató.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Iba a decirles que iba a actualizar hoy, pero siempre que planeo algo se me presenta algo y no termino haciendo nada _ Es tan molesto u.u**_

_**Acabo de venir del cine, de ver Harry Potter en 3D creo que sigo un poco aturdida por todo, dios... Que genial que estuvo *-***_

_**En fin, acá les traje el cap 25, la verdad es que no puedo creer que quede tan poco. Como ven, creo que quedarían 5 capis mas, junto con el Epilogo...**_

_**De a poquito vamos conociendo el pasado de Edward, el por qué esta en es trabajo, y que es pasó a sus papás reales. Me da pena tener que imaginarme a Em sin un ojo... pero bueno, esta vivo y eso es lo que me importa xD**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro y me ponen re contenta, lamento mucho si no los contesto, pero cuando quiero hacerlo nunca puedo .**_

_**Espero que es haya gustado el cap, lamento la demora, y no digo cuano vuelvo por que si no esperan como tontas y no termino subiendo nada ¬¬**_

_**Espero que sea pronto, solo digo que ya tengo el cap 26 armado y empesado.**_

_**Besos a todas! Las adoro! Me voy a dormir!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

_Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar, de analizar una y otra vez la situación, me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Mi corazón me gritaba que tomara a Bella y saliera huyendo de aquel mundo, irnos a donde sea pero que estuviéramos bien escondidos, sin embargo mi cabeza y orgullo me gritaban que debía de volver y vengarme…_

_Solté un suspiro y miré hacia abajo, inevitablemente sonreí y acaricié su mejilla, aun estaba sonrojada y pequeños hipos se escapaban de su boca. Había estado llorando por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando hicimos el amor, se había aferrado a mí de tal manera que me hacía entrar en duda de mi decisión. _

_Pero debía hacerlo, debía terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, esa era la única manera en que podríamos vivir tranquilos, tanto para ella como para mí. Nos merecíamos un descanso de toda esta mierda, pero para eso debía matarlos…_

_-Lo siento, amor- le susurré al oído al tiempo que la apartaba y la dejaba acostada en la cama._

_Me senté y busqué mi móvil, marqué un número y esperé a que me contestaran. Al tercer pitido me respondió con voz somnolienta._

_-Voy a hacerlo- dije y miré hacia atrás, hacia mi Bella._

_Tenía que ser optimista y pensar que esto solo era un "luego te veo" y no una despedida definitiva. Pero estaba a punto de enfrentarme con la muerte y solo uno podía ser el ganador, me estaba arriesgando pero era la mejor decisión que había tomado en todo este tiempo. _

_._

_._

_._

Sentí mis rodillas doblarse y su cuerpo caer sobre el mullido sillón, Alice se acercó a mí y se arrodilló.

-Por favor, Bella- suplicó tomando mis manos-. No le digas nada a Edward, quería ser él quien te contara todo esto…

Mi mirada estaba en algún punto de la sala, sentía la voz de Alice demasiado lejos como para seguir sus atropelladas palabras. Ahora entendía todo, absolutamente todo.

El por qué de su obsesión con escondernos de Aro, el por qué me engañó con Victoria, el por qué era tan importante para él complacer a Aro de cualquier manera, con cualquier cosa. Ahora todo encajaba…

-Quiere vengarse de Aro- dije entendiendo sus palabras.

-¡Oh dios, Bella!- gimió angustiada-. Debes detenerlo. Él ha estado tan ciego que nunca nos escuchó, pero sé que tú lo harás entrar en razón.

-¿Por qué yo haría la diferencia?- pregunté desorientada.

-Emmett está en ese hospital porque Edward dejó todo por ti- habló Rosalie golpeando la mesa con la taza-. Sé que tú no tienes nada que ver en todo este problema, pero…- apretó los puños y se levantó bruscamente-, si no fuera por ti Edward no se habría marchado de la empresa, Felix no habría sido asignado como nuevo jefe y Emmett no habría perdido su ojo- me miró con tanta rabia que me sentí encoger en sillón.

-Rose…

-Sí, Alice, lo sé- masculló y caminó fuera de la sala-. Muéstrale tu donde puede dormir- dijo ásperamente y se marchó dejándonos solas.

Al rato escuchamos una puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Solté el aire y me llevé las manos a la cara.

-Bella, ella no quiso decir eso, está demasiado nerviosa con lo de Emmett…

-No la excuses, Alice- dije sin apartar las manos de mi cara-. Ella tiene razón, todo esto es por mi culpa…

-No, Bells- tomó mis manos y las apartó de mi cara-. Rose es bastante dura cuando cree que tiene un argumento, pero no tiene la razón- secó las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas-. Tú no has tenido que convivir con un Edward completamente roto por la pérdida de sus padres, no has lidiado con él de adolescente y su obsesión de vengar a sus padres. No tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido y de lo feliz que es ahora, y todo es gracias a ti- sonrió cálidamente-. Por eso no debes culparte de sacarlo de esta mierda ¿sí?

-Alice…

-¡Shh!- me chitó levantándose-. Te enseñaré tu habitación- me tendió su mano, la tomé soltando un suspiro.

Alice me guió por la casa de Rosalie, subimos por las escaleras y caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta. La abrió y entró conmigo.

-Yo dormiré en la habitación de al lado- dijo abriendo un armario-. No hay mucha ropa pero es para que duermas cómoda- salio del armario con un pantalón y una camiseta, me las tendió y las tomé.

-Gracias- dije un poco avergonzada-. No te di las gracias por la ropa.

-No te preocupes por ello, Bells- chasqueó la lengua y se acercó para abrazarme-. Eso no es nada comparado con todo lo que has hecho por nosotros- sus pequeños brazos me rodearon la cintura, apretándome fuertemente.

Le devolví el abrazo no muy convencida por sus palabras, realmente estaba perdida. No había hecho nada... Claro, como dijo Rose, le quité un ojo a Emmett...

-Deja de pensar en tonterias- dijo Alice alejándose-. Buenas noches. Descansa.

Me sonrió una última vez y salió de la habitación dejándome sola. Miré la habitación y solté un suspiro pesado. No tenía sueño, no podía dormir, por más agotada que estuviera y quisiera descansar mi cabeza estaba trabajando a una velocidad temerosa. Tenía demasiada información y aun no terminaba de procesarla. Eran tantas las cosas que golpeaban mi cabeza que sentía que iba a explotar, pero no de dolor, no sentía dolor alguno.

Miré la cama y me senté en la orilla mientras miraba el pequeño reloj que había en la mesita de noche, decía que era las cinco de la madrugada. Suspiré una vez más y me restregué la casa con las manos, realmente deseaba poder dormir...

Me recosté en la cama, apoyando mi espalda en el cabezal y estirando mis piernas, sin sacarme las zapatillas, miré el techo y dejé que todo lo que me había dicho Alice y lo sucedido con Edward se abrió paso por mi mente.

Recordé cuando le pedí que dejara de ver a Victoria y a Aro, recordaba su nerviosismo al no saber que decirme, ahora entendía el por qué. Cuando lo descubrí que me había engañado con Victoria, diciendo que me estaba protegiendo, ahora lo entendía. Ahora me daba cuenta por qué se negó a que nos fuéramos... Ahora él había dejado ese trabajo solo para estar conmigo...

-Soy tan egoísta- gemí cayendo a un costado.

Edward tenía una estúpida misión suicida en este momento y yo solo me preocupaba por mí para mantenerlo conmigo y que no se fuera con Victoria, que jamás imaginé cual era realmente su intención, su historia...

Ahora que mi cabeza estaba trabajando me di cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada del pasado de Edward. Nuevamente me estaba ocultando cosas, era tan jodido ser la última en enterarme de lo que estaba pasando, me sentía una completa ignorante... la culpabilidad se hizo a un lado dándole lugar al enojo.

Edward Cullen iba a escucharme cuando lo viera de nuevo, y con ese último pensamiento mis ojos se cerrados y caí profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

_-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?- preguntó tomando mi mano y apretándola ligeramente._

_No le contesté, me le quedé mirando nuestras manos, el contraste de nuestras pieles. Su blanco enfermizo y el pálido saludable del mío, mi mano se veía obesa al lado de la suya, la piel se le pegaba a sus huesos…_

_-Sé que es una molestia pero…_

_-No es ninguna molestia- levanté mi vista y le sonreí-. Me encantaría._

_-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo- suspiró cerrando sus ojos, con una sonrisa en su boca._

_-El que no tiene idea eres tú- me incliné hacia adelante y bese su frente._

_Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró de esa manera que me hacía querer llorar sin parar. Era una mirada penetrante, opaca y decidida… él estaba aceptando el que iba a dejarme pronto…_

_-Te amo- repitió y sentí como mis ojos se aguaban._

_En ese instante nunca me imaginé que era una despedida, pues esa misma noche me abandonó._

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y un jadeo mezclado con un sollozo se escapó de mi boca. Las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos y tomé varias respiraciones profundas para calmarme. Enterré la cabeza en mi almohada y pensé en el sueño…

Era un recuerdo, uno viejo sin embargo dolía como si fuera reciente. Lo había soñado a _él_, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Era natural pues había vuelto a pisar un hospital y eso me trajo recuerdos.

Suspiré contra la almohada y moví mi cuerpo para quedar boca abajo, cuando sentí que algo pesado me rodeaba la cintura. Levanté mi cabeza y miré por sobre mi hombro, iba a gritar cuando vi el cabello alborotado de Edward. Un momento…

-¿Edward?- lo miré detenidamente, pensé que quizás había tenido un falso despertar y seguía soñando. Pero cuando mis dedos tocaron su mejilla supe que era real.

Allí estaba, acostado junto a mí, con su brazo apretando posesivamente mi cintura, su rostro escondido en mi cabello. Me giré en sus brazos y lo contemplé, su semblante se veía cansado, sus golpes estaban tomando color y el rasguño de su mejilla estaba levemente hinchado. Entonces recordé las palabras de Alice, recordé el entendimiento de las acciones de Edward en el pasado para conmigo.

Alice me suplicó que no le dijera a Edward que sabía lo de sus padres, que él tenía que contarme de ello…pero no quería esperar, quería despertarlo a los gritos exigiéndole una explicación, que me contara absolutamente todo, pero no me atrevía, se suponía que éramos una pareja, entre nosotros de no debía de existir secretos, y yo era la primera en estarle ocultando cosas.

El pasado de cada uno era privado y era entendible que cuando encontráramos el momento adecuado nos lo diríamos, pero lo que yo estaba ocultando no era algo del pasado, era del presente, era algo nuestro. No podía exigirle honestidad cuando yo no lo estaba haciendo.

Ahora más que nunca debía de mantener a mi hijo para mí… Hasta que Edward lograra resolver sus problemas.

_-¿Qué pasará si nunca los resuelve?_- preguntó una voz en mi cabeza- _Quizás nunca es un poco exagerado, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomará? Recuerda que estás de tres meses ya, en poco tiempo comenzará a notarse tu embarazo, él lo notará y te odiará…_

Sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla suavemente, trayéndome a la realidad y alejando aquella molesta voz de mi cabeza.

-Volviste- dijo con una sonrisa tierna- ¿En qué pensabas?

-Me preguntaba que estabas haciendo aquí- murmuré acercándome a su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

-Vine esta mañana a buscarte, pero te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que no quise perturbar tu sueño- me contestó abrazándome más fuerte-. Rosalie casi me tacleó en la entrada de la casa- su pecho se sacudió a causa de la risita-, dijo que ella se encargaría de Emmett, así que con Jasper decidimos descansar un poco.

-¿Cómo está Emmett?- levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Él está muy bien, está recuperándose rápidamente- besó mi frente-. Lo más seguro es que hoy le den el alta.

-¿Y su…ojo?- susurré recordando el vendaje que tapaba la mitad de su cara.

-Lo perdió por completo-Edward negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Oh, dios…- la culpa volvía a hacer meya en mí.

-Él está bien, Bella- repitió abrazándome aun más fuerte-. Es más, está planeando comprarse uno de esos parches de piratas, dice que eso le hará verse aun más rudo y sexy…

Se me escapó una risita mezclada con un sollozo. Ese realmente era un comentario del propio Emmett. Él era increíble acababa de perder un ojo y él lo único que hacía era bromear con respecto a ello, obviamente no quería preocupar a nadie, pero me preguntaba qué tipo de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza…

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Irnos?- repetí sentándome en la cama.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- se sentó conmigo y me tomó las manos-. Viste lo que pasó con Emmett, no pienso dejar que ocurra lo mismo contigo…

-¿Estas escuchándote?- le cuestioné incrédula-. No podemos irnos ¡No puedes dejar a tu familia!- exclamé.

-Mi familia va a estar bien…

-¡No!- grité y me levanté de la cama-. No puedes irte, no puedes abandonar a tu familia por mí…

-No la estoy abandonando- frunció el ceño y se sentó al borde de la cama-. Bella, tú eres lo más importante que tengo, no puedo permitir arriesgarte.

-¿Pero si a tu familia?- lo miré con todo la furia que sentía.

Él me miró durante unos segundos, luego bajó la cabeza y miró sus dedos. Me quedé pasmada por la determinación en su mirada. A Edward le importaba su familia, pero no era _su_ familia, sus padres habían muerto…

-Es… diferente- dijo sin mirarme-. Ellos saben que hacer.

-Me estás ocultando algo- dije y levantó su cabeza rápidamente, con expresión sorprendida-. Nuevamente me estás ocultando cosas.

-Bella- le levantó y se acercó a mí, tomando mis manos-. Cuando te dije que te contaría todo no estaba mintiendo. Tú eres mi prioridad ahora, eres lo único que tengo y moriría si te pierdo.

Sus brazos volvieron a rodearme y apretarme contra su cuerpo, me dejé estar y absorbí su esencia. Ahora más que nunca entendía la determinación de Edward en protegerme, él ya había perdido a sus padres, no los había podido proteger, sin embargo…

-No podemos irnos- mis labios rozaron su cuello-. No quiero irme.

-Bella- su voz ahora sonaba irritada-. No voy a discutir esto contigo, las cosas ya están decididas y no van a cambiar.

Me aparté y lo miré ceñuda, aquí estaba el viejo Edward. Ese tipo manipulador, controlador, al que le debías obedecer o abstenerse a las consecuencias. Lo que Edward no sabía era que yo podía ser más manipuladora, cuando algo se metía en mi cabeza nada del mundo de lo sacaría.

-No soy un objeto del cual puedas haces y deshacer a tu antojo- espeté-. Voy a quedarme te guste o no.

Edward bufó y se pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aun más. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como un león enjaulado. Me le quedé mirando y esperé a que tomara una decisión, yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para encararme.

-Bien, no nos iremos- dijo entre dientes apretados. Suspiré con una sonrisa y salté en sus brazos-. Eres una manipuladora- murmuró en mi odio y me abrazó de vuelta-. Ahora, hablando en serio- se apartó y me miró con seriedad-. Vamos a quedarnos con la condición de que no vuelvas a la universidad.

-¿Qué?

Realmente sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida, en lo que iba del tiempo no pensaba en la universidad, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que mis estudios. No es que no fueran importantes, pero cuando hay un mafioso persiguiendo a tu novio y a un hijo en tu vientre, la literatura antigua y moderna no eran mis principales preocupaciones.

-Sé que te acompañé a que comenzaras con tu nueva profesión, pero por ahora no puedes darte ese lujo- me explicó de manera lenta y conciliadora.

Quizás Edward pensaba que estaría molesta por su condición, entonces usaría ese tono para aplacarme, pero en realidad me estaba irritando, me daba la sensación que hablaba con una idiota.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- dije le dije para que dejara esa expresión culpable.

-Te prometo que cuando todo esto se solucione podrás retomar tus estudios- acunó mi cara entre sus manos.

-Esto es más importante ahora- él asintió y besó mis labios.

Luego de aclarar esos tantos, dejamos la casa de Rosalie y nos dirigimos a la ciudad en busca de un nuevo hotel en dónde hospedarnos. Edward decía que no debía ser muy caro, así ningún perro de Aro nos buscaría, pero tampoco debía ser muy barato, él estaba acostumbrado a la comodidad y lujos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté al ver los conocidos edificios.

-Ya que vamos a quedarnos debemos alertar a nuestros conocidos- dijo girando el volante hacia la derecha.

Frenó el auto frente a un edificio que no pensé volver a ver tan seguido, y mucho menos con Edward.

-¿Jacob?- señalé mirándolo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que le pase a este perro- se encogió de hombros y bajó del auto.

Abrí mi puerta y me apresuré a seguirlo.

-Si no te importa ¿por qué estamos aquí?- pregunté alcanzándolo.

-A ti te importa- sin más abrió la puerta y entramos en el lobby del lugar.

Caminamos hasta el ascensor y para mi sorpresa él apretó el número del piso de Jacob. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Cuando vine a buscarte tenía dos opciones- marcó con sus largos dedos-. Uno: tú bajabas. Dos: yo te bajaba- sonrió ampliamente y no pude evitar reírme-. Si tenía que bajarte yo, tenía que saber en qué apartamento encontrarte.

La campanilla sonó y bajamos, nuevamente él acertó en el número de apartamento. Tocó la puerta y antes de que abrieran se supo delante de mí.

-¿Edward?- era una voz femenina.

-¿Angela?- abrí mis ojos al verla.

-¿Bella?- ese era Jacob.

-¿Jacob?- lo apunté.

-¿Ed…?

-¡Oh, basta!- exclamó Edward.

La imagen era muy….extraña. Angela estaba en la entrada del apartamento de Jacob vestida…con una de sus remeras y él estaba con un pantalón y su pecho desnudo ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Qué…?

-No tenemos todo el día- me interrumpió Edward- ¿Podemos pasar? Tengo algo que decirles.

-Hmmm…- Angela se giró para mirar a Jacob, este le asintió y se metió adentro.

Angela se hiso a un lado para dejarnos entrar. Edward tuvo que tomar mi mano y arrastrarme adentro ya que aun me encontraba atónica por lo que acababa de ver.

-Yo…mmm…enseguida vengo- dijo mi amiga y se metió al cuarto de Jacob.

Me senté en el sillón, que tantas veces había usado, y analicé la escena. Angela sonrojada y nerviosa, media vestida con una camisa de Jacob. Mi amigo con poca ropa. Ambos metidos dentro de la misma habitación vistiéndose con sus ropas…

-¿Llegaste a la conclusión o tengo que deletreártela?- preguntó Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-Me cuesta creerlo- dije aun aturdida.

-¿Te importa?- lo miré y pude ver un poco de dolor y enojo.

-No, no- me apresuré a aclarar-. Ellos no se llevaban nada bien, es decir siempre discutían por eso me sorprende…

-Bueno, parece que la pelea los unió- se encogió de hombros y miró el apartamento con demasiado interés.

Sinceramente nunca imaginé a Jacob y Angela en una misma oración, juntos…como amantes…

La puerta de la habitación de Jacob se abrió y ambos salieron ya vestidos. Angela sonrojada corrió hacia la cocina, mientras que Jake se dejaba caer en el sillón individual, soltando un suspiro y pasando una mano por su cara.

-Noche agotadora ¿eh?- le picó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿A qué mierda viniste?- le gruñó.

-Que amargado- volvió a reírse y miró nuevamente la habitación-. Lindo apartamento…

-Me sacaste a Bella ¿quieres hacer lo mismo con mi casa?- Jacob se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a Edward.

Mi novio se puso en pie y lo encaró, dispuesto a repartir golpes si era necesario.

-¡Basta!- grité poniéndome en el medio de los dos, pero esta tan pequeña al lado de sus enormes cuerpos.

-Yo no te quité a Bella- resopló Edward inclinándose hacia adelante-, ella jamás fue tuya.

-Lo era hasta que tú apareciste- dijo Jacob, imitando a Edward.

Las palmas de mis manos se pegaron a sus pechos, mi fuerza no era nada comparada con la de ellos.

-No te mientas, chuchó- le sonrió de manera oscura-. Nunca llenaste las expectativas para que Bella se fijara en ti…

-¡Al menos yo jamás la lastimé! ¡Ella nunca lloró por una de mis estupideces!- espetó Jacob encolerizado.

-¡Basta!- grité sofocada entre los dos- ¡Edward!- le supliqué con la mirada que se detuviera.

-¡Jacob!- gritó Angela. Ella tomó el brazo de Jake y lo hiso retroceder.

Edward tomó mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, se apartó de Jacob quien estaba colorado.

-No vine a discutir contigo- dijo con un poco más de calma-. Solo venía a advertirte.

-Yo creo que vienes a regodearte de que la tienes- Jake respiraba agitado y parecía no notar la presencia de Angela, quien lo miraba triste.

-Felix está detrás de mí y de todos los que me rodean- siguió Edward, ignorando el comentario de Jake-. Ya atacó a mi hermano y pienso que puede haber más heridos.

-¿Felix? ¿Te refieres a hijo de Aro?- preguntó Angela.

-Sí. He dejado el trabajo y me está buscando- le asintió Edward-. Él sabe sobre Bella, y no quiero que llegue a ella. Puede que intente llegar por medio de los conocidos de ella, así que he venido para advertirles, para que se fijen bien- miró a Angela-. Tú los conoces, será más fácil para ti reconocerlos, estate atenta y no dejes que este perro se meta en problemas ¿queda claro?- preguntó y Angela sintió con el ceño fruncido-. Eso era todo.

Sin despegarme de su cuerpo, Edward me obligó a caminar. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Jacob, quien me miraba enojado.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- su pregunta revotó en las paredes haciendo eco.

-¿Decir qué?- preguntó Edward deteniéndose y mirándolo.

Me tensé, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y sentía el sudor frío en mi frente y espalda. Mis ojos iban de Jacob a Edward. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Jacob iba a decirlo!

-A los padres de Bella- interrumpió Angela entendiendo mi nerviosismo-. Pienso que deberían ser avisados también.

Jacob había clavado mí su mirada en la mía, podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza cuestionándome miles de preguntas. Al parecer Angela lo había entendido y esperaba que ella pudiera explicarle. Yo no era capaz de hablar, hacía tan solo unos segundos Edward casi se entera que iba a ser papá, y no por mí…

Pegué un salto en el asiento cuando la puerta del auto se cerró, estaba tan metida en mi mente, en mi miedo que no me había dado cuenta que estábamos en la calle. Edward entró en el auto cerrando de un portazo su puerta, puso en marcha el vehículo y salimos pitando por la calle. No me atrevía a mirarlo, no podía, me encogía en mi asiento cada vez que soltaba una maldición y su mano movía bruscamente la palanca de cambios.

Estaba molesto ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que Jacob había querido decir? ¿Estaría enfadado por ocultarle la verdad? No, él no se había dado cuenta, si lo supiera no esperaría a que estuviéramos solos para gritarme que le oculté algo tan importante ¿o sí?

Condujo por varios minutos y sentía que mi estómago retorcerse con nerviosismo. Podía sentir la bilis subir y bajar por mi garganta. Cerré los ojos y tomé respiraciones profundas tratando de calmar las nauseas, pero las sacudidas del auto y el olor a combustible me estaban descomponiendo peor. Bajé la ventanilla del auto y tomé una buena bocanada de aire con la boca, gracias a dios las nauseas bajaron un poco, mi estómago aun se seguía retorciendo.

El pensar que Edward supiera que estaba embarazada me ponía enferma. Se suponía que una mujer debía estar contenta de esperar un hijo con su pareja, con su amado, no era que yo no lo estuviera, pero la situación estaba tan retorcida que un hijo en este momento no era más que complicar las cosas.

Quizás esté siendo una mierda de madre al estar diciendo que no deseo a mi hijo ahora, pero preferiría que él no naciera en un mundo donde sus padres tenían que estar huyendo como unos criminales. Amo a mi hijo, amo el fruto del amor de Edward y mío, pero odio tener que escondérselo para que nadie le haga daño.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un enorme hotel. Edward bajó y abrió mi puerta, tendiéndome la mano, al parecer su enfado se había pasado. La tomé y me aferré a ella al sentir como el piso se movía bajo mis pies. Di un paso y casi caigo de no ser por los brazos de Edward.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con preocupación.

-Si- asentí y caminé como pude, ignorando el mareo.

Edward habló con el recepcionista y pagó una de las mejores habitaciones, el señor nos preguntó la estadía a lo que Edward le contestó que era indefinida. El hombre sonrió ampliamente y le entregó unas llaves. Caminamos hacia el ascensor, me recosté en una de las paredes metálicas y apoyé mi frente en el frío. Debí tomar las escaleras, mi estómago se hundió a mis pies y el olor a lustrador avivaron mis nauseas inmediatamente.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward tomando mi cara entre sus manos- ¿Qué tienes? Estás pálida.

-No me siento muy bien- dije apoyándome en él.

-¿Qué sientes?- me preguntó sobando mi espalda.

-Nauseas- gemí y sentí el detener del ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron y Edward me cargó hacia nuestra habitación, podía sentir el sabor acido en mi boca, apenas abrió la puerta me bajé de sus brazos y corrí hacia el baño. No sé cómo pero encontré el inodoro justo a tiempo. Mi estómago se contrajo en cada arcada, mis dedos apretaban la loza en cada arcada. Podía sentir las manos de Edward sosteniendo mi cabello y acariciando mi espalda.

Cuando sentí que vomité hasta mi hijo, me desplomé en el suelo. Sentía mi cuerpo tembloroso y sudado. La cabeza me palpitaba y giraba. Sentí los brazos de Edward cargarme y caminar hacia otro lugar. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que su aroma quitara de mi nariz el asqueroso olor a vomito. Me depositó en la cama, sacó mis zapatillas y me arropó con las colchas, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó despegando los cabellos en mi frente.

-Bastante- le sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados-. Lo siento, eso debió ser asqueroso para ti.

-Bueno, te parecías a la chica del Exorcista- bromeó sacándome una sonrisa- ¿Quieres que llame al médico? Aun estás pálida.

-¡No!- grité sentándome abruptamente. Edward me miró sorprendido luego frunció el ceño-. Yo…hmm… no es nada de qué preocuparse- dije torpemente y me senté de nuevo.

No podía dejar que un medico viniera y me viera, era obvio que esto se debía a mi embarazo, él no podía enterarse, no aun.

-Pero no es normal…

-Solo estoy asustada- le corté cambiando el tema-. Pensar en mis padres me puso muy nerviosa.

-Si quieres podemos llamarlos y decirles…

-¡No!- volví a gritar haciendo que Edward sospechara aun más de mí-. Ellos jamás lo entendería Edward, créeme, los conozco. Es mejor no decirles nada.

-Ahora eres tú la que me oculta algo- me miró fijamente.

_Oh, dios…_

-Quiero dormir- dije evitando el tema-. Estoy cansada.

Edward asintió, besó mi frente y se marchó diciendo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas.

Cerré mis ojos y alejé de mi mente el hecho de que Edward estuvo a punto de saber de mi embarazo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidos y de manera extraña. Edward no se despegaba de su teléfono, a todas horas este sonaba o él hacía llamadas. En varias ocasiones se enojaba de tal manera que me preguntaba si me hacía falta algo, siempre le pedía alguna tontera solo para que él saliera y se despegara. Pero era tan extraño.

No me atrevía a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, pues temía que me dijera que las cosas estaban empeorando. Prefería seguir viviendo en la ignorancia y tratar de calmarlo cuando estaba frustrado. Pero también tenía deseos de saber, de no quedarme atrás. Eran tan malditamente contradictorios mis pensamientos.

Tomé el control del televisor y comencé a hacer zapping en los canales. Realmente no tenía deseos de ver televisión pero el que Edward no llegara me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Esta mañana recibió un llamado el cual lo alteró peor que en otras situaciones y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse. Eran las nueve de la noche y no había tenido una llamada o mandado un mensaje de texto.

Escuché ruidos en la puerta y suspiré aliviada de que no lo hubiera pasado nada. Dejé el control y fingí mirar un programa de cocina. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi acercarse, se sentó a mi lado y me tomó entre sus brazos, sentándome en su regazo, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Hola- dije sin mirarlo.

-¿No vas a preguntarme donde estuve?- su aliento acarició mi piel.

-¿Ahora te importa mi opinión? Tu teléfono se pondrá celoso si ve que me prestas más atención que a él- de acuerdo, estaba furiosa.

En toda la jodida semana que llevábamos en este hotel no habíamos hecho más que dormir, comer y estar cada uno en su mundo. No era que esperara tener sexo desenfrenado, pero no había intentado intimar conmigo en ningún momento.

-Por favor, no te enfades conmigo- me pidió abrazándome más fuerte-. He tenido un día de mierda, lo que menos deseos es discutir conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó?- me giré en sus brazos para mirarle.

-Es largo- suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Te escucho- le animé pasando mis manos por su pecho.

-Tengo a cinco hombres en el hospital- su voz fue baja, pero lo escuché perfectamente.

Mis manos se detuvieron y sus ojos se abrieron, me miraron escudriñando mi reacción.

-Jasper me pidió que volviera al trabajo y…

-¡No!- exclamé y me levanté de sus piernas-. Me lo prometiste, Edward.

-Déjame explicarte- se levantó acercándose.

-¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo?- le pregunté enfadada- ¿Esas llamadas eran de esa mierda?

-No he vuelto a la oficina- me aseguró tomando mis manos.

-¡Pero has vuelto con ellos!- grité soltándome.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó ahora enojado-. Me pediste que nos quedáramos aquí, y por ellos mis hombres han caído uno a uno para protegernos ¿y quieres que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados?- cuestionó pasando una mano por su cabello-. Acabo de venir del hospital, Sam salió de una complicada operación. No puedo quedarme a jugar contigo a la casita cuando me necesitan…

Sus palabras eran golpes directos a mi estómago y a mi corazón. Todo lo que él decía era verdad, todos se estaban sacrificando por mí culpa, por mí egoísmo… pero yo no lo sabía, yo le pedí que se quedara para proteger a su familia, pero en vez de hacer las cosas bien solo las estaba empeorando.

-Es mi culpa- sollocé sintiéndome la mierda más grande del planeta.

-No, Bella- dijo soltando un suspiro y apretando el puente de su nariz-. No quise decirlo de esa manera.

-Solo decías la verdad- miré hacia otro lado y traté de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran- Si yo no te hubiera pedido todas esas cosas nadie estaría lastimado.

-Bella, no…- se acercó y tomó mis manos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- lloré-. Yo te obligué a dejar esa mierda, ahora los demás están pagando mi egoísmo.

Edward me atrapó en sus brazos y me estrechó susurrándome en el oído que no era mi culpa. Pero yo sabía que era así. Estaba siendo una mierda con todos, en especial con él. Le había pedido que dejara todo para que estuviera conmigo, su gente estaba saliendo herida y le ocultaba la existencia de nuestro hijo ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente egoísta? ¿Cómo podía arrastrar a tantas personas solo para conseguir lo que quería?

-Tengo miedo- dije aun llorando-. Tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti.

-No me pasará nada- besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasará cuando ya no quede nadie para protegerte?- levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo, pero las lágrimas me impedían ver con claridad-. Edward, me moriría si algo te pasa.

Él tomó mi cara en sus manos y se acercó hasta unir nuestras frentes.

-Por favor, no me dejes- le supliqué y junté nuestros labios.

-Nunca voy a dejarte- me juró con su voz aterciopelada-. Nada nos va a pasar.

Me sentía desesperada, ansiosa y temerosa. Por eso no quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, no quería enterarme de que las cosas se estaban complicando y todo por mi culpa. Pero aunque me obligara no podía escapar de la realidad.

El beso se volvió pasional y desenfrenado. Mis brazos se negaban a soltarlo, temía que si lo hacía él se marcharía y no volvería nunca más. Él me tomó en brazos y nos llevó a nuestra habitación. Nos acostó en la cama y nos despojó de nuestras ropas.

Sus caricias eran lentas, cálidas y cariñosas. Se movía lento por mi cuerpo, sentía que iba desfallecer por la desesperación de que se apurara y me hiciera olvidar de todo, pero él estaba empeñado en que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Su boca besó cada rincón de mi cuerpo, su piel rozar la mía me hacía estremecer, me seguía más sensibles que en otros momentos. Cada toque quemaba, la sangre bullía dentro de mis venas, mis gemidos eran fuertes, parecían más lloriqueos que sonidos de placer, pero a Edward no pareció importarle, él seguía con su tarea de darme placer.

-Edward…-gemí su nombre, ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba tenerlo adentro.

Él me miró y se acomodó sobre mí, sin aplastarme pero pegando su cuerpo lo más posible al mío, abrió mis piernas y se alineó en mi entrada. Mis manos fueron a su espalda y mis uñas se clavaron en su piel cuando lo sentí entrar de una sola vez.

Ambos gemimos sonoramente y nuestros cuerpos se arquearon. Sin esperar a que a que me amoldara a su tamaño, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, sin darme un solo respiro. Mis pulmones quemaban y exigían un poco de oxigeno, pero no me importaba, me sentía tan bien y a la vez tan triste.

A pesar de que sus caderas chocaban con la mía, de sus manos acariciando mis pechos, de su voz gimiendo en mi oído… el saber que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera era por mi culpa no desaparecía de mi cabeza.

Entré al mundo de Edward y me enamoré cuando dije que no lo haría. Siempre estuve enfocada en mis sentimientos, en las sensaciones que sentía al estar con él que prácticamente no me preocupé por su pasado. No supe interpretar sus señales; su obsesión el trabajo, con complacer a Aro, estar con Victoria. No supe ver que detrás de ello no había más que una venganza que veía planeando de hace tiempo y que yo lo obligué a desistir por el amor que le tengo. Por mi egoísmo muchas personas estaban sufriendo, y aunque me sentía fatal, lo único que deseaba era que él estuviera bien.

Mi espalda se arqueó y mis pechos se pegaron aun más al de Edward, mi centro estaba comenzando a tensarse haciendo que el placer creara sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo. Edward embistió con dureza y ferocidad, acercándose al climax conmigo.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y estampé mi boca en la suya, para tragar su grito ahogado. Nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron por las olas de placer y luego cayeron en la cama. Abrazados, sudados, satisfechos…

-Te amo- susurró en mi oído, luego depositó un pequeño beso en mi cien.

-No más que yo- logré decir aun agitada.

Nos giró y nos arropó con las colchas. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y cerré mis ojos dejándome conducir al mundo de los sueños, donde me esperaba una nueva pesadilla.

.

.

.

Un insistente sonido y golpeteo me despertó, palmeé la cama a mi lado y la encontré vacía y fría. Me senté de golpe y miré la iluminada habitación. Ya era de día y estaba sola. Los ruidos se seguían escuchando, venían de la puerta.

Busqué una bata y me tapé con ella, caminé por el apartamento buscándolo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Si?- los miré y tapé mi pecho con la bata.

-Bella- empezó Jasper-. Edward desapareció.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**No se ustedes, pero el cap ha sido bien largo o.o**_

_**Ya, les traje actu como dije, ahora solo quedan 4 capis… que tristesa.**_

_**He leído en sus rr que esperan ansiosas a que Bella le diga a Ed que está embarazada, bueno… les voy a dar un adelanto, ella se lo va a decir en el cap 29, así que falta… Recuerden que Bella está protegiendo a su hijo ¿Quién no lo haría si sabes que el padre de tu bebé está metido en la mafia y con una venganza encima? Pos, yo huiría con bebé y todo xD**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos, alertas, por leer, por aguantar mis tardanzas… son las mejores. No me voy a cansar de repetirlo n_n**_

_**Acá en A**__**rgentina el 20 de Julio es el día del amigo, así que para todas mis lectoras, que las considero mis amigas, les deseo un MUY FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO *O***_

_**Besos, nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**Meli**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

_-¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward?- me preguntó Paul aparcando frente a un almacén viejo y destartalado._

_-Hoy se acaba todo- dije mirando por la ventana._

_-No puedes entrar ahí solo, Edward- intentó hacerme entrar en razón, pero realmente me importaba muy poco lo que me esperaba-. Sabes que puede estarte esperando con una trampa._

_-No me importa- me encogí de hombros._

_-Al menos déjame llamar a Emmett y Jasper- pidió con miedo en la voz._

_-No- me giré y lo miré con severidad-. Ustedes ya se han sacrificado demasiado- abrí la puerta y me bajé de un salto._

_-Tú no eres nuestro jefe ahora, así que si veo algo extraño llamaré de inmediato a los chicos- me advirtió apuntándome con un dedo._

_-Verás que no será necesario- le sonreí y cerré la puerta._

_Me giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar hacia el almacén. Era una imagen demasiado rara, hasta parecía salida de una película de terror. A pesar de ser de día los almacenes se veían oscuros y tétricos, el portón estaba abollado y la pintura salpicada, el revoque removido y las ventanas polvorientas, rotas. Si me daba vuelta el océano brillaba por el sol, y las aguas estaban calmadas, completamente pacífico… era un escenario demasiado raro._

_Busqué en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón mis guantes de cuero sin dedos. Me los coloqué a medida que caminaba hacia el almacén. Llegué al portón, tomé la manija y con una profunda respiración tiré abriéndola por completo. El almacén se iluminó por dentro revelando un enorme sillón rojo de cuero con cuatro mujeres…y Felix._

_-Bienvenido, querido Edward- me saludó imitando el tono y palabras de su padre._

_El portón detrás de mí se cerró con un fuerte estruendo y el interior de la bodega se sumergió en la oscuridad, por más que el sol se filtrara por las ventanas rotas no alcanzaba a iluminar todo el lugar. De inmediato una luz me segó momentáneamente. Bufé y tapé mis ojos. La luz bajó la intensidad, a una normal. Quité la mano de mis ojos y por un segundo sentí miedo._

_El maldito almacén estaba lleno de hombres armados con diferentes armas: bates de beisbol de aluminio, caños gruesos, cuchillos, machetes, pistolas, cadenas… Debía haber más de cincuenta tipos rodándonos. ¡Mierda! Paul tenía razón._

_-¿He esperado por casi dos horas para que montaras todo esto?- pregunté sonando tranquilo, aunque por dentro sentía en leve nerviosismo por estar solo._

_-¿Asustado?- me contestó con otra pregunta, haciendo que las mujeres se rieran tontamente._

_Elevé mis cejas con fingida sorpresa, miré hacia atrás como buscando a alguien más aparte de mí, luego volví a mirarlo._

_-¿Me estás preguntando a mí?- me señalé con un dedo-. Estoy solo, no tengo arma más que mis manos, mientras que tú estás rodeado de un grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes- le sonreí con suficiencia- ¿y me preguntas si yo estoy asustado?_

_No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo ponerse serio. Me estrechó los ojos y levantó su barbilla, detonando altivez._

_-¿A qué se debe el que me llamaras y pidieras que nos encontráramos?- inquirió levantándose, acercándose a mí._

_-Vengo a cobrarme por lo que le hiciste a mis hombres- dije y me encontré caminando también, acercándome a él._

_-¿Yo? Que yo sepa tu ya no tienes hombres- dijo con fingida inocencia-. Mis hombres se han estado portando mal y necesitaban recordar quién es su nuevo jefe._

_-Eres tan rencoroso- apreté mis manos, tratando de contenerme en no saltarle encima._

_-Para nada, solo hago mi trabajo- se encogió de hombros._

_Ahora ambos estábamos parados uno frente al otro._

_-Haces todo este circo porque papi me prefirió sobre ti- hice un puchero solo para molestarlo._

_-Dejaste atrás un grupo de zánganos que no saben hacer su trabajo- gruñó irritado._

_-Tu papi jamás se quejó de mi trabajo y mis "zánganos"- me crucé de brazos sonriéndole con burla-. Si no mal recuerdo, tu papi se quejaba de tus pendejadas y me buscaba a mí y mis "zánganos" para limpiarlas._

_-¡Te metiste en mi familia y acaparaste todo! ¡Quieres hacer lo mismo que tu roñoso pa…!- no lo dejé terminar, mi puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula._

_El golpe lo tomó desprevenido y cayó al suelo por el impacto. De inmediato sus hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia mí, dispuestos a molerme los huesos._

_-Vamos, Felix- le alenté entre dientes apretados-. Pelea de manera limpia conmigo, demuéstrale a tu padre que fuiste capaz de acabarme con tus propias manos._

_-¡Aléjense!- gritó y los hombres se detuvieron._

_Me miró y pude ver el anhelo de ver a su padre mirándolo con reconocimiento, orgullo, esa mirada que me daba a mí cuando le cumplía los trabajos._

_Se levantó lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, podía notar la victoria aun no cantada en ellos. Levanté mi mano y con el índice lo llamé, extrañamente la imagen de Bella vino a mi mente y eso me dio suficientes fuerzas para abalanzarme contra Felix._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- jadeé poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

Jasper comenzó a hablar pero no podía escucharlo, mi mente estaba en otro lado. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, mi frente se mojó por el sudor frío y una terrible punzada golpeó mi vientre. Grité y llevé mis manos a mi panza, sosteniéndola del fuerte dolor. Escuché gritos llamándome y manos sosteniéndome antes de perder el conocimiento.

Un penetrante olor quemó mi nariz, moví mi cabeza hacia un costado tratando de alejar ese asqueroso aroma, pero este me persiguió y mojó mi nariz. La fría y seca sensación logró que mis ojos se abrieran, y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos más que mirarme, me examinaban.

-¡Oh, Bella!- exclamó Alice saltando sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué acabo de decir, Alice?- le regañó un hombre mayor, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Miré a mi alrededor desconcertada, estaba en la cama, rodeada de mis amigos y un desconocido ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué había pasado?

-Lo siento, Jenks- dijo Alice con timidez-. Es que me alegra que haya despertado.

El señor soltó un suspiro y luego me miró con seriedad, se acercó un poco más y tomó una de mis manos.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta- le asentí aun desorientada y preguntándome quién diablos era este tipo- ¿Estas embarazada?

Esa simple y reveladora pregunta me recordó todo, mi hijo con Edward, la desaparición de Edward…

-Yo…- miré a mis amigos, quienes me miraban atentos, ansiosos. Suspiré resignada, no podía ocultarlo más tiempo-. Si- confesé mirando la colcha y sentí mi cara arder.

-Lo sospechaba- dijo el hombre poniendo su otra mano en mi vientre. Alcé la vista para verlo sonriéndome-. Soy ginecólogo, obstetra y médico clínico- se encogió de hombros y lo miré un tanto sorprendida por todos sus títulos médicos-. Los chicos me llamaron porque te desmayaste, me dijeron que te doblaste sobre tu estómago antes de eso.

-Me dio una puntada- fruncí el ceño al recordar el terrible dolor.

-Las punzadas son normales en los embarazos, pero quiero saber que sentías antes de que pasara- hablaba tan serenamente, que era relajante y confiable.

-Estaba asustada, preocupada…- nuevamente el miedo estaba haciendo meya en mí.

-Estrés- asintió, se agachó para sacar de su maletín un blog de pequeñas hojas y una lapicera-. No es bueno pasar por esas emociones mientras estas embarazada, no es bueno para el bebé. Debes estar tranquila y hacer reposo- se puso los lentes y comenzó a escribir.

-Pero…- abrí la boca para refutarle pero me miró por encima de sus lentes, severamente y cerré mi boca de inmediato.

El doctor se levantó de la cama y le entregó el papel a Alice, luego se giró y me miró con calidez.

-Recuerda, descanso, tranquilidad y todo estará bien- enumeró con sus dedos y se giró de nuevo para salir por la puerta.

-Lo acompaño- se apresuró a seguirlo, dejándome sola con tres cuervos dispuestos a comerme viva por ocultarles algo tan importante.

-No me miren así- dije intimidad-. No es momento para esto ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor- me regañó Rosalie.

-Me dará un ataque si no me dicen donde está Edward.

-Vamos, pequeña- se acercó Emmett con una sonrisa triste-. Piensa en mi lindo sobrino.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- exclamé ya exaltada.

Nadie dijo nada, agacharon sus cabezas y apretaron sus labios.

Ahora estaba exasperada, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mi cuerpo, miedo, preocupación, furia, enojo… y deseos de matar a Edward en cuanto lo viera. Nadie era capaz de abrir su boca y contestarme esa simple pregunta, agachaban sus cabezas y se quedaban callados haciéndome temer lo peor. Pero en este momento estaba tan jodidamente enojada que si me decían que estaba muerto era capaz de buscarlo, desenterrarlo, revivirlo y matarlo con mis propias manos.

Pero sentía dentro de mi pecho que él estaba vivo, él no podía dejarme….bueno, no de esa manera. Había roto su promesa al decirme que no me dejaría y era lo primero que hacía. Sí, definitivamente Edward Cullen moriría cuando lo volviera a ver.

Con la sangre hirviendo en mis venas, empujé las colchas, ignoré el hecho de que estuviera vestida y no con la bata, salté de la cama pero una montaña de músculos se interpuso en mi camino.

-Vuelve a la cama- dijo con voz gruesa y amenazante.

-Apártate- gruñí y no sé qué expresión tenía mi cara en estos momentos, pero logró asustar a Emmett ya que se apartó.

Ahora entendía por qué decían que no era recomendable ponerse en el camino de una mujer embarazada furiosa, o con un antojo.

Caminé hacia la puerta del dormitorio, pero antes de atravesarla un pequeño, diminuto cuerpito se paró con sus manos en su cadera, y semblante severo.

-Vuelve a la cama- me ordenó con las mismas palabras que su hermano.

Alice podía ser pequeña, bajita y adorable, pero era un maldito demonio cuando se enojaba y no había nada más aterrador en el mundo que ella. Satanás se arrodillaría a sus pies. Pero como dije antes, ni siquiera Alice iba a detenerme.

-Lo haré cuando encuentre a Edward- espeté y la empujé para salir del cuarto.

-Si supiéramos donde está te lo habríamos dicho- dijo a mis espaldas-, no estaríamos aquí contigo, encontrándonos con sorpresas…

Sus palabras atrajeron mi atención y me giré para verla con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo que no saben dónde está?- pregunté sin aliento-. Entonces ¿cómo saben que desapareció? ¿Qué tal si en realidad salió a dar un paseo y ustedes están exagerando?

-Uno de los guardias llamó esta mañana para decirnos que Felix no fue a trabajar y que Edward entró en el edificio por unos minutos y luego salió- contestó Jasper-. Edward no contesta su teléfono, tampoco se llevó su auto. Intentamos llamar a Felix y él tampoco contesta.

-¿Edward está con Felix?-gemí ahora preocupada- ¿Solos?

-Eso es lo que sospechamos- asintió lentamente-. Intentamos localizarlo, pero no encontramos nada.

Felix era el hombre que había pasado toda la semana acechándonos, lastimando a los hombres de Edward, el causante de la cicatriz en la cara de Emmett. Lo había visto solo una vez, y no había sido nada agradable. Era igual, quizás un poco más grande que Emmett, era peor de intimidante y por lo que sabía odiaba a Edward. Pero si estaban solos iba a poder encargarse ¿verdad? Edward no era grande, ni excesivamente musculoso pero si era fuerte…

-No queríamos decirte porque sabíamos que te preocuparías- dijo Alice tomando mis manos-. Vamos a la cama, Bella. Tienes que descansar. Ya verás como los chicos van a encontrarlo…

-No-negué con terquedad-. Yo también…

El sonido de un teléfono me interrumpió, Emmett contestó y puso el altavoz para que todos escucháramos.

-Paul- saludó.

-_Emmett_- jadeó al otro lado de la línea-. _Demonios_-maldijo y se escuchó un ruido.

-¿Qué pasa, Paul?- preguntó preocupado.

-_Edward…_

Corrí hacia Emmett y le arrebaté el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Qué pasó con Edward?- grité sin poder contenerme- ¿Dónde está? ¡Habla!

-_Edward está peleado con Felix_- susurró.

Perdí la facultad de hablar y solo me quedé observando el teléfono imaginando a Edward peleando a muerte con ese tipo gigante.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Jasper acercándose a mí.

-_Estamos en la bodega donde atrapamos a Cayo_- indicó y los tres caímos en cuenta de que lugar hablaba.

Era aquella bodega donde hice mi primer trabajo para Edward, tenía que cobrarle el dinero a un hombre mayor con traje blanco, por irme sola me había pegado un terrible susto cuando pensé que no saldría de aquella pocilga, pero aparecieron los chicos y me salvaron. Aun mi mente puede reproducir los sonidos exactos de las armas, los jadeos y gritos de los hombres caídos y el asqueroso olor entre humedad y mierda…

-_Edward está solo, ni siquiera me dejó ir con él_- la voz de Paul me trajo de nuevo a la realidad-. _Está lleno de tipos armados y dispuestos a matarlo si Felix pierde_- soltó un suspiro-. _Tienen que venir ahora y traer a todos los que puedan._

-¿Tipos armados?- gemí aun con la imagen de tipos en traje con armas.

-Vamos encamino- dijo Emmett sacándome el teléfono y cortando la llamada.

Él y Jasper se dirigieron a la puerta para irse. Ambos con la mandíbula tensa y expresiones duras en sus rostros.

-Emm- Rosalie lo llamó con timidez.

-Quédense aquí, volveremos pronto- dijo sin girarse y marchándose.

Me les quedé viendo como abrían la puerta y salían por ella, luego cerrándola fuertemente. El sonido me sacó de mi entumecimiento y corrí detrás de ellos, ignorando los gritos de las chicas. Los alcancé cuando estaban entrando al ascensor, ellos me vieron y no se detuvieron, apretaron un botón y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Tomé un respiro y salté entrando por las puertas, caí sobre Emmett respirando agitada.

-¡Mierda, Bella!- exclamó y me apartó con suavidad-. Vuelve al apartamento y espera con las chicas.

-No quiero- negué con terquedad, sabía que estaba actuando como una niña pequeña a la que no le querían comprar un capricho. Pero necesitaba ir con ellos, tenía que asegurarme con mis ojos de que Edward estaba bien, de que volvería conmigo, ese era mi única paz mental.

-No podemos arriesgarte. No tienes idea de lo que nos espera allá- me zarandeó un poco, enfatizando su preocupación.

-Quiero ir con Edward, por favor- les rogué y ellos se miraron con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Estuvieron callados mirándose hasta que la campanilla sonó indicándonos que ya habíamos llegado a destino. Jasper cerró sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

-Bien- accedió.

-¡Jasper!- exclamó Emmett enojado-. Edward va a matarnos por esto.

-Pero es lo que ella quiere- dijo como si eso fuera suficiente. Luego me miró con severidad-. Te llevaremos con la condición de que no bajaras de auto hasta que nosotros te lo digamos.

-Pero…

-Acéptalo o vuelve al apartamento- me dio a elegir y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, tuve que aceptar. Era eso o nada.

-Bien- acepté molesta.

Jasper asintió y tomó mi brazo, haciéndome caminar hacia la salida del edificio. Afuera estaba una camioneta negra, de esas que nos seguía cuando fuimos a visitar a Emmett al hospital. Me abrieron la puerta trasera y entré apresurada. Luego ellos se sentaron en los asientos delanteros, Emmett puso el auto en marcha y condujo por las calles a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Los edificios pasaban como borrones a nuestros costados y yo sentía mi estómago apretarse por la anticipación a lo que se venía. No tenía idea de a qué nos enfrentaríamos, de cuánto tiempo tardarían ellos en solucionar las cosas… solo esperaba que todo terminara de una vez por todas estaba asustada.

Mis manos fueron a mi vientre y lo acariciaron cuando sentí una leve punzada, cerré mis ojos y tomé una honda respiración, debía tranquilizarme por mi bebé. Tenía que ser optimista y pensar en que todo iba a salir bien.

-¿De cuánto estás?- me preguntó Jasper.

Levanté la cabeza para verlo girado en mi dirección y los ojos de Emmett en el espejo retrovisor. Sentí mis mejillas arder, bajé mi cabeza y entrelacé mis dedos, retorciéndolos con nerviosismo.

-Van a ser nueve semanas con esta- dije en un bajo murmullo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- me preguntó Emmett.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- levanté la cabeza arqueando una ceja- ¿Cómo puedo decirle a Edward que estoy embarazada cuando todos los días había un nuevo herido? Eso lo habría puesto más frenético y loco de lo que ya está.

-Buen punto- asintió Jasper, sin dejar de mirarme-. Sin embargo debiste decírselo.

-Solo habría empeorado las cosas- miré por la ventana-. Él me hubiera secuestrado y escondido en algún bunker, todo el tiempo escabulléndonos como si hubiéramos cometido algún crimen- suspiré cerrando los ojos-. Voy a decírselo cuando todo se haya calmado.

Abrí los ojos y miré sus nucas, ahora ninguno me miraba.

-¿Puedo pedirles un favor?- pregunté acercándome a sus asientos.

-¿Otro aparte del que no quieras que le digamos nada a Edward?- preguntó Emmett con una deslumbrante sonrisa, dejándome atónica-. Tranquila, Bells. Demasiado nos ganaremos la ira de Edward al llevarte como para agregarle un nuevo peso con decirle de tu embarazo.

-Gracias- le sonreí y me incliné para besarle la mejilla.

-¡Oh, voy a ser tío!- exclamó y comenzó a aplaudir, muy al estilo Alice-. Viene un nuevo Cullen al mundo.

-¡Emmett!-exclamamos al ver que el auto perdía la dirección.

Emmett pegó un salto y tomó el volante enderezando el auto, ganándonos bocinazos de otros vehículos.

Pronto dejamos la ciudad atrás y entramos en el puerto, donde estaban las bodegas. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa y ansiosa, mi pie comenzó a golpear frenéticamente el suelo del auto, me acerqué al vidrio expectante, esperando ver a Edward en cualquier segundo.

-Allí está el auto- dijo Jasper señalando hacia adelante.

Emmett estacionó el auto y miramos por la ventana, el lugar era horriblemente tétrico y estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Mi mano fue hacia la manija de la puerta, di un tirón y esta se abrió, pero de inmediato se cerró.

-Quedamos que dentro del auto- me regañó Jasper desde afuera.

Ambos cerraron las puertas seguidas de un sonidito que me puso aun más nerviosa. Me habían encerrado con seguro.

-No ¡No!- grité asustada, jalé varias veces la manija pero nunca se abrió la puerta-. Por favor, Jasper… ¡Emmett!

-Quédate tranquila y espéranos- me sonrió Emmett y se giraron para entrar a aquella bodega.

Grité, golpeé la ventana y hasta intenté derribar la puerta con mi hombro, pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimarme y asustarme más. En ese momento se escuchó un golpe, el portón se había cerrado.

Dios mío, dios mío… ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Y si no salían nunca más? ¿Cómo estaría Edward? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Gemí de dolor al sentir una nueva punzada en mi vientre, cerré mis ojos y me obligué a calmarme. Era tan extraño, parecía como si mi bebé me estuviera diciendo que me tranquilizara, que no era bueno para él, ni para mí.

Tomé varias respiraciones y abrí nuevamente los ojos, miré a mí alrededor y busqué algo, no sabía qué, pero necesitaba hacer algo. Era claro que no podía tirar la puerta abajo, eso no era humanamente posible, al menos era imposible para mi. Me pasé a los asientos delanteros y abrí la guantera, papeles y cajetillas de cigarrillos salieron volando y cayeron al suelo, metí mis manos y no encontré nada.

Frustrada me pasé una mano por el cabello, miré hacia abajo, al pequeño bolsillo que había en la puerta, metí mi mano con esperanzas renovadas, pero tampoco encontré nada. Maldije con un grito y comencé a soltar patadas y manotazos para todos lados. Estaba encerrada dentro de un maldito carro comiéndome el costoso cuero mientras que a menos de cien metros se estaba librando una pelea en la que podía salir herido de gravedad la persona que más amaba.

Entonces lo escuché, fue un golpe seco pero conciliador. Me detuve y vi el aparato rodar hacia mis pies, no tenía idea de donde había salido pero algo me decía que se debía a mis descoordinados golpes. Quise gritar de felicidad al ver que era un teléfono, me abalancé por él y pensé en marcar a la policía, pero me detuve de inmediato, si hacía eso podían meterlos presos a todos, y eso sería un problema del que no se librarían tan fácil.

Con dedos temblorosos busqué los contactos, dispuesta a llamar a todos para que alguien ayudara a Edward, pero solo un nombre llamó mi atención, y era el primero en la agenda.

_Aro Vulturi (Jefe)_

No sé en qué ayudaría, pero decidida apreté el botón verde para llamarlo, al tercer timbrado me contestó una voz cansada.

-Señor- dije temblorosa, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en llamarlo, pero parecía el único que podía ayudarme en estos momentos.

_-¿Quién habla?_- preguntó un poco más despierto.

-Soy yo Isabella- contesté.

_-¿Isabella…? Oh, Bella_- me reconoció-. _La novia de Edward, la chica que hace infeliz a mi hija y me robó al mejor empleado…-_pude escuchar como su voz se endurecía por el rencor hacia mí.

-Yo…- mi voz se trabó y me sentí tonta, demasiado tonta al haberlo llamado ¿Qué había hecho? Este hombre podría estar del lado de su hijo y jamás ayudaría a Edward si supiera en el lío en el que está.

-_Habla, mocosa ¿Para qué me llamaste?_- me ordenó- _¿Quieres reírte de que estoy en la calle? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que ese hijo de puta me ha hecho? Me ha quitado todo. Estoy en la calle sin un centavo…_

-Se lo merece- le interrumpí molesta-. Usted le quitó todo a Edward…

_-¿Y tú que mierda sabes, bastarda?_- me gritó haciendo que pegara un salto.

-No he llamado para discutir con usted- suspiré y miré hacia el almacén-. Felix ha estado lastimando a sus empleados toda esta semana…

-_Al grano_- me apuró.

-Ha hecho todo esto para llamar la atención de Edward- dije apresurada-. Ahora mismo están encerrados en un almacén en el puerto, tengo entendido que Felix está acompañado de muchos hombres, mientras que Edward está solo…

_-¿Y?-_ dijo desinteresadamente- _¿Me llamas para que te ayude? ¿Para que ayude a ese mal agradecido?_

-Por favor…- rogué con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_No_- se negó y supe que iba a colgar.

-¡Le diré a Edward que le devuelva todo su dinero!- grité desesperada.

La línea quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, creí que Aro había colgado pero podía escuchar su respiración. Había llamado su atención.

-Se lo diré, y él lo hará, usted lo sabe- dije sintiéndome esperanzada.

_-¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?_- preguntó con recelo- _¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?_

-Ayude a Edward y yo misma me encargaré de que su dinero este a su nombre otra vez- prometí y recé para que me dijera que sí.

-_Si no cumples con tu palabra, te mataré_- su amenaza me heló los huesos, porque sabía que él era capaz de cumplirla.

-Puede confiar en mí- dije antes de que colgara.

A pesar de que había conseguido la ayuda de Aro, no me sentía tranquila, aun estaba encerrada en el carro. Me levanté y me crucé a los asientos de atrás, palpé debajo de los asientos y lo encontré, el matafuego. Era pesado y duro, perfecto para romper el vidrio.

Me arrodillé en el asiento, mis dedos apretaban fuertemente el matafuego, apunté la ventana y lo estrellé haciendo que el vidrio se resquebrajara, golpeé una vez más, el vidrio se llenó de grietas y se hundió. Un golpe más y la ventaba estaba libre. Jadeando me saqué la campera, la enrollé en mi mano y saqué los restos de vidrio, para cuando me deslizara no me lastimara.

Inspeccioné mi obra de arte, buscando alguna astilla o pedazo de cristal, pero todo estaba limpio. Con una sonrisa saqué mis pies por la ventana y me deslicé hacia el suelo. Desenrollé mi campera, la sacudí y volví a colocármela.

Corrí hacia la bodega y sin siquiera meditar lo que estaba por hacer abrí el portón, encontrándome con un caos adentro. Había tipos tirados en el suelo sangrando, eran pocos nada comparado con las decenas que estaban de pie arrinconando a Jasper, Emmett y Paul, quienes tenían un que otro golpe.

Todos se detuvieron y se giraron para mirarme, mis amigos abrieron los ojos asombrados al verme…

-¿Bella?- esa era su voz.

Mis ojos fueron en todas direcciones buscándolo, hasta que lo encontré, parado, con la cara magullada pero sus ojos verdes brillantes. No me importó el lugar ni el momento en el que estábamos, solo corrí hacia él, saltando a sus brazos, fundiéndome en su pecho, llorando como si lo hubiera encontrado muerto, pero solo estaba feliz de que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó apartándome de él, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos-. Mierda, Bella. No tenías que estar aquí…

Iba a contestarle cuando se escucharon unos aplausos. Ambos miramos hacia la misma dirección y nos encontramos con Felix, en peor estado que Edward, son una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Que romántico- dijo sin dejar de aplaudir-. Que gente tan noble la que tienes, Eddie.

Edward me soltó y me pegó a su costado, escondiéndome y protegiéndome.

-Primero vienen los tres mosqueteros a intentar ayudarte- dijo y se giró para mirar a mis amigos aun acorralados-. Pero como no pudieron mandaron a la princesa, con espada y armadura brillante, a rescatar al príncipe- hiso ademanes con las manos, recordándome a Aro.

-Deja que se vaya y terminemos esto- dijo Edward apretándome contra él.

-Hermana, querida. Sabía que eras una bruja, aunque sin poderes. Debo felicitarte te has graduado de Hogwarts- comentó ignorando las palabras de Edward.

-Te dije que vendría- dijo una voz femenina.

Levanté mi cabeza y vi a Victoria bajar por unas escaleras de metal. Vestida con un mini vestido rojo, tacones rojos y su cabello suelto, haciendo juego con su vestimenta, su piel blanca resaltaba. Sonreía burlonamente a medida que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Ya estaba aburrida de tantos puños y testosterona- arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza-. Tardaste un poco, te esperaba más temprano.

-¿Victoria?- quise mirar a Edward, pero no me atrevía a despegar la vista de los hermanos Vulturis. Pero al parecer él tampoco se esperaba que Victoria estuviera ahí.

-Te lo ofrecí y me rechazaste- comenzó a hablar, su voz distorsionándose por el enojo-. Soy mucho mejor que ella, y sin embargo me dejaste por ¡eso!- exclamó apuntándome con un largo y esquelético óname, hermano. No es mi intención quitarte el protagonismo- nos estrechó los ojos, fulminándonos con la mirada-. Te lo advertí, Edward. Si no eres mío…- su mano se movió rápida-, tampoco serás de ella…

No hubo tiempo para asimilar nada, ni para defenderme o reaccionar. Solo vi como su largo dedo gatillaba el arma y un fuerte, ensordecedor sonido ponía los pelos de mi nuca en punta.

En solo un segundo todo era gritos… y sangre.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Si, hace como un mes que tengo este capitulo terminado, pero esta vez no ha sido mi culpa, fue la computadora u.u Recien el lunes me la entregaron, andaba toda mal. En fin, acá les traje el cap.**_

_**Una aclaración, como habrán visto los primeros párrafos son en cursiva y son Pov Edward, serían como una especie de adelanto a lo que va a tratar todo el cap, cuenta un poquito desde el punto de vista de Edward. Y este adelanto ha sido el último. Ya no habrán más, primero porque el cap que viene es Pov Edward, completo, y ahí se van a aclarar varias dudas. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Para su consuelo tengo el proximo cap empezado, así que la semana que viene estaría actualizando, peeeeero… quizás me adelante según los rr xD Ash, no, mentira, no las voy a chantajear con los rr, el que quiera comentar comente y el que no, bueno gracias por leer xD**_

_**Gracias por leerme, gracias por comentar, por sus alertas, favoritos, por recomendarme a otras lectoras, a otras paginas… lo aprecio mucho.**_

_**Bueno mujeres, me retiro a dormir. Nos vemos, que pasen un excelente fin de semana. **_

_**Besos.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Felix se abalanzó con intención de tirarme al suelo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que asestara mi rodilla en su estómago, cerró sus brazos y se encorvó hacia delante, aproveché para golpear su mentón, su cabeza voló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-¿Eso es todo?- me burlé rascando mi nariz con mis nudillos.

-Ni siquiera he comenzado- gruñó y se paró de un salto.

Esta vez fui yo quien avanzó hacia él, intentó detenerme de la misma manera que había usado yo, lo bloquee golpeando mi puño su pecho. Estada tan furioso que no importaba cuanto lo golpeara parecía no ser suficiente, no lograba apaciguarme solo me ponía aun más furioso.

El maldito bastardo había lastimado a mi hermano, incapacitándolo de por vida, la mayoría de mis hombres aun estaban en el hospital recuperándose de lesiones graves. Había hecho todas estas mierdas solo porque su padre no le prestaba la suficiente atención, había cagado a mi gente por su estúpido egoísmo.

Con un gruñido me agaché esquivando su puño y me lancé sobre él, tirándolo al suelo conmigo. Me senté sobre su pecho, inmovilizando sus brazos con mis piernas, dejando su cabeza expuesta, vulnerable. Mis manos se cerraron en puños y comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad.

-¡Has algo, Felix!- le exigí golpeando su ojo- ¡Defiéndete, maldita sea!- le gruñí- Atácame como lo hiciste con mis amigos.

Felix se removía debajo de mi cuerpo, intentando tirarme pero lo único que conseguía era que le golpeara aun más fuerte. Su nariz hacía comenzado a sangrar, al igual que su boca y su ceja partida, mis puños estaban manchados, sin embargo no me importaba, me sentía endemoniado, poseído. Iba a matarlo a golpes, y no me importaría.

-¡Edward!-gritó alguien, llamando mi atención.

Solo fue un parpadeo, un segundo de distracción que me costó caro, fue suficiente para que Felix recuperara fuerzas, me empujó lejos de su cuerpo. Caí al suelo de espalda y antes de que pudiera recuperarme sentí un golpe en mis costillas, el aire abandonó mis pulmones abruptamente.

-¿Quién está en el suelo ahora, Cullen?- dijo con sorna, limpiando la sangre de sus labios.

Lo siguiente fueron una serie de patadas que golpeaban cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. No podía levantarme, ni siquiera esquivar los golpes, lo único que podía hacer era proteger mi cara del pie de Felix.

-¡Hijo de puta!- bramó mi hermano y lo vi avanzar hacia donde estaba.

Emmett parecía una bola de demolición en el modo en que avanzaba y golpeaba a los que intentaban detenerlo, los hombres salían volando con un solo empujar de Emmett.

-Sujétenlos- les ordenó Felix y todo el grito se tiró sobre mis amigos.

A pesar de que los golpes se habían detenido no tenía aliento para ponerme en pie, me dolía absolutamente todo, mi respiración era corta y agitada, me dolía hasta respirar, lo más seguro es que tuviera alguna fisura en las costillas.

-Que encantador- se burlo Felix al ver a mi hermano forcejear y gritar mi nombre-. Gracias por venir, espero que disfruten del espectáculo- hiso una reverencia y se giró nuevamente hacia mí-. Terminemos con esto, Cullen.

Levantó su pierna dispuesto a aplastarme el cráneo de una sola patada, pero estaba lo suficiente recuperado por lo que tomé su pie antes de que me tocara y lo giré haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

A duras penas logré levantarme, estaba cansado y mi cuerpo magullado a golpes, al menos estaba satisfecho de que no era el único en estas condiciones. Felix aun estaba en el suelo, respirando agitado y con el rostro ensangrentado.

-Hermanos, por favor vámonos, deja esto…- me suplicaba Emmett al otro lado de la habitación.

Le negué con la cabeza y tomé una profunda respiración, a pesar de que mi pecho gritó del dolor me sentí mucho mejor cuando expiré. Felix se levantó tambaleándose y metió una mano dentro de sus pantalones, al sacarla tenía una navaja de mango negro. Le sonreí por la cobardía al usar un arma blanca para poder defenderse.

Se agazapó para atacarme, yo hice lo mismo pero para recibir el ataque, pero nuevamente nos interrumpieron, el portón se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no eran mis amigos quienes habían venido sino que era una mujer.

-¿Bella?- estreché mis ojos.

Ella entró corriendo al almacén, miró hacia todos lados preocupada hasta que vio a Emmett y los demás arrinconados contra una pared. Por un momento creí que Felix había clavado su navaja en algún lugar de mi pecho, había muerto y ahora estaba imaginando que Bella veía a por mí. Pero no, esto no era un mal sueño, una alucinación o pasaje antes de morir, esto era la realidad… Bella estaba aquí…

Susurré su nombre y ella me escuchó ya que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Corrió hacia mí y la atrapé en mis brazos, apretándola contra mi cuerpo mientras ella lloraba dolorosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté apartándola y tomando su rostro en mis manos.

La calidez de su piel y la humedad de sus lágrimas me confirmaron que si era real. Por algún motivo seguía sin poder creérmelo, pero sentirla me hizo dar cuenta de que sí, ella estaba aquí conmigo… en peligro.

-Mierda, Bella. No tenías que estar aquí- le regañé apretando su rostro.

Ella abrió su boca para contestarme pero Felix nos interrumpió, recordándome dónde estábamos y en la situación que estábamos. Rodeé la cintura de Bella con mi brazo y la pegué a mi costado. No podía ponerla detrás, no era seguro y mucho menos adelante… ¡mierda! Estaba metido en un buen aprieto.

Felix comenzó a hablar, a decir tonteras de las cuales no le presté atención, estaba demasiado absorte pensando en cómo iba a sacar a Bella de una bodega llena de tipos armados sin que resultara herida. Era imposible, estaba solo contra unos cincuenta hombres atentos ante cualquier movimiento de mi parte, eran capases de acabar con Bella en un pestañeo… apreté mis dientes y la apreté más contra mi.

-Te dije que vendría.

Cerré mis ojos y tomé una profunda respiración. Esto ya era demasiada mala suerte y me costaría el doble, quizá el triple de esfuerzo para sacar a Bella de aquí.

Luego todo se volvió confuso, rápido, sin darme tiempo a buscar alguna solución. Bella se tensó a mi lado y solo fue un segundo el que tuve para ver el arma que Victoria sostenía en sus pálidas manos, solo un segundo para darme cuenta de que a quien apuntaba no era a mí, si no a Bella, un solo segundo de ventaja sobre Victoria para apartar a Bella y ser yo quien recibiera la bala.

La baña impactó en mi hombro izquierdo, incrustándose en mi carne. Todo se volvió un caos, Emmett soltó un grito furioso y se abrió paso entre los hombres golpeando todo a su paso, Jasper y Paul intentaban seguirle el paso. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos y yo temí por su bienestar. Sin embargo el dolor quemaba mi hombro y pronto mi preocupación fue el que se detuviera el sangrado.

-¡Edward!- escuché el grito de Bella y sus manos pronto me sostuvieron, no me había dado cuenta de que mis piernas ya no podían soportar mi peso-. Dios mío…-jadeó cuando sus manos se empaparon con mi sangre.

Quise hablarle, decirle que saliera corriendo, que aprovechara que todos estaban en otros asuntos, pero mi boca estaba cerrada herméticamente, mis dientes apretados fuertemente, temía que si la abría comenzaría a gemir y gritar de dolor.

-¡¿Por qué ella?- la voz de Victoria detonaba miedo. Levanté mi vista para verla, se tambaleó hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo. Sus manos estaban vacías, había soltado el arma.

-Tienes tan mala puntería- dijo Felix agachándose en busca del arma.

Esta vez no iba a darle el tiempo a que gatillara, aparté las manos de Bella y metí la mía dentro de mi pantalón, la saqué justo a tiempo en que Felix se enderezaba y apuntaba, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, disparé.

No sé si era por la experiencia de tantos años disparando armas, o por la desesperación en querer proteger a Bella, pero mi tiro fue certero y definitivo. La bala impactó en su garganta, de inmediato un torrente de sangre salió disparado. Felix se ahogó con su propia sangre y cayó al suelo.

La habitación se silenció un instante, todos estaban absortos mirando el cuerpo de Felix en un charco de sangre que a cada segundo crecía más. La primera en romper el silencio fue Victoria, con sus ensordecedores gritos de pánico.

-¡Mátenlos!- nos apuntó con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Los hombres se Felix se giraron y se abalanzaron sobre mi. Sentí los brazos de Bella rodearme y cerré mis ojos. Estaba siendo un estúpido al darme por vencido, pero hice todo lo que pude, preferiría morir solo pero dada las circunstancias Bella estaba a mi lado y por algún motivo eso me hacía sentir tranquilo, solo le pedía a Dios que no la hicieran sufrir.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello e inhalé su dulce perfume una última vez y esperé al ataque, pero los segundos pasaron y el cuerpo de Bella se relajó considerablemente. A duras penas abrí mis ojos y traté de enfocarlos, peor la luz era demasiado brillante y me dificultaba ver algo.

-Te creía más inteligente que tu hermano, pero veo que me he equivocado- dijo una voz grave y neutral.

-¿Aro?- pregunté extrañado al reconocer su voz.

Mi jefe estaba dentro de la bodega, vestido elegantemente, completamente fuera de lugar en aquella mugrosa y apestosa bodega. Detrás de él habían unos treinta hombres vestidos de trajes y con armas, apuntando a los tipos de Felix.

-Si valoran su vida tomaran los dos segundos que les brindo para que abandonen este lugar- dijo suavemente mirando hacia un punto fijo.

No necesitó repetirlo dos veces, todos comenzaron a correr fuera del lugar, soltando sus armas y dejando a tras a sus compañeros heridos, quienes se arrastraban penosamente por el suelo.

-¡Edward!- gritó alguien y pronto me vi sujeto por varias manos-. Mierda, hombre. Hay que detener la hemorragia- dijo Emmett rompiendo mi camisa. Esta vez no pude evitarlo, grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Padre!- sollozó Victoria-. Felix… se muere…

Las sonidos se escuchaban como si estuviese detrás de una ventana, amortiguados, casi inintegibles. Mis ojos pesaban y sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas.

-¿Estás feliz, muchacho?- escuché la voz de Aro mucho más cerca-. Me quitaste a mi hijo ¿te sientes realizado?

-Tu me quitaste mis padres- logré decir en apenas un susurró-. Sigues vivo y hasta que no te mate jamás me sentiré realizado.

Lo próximo se supe es que todo se puso negro y el suelo bajo mi cuerpo desapareció.

.

.

.

Me encontraba entrando y saliendo de la inconciencia a cada rato. Escuchaba las voces gritando mi nombre, la bocina a todo volumen de la ambulancia, me sentía flotar a una gran velocidad a la vez que escuchaba pasos corriendo y voces hablando demasiado rápido, hasta que finalmente caí inconciente, sin sueños, sin dolor, sin ruidos, sin colores, solo la oscuridad y yo.

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos de nuevo esta vez supe que no volvería a dormirme. Tardé un poco en orientarme y darme cuenta de que me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital. La máquina que monitoreaba mi corazón sonaba a mi izquierda en un ritmo constante y pausado. Uno de mis brazos estaba pinchado por la sonda y el otro… el otro estaba libre de cualquier aparato medico, solo mi mano estaba atrapada entre dos delicadas y cálidas manos.

Mover la cabeza me supuso un terrible esfuerzo pero valía la pena si me encontraría con la hermosa visión de un ángel. Quise rodar los ojos ante tan tonto y cursi pensamiento hacia Bella, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de ella.

Bella estaba sentada en lo que me parecía una incomoda silla de plástico, el tronco estaba inclinado hacia delante, reposando en el colchón de la cama, sus manos estaban aferradas a la mía y su cara descansaba en ellas, su semblante era triste y aun se podían ver los surcos que dejaron las lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que su nariz.

-Ni se te ocurra despertarla, recién logra dormirse- dijo una voz desde alguna parte de la habitación.

El sonido venía detrás de Bella, despegué mis ojos de ella y busqué a quien había hablado. No se por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de quien era. Le sonreí.

-Jasper- mi voz sonó rasposa y ronca.

-Hermano- me respondió con otra sonrisa. Dejó el libro que tenía a un lado y se acercó a la cama- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera embestido una manada de elefantes- dije después de aclararme la garganta.

-Hmm, supongo que es normal- se encogió de hombros-. Aunque no esperaban que te despertaras tan pronto.

-¿Qué día es? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué pasó con Aro?- mi voz se quebró impidiéndome seguir con las preguntas.

-Tranquilo- soltó una risita y se alejó.

Lo vi traer una silla y sentarse a mi lado derecho. Me giré para mirarlo y escucharlo.

-Luego de que te desmayaste llamamos a una ambulancia, la policía no tardó en llegar, aunque Aro se hiso cargo de ellos- suspiró y removió sus cabellos con una mano-. Cuando la ambulancia llego Bella y Emmett subieron contigo.

-¿Qué hacía Aro allí? ¿Cómo se enteró?- cuestioné.

-Te vas a sorprender- movió sus cejas de arriba abajo-. Bella lo llamó.

Decir que estaba sorprendido es poco. Giré un poco mi cabeza y la señalé con ella.

-¿Bella?- arqueé las cejas-. Un momento ¿Aro trajo a Bella?

-No, humm… bueno…- se apartó de la cama y se rascó la cabeza-. En realidad fuimos Emmett y yo ¡Pero ella es la culpable, es demasiado persuasiva!- se atajó cuando vio que iba a gritar.

-Comienza a hablar pendejo si no quieres que te clave una de las agujas en la yugular.

Jasper comenzó contándome como el guardia de seguridad me delató con verme entrar y salir de la oficina, lo cierto es que había ido allí a buscar mi arma, nunca quise llevarla conmigo fuera de mis misiones en el trabajo. Las pistolas podía ser un arma de doble filo que si no sabías usarla podría volverse en tu contra, por lo que siempre optaba por esconderla en uno de los cajones del escritorio de la oficina.

Jasper continuo diciendo que fueron a buscarme al departamento donde me encontraba con Bella, y que no pudieron ocultarle el que había desaparecido, lo que ocasionó que ella se preocupara e insistiera que fuera con ellos, con la condición que esperara dentro del auto, lo que obviamente ella no hizo, y que al final ella terminó aceptando que había escapado por la ventana, rompiéndola con un matafuego. Pero que antes de escapar había llamado a Aro y había negociado que le devolvería el dinero si me ayudaba.

-¿Qué?- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y me incliné hacia delante, los pitidos aumentaron de velocidad.

-Hombre, tranquilízate- Jasper se levantó de la silla y miró la maquina.

¿Cómo podía pedirme que me tranquilizara cuando Bella se había puesto en peligro al llamarlo a ese bastardo por mí? Ese hijo de puta me había quitado todo en la vida por dinero, no podía siquiera pensar en que estuviera esperando ansioso a que su cuenta creciera de nuevo, significando que todo había quedado saldado…

Intenté relajarme, intenté controlar los apresurados latidos de mi corazón pero cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido…

-¿Edward?- su vocecita somnolienta me calmó solo un poco.

La vi pestañear hacia la maquina, para luego girarse y mirarme alarmada, preocupada. Soltó mi mano y se tapó la boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ahora sí mis latidos volvieron a la normalidad, con solo verla llorar.

-Bella te deshidratarás si continuas llorando- suspiró Jasper.

-Jasper tiene razón- le sonreí y acaricié una de sus mejillas.

Eso solo la hizo llorar aun más fuerte.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me retire a tomar un café- dijo Jasper caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Tomé la mano de Bella y tiré de ella para atraerla, pero una fuerte punzada en el hombro hizo que soltara un gruñido de dolor.

-¡Oh, dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? Deja, mejor llamo a la enfermera- habló atropelladamente y se levantó para salir en buscar de una bruja que me dormiría si le mencionaba que me dolía el hombro.

Apreté su mano y a pesar de que sentí como si me desgarraran el hombro la obligué a sentarse en la silla de nuevo.

-Luego- dije entre dientes apretados. Cerré mis ojos y tomé dos largas respiraciones.

-Pero…

-Tenemos que hablar primero- abrí nuevamente los ojos cuando el dolor aminoró un poco.

-Podemos hacerlos después- intentó negociar acercando su silla más cerca de la cama, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a la boca.

-Ahora es el momento adecuado- le sonreí y acaricié sus labios con mis dedos.

Ella también me sonrió y una de sus manos fue a mi mejilla, donde su pulgar se movió lentamente sobre mi piel. Guardamos silencio por un momento, solo mirándonos a los ojos y regalándonos pequeñas caricias. Estaba feliz de que fuera yo quien estaba en la cama de un hospital, atado a cables, a que fuera ella. De solo pensar en que ella hubiera sido quien recibiría el balazo hacía que las entrañas se me contrajeran y estremecieran… no, así las cosas estaban bien, yo aquí vivo y ella allí, sana…

-Eres tan tonto- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- arqueé una ceja-. Que recuerde fuiste tu la que se metió dentro de un almacén abandonado con unos sesenta tipos armados hasta los dientes con una promesa en la espalda de que devolverías el dinero a una escoria con tal de que me salvaran a mi…

Me fue inevitable contener el sonido de mi voz que con cada palabra subía el volumen y el reproche que sentía por la estupidez que cometió. Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron y bajó la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¿Realmente soy _yo_ el tonto?- le cuestioné con tono amargado.

-Veo que te han contado ese detalle…- murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Dios, Bella!- exclamé y solté su mano para levantar su rostro de modo que pudiera verle los ojos-. Fuiste una suicida ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Pude ver como sus ojos reflejaban el arrepentimiento que solo duró unos segundos, el cambió fue brusco que no esperé que rechazara mi mano de un manotazo.

-Discúlpame por ser una tonta enamorada que en lo único que pensaba era en salvar al amor de su vida de una muerte segura, por la tonta idea que tenía de ser un justiciero al vengar a todos sus seres queridos- se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla- ¡Por todos los santos, Edward! ¡No eres un jodido héroe!- exclamó levantando sus brazos al cielo-. Yo debería ser la que preguntara "En qué demonios estabas pensando"- se apuntó con un dedo, luego se giró y comenzó a caminar por todo el ancho de la habitación.

Estaba aturdido por su reacción, por el cambio de humores que me tomaban desprevenido, hacía dos segundos estaba llorando como una pequeña bebé, luego parecía una niña regañada y ahora parecía una madre furiosa… ahora era yo el que se sentía un niño regañado.…

-Me dijiste que no me dejarías y es lo primero que haces- sigue diciendo sin mirarme-. Solo piensas en tu estúpida venganza, ni siquiera pensaste en mi o en…-de repente se detuvo y me miró con sorpresa- o en tu familia.- dijo en un susurro.

Pero en mi cabeza se repetían sus palabras que se clavaron en mi pecho como un puñal. Cerré mis manos en puños y la fulminé con la mirada, de no ser porque sentía que mi hombro quemaba me hubiera levantado y le habría hecho que se retractara de sus palabras.

-¿Estúpida venganza?- repetí entre dientes apretados- ¿Dijiste 'Estúpida venganza'?

-¿Qué es sino, Edward?- cuestionó acercándose a los pies de la cama.

-Una venganza… _mi_ venganza- puntualicé encolerizado-. No dediqué años de mi vida en ser discreto, falso, inteligente y precavido para arrebatarle hasta el último centavo a esa mierda para que vengas tú y lo arruines todo…

-Si no lo hubiera hecho tú no estarías aquí discutiendo conmigo- exclamó aferrándose al caño de la cama-. Estás tan cegado que ni siquiera piensas en ti.

-¡Por supuesto que pienso en mi!- grité golpeando el colchón con mi brazo bueno.

-¡Si lo hicieras hubieras tomado una medida más sensata en la que no arriesgaras tu cuello como lo hiciste!- me gritó de vuelta.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Jasper ingresó con un vaso de plástico con café.

-Todo el piso se ha enterado de su pelea- dijo con su típico tono calmado-. Si no bajan el volumen la enfermera les suministrarán a ambos una dosis de calmante- soltó una risita y se giró para marcharse-. Oh, por cierto Edward- giró su cabeza para mirarme por sobre su hombro-, Bella tiene razón.

Luego abandonó la habitación dejándonos solos y exhaustos, en ese momento dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada, y me di cuenta de la fuerza que había ejercido en la discusión, miré a Bella y ella masajeaba sus muñecas que al parecer también había estado haciendo fuerza.

-No lo entiendes y jamás lo entenderás- dije luego de un prolongado silencio.

-Tu tampoco lo entiendes- me refutó.

-Tienes a tus padres vivos y sanos, Bella- la miré con amargura-. Nunca tuviste que padeces que tu padre desapareciera y que la policía lo encontrara muerto- cerré mis ojos y traté que los recuerdos no me alcanzaran, pero ya era demasiado tarde-. Tampoco tuviste que sufrir junto a tu madre aquella perdida, no tuviste que verla dejarse morir y luego quitarse la vida porque sentía que no tenía sentido vivir sin él- abrís mis ojos, su imagen era borrosa gracias a las lágrimas-. Créeme, Bella, no lo entiendes…

Ella volvió a acercarse a mí, se sentó en la silla nuevamente, tomando mi mano entre la suya y acarició mi cabello.

-Ambos hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles- murmuró con una sonrisa triste-. Créeme tu a mi cuando digo que si sé lo que se siente la pérdida de un ser amado.

-Estoy seguro que nuestros casos son muy diferentes como para compararlos- dije inclinando mi rostro en su mano, que había bajado de mi cabello.

-Entonces cuéntame- me sonrió con tristeza-. Cuéntame tu pasado de ese modo quizá pueda comprenderte.

-Es una larga historia- le advertí.

-Tenemos toda la noche- se reacomodó en su silla y esperó a que comenzara a hablar.

Una vez que abrí mi boca me fue imposible parar, sentía como una pesada mochila resbalaba de mis hombros poco a poco mientras las palabras salían en un tranquilo y constante murmullo en el que Bella no interrumpió. Se sentó y me escuchó atenta.

Comencé con la historia de mi padre, como gracias a una beca en el instituto al que iba de joven había logrado entrar en una de las más prestigiosas facultades de contaduría en Nueva York. Mi padre era inteligente, un sabio con los números, él a menudo me decía lo mucho que amaba las matemáticas, y cómo le gustaría que yo siguiera sus pasos, que en aquel entonces ese era mi sueño.

En esa facultad conoció a mi madre, Elizabeth… y Aro. Con Aro compartían el amor hacia los números. Ambos eran adictos a los complejos problemas matemáticos y amaban cuando tenían las materias de contabilidad de empresas, mi padre había logrado encontrar una manera en que pudiera sacar la mayor cantidad de dinero sin que tuviera que elevar precios… Gracias a ello Aro se admiró de la mente de mi padre y de inmediato se hizo su amigo.

Mi madre, por otro lado, ella estudiaba medicina, era un par de años menor que mi tío Carlisle. Ellos provenían de la familia Cullen, la más famosa a nivel social y económico de la ciudad, mi padre se enamoró de ella cuando la vio entrar en una de las clases de 'administración de empresa' que compartían juntos. Mi padre se enamoró de ella a primera vista, aunque se mantenía al margen dado el estatus social de mi madre. Sin embargo Aro lo alentó y un día él se vio caminando hacia ella para pedirle una cita.

De esa cita ellos no volvieron a separarse, de modo que mis abuelos, por parte de mi madre, al enterarse de la relación decidieron conocer a mi padre, y no les gustó el candidato que mi madre quería. Mis abuelos son unas personas sumamente egoístas y aborrecibles. Le impidieron y presionaron a Elizabeth para que dejara aquel 'pobretón', como llamaban a mi padre, y se fijara en mejores candidatos, como Aro.

Sin embargo mi madre no les hizo caso, se rebeló y terminó uniéndose a mi padre, de aquella unión me engendraron a mí. Mis abuelos la despreciaron y la echaron de su hogar, no le pagaron sus estudios por lo que jamás logró graduarse, a mi ni siquiera quisieron conocerme y mucho menos mantenerme cuando mis padres murieron. Mi padre se encargó de nosotros, estudiando y trabajando para que los tres pudiéramos subsistir sin la ayuda de mis abuelos. El único que nos dio una mano fue Carlisle, quien sentía un cariño irrevocable por Elizabeth.

Cuando mi padre terminó con la facultad yo ya tenía cuatro años, los suficientes para recordar cómo mi padre se quedaba levantado hasta altas horas de la noche calculando lo que hoy es la empresa que Aro maneja.

Mi padre había logrado crear una especie de mafia maestra, donde lo único que necesitaba era un buen capital para poder levantar su futura empresa, y el único dispuesto a entregar el dinero con los ojos cerrados era Aro, su amigo y confidente.

Lo que aquella empresa se creó como un fin para sacar adelante a nuestra familia, a facilitarle a mi madre lo que él le había arrebatado, a entregarme una infancia feliz, se terminó convirtiendo en una mafia de dinero que se escapaba de sus manos.

Cientos de veces había escuchado desde mi habitación como mi padre y Aro discutían sobre el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas en la empresa. Aro intentaba hacerle ver lo bueno que iba el negocio y cómo podrían seguir progresando, pero mi padre le recalcaba que aquellos progresos estaban fueras de las leyes y que él no se atrevería a poner en peligro a su familia por fines tan egoístas como los que Aro tenía.

Fue entonces como de un día para el otro mi padre desapareció.

Recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi vivo él se marchaba como cada mañana a su trabajo, despidiéndose de mi madre con un breve beso en los labios, y despeinando mi cabello al tiempo que depositaba un beso en mi frente. Ese día salió sonriente y alegre de casa… no regresó en la noche. Mi madre preocupada llamó a todos sus conocidos pero nadie sabía nada de él, es más, le dijeron que él nunca había llegado a la oficina. Mi madre llamó a la policía y denunció la desaparición de mi padre.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente y la policía de todo el estado se movilizaba por todo el continente en busca de mi padre. Hasta que lo hallaron cinco días después…muerto, arrojado en un sitio lleno de basura, dentro de una bolsa negra.

A mi madre le dio un ataque de pánico y luego simplemente quedó vacía. Carente de emociones, salvo el dolor, la vi dejarse morir, sin comer, sin dormir, sin recrearse, solo se sentaba frente a la enorme ventana, mirando hacia fuera como si estuviera esperando a mi padre, o quizá a la muerte. Recuerdo sentarme en el suelo a llorar en su regazo, a rogarle que volviera conmigo, que no me dejara solo… pero ella no me escuchaba. Acariciaba mi cabello y repetía 'mi amado, Edward' aun no logro saber si era yo de quien hablaba o de mi padre.

Una mañana desperté tumbado en el sofá, con una manta cubriéndome, busqué a mi madre y esperé encontrarla en su lugar de siempre, pero no estaba allí. Tonto e ingenuo como todo niño tuve la esperanza de que ella se hubiera mejorado y ahora estaría preparándome el desayuno. Pero no estaba en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni en la biblioteca, ni en el jardín o el patio… a medida que la buscaba por la casa mi pequeño corazón se contraía por el miedo…

Mis dedos temblaban violentamente cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, al abrirla esperé encontrarla tendiendo la cama mientras tarareaba una alegre canción, pero no…ella estaba tumbada en la cama, con sus manos entrelazadas en el estómago, parecía dormida pero yo sabía que no lo estaba.

Carlisle me dijo mucho tiempo después que la autopsia de mi madre reveló que ella había ingerido una gran cantidad de pastillas.

Luego de la muerte de mis padres, Carlisle se hizo cargo de mí. Se rebeló también a sus padres y les espetó que a partir de aquel día yo dejaba de ser un Masen para ser un Cullen…

-¿Cuántos años tenías?- la suave y dulce voz de Bella, me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, emergiendo de mi mente repleta de recuerdos.

-Trece años- suspiré y sentí como sus cálidos dedos secaban mis mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Aro quien los mató?- preguntó.

-Él no volvió a aparecer luego de eso, ni una llamada, ni una visita para saber cómo estábamos, simplemente se borró- la amargura comenzaba a mezclarse con la rabia de solo pensar en ese bastardo.

-¿Y la policía?

-No tenía pruebas, el muy hijo de puta tenía una coartada perfecta, nunca abandonó el edificio donde trabaja por lo llegaron a la conclusión de que había mandado a que otros mataran a mi padre- suspiré-. Pero no pudieron sonsacarles nada a los asesinos…

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó acercándose más a la cama.

-A los dieciocho volví a Nueva York, volví en busca de respuestas y del edificio de mi padre, que a la vez también me pertenecía a mí también- la miré y apreté suavemente sus dedos-. El muy cabrón fingió estar alegre de verme pero yo podía ver la sorpresa y un poco de miedo escondidos en sus vivaces ojos.

-¿Así supiste que fue él?- me preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

-Siempre lo supe, Bella- le aclaré-, solo necesitaba alguna prueba que lo delatara, pero no había. Y por más que la encontrara y lo denunciara él tendría el suficiente dinero para salir de la cárcel. Entonces busqué otro lado para vengarme- pasé mi mano buena por mi cabello-. Sabía que el motivo por el que Aro mató a mi padre fue por dinero, siempre rondó sobre ello, entonces decidí que era hora de estudiar lo que mi padre mi inculcó…

-Contabilidad- susurró entendiéndolo.

-Le hice creer a Aro que estaba estudiando para poder seguir con el trabajo de mi padre. Acepté cada una de las nuevas reglas que él había impuesto y me gané su confianza. Le demostré que era incluso mejor que mi padre y con solo un año en la universidad había logrado que la empresa se fuera por las nubes.

"Pero el único motivo que motorizaba mi vida era el encontrar una manera de arrebatarle todo el dinero a Aro, sacarle hasta el último centavo, que no tuviera ni para comprar un pedazo de pan. Para él el dinero lo es todo y lo has comprobado en cómo aceptó la muerte de su hijo tranquilamente, él sabe que en pocos días todo su dinero estará de vuelta en sus manos"

Bella bajó la mirada a nuestras manos, jugando con mis dedos. En realidad mi intención nunca había sido culparla por lo que había hecho, pero me enfurecía que tantos años a los que me dediqué fueran echadas por la borda…

-Sé lo importante que es para ti lo que hiciste- dijo suavemente, luego levantó la mirada-, pero tú eres lo más importante para mí y no iba a dejarte que te mataran por eso- iba a refutarle cuando su dedo presionó mis labios-. Arriesgaste tu vida por nada, tu mismo dijiste que tu padre se esmeró por darte a ti a tu madre el mejor futuro, más a allá de sus muertes él no habría querido que terminaras muerto solo por vengarlos, ellos no te inculcaron eso.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como ese desgraciado sigue vivo después de lo que les hiso a mis padres- hablé pausado, quizá de esa manera ella me entendería-. El dinero estará de vuelta, entonces no me queda otra que matarlo…

-¿Y que ganas con ello?- frunció el ceño-. No ganarás nada matándolo, tus padres no volverán de la muerte.

-Ganaré paz mental, mis padres descansarán en paz y su muerte no habrá sido en vano- dije completamente seguro.

-Ellos descansaran en paz cuando tú estés en paz…- dijo en un suave susurró, luego miró hacia la nada, como meditando sus palabras-. Eso es…- la comprensión de algo se iluminó en su rostro.

Sopesé en sus palabras y pensé en mis padres, en como éramos una familia tranquila y feliz cuando ellos estaban vivos, siempre sonriendo, siempre felices, más allá de que la familia de mi madre la hubiera dejado de lado, abandonada a su suerte, ella no pareció importarle, ella se veía más que feliz con solo nosotros dos.

Ella era una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, a no pasar necesidades, sin embargo jamás se quejó por el pequeño apartamento en el vivimos durante unos cinco años, tampoco se quejó sobre limpiar o cocinar, ella parecía feliz de hacerlo….

Mi padre trabajando y estudiando el doble para sacarnos adelante, siempre con esa sonrisa enorme en su cara…

Pronto una imagen de ellos se formó en mi mente y no estaban felices, tenían miradas de pena y tristeza…ellos no quería esto de mí. Entonces comprendí las palabras de Bella, no estaba en paz y ellos tampoco lo estaban. Tantos años reteniéndolos conmigo solo para que vieran de mí lo peor. Mi padre mirándome triste y desilusionado al estudiar solo para hacer mal, mi madre con reproche en sus ojos al ser un completo idiota y no el caballero que ella crió…

-Lo siento- le susurré a su imagen-. Creo que ahora si voy a necesitar a la enfermera- miré a Bella quien parecía que aun se encontraba en su propio mundo cuando salía de la habitación.

.

.

.

Llevaba una semana en el hospital, me había quitado ya el suero y los cables para controlar mis pulsaciones. De hecho yo ya estaba para que me dieran el alta, solo tenía que hacer reposo y no mover demasiado mi hombro, pero mi familia había pedido que me quedara más tiempo del normal para que no se abriera la herida. Ya estaba cansado de estar en esa cama y dentro de ese hospital, me había cansado y en ocasiones le comenté a Bella mis deseos de huir.

Bella estaba todo el día en el hospital, sentada a mi lado hablando animadamente, llevándome la comida y ayudándome a duchar… bueno, en varias oportunidades nos terminamos bañando ambos, experiencias que sin duda están grabadas a fuego en mi memoria.

Mi familia también pasaba la mayor parte de día conmigo. Alice y Emmett se había vuelto sobre protectores con Bella, cada dos minutos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo… es decir, era yo al que le habían dado un balazo en el hombro, no ella (gracias a dios). Eran extrañas algunas de sus acciones con mi novia, pero no le daba tanta importancia, Bella tampoco parecía hacerlo.

Carlisle y Esme venían todos los días para traernos la comida, ya que no era necesario que siguiera comiendo esa desabrida comida.

Hoy todos se encontraban en la habitación, hablando sobre la boda de Alice y Jasper, a la cual le habían prolongado la fecha ya dos veces. Hablaban sobre los preparativos cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Emmett completamente serio y enojado.

-Tienes visitas- dijo sombrío y se retiró para dejar entrar al visitante.

Todos en la habitación se pusieron en pie cuando lo vieron ingresar en la habitación, con su traje negro impecable y porte altivo. Extrañamente estaba solo, nada de custodios tras su espalda.

-Dado el hecho de que han pasado ya siete días y mi cuenta bancaria sigue vacía he venido a ver el por qué del retraso- dijo sin despegar los ojos de Bella.

-Aun no le ha dado el alta…- comenzó Bella

-Por eso mismo me tomé las molestias de ir al banco y buscar unos papeles- la interrumpió y se acercó a la cama, dejó un maletín negro y sacó de él unos papeles.

Me los tendió junto con una lapicera. Los tomé y leí el título, tuve que sonreír, era como decía el refrán "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña", en este caso una montaña de dinero.

-Que dedicado eres a tu trabajo, Aro- negué con la cabeza- ¿Debería leer las letras pequeñas por precaución a que atentes contra mi vida?- le arqueé una ceja.

-Solo firma y toda clase de deuda quedará saldada- se encogió de hombros.

No quería confiar en él, pero ya demasiado había hecho y no creo que fuera conveniente intentar nada contra mí sabiendo lo que puedo llegar a hacerle. Ya maté a uno de sus hijos y le quité su dinero sin que se diera cuenta, no me costaría nada volver a repetirlo.

Miré el papel con el sello y la firma del director del banco. Era un documento en el que decía que traspasaba todo mi dinero nuevamente a la cuenta de Aro Vulturi, solo tenía que firmarlo. Tomé la lapicera y firmé sobre la línea punteada, luego le entregué el documento.

Aro tenía los ojos brillosos mientras contemplaba mi firma en el pape. Era un maldito avaricioso…

-Listo- murmuró y guardó el documento dentro del maletín, lo cerró y así como llegó se marchó, sin despedirse.

La tensión en la habitación se esfumó junto con Aro e increíblemente me sentí libre.

.

.

.

Hoy era el día de mi alta, Alice ingresó en mi habitación con un bolso y sonriendo ampliamente. Mis cosas ya estaban acomodadas en mi cama y aunque no pudiera utilizar mi brazo izquierdo a ayudé a meter todas mis pertenencias.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- le pregunté al no tener noticias de ella en todo el día.

-¿No te lo dijo?- me miró con el ceño fruncido?

-¿Decirme qué?- dejé de guardar mi ropa para mirarla.

-Dijo que se iría unos días a Forks- frunció aun más el ceño-. Pensé que te lo había dicho anoche, se fue esta mañana con tu auto.

Obviamente Bella no me había dicho absolutamente nada. Desde que habíamos hablado sobre mis padres ella había estado un tanto distante. Si estaba pendiente de mí, pero había ocasiones en que la pillaba mirando hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también voy- dije dejando el bolso de lado y caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Edward, Edward!- me detuvo Alice-. No puedes manejar hasta allá solo, aun no te has recuperado…

-Puedo manejar con una sola mano- le rodé los ojos.

-Solo fue hasta Forks ¿Qué tanto te preocupa?- cuestionó.

-Dame las llaves de tu auto- tendí mi mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y me dio una clara mirada de que no me haría caso. Pero ella me conocía y yo podía ser aun más terco que ella. Sin bajar la mano le arqueé una ceja, con exasperación. Alice bufó y yo sonreí victorioso.

-Está bajo tu responsabilidad si tienes un accidente y dejas a la pobre de Bella viuda antes de casarte- refunfuñó poniendo las llaves de su auto en mi mano.

-Exagerada- besé su mejilla y salí a toda prisa de la habitación, y del hospital.

Cuando salí al aparcadero del hospital me detuve solo un segundo para respirar el aire fresco. Era reconfortante volver a salir al exterior. Caminé entre las filas de auto y pulsé la alarma del auto. El auto deportivo de mi hermana resonó en la fila que estaba a mi derecha.

Me metí dentro y arranqué el auto.

Tenía una ligera idea de por qué Bella había vuelto a ese pueblo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Primero que nada quiero decirles gracias, un millón de gracias a todas. La verdad es que aun estoy sorprendida por todos los comentarios que recibí, como a muchas les contesté los rr, a algunas no pude, porque tenían bloqueado los mensajes y otros por no tener cuenta en la pagina… de todos modos no está de más volver a decirlo.**_

_**Cuando abrí la bandeja de entrada y me encontré con tantos comentarios lo primero que pensé fue "bueno, estoy acabada" juro que nunca esperé encontrarme con tanto apoyo, es decir estaba cagada hasta las patas tanto que me dijo "PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO" que terminé toda chiquita, pero gracias a sus palabras comprendí que no era eso lo que cometí, simplemente me basé en un manga y que fue una reverenda estúpida en no aclararlo desde el principio… pero ya lo aclaré.**_

_**Chicas miento si les digo que cada uno de sus rr no me hiso llorar, porque no los esperaba, es más me reí con los que decían "no me importa, síguelo" **_

_**Mi intención nunca fue dejarla, pero lo sugerí en caso de que ustedes estuvieran muy enojadas conmigo y no quisieran que siguiera y lo borrara. Pero jamás, jamás esperé este tipo de aceptación y comprensión por parte de ustedes, es aquí en esta penosa situación cuando salen personas tan hermosas como ustedes. Creo que ni un millón de años voy a ser capaz de agradecerles por todos sus comentarios de apoyo.**_

_**Nuevamente un enorme gracias a todas ustedes. Queda demasiado chico decirles que las adoro.**_

_**Ahora, cambiando de tema, aquí está el cap 28, que me ha emocionado mientras lo escribía, sobre todo en la historia de Edward. Ahora queda la historia de Bella que será contada en el próximo cap que es el final y luego el epílogo.**_

_**Bueno, esto ya me hiso bien largo. Les he regalado unas 17 paginas, nunca escribí tanto o.o**_

_**Ahora, creo que la pag no las va a dejar que dejen un comentario de nuevo, así que abrí un nuevo Facebook, donde voy a estar subiendo adelantos, imágenes y los días que voy a actualizar. El Lick está en mi perfil, dice Facebook (2)**_

_**Besos y gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.**_

_**Melo**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba las sillas de plástico, lo incómodas que podían ser. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el letrero rojo que daba a la sala de cirugía. Mis palmas sudaban y mis piernas temblaban incontrolablemente.

-Calma, Bella. Todo saldrá bien- murmuró Emmett sobando mi brazo.

Realmente quería creerle, quería tener esa calma que él poseía en este momento, pero me era imposible. Era imposible no preocuparme, era imposible no tener miedo.

Mi cabeza y mis sentimientos eran un caos, llenos de recuerdos del pasado. Imágenes, sensaciones, memorias…

-Ey, piensa en mi sobrino- me regañó pegándome más sobre su costado-. Edward va a estar bien, es un chico fuerte.

Asiento con la cabeza de manera mecánica, la realidad es que mi mente se niega a razonar las palabras de Emmett. Vuelvo a mirar el cartel rojo y luego mis manos, que están del mismo color. Extrañamente la sangre en mis manos y parte de mi ropa no hacia que sintiera nauseas o me desmayara, si no que me aferraba a ella, apretando mis manos como si ese gesto le diera fuerzas a Edward.

Me pareció una eternidad cuando la luz roja se apagó y a los pocos minutos Carlisle salía por las puertas con una enorme sonrisa. El alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ablandando los tensos músculos, quedando sin fuerzas en la silla.

Emmett se levantó enseguida, abordando a su padre.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó ansioso.

-Perfecto- Carlisle sonrió aun más -. Está un poco anémico, pero ya se está solucionando. Hemos quitado la bala, que gracias a dios no tocó ningún órgano vital. Le hemos suministrado una dosis fuerte de medicamentos, dormirá por lo que reste de día- me miró y se arrodilló frente a mí-. Te aconsejo que vayas a casa y descanses, no te ves bien y me preocupa la salud de mi nieto.

-Estoy bien- le aseguré-. Quiero verlo.

-Eso no va a ser posible ahora- negó con la cabeza-. Acaba de salir de una cirugía y debe estar aislado por unas horas…

-Tengo una idea- intervino Emmett-. Que tal si vamos a casa, te das una ducha, comes algo y luego volvemos, eso nos dará tiempo suficiente ¿verdad?- miró a su padre.

-Sí, por supuesto- sonrió y puso una mano en mi vientre-. Además no querrás que Edward te vea así- arqueó una ceja señalando mi ropa manchada.

Los miré a ambos consternada, en realidad no quería marcharme, quería entrar donde estaba Edward y quedarme con él hasta que despertara. Pero ellos tenían razón, debía ir a casa, limpiarme y descansar, lo último que quería era que Edward despertara y le diera un ataque al verme llena de sangre. Suspirando asentí con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- acepté.

Carlisle me sonrió y besó el tope de mi cabeza, Emmett pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me llevó fuera del hospital. Subimos a un taxi ya que vinimos en la ambulancia y Jasper aun estaban con algunos problemas con Aro. De inmediato me sentí mal, yo le había prometido que tendría todo su dinero de vuelta si ayudaba a Edward, pero luego de que recibió la bala por mí había salido disparada sin importarme otra cosa que no fuera él.

Miré por la ventanilla y suspiro al ver que pronto anochecerá. Era increíble como en tan pocas horas habían pasado tantas cosas, tantas emociones… y aunque el día acabara aun quedaban cosas por resolver. Tenía la horrible sensación de que jamás terminaría, se me ponía la piel de gallina de solo imaginar a Aro arremeter contra nosotros por la muerte de su hijo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando a mi mente llegó la imagen de Felix tirado en el suelo con la garganta desgarrada. Había sido espeluznante, aterrador y morboso, sin embargo en aquel momento lo único en lo que pensaba en cómo saldríamos de aquello vivos. Cuando Victoria gritó que nos mataran abracé a Edward sintiendo un extraño confort de que él estaba conmigo, de que estábamos juntos… Solo deseé que acabara rápido, que ninguno de los dos sufriera, justo en ese momento llegó Aro.

Con solo dos palabras desalojó por completo el almacén, miró a su hijo muerto y a pesar de la inexpresión de su rostro yo sabía que él estaba enfadado ¿quién no lo estaría al ver a su hijo muerto? Luego todo se volvió muy rápido y hasta confuso. Emmett llamó a una ambulancia y luego los dos nos subimos dejando a Jasper solo con Aro.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Emmett bajando del auto y caminando hacia mi puerta, para luego abrirla-. Rose te ha preparado un baño- dice y extiende su mano para que la tome.

Me ayuda a bajar del auto y caminamos juntos hacia la puerta de su casa, pero esta se abre antes de que él meta la llave en la cerradura. Dos brazos me rodean y me aprietan contra un pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Bella!- grita mientras solloza, luego se aparta y me mira con el ceño fruncido- ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo pudiste irte de aquella manera? ¿Es que acaso no piensas en la salud de tu hijo? ¡Y tú!- apunta a Emmett con un dedo- ¿En que demonios pensaban en llevártela? ¿Dónde está Jasper?

Emmett y yo retrocedimos unos pasos, la verdad es que jamás había visto a Alice tan alterada. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban rebosantes de lágrimas su expresión era de puro enojo, era pequeña pero estaba segura de que sería capas de desmembrarte en un ataque de furia, y este era uno de esos.

-Cálmate, Alice- intervino Rose poniendo una mano en el pequeño hombro-. Primero atendamos a Bella.

Alice tomó una respiración profunda cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera controlándose. Luego sonrió ampliamente y tomó mi mano, tirando de ella para entrar a la casa. Me condujo por las escaleras, hacia la habitación que había usado la última vez que estuve aquí. En la cama ya había ropa limpia, bien doblada y lista para mí.

-Rose te preparó una tina con sales y aceites, así que puedes estar todo el tiempo que desees- me sonrió cálidamente y apretó ligeramente mi mano- ¿Cómo está Edward?- preguntó con calma, aunque podía distinguir su ansiedad.

-Carlisle ha dicho que está bien, la operación ha salido bien y ahora está descansando- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mirándome detenidamente.

-No, no estoy bien- cerré mis ojos y suspiré-. Soy una estúpida, actué sin pensar y por ello Edward terminó herido- las lágrimas rápidamente se acumularon en mis ojos.

-Yo creo que si tú no hubieras llegado él estaría muerto- dijo y sus dedos intentaron secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

Le asentí aunque no estaba para nada convencida de sus palabras. Yo no lo ayudé en nada, solo empeoré las cosas. No solo hice que recibiera una bala en el hombro, si no que también había echado a Aro nuevamente a sus hombros. Parecía que Edward nunca iba a estar fuera de peligro…

Enjuagando mis lágrimas entré al baño y sonreí ante el suave olor de las sales y el aceite. Cerré la puerta y me quité la ropa, mis manos estaban duras por la coagulación de la sangre. Decidí lavármelas antes de entrar en la tina y teñir todo con la sangre. Una vez que terminé con mis manos me metí dentro del agua y sisee de felicidad al sentir como el agua caliente terminaba de relajar mis músculos.

Me recosté en la tina, apoyando mi cabeza en el borde, cerré mis ojos y traté de poner mi mente en blanco, lo cual me resultó imposible, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza; la desaparición de Edward, su pelea, la herida, la muerte de Felix, lo que se nos venía encima y por sobre todo mi bebé. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre y sonreí al notarlo abultado. A simple vista no había casi diferencia, pero si lo tocabas podías notar el ligero redondeo.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Edward? ¿Cómo iba a tomarlo? Se lo había estado ocultando durante cuatro meses, técnicamente dos que eran los meses que yo lo sabía. Suspirando me hundí más en la tina, hasta que el agua tapó mi nariz. Estaba segura de que le daría un ataque cuando vea que todo el mundo lo sabía de antes.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse salí de la tina, envuelta en una bata blanca que estaba colgada en un perchero al lado de la puerta. Dejé que la tina se vaciara y fui a mi habitación, me dejé caer en la cama y antes de darme cuenta caí en la inconciencia.

Me despertaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Me senté sobresaltada en la cama, mi cabello estaba seco y completamente enmarañado y enredado, la bata se había movido dejando mis pechos al descubierto y mis piernas. Rápidamente acomodando mí bata al tiempo que murmuraba un "pase". La puerta se abrió y Jasper asomó la cabeza.

-Oh, lo siento, yo…- comenzó a disculparse al verme en tan deplorable facha.

-No te preocupes, pasa- dije apenada, tapándome más con la bata.

Era curioso, Jasper ya me había visto desnuda, quizá hace algún tiempo no me habría importado en siquiera arreglarme, pero ahora me sentía completamente avergonzada de que él me viera solo con una bata. Parecía que no era la única apenada.

-No quise molestarte- dijo luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-Está bien- le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Es solo que me quedé dormida después de salir del baño. Fue realmente relajante.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sonrió y se acercó hasta sentarse a mi lado-. Has tenido un día de terror- puso una mano sobre la mía, apretándola suavemente.

-Solo quiero que todo termine, estoy realmente cansada- suspiré cerrando mis ojos- ¡Aro!- grité al recordar que Jasper se había quedado con él- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo lo que le prometí? ¿Está muy enfadado con lo de Felix?

-Tranquila- se rió suavemente-. Estuvimos hablando, y créeme lo de Felix le importó una mierda. Está más interesado en que cumplas con tu parte del trato.

Fruncí mi ceño y lo miré como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza ¿Cómo un padre no podría importarle la muerte de un hijo? ¿Él realmente amaba más el dinero que a su sangre?

-Sé que piensas que es un desalmado, pero no vine para discutir sobre la moralidad de Aro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Te vine a buscar para ir al hospital… Él está bien- se apresuró a decir al ver que abría mi boca-. Emmett me dijo que habían quedado que volverías cuando estuvieras descansada.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la consideración de Jasper. De en salto bajé de la cama y tomé la ropa que Alice había dejado preparada para mí, corrí hacia el baño escuchando la suave risa de Jasper. En menos de cinco minutos estuve lista, no había logrado domar mi cabello por lo que lo até con una colea.

-Estoy lista- dije un poco agitada, me había vestido a toda velocidad.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Jasper mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Me sorprendió que la casa estuviera en silencio y que nadie anduviera dando vueltas, cuando miré el reloj que estaba clavado en la pared de la sala me sorprendió saber que eran las tres de la madrugada. Habían sido las seis de la tarde cuando llegamos. En silencio salimos de la casa y nos metimos dentro del auto. Jasper manejó tranquilo por las calles, no estaban completamente desiertas, pero tampoco atiborradas como durante el día.

Cuando llegamos al hospital fui la primera en bajarme, apenas escuché la voz de Jasper diciéndome que buscaría un lugar para aparcar. Cuando pasé por la recepción ninguna de las mujeres me detuvo, al parecer ya me conocían. Subí al ascensor y marqué el piso en el que se encontraba Edward. Apenas las puertas se abrieron, prácticamente corrí hacia la habitación, al llegar sentí el alma caer a mis pies…

Verlo en aquella cama fue devastador y horrible. Estaba acostado sobre una cama con sábanas blancas, su pecho estaba al descubierto pero vendado. Había cables pegados en él y una máquina monitoreando los latidos de su corazón. Estaba tan pálido que prácticamente igualaba el color de las sábanas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y yo no pude evitar pensar lo peor.

Con lentitud me acerqué a él, mi mano tocó su mejilla, estaba cálida. Fui bajando hasta que mis dedos estuvieron en su yugular, la cual palpitaba fuerte y sana. Quise reírme de felicidad, pero lo único que conseguí fue llorar. Él estaba vivo. A pesar de que los pitidos de la máquina retumbaban en la habitación yo necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo vivo.

Mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas llorando. Estaba aliviada, tanto que podría desmayarme, pero verlo así tendido en esa cama de hospital había revivido mis peores recuerdos. Sentí unos brazos rodearme, apretándome, reconfortándome.

-Está vivo- dije entre sollozos ahogados.

-Por supuesto que lo está- dijo Jasper acariciando mi cabello.

Era obvio que él no entendería el por qué de mi reacción, lo más seguro era que pensara que estaba exagerando, que era una llorona o que las hormonas me estaban controlando. No, él jamás entendería el alivio que sentía.

Una vez me hube calmado me alejé y me levanté del suelo. Mi mano volvió a subir y esta vez acaricié el cabello de Edward, me incliné hacia él y besé su mejilla, luego llevé mis labios a su oído y le susurré que lo amaba.

Giré mi cabeza cuando golpearon mi hombro. Jasper había acercado una silla, le sonreí y me senté. Tomé la mano de Edward y entrelacé nuestros dedos, apoyé mi mejilla sobre nuestras manos y cerré los ojos, cayendo nuevamente dormida.

Esta vez me despertó el insistente pitido de algo, no era como el sonido de un despertador este era más irritante. Cuando abrí mis ojos recordé donde estaba y de inmediato me senté, entonces lo vi, él estaba despierto, esta vez no sé si eran las hormonas del embarazo o qué, pero me encontré de nuevo llorando.

Jasper hiso alguna estúpida broma sobre que me deshidrataría si continuaba llorando, cosa que no presté atención solo estaba concentrada en los cálidos ojos de Edward, en su mano acariciando mi mejilla, en su hermosa, pero cansada, sonrisa. No pude evitar lloran aun más.

De un momento a otro, de estar contemplándonos y dándonos carias suaves y tiernas, estábamos discutiendo a los gritos. Sí, yo había comenzado la discusión, pero no lo hice a propósito, tampoco esperé a que él reaccionara de esa manera. Pero en verdad había sido estúpido de su parte arriesgarse de aquella manera. La discusión casi me lleva a revelarle mi estado, pero logré salir sin que se diera cuenta.

En lo mejor de la pelea Jasper entró y nos amenazó que llamaría a la enfermera si no bajábamos el volumen de nuestra discusión. Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. De nada servía reprocharle su estupidez cuando él ya había sido herido.

Pero él tenía un punto, yo no conocía su historia, yo no sabía qué lo había orillado a tomar la decisión de vengarse. Por lo que le pedí que me lo explicara, que me contara su pasado, esa era la única forma en que lo entendería.

Y lo hiso. Me contó su triste pasado. Edward había sufrido mucho de niño, de pasar a tener una familia a quedarse solo, quizá la familia de Carlisle lo haya acogido, pero él estaba solo. Y él no sabía cuanto lo entendía, quizá no fueran las mismas situaciones pero yo sabía cómo se sentía perder a una persona amada. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba tener un hueco en el pecho, uno que jamás iba a ser llenado, una tristeza que te acompañaría para siempre.

Sabía qué era desear a un muerto, sabía qué era sentir impotencia, lo que era sentirse responsable de esa muerte. Pero eso no justificaba el querer arrancarle la vida a otro. Aro había tenido la culpa en la muerte de los padres de Edward pero matarlo no los traería de vuelta. Culparte y sentirse desdichado tampoco.

Hiciera lo que hicieras los muertos seguirían siendo eso, muertos. Lo único que había por hacer era dejarlos descansar en paz, y eso sucedería cuando uno mismo se sienta en paz… entonces lo comprendí. Entendí qué era sentirse en paz y yo no lo estaba por ello el recuerdo de James jamás me abandonaba. Y al parecer Edward también lo había entendido, con sus padres.

Una semana pasó volando y gracias a dios Edward iba recuperándose de maravilla. Lo único que quedaba era sacar los puntos, pero Carlisle había pedido que se quedara más tiempo, solo para que no hiciera esfuerzo y la herida no volviera a abrirse.

Mentiría si dijera que la visita de Aro no me tomó por sorpresa. Al principio creí que había venido a matar a Edward por lo que le había hecho a Felix, pero él comenzó diciendo había pasado demasiado tiempo y su dinero aun no era devuelto. Recordé el trato que había hecho con él sobre cómo le devolvería todo su dinero si él mantenía a Edward a salvo. Sacó unos documentos y cuando Edward los firmó se marchó contento.

.

.

.

Lo había estado pensando desde que entendí mis propias palabras. Era una decisión ya tomada, pero no podía marcharme hasta que a Edward no le dieran el alta, y por suerte hoy era ese día. Había llamado a Alice para pedirle que recogiera a Edward ya que yo iba a salir de la ciudad. Ella no me cuestionó, aceptó de buena manera.

No le conté a Edward sobre mi pequeño viaje, al cual me arrepentí de hacer en auto, tenía unos dos día en carretera, eso si no paraba para descasar en algún lugar. Sin embargo preferí no decirle a Edward, sabía que si lo hacía el querría venir conmigo y yo no quería eso. No es que no quisiera estar con Edward, pero este era un viaje privado, solo para mí, necesitaba estar sola.

Luego de unas tres paradas, dos para dormir y una para comprar comida, y unas sesenta horas, me encontraba a las afueras de Forks. Nunca pensé que alguna vez sentiría felicidad de volver a ver el pueblo. Nunca me imaginé sonriendo como una tonta mientras volvía a conducir por las mojadas calles. Todo era extraño, pero extraño de bien.

Tratando de no rebasar los límites de velocidad conduje hasta el cementerio. A mitad de camino comenzó a llover, no era una lluvia fuerte, pero era constante. Aparqué bajo un árbol y bajé del auto, caminé bajo la lluvia sin importar que me mojara, tampoco me importó que mis zapatillas se llenaran de barro.

El lugar estaba desierto, igual como el único día que vine a visitarlo. Ese día fue la primera y última vez que visité su tumba, y solo fue para decirle adiós, el adiós que no me atreví a decir cuando estaba en el hospital. Ese día lloré hasta que cayó la noche, empapada volví a casa y al día siguiente me estaba subiendo a un avión para ir a Nueva York.

Llegué a la tumba luego de caminar unos minutos bajo la lluvia. Mi ropa pesaba y estaba completamente pegada en mi cuerpo. Me dejé caer de rodillas y acaricié su nombre con dedos temblorosos.

-Hola- susurré y luego solté una risita, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que era alguna loca, pero esta era mi única manera de hablar con él. Hablar de frente, no por medio de una fotografía o de dios. Técnicamente él estaba debajo de toda esta tierra.

"Sé que he cometido muchos errores- seguí hablando en un susurro-. No cumplí con ninguna de las promesas que te hice; no seguí lo que querías estudiar, no te fui fiel y sobre todo… no te dejé descansar- mi voz se quebró y tuve que tomar varias respiraciones para poder calmarme y hablar claro-. Recuerdo que me hiciste prometer que sería feliz, que encontraría a alguien que me hiciera feliz… a pesar de que mis palabras eran vacías en aquel entonces nunca esperé encontrarlo, porque lo hice. Conocí a alguien… me enseñó muchas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera experimenté contigo- llevé mis manos a mi vientre y lo acaricié-. Lamento mucho si te até a mi todo este tiempo, no fue consciente, solo no estaba preparada para dejarte ir, pero ahora puedo hacerlo. Quizá no te ate a mi mente todo el tiempo, pero siempre estarás en mi corazón, ocupando el espacio que siempre ocupaste"

Ni siquiera yo entendí las últimas palabras, estaba llorado y desgarradores sollozos escapaban de mi garganta, mi pecho dolía horrores, se sentía como si me estuviera arrancando una parte de mí y sabía que eso era James, alejándose de mí, saliendo de mi cuerpo para seguir el camino que yo le impedí hacer tanto tiempo atrás. Era doloroso dejarlo ir, pero era necesario.

De la nada la lluvia dejó de caer y oscureció a mí alrededor. Hipando levanté mi cabeza y a pesar de estar sorprendida mi llanto aumentó cuando lo vi parado detrás de mí, sosteniendo un paraguas. Se acuclilló hasta quedar más o menos a mí altura, con su mano libre despegó los cabellos de mi cara.

-Estas empapada y helada- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos-. Vas a enfermarte.

-Tú también te enfermarás- mis dientes castañeaban- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿Qué tal si hablamos en un sitio donde no llueva y podamos secarnos?- preguntó con esa encantadora sonrisa ladina.

Asentí y acepté su mano cuando la ofreció para ayudarme a levantar. Me pidió que sostuviera el paraguas mientras él se quitaba su campera y la ponía sobre mis hombros. Luego me quitó el paraguas, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me condujo fuera del cementerio. Giré mi cabeza y con una última mirada dije adiós a la tumba de James.

.

.

.

Apartó el auto en frente de mi vieja casa, la verdad es que no se qué era lo que más me sorprendía, si el que estuviera aquí conmigo o que supiera dónde quedaba mi casa. Tuve una extraña sensación de deja bu.

-Esta es la segunda vez que sabes donde vivo- alcé una ceja, cuestionándolo- ¿Ahora sí contestarás mi pregunta?

-No tengo porque hacerlo- me respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Se inclinó y me dio un rápido beso, luego bajó del auto y corrió hasta mi puerta. Me ayudó a bajar del auto y juntos corrimos el corto trecho hasta la puerta de mi antigua casa. La lluvia aun caía torrencialmente. Busqué con la mirada la maseta donde mamá escondía una llave adicional, la encontré detrás de otras masetas de cera más grandes. Escarbé entre la tierra y encontré la pequeña llave plateada.

Abrí la puerta e invité a Edward a entrar. Mi casa no era como la de sus padres, no era grade, tampoco ostentosa… era pequeña pero cómoda, justo para tres personas. Lo llevé hacia la sala, los pocos muebles que había estaban tapados por sabanas blancas.

-Espérame aquí, iré a ver si encuentro algo para secarnos- le dije mientras me apartaba.

-De acuerdo, veré si puedo hacerla funcionar- dijo mirando con atención la chimenea.

Subí las polvorientas escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Era el único cuarto que conservaba todas sus cosas. Cuando murió James no quise llevarme nada que pudiera recordarme a él, por lo que dejé todas mis cosas, solo me llevé un bolso con mi ropa.

Fui al pequeño armario que había en el baño, en busca de algunas toallas, por suerte habían. Saqué dos y luego volví a la habitación, saqué las sábanas enrollándolas. Luego busqué algo de ropa, pero no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera algunos pantalones o camisas de mi padre. Soltando un suspiro bajé nuevamente hacia la sala con las toallas y las sábanas en mis brazos.

Al llegar me encontré con Edward arrodillado en frete de la chimenea, sonreí al ver que había logrado encender un tronco. Se lo veía muy concentrado tratando de que la llamita no se apagara.

-Los troncos están húmedos- dijo mientras arrancaba una hoja de diario y la tiraba dentro de la llama-. Me tomé la libertad de buscar papel- se giró y me sonrió- ¿Qué conseguiste?

-No mucho, solo esta sábana y un par de toallas- me encogí de hombros y dejé caer las cosas al suelo-. No hay nada de ropa…

-Entonces tendremos que quitárnosla y esperar a que se seque- se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Mis ojos se clavaron en su figura, lo contemplé quitándose la ropa hasta quedar solamente en bóxer.

-¿Qué?- inquirió alzando una ceja-. No hay nada que no hayas visto antes.

Con una sonrisa comencé a quitarme mis empapadas ropas, hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Juntamos un par de sillas y tendimos la ropa frente a la chimenea. Edward acomodó la sábana en el suelo, nos sentamos en ella. Se colocó detrás de mí y con las dos toallas se las ingenió para taparnos a ambos.

-Bueno, ya estamos listos- dijo abrazando mi cintura.

-¿Listos para qué?- incliné un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Para que me cuentes tu historia- susurró en mi oído.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y ligeramente me aparté, pero sus brazos se apretaron en torno a mi cintura y así evitar que me levantara. Sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que él quisiera saber mi historia, no me creía capaz de contarle mis tristes recuerdos.

Pero se lo debía, él se había abierto conmigo, me había contado su historia, la de sus padres… y aunque no me sintiera del todo lista sabía que debía hacerlo.

-No es una historia agradable- le advertí.

-Créeme, estoy preparado para escuchar cualquier cosa- dijo besando mis cabello.

Era verdad, él estaba preparado para escuchar cualquier tipo de cosa, por lo que me acomodé en su pecho, cerré mis ojos y comencé a contar mi historia…con James.

Cuando vi a James por primera vez fue en la clase de literatura del primer año de preparatoria. Era la primera clase del año y él se presentaba delante del alumnado como el nuevo alumno. El profesor no le dio mucho espacio más para decir su nombre y de dónde venía, luego le asignó su lugar, el banco que estaba justo detrás de mí. Antes de tomar asiento en su lugar se detuvo frente a mí, me miró un segundo antes de sonreírme burlonamente y sentarse en su lugar.

Decir que su sonrisa no me afectó sería una mentira. Me fue difícil concentrarme en la clase y aun más sabiendo que él estaba atrás, sus constantes risitas y suspiros me pusieron nerviosa, tanto que al sonar el timbre salí corriendo de la clase.

No supe cómo de un momento a otro me había convertido en el objeto de sus bromas, todos los días recibía un chiste por su parte, ya sea por mi apellido, por el trabajo de mi padre o por mi torpeza, no pasaba un día en que no escuchara su voz haciendo algún comentario.

A pesar de sus constantes bromas yo no podía odiarlo, es más, en algún momento llegué a interesarme en él. Lo miraba más de la cuenta en la hora del almuerzo, viéndolo charlar con sus amigos, riendo, respondiendo a los coqueteos de las chicas…

Los siguientes dos años para mi fueron una tortura, de estar interesada pasé a estar enamorada, era ridículo y hasta estaba enfadada conmigo misma por ser una estúpida en enamorarme de un pendejo que lo único que hacía era hacer chistes malos.

Se supone la preparatoria que son los mejores años de tu vida. Fiestas, citas, novios, chicos, romances, aventuras… esas eran cosas que una joven debía de disfrutar en los años de su adolescencia, pero yo no pensaba así. No me interesaba salir con muchachos, todos eran superficiales, y del que estaba enamorada no se fijaba en mí; yo no era una belleza en aquel entonces. No tenía un cuerpo de infarto, tampoco tenía alguna cualidad que llamase la atención. Mi cabello era marrón, siempre atado en una coleta, mis ojos del mismo color, mi piel pálida gracias a la escases del sol, mi cuerpo estaba escondido debajo de varias capas de ropa… nada interesante para llamar la atención de James, un joven alto, apuesto, de cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, una penetrante y sexy mirada azulada, un cuerpo atractivo, ni muy delgado ni muy musculoso, era lo justo.

Un día él dejó de molestar, en todo el día no lo había visto, ni siquiera en las clases que compartíamos, fue extraño, había extrañado que me dirigiera la palabra aunque solo fuera para decir una tontería. Pero algo peor que las bromas son los rumores, los cuchicheos a tus espaladas, las miradas de incredulidad y curiosidad. Estaba segura de que no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo aquellas miradas me ponían nerviosa y salía huyendo… eso empeoró las cosas.

El rumor era que James estaba enamorado de mí, al parecer aquellas palabras se habían escapado en una borrachera. Cuando yo comencé a huir pronto creyeron que él se me había confesado y que yo lo había rechazado. Dejaron de mirarme con curiosidad y comenzaron a taladrarme con la mirada.

Cinco días pasaron entre la tortura, cuando me estaba marchando del colegio James me abordó, harta de la situación le grité que dejara de molestarme y hasta me burlé cuando dijo que quería hablar conmigo, él se vio afectado por mis palabras y hablando más calmado me dijo sus sentimientos. No pude evitarlo, comencé a reír histérica, me felicité a mi misma por tener la fuerza de no llorar en frente de él, pensé que era otra de sus bromas pero no, era la verdad y me lo confirmó besándome, en frente de toda la escuela.

Desde ese día James y yo habíamos sido inseparables, él me dejó ver su verdadero lado. Era un chico encantador, amable, romántico, humilde, simpático, respetuoso, tímido… muchas cualidades que nadie conocía más que yo. Nunca me creí capaz de enamorarme más de él. Me dijo que sus bromas hacia mi eran una tonta excusa para hablarme.

James fue mi primer todo, mi primer amor, mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primera vez… mi primer fantasma. No teníamos más de seis meses de estar de novios cuando el doctor le detectó cáncer en el páncreas. Él no quiso decírmelo cuando se enteró…

El día que lo supo llegó a mi casa completamente empapado, era de noche y mis padres habían salido en una cena a casa de unos amigos. Él no quiso hablar solo me hiso el amor de una manera tan dulce y desgarradora a la vez. Esa fue la última vez que lo hicimos. Luego de hacerlo él me lo confesó sobre su enfermedad y yo como una idiota me negué a creerle, lo eché de mi casa y lloré por mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin caí en la cuenta de sus palabras lo busqué y le pedí disculpas, él las aceptó y dijo que había sentido lo mismo que yo.

James entró al hospital al mes de enterarse del cáncer, lo hospitalizaron y lo mantuvieron bajo observación todo el tiempo. El maldito cáncer estaba avanzando rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo, lo estaba comiendo vivo. Su cuerpo comenzó a adelgazar, su piel a ponerse amarillenta, su cabello a caerse, la vida se le estaba yendo… y yo me estaba yendo con él.

Iba a la escuela de forma mecánica, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, al salir corría hacia mi camioneta y conducía hacia el hospital, para quedarme con él, hacerle compañía y distraerle de aquel enloquecedor lugar.

Una noche él me pidió que me quedara a su lado, que no me fuera, también me hiso prometerle que sería feliz, que seguiría adelante después de que él se fuera. Lloré demasiado porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo, entonces le hice promesas que sabía que no iba a cumplir. Esa noche fue la última vez que nos besamos, la última noche que James vivió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté él ya estaba muerto. Me quedé a su lado, contemplándolo sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, hasta que la enfermera entró y me sacaron de la habitación a volandas. Caí en la cuenta de la situación, de que él se había ido, de que no volvería jamás… me desplomé en el suelo y lloré en los brazos de mi madre. Ella lloraba a mi lado intentando calmar mis gritos desgarradores, aquellos gritos que trataban de igualar el dolor que yo sentía por dentro.

No fui a su velorio, tampoco a su entierro, no encontraba manera de levantarme de la cama, no tenía fuerzas ni tampoco una razón para hacerlo. Mis padres comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos por mi depresión que tomaron la decisión de mudarnos. El día antes de marcharnos fui a visitarlo, le dejé flores, lloré y luego me marché.

Cuando eres joven sabes que tienes toda la vida por delante, que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo… piensas que serás por siempre joven, sano, fuerte, atractivo… pero yo aprendí que eso es solo una ilusión. El tiempo pasa de manera lenta pero decidida, cuando te das cuenta te encuentras que has perdido más tiempo del que creías y ya es tarde para ciertas cosas.

Edward me escuchó atento, sin interrumpirme, de vez en cuando me apretaba contra él o besaba mi cabello, o se levantaba para mantener el fuego vivo. Cuando terminé nos sumergimos en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los chasquidos de la madera al quemarse. Miré por la ventana, la lluvia había parado y ya era de noche. La sala estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

-Es curioso que nunca antes te haya visto en el pueblo, o en el instituto- dije rompiendo el silencio

-Con Emmett fuimos a un instituto solo para hombre- me explicó-. Alice le rogo a Carlisle que la dejara ir al instituto de aquí.

-Tampoco recuerdo haberla visto- dije buscando en mi cabeza algún recuerdo de su rostro, pero no había nada-. Tampoco reconocí a tu padre a primera vista, él fue el médico de James.

-Él quedó realmente afectado por esa perdida, no había día que no hablara de ti y ese chico- suspiró-. Lo lamento mucho.

Sonreí y dejé un pequeño beso en su brazo. Tomé aire tomé la decisión de que era hora de decírselo.

-¿Edward?- lo llamé.

-¿Si?

Con nervios y ansiedad tomé sus manos y las puse sobre mi vientre, me giré un poco para mirarlo y solté lo que hacía tiempo que quería que supiera.

-Estoy embarazada.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, tanto que temí que se salieran de sus cuencas, sus manos se apartaron y me tomó por los hombros, girándome para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Qué?- su voz apenas fue audible.

-Quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero tenía tanto miedo. Tienes que entenderme, yo temí por el bebé, temí que nos hicieran algo- comencé a decir rápidamente, las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a agolparse-. No quería ocultártelo, pero…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme con asombro. Aparté mis ojos de él y jugué con mis dedos nerviosa-. Bella- presionó apretado mis hombros.

-Desde hace dos meses- solté en apenas un susurro, pero supe que me escuchó cuando tomó aire bruscamente.

Estaba enfadado, sabía que iba a ponerse así, pero él tenía que entenderme. Yo no quería ocultárselo, quise decírselo muchas veces pero en la situación en la que estábamos no era seguro para mí ni para nuestro hijo. Sin embargo me sentía completamente culpable, él era el padre y debía saberlo fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias…

-Dudaste de que pudiera protegerlos.

Levanté mi cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo, él me observaba con reproche en sus ojos.

-Jamás dudé de tu capacidad para protegerme, me lo has demostrado- dije llevando mi mano a su hombro derecho-. Sé que no justifica el ocultarlo, pero tenía miedo Edward, no puedes culparme por tener miedo.

Él cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro pesado, luego sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me atrajo a sus brazos y me apretó contra él. Le correspondí escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y llorando.

-Lo siento…- hipé contra su piel-. Perdóname, por favor…

Edward me apartó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con sus dedos limpió las lágrimas que caían sin parar de mis ojos.

-Nunca vuelvas a ocultarme algo así- dijo mirándome fijamente-. No vuelvas a esconderme un hijo, no importa en la situación en la que estemos. No tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar porque jamás dejaré que nada les pase- sentenció solemne- ¿Queda claro?

En vez de asentir o decir algo, me abalancé a sus labios pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer pero el sentimiento era distinto, ya no me sentía culpable por ocultárselo, me sentía feliz que de lo estubiera aceptado, de que me pidiera que no le escondiera de nuevo algo así… ¿eso quería decir que quería más hijos? ¿Eso significaba que quería seguir estando conmigo?

-Te amo- susurró rozando mis labios.

Le sonreí y volví a besarlo.

Esa noche no dormimos mucho, la pasamos en su mayoría hablando sobre nuestro bebé, sí, Edward lo llamaba "nuestro". Cada vez que esa palabra salía de sus labios mi corazón daba un vuelco. Me preguntó de cuánto tiempo estaba y si alguien más lo sabía, cuando le respondí que toda su familia lo sabía tuve que esperar unos minutos para que se calmara… Esta era la parte de la conversación a la que no quería llegar. Edward fue el último en enterarse de mi embarazo…

-¿Cuándo nos reconciliamos lo sabías?- preguntó suavemente.

-Si

-Estabas en la casa de Jacob…

-Si…- era solo una sílaba y yo la había tartamudeado patéticamente.

-Entonces él lo sabía antes que yo- gruñó antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar el puente de su nariz.

Era obvio que a Edward le enfadaba más que Jacob lo supiera primero, fui una egoísta al pensar solo en mí que no pensé que todo esto lo lastimaba. Edward odiaba a Jacob, y ahora aun más.

-Si te sirve de consuelo- dije tomando su mano y llevándola a mi vientre de nuevo-, aun no sé si es niño o niña…nadie lo sabe.

Sí, mis palabras habían sido estúpidas. Edward me frunció el ceño quizá más molesto de lo que ya estaba. Sin poder contenerme comencé a reírme, por la situación, por mis pobres intento de tratar de aplacarlo, por su rostro… a los pocos segundos él estaba riéndose conmigo. Luego del ataque de risa seguimos hablando y planeando cosas… sobre el día que iríamos a hacernos la ecografía, sobre el nombre que le pondríamos de ser niño o niña. Esa fue una discusión grande ya que no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo.

En algún momento me quedé dormida, estaba demasiado cansada. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas el último mes que no había logrado dormir lo bastante bien. Cuando desperté el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Me senté en el suelo y miré a mi alrededor, Edward no estaba por ninguna parte. Su ropa ya no estaba en la silla. Me levanté y me vestí con mis ropas, estaba terminando de poner mis zapatillas cuando la puerta de en frente se abrió, y Edward entró.

-Buenos días- me saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le respondí y antes de que pudiera preguntarle donde había estado, se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos, plantando un beso en mis labios.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- se apartó, tomó mi mano y me llevó afuera.

Caminamos hasta el frente de la casa, se detuvo y nos giró para que ambos quedáramos de frente a la casa. Se colocó detrás de mí y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-¿Qué opinas?- murmuró en mi oído.

-¿Qué opino sobre qué?- fruncí el ceño completamente desentendida.

-La casa- soltó una risita- ¿Qué opinas sobre la casa?

-Bueno…- miré mi vieja casa e hice una mueca-. Esta vieja, despintada y sucia.

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia-. Me refería a que opinabas sobre la casa para vivir en ella. He hablado con tus padres…

-¿Hablaste con mis padres?- me giré entre sus brazos para mirarlo, mi cara debía de ser un poema de confusión.

-Fui hasta la casa de mis padres y pedí que me buscaran el número de los tuyos. Hablé con ellos porque quiero comprar esta casa- sonrió ampliamente cuando mi mandíbula cayó-. Quiero que vivamos aquí- se acercó, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello-. Quiero criar a nuestro hijo aquí… ¿qué opinas?

Mi cuerpo estaba petrificado, las palabras atoradas en mi garganta y mi cabeza un procesando las palabras de Edward. Él aun me miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa deslumbrante, él realmente quería esto pero…

-¿Por qué?- pregunté aun sin caer.

-Toda tu vida está aquí, en este pueblo, en esta casa- levantó su mano hacia mi mejilla-. Yo no quiero volver a Nueva York, no quiero seguir viviendo allí donde sé que él anda merodeando. No quiero que nos vea, no quiero que se tope con mi hijo…

Me le quedé mirando, comprendiendo sus palabras. Él también tenía miedo, a pesar de que los problemas se estaban calmando aun no estábamos del todo seguros si él volvería a arremeter contra Edward… y ahora no solo yo estaba con Edward, sino que también teníamos un hijo. Quizá Aro por ahora estuviera satisfecho con su dinero de vuelta pero no sabíamos hasta cuando, si es que realmente se conformaría con ello.

-Bien- asentí reclinando mi cara contra su mano-. Pero vamos a tener que hacer una gran esfuerzo para que quede hermosa- bromeé.

-Estoy seguro de que si lo hacemos juntos lo vamos a conseguir- me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

Sabía que sus palabras no solo abarcaban a la casa sino que en todo respecto a nuestra vida de ahora en adelante.

Cuando me mudé con mi familia a Nueva York pensé que era una manera de olvidar mi pasado. Estaba completamente decidida a dejar en Forks todo mi sufrimiento y comenzar una nueva vida. Mi determinación era no enamorarme y estuve completamente segura de que lo conseguiría gracias a mi experiencia. Sin embargo eso no frenó mis necesidades biológicas, es más era como una escapada a la realidad. Conocí hombres, salí con ellos, jugué y follé, pero nunca me detuve a pensar en ellos como posibles parejas. Ellos eran mi escapatoria de los crueles recuerdos que parecían no querer abandonarme, pero que luego comprendí en que yo no quería dejarlos ir.

Pero entonces llegó Edward y cambió mi vida, me hiso romper mis promesas. Me hiso dar cuenta de que puedo amar mucho más de lo que me creía capaz. Me mostró sentimientos que antes no había experimentado, me hiso dar cuenta del error que había cometido al estancarme en el pasado, me enseñó a soltarlo y caminar hacia el futuro sin temer a mirar atrás.

Pero sobre todo me había dado el regalo más grande que nunca pude imaginar y que ahora crecía dentro de mi vientre.

**FIN**

_**Me he tardado bastante, pero no me culpen a mí, háganlo a las musas que les parece super divertido abandonarme en estos momentos. **_

_**¿Les soy sincera? No quiero acabar con el fic, le tengo mucho aprecio y terminarlo duele. Pero a la vez es bueno terminar cosas por que te sientes realizada y puedes comenzar con cosas nuevas. No tienen idea de los fics que tengo en mente, en puerta…**_

_**En fin, volvamos al fic. Este es el cap final, el final de la historia. Bella contó su pasado, todas ya conocían a James, sabían que era un ex de Bella muerto pero no sabía por qué murió. La verdad es que da pena. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un James bueno, aunque creo que va a ser la única vez xD. Yo más me lo imaginaba como el actor a como el personaje…**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Veamos que dicen sus rr… **_

_**Por cierto, aclaro, aun queda el epilogo.**_

_**Besos y gracias por leer hasta acá.**_

_**Melo**_


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-Es la historia…

-Más cursi que he oído en mi vida- bufó Anthony dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le reprendió Renesmee golpeándolo con un almohadón.

Rodé los ojos cuando comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, algo típico y de todos los días. A mi lado Edward tosió intentando esconder su risa, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo hacer bien. El que nuestros hijos estuvieran pelando era por su culpa, por ese tonto invento. Bufando golpee sus costillas haciendo que ahora sí tosiera de verdad.

Miré la llama de la vela que estaba en la mesita frente a nosotros. La luz se había cortado hacía una hora, más o menos, la tormenta de afuera había sido tan fuerte que nos había quitado la electricidad. Renesmee había bajado corriendo las escaleras asustada cuando quedamos a oscuras, era una niña de ocho años sin embargo le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala habíamos estado viendo una película cuando la luz se fue y los gritos de nuestra hija llamaron la atención. Anthony, el mayor, como era costumbre molestaba a su pequeña hermana haciendo sonidos de miedo. A pesar de tener sus buenos diecisiete años se comportaba y ponía a la altura de la niña en varias ocasiones.

Cuando coloqué velas en la sala para iluminarnos, Renesmee, del regazo de Edward, hiso una pregunta de la que él había estado huyendo desde que nació Anthony ¿Cómo nos habíamos conocido? Quizá para algunos esa era una pregunta común y fácil de responder, pero para Edward no lo era.

Edward me había dejado en claro que no quería que nuestros hijos supieran nada respecto a nuestro pasado. No quería que supieran de su antiguo trabajo, de su venganza, de lo que pasamos para estar juntos y mucho menos quería contarles sobre sus verdaderos padres, eso era en lo que hasta el día de hoy difería. No me parecía buena idea ocultarles a nuestros hijos sus verdaderos abuelos, pero Edward me había hecho prometerle que no diría nada, y así lo hice.

Él no quería nombrar a sus padres, el solo mencionarlos todo lo demás seria reacción en cadena. Eso llevaría a explicarles el por qué murieron, quién fue el causante, por qué él decidió vengarlos y cómo realmente me conoció a mí… eso también llevaría a que les contara de James. Nuestro pasado era realmente lamentable y era algo que él no quería compartir con los niños… recuerdo cuando me dijo que debíamos contar del nacimiento de Anthony para adelante, las maravillas que viviríamos juntos.

-¡Mami!- el grito de mi hija me trajo a la realidad. La miré y sonreí al ver sus mejillas coloradas-. Dile a Tony que no es verdad- me pidió con un adorable puchero a punto de llorar.

-Pues, yo pienso…-miré a Edward quien me miraba con cautela. Tomé su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y recostándome en su hombro, sin dejar de mirarlo-, que es la historia más hermosa que he vivido en mi vida.

Edward se rió y se inclinó para besarme. Anthony hiso un sonido de asco mientras Renesmee aplaudía emocionada. En realidad mis palabras iban solo para Edward, ya que a pesar de tantas trabas ahora estábamos aquí, juntos y felices.

De repente las luces se prendieron iluminando toda la casa.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Anthony levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Yo me iré a dormir- dijo Renesmee acercándose a nosotros y plantando un sonoro beso en nuestras mejillas-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cariño- saludamos ambos.

-Así que… ¿enamorados desde el instituto?- pregunté cuando quedamos solos- ¿Nos separamos pero la distancia no nos impidió seguirnos amando?- le arqueé una ceja- ¿Cuándo volviste me reclamaste e impediste que me casara con otro? Edward, de verdad, deja de leer mis novelas- bufé pero no pude evitar reírme.

Había inventado la historia más cliché que pudiera existir, pero había logrado hacerla sonar tan real que nuestros hijos se la creyeron, hasta podría creérmela yo si no supiera que la había sacado de una de las novelas de mi estante.

-Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza- se encogió de hombros-. De todas maneras no entiendo cómo puedes leer esas cosas- arrugó la nariz.

-Son historias increíbles que me ayudan a inspirarme cuando las musas me dejan- le resoplé y me incliné para soplar las velas.

-Gracias- murmuró pasando un brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él de nuevo-. Gracias por no decirles nada, sé que no estás de acuerdo pero…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y apoyé mi frente en la suya-. Sí, no estoy de acuerdo pero si eso te hace sentir tranquilo entonces lo seguiremos diciendo.

-A veces los imagino tristes por ocultarlos- suspiró cerrando sus bellos ojos-. Quizá esté haciendo mal…

-Shhh- me incliné para depositar un suave y pequeño beso en sus labios-. Proteger a los niños del pasado no es actuar mal.

Edward me sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gustaba. A pesar de tener cuarenta y tres años él se veía mucho más guapo que antes. Sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad que antes, su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante como siempre… físicamente se había puesto mejor con los años. Edward era un hombre hermoso, apuesto y sexy… y yo me sentía afortunada de tenerle.

Edward volvió a besarme, pero esta vez de manera larga y pasional. Sí… seguía siendo insaciable y yo seguía derritiéndome en sus brazos.

Nuestra relación se afianzó cuando nos mudados a Forks, mis padres no solo se alegraron con la noticia de que esperaba un hijo sino también con que volvería a Forks, aquella vez fue la primera en la que conocieron a Edward, a quien les cayó de maravilla. Estaba segura de que si lo hubiera presentado antes mientras teníamos problemas nos les habría caído tan bien. Solo pasamos un mes en Nueva York antes de marcharnos, nos quedamos por la boda de Alice y Jasper.

Alice y Jasper se mudaron a Boston, y ahora tenía un hermoso niño de trece años de cabello rubio, ojos color avellana y una hiperactividad digna de Alice. Un niño travieso, con mucha energía. Rosalie y Emmett seguían viviendo en aquella casita, que la habían tenido que remodelar ya que la familia había crecido. Tenían tres hijos, un par de gemelos de quince años del mismo tamaño que Emmett, y una adorable niña de diez años, quien era una réplica en miniatura de Rosalie.

Nosotros arreglamos mi vieja casa para convertirla en nuestra. Ampliamos la parte de abajo para hacer una habitación y baño más, esa era nuestra habitación. Luego de eso nos preparamos para la llegada de nuestro primer hijo, Anthony. Compramos lo que creímos, y nos aconsejaron, que sería necesario para nuestro hijo, sin embargo no es lo mismo imaginar lo que sería tener un bebé que realmente tenerlo.

La llegada de Anthony nos hiso madurar en muchos aspectos. Supimos que eran realmente las responsabilidades y el encargarnos de una vida. Edward consiguió otro trabajo, era profesor de contabilidad en la universidad de Seattle, un trabajo discreto del que estaba acostumbrado. Ya no tenía a un personal bajo su mando, tampoco tenía que amenazar a nadie si el plazo de un pago se atrasaba…

Yo no había podido terminar mis estudios y no es algo de lo que me arrepintiera. Me había volcado por completo en Anthony y en la casa, pero para cuando nuestro hijo ya tenía edad para ir al pre escolar, mi tiempo ya estaba libre y era un poco tarde para reiniciar la universidad, entonces comencé a escribir.

Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta tenía ya una novela, una simple pero hermosa historia de amor. No era mi historia con Edward, al contrario, era mi historia con James, simplemente había cambiado mi nombre y había creado una nueva joven, una que compartió un final completamente diferente al mío… un final completamente diferente para James. Le di la vida que le habían arrebatado y aunque él no existiera en la Tierra, vivía en cada casa, y corazón, de mis lectoras y eso para mí era mantenerlo vivo.

Renesmee llegó nueve años después y fue quien cerró el círculo familiar. Es una hermosa niña de rizos cobrizos y ojos marrones, la princesa de Edward, su consentida.

-¡Ew! Espera un momento tía Alice, papá le está succionando la cara a mamá…

Edward se apartó de mí soltando una fuerte carcajada, no pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de asco de Anthony y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Anthony era parecido a mí, solo que con los ojos de Edward…

-Pasa- le digo y extiendo la mano para que me dé el teléfono.

-Nessie quiere que vayas a arroparla- le dice a Edward antes de girarse y marcharse.

Edward se levanta del sillón y besa mi frente antes de subir las escaleras al cuarto de nuestra pequeña hija.

A veces pienso cómo podría haber sido mi vida si nunca hubiera conocido a Edward… no importa cuántas veces esa tonta pregunta se forme en mi cabeza, la respuesta siempre será la misma… mi vida sería sin colores.

Muchos dicen que el matrimonio perfecto no existe, yo difiero totalmente de ello. Si existe, yo lo tengo. Más allá de las discusiones, peleas, celos y demás tonteras, lo que predomina es el amor y eso es lo que lo hace todo perfecto.

Tanto el pasado mío como el de Edward habían sido tristes, desbastadores y llenos de dolor, la vida nos arrebató seres queridos, sin embargos son tiempos que el destino quiere que pases, no solo para hacerte sufrir, si no para hacerte fuerte y así encontrar la felicidad.

Son momentos que debes aprender a superar, solo o acompañado… y yo aprendí a superarlo con Edward.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Tengo tantas cosas para decir que no sé por donde empezar… bueno, allá vamos.**_

_**Primero que nada, un enorme y miles de GRACIAS, por todo, absolutamente todo. Por acompañarme en este largo viaje, por apoyarme cuando cometí el error, por dejarme sus comentarios, por sus agregadas a FB, Twitter, Messenger…todo. **_

_**La verdad es que estoy super triste de haber tenido que darle el punto final a esta historia, de verdad me gustaba. Me divertí escribiéndola. Es un proyecto del que me siento feliz y orgullosa de haber terminado. **_

_**Lamento no contestar sus rr, pero chicas los leo a todos, los disfruto a todos, es más estoy a cada rato en el mail viendo si tengo nuevos comentarios xD…**_

_**Ahora sé y entiendo que una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras. No importa si tienes una excelente imaginación, un don para escribir, una historia increíble, si ustedes no lo leen y no nos apoyan esa historia jamás crecería.**_

_**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Espero que este epílogo les haya gustado. Aviso que este fic va a ser editado, no sé cuando, pero va a ser editado. **_

_**Me despido cerrando esta ventana, pero voy a ir abriendo otras y espero que ustedes vuelvan a acompañarme. **_

_**Besitos, las adoro! **_

_**Hasta otro fic.**_


End file.
